No te puedes imaginar cuanto
by Yuukosixth
Summary: A veces las cosas suceden cuando menos te lo esperas… Y lo que ella no esperaba, era terminar bajo las órdenes de aquel maldito sádico, ni mucho menos llegar a arriesgar la vida por él. Y aquí se narra dicha historia, de como él encontró la horma de su zapato, y de como ella acabó pensando que odiaba sus zapatos.
1. Mierda, mierda, mierda

Antes que nada aclarar que tengo una pequeña obsesión con este maldito cirujano, y bueno, que mejor manera de suavizarla que escribiendo sobre él… Alexia es un personaje de mi invención, al cual iréis conociendo a medida que avance en la historia. Ah, y se centrará sobre todo en la tripulación de los Heart, puede que cambie cosas de la historia de OP o que me invente otras.

Intentaré actualizar cada LUNES, y contestaré todas las reviews que haya al principio del siguiente capítulo e_e (a no ser que sean muy largas, que las contestaré por privado 8D)

De todas maneras sólo espero que os guste, y que me hagáis saber si es así o es todo lo contrario. Y para mi desgracia One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera ya me habría casado con Trafalgar y hubiera tenido 10 hijos.

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: Mierda, mierda, mierda.**_

Respiraba fuertemente sentada en aquel tejado intentando recuperar su respiración normal. Cosa que no le llevó demasiado tiempo, cualquiera diría que llevaba más de una hora corriendo para escapar de aquellos marines. No, aquello definitivamente no había sido su mejor idea. Quizá no hubiera sido su mejor idea tratar de robarles a aquellos marines esa bolsa recién confiscada y llena de dinero. Y quizá tampoco había sido buena idea destruir un par de puestos de aquel mercado en plena huida. Pero realmente pocas personas podían igualarla en velocidad… Bajo el tejado, corriendo por la calle, escuchaban los gritos de aquellos marines en busca de la morena. "¡Encontradle ahora mismo!" Y es que llevaba la cara cubierta con un pañuelo negro, el cual hacía que sólo se le vieran sus ojos azules. Ni siquiera un mechón de su largo y ondulado pelo, que le llegaba por la cintura, podía entreverse. Así que ahora lo tenía realmente fácil: bajó del tejado, rompiendo la bolsa y escondiendo las monedas por bolsillos secretos dentro de su ropa, quitó su pañuelo y lo ató a su cintura, dejando parte de este colgando. Una camisa blanca abullonada en las mangas y apretada en la cintura; un pantalón negro, sin adornos y algo roto; unas botas negras de caña alta con una hebilla dorada y terminaba su atuendo una larga chaqueta, también negra, sólo que esta con algún que otro detalle en azul, la cual escondía bajo ella dos espadas, colgadas una a cada lado de su cadera; todo eso completaba su atuendo. Eso era todo, y así se paseaba por las calles de aquella ciudad, ahora silbando como quién no quería la cosa. Un par de marines pasaron corriendo a su lado, y ella solo giró un poco su cara, manteniendo completamente la calma. Pero algo la perturbó de manera inusual. Su vista se fijó en un tablón de anuncios, donde estaban los carteles de los buscados. Estaban algunos de los supernovas, aquel chico de goma, aquel cirujano mentalmente desequilibrado, e incluso el asesino de Kid. "Mierda, mierda, mierda." Y premio, ahí estaba una de sus fotos, con la cara al descubierto, en uno de sus últimos robos. "Ladrona" era lo que ocupaba gran parte de esa hoja. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ver su recompensa, la cual estaba tapada por otro cartel. De hecho no quería ni verla, le habían jodido el día. Maldición, ¿cómo había podido permitir que la pillaran de tal manera? Sus maldiciones internas la tenían absorbida, tanto que solo se fijaba en los pies de la gente para evitar chocarse contra ellos. Le iba bien hasta que uno de ellos paró de repente, y se chocó de morros contra aquella persona. Se llevó ambas manos a la nariz, frunciendo el ceño. Menuda hostia. Alzó la cabeza abriendo la boca para responder.

 _ **\- Podrías tener más cuidado, ¿quieres? No estás solo por la calle.**_

Y aunque sus ojos habían visto a quién tenía delante, su cerebro no fue lo suficientemente rápido para asimilarlo y soltó toda la frase igualmente. Ante ella nada más y nada menos que uno de los once Supernovas alzaba la ceja con una expresión para nada amigable, aunque quizá una casi inexistente sonrisa quería tironear de la comisura de su labio inferior.

 _ **\+ Quizá si alguien mirara por dónde camina no haría falta que tuviera tanto cuidado.**_

Frente a ella Trafalgar Law no variaba su expresión ni tenía intención de moverse del sitio. La chica enarcó una ceja, vale que fuera un Shichibukai y uno de los Once, ¿pero quién se creía que era para hablarle así? No porque fuera importante ella pensaba comportarse de distinta forma. Morderse la lengua se le daba fatal, y esto causaba casi todos los problemas en los que terminaba metida.

 _ **\- Es cierto, se me olvidaba que cuando uno de los Shichibukai camina por la calle hay que cederles el paso y arrodillarse.**_

Aquella respuesta pilló completamente desprevenido al chico, haciendo que abriera algo más de lo normal sus ojos enmarcados por sus características ojeras. Su expresión arrancó una sonrisa de la boca de la ladrona, y antes de que dijera nada pasó por su lado de largo, dejando escapar una suave risilla.

 _ **\+ No te he visto arrodillarte…**_

Cuando ya se había alejado unos pasos la voz del capitán hizo que un ligero escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral. Miró de soslayo para observar una cínica y sádica sonrisa en la boca de él, con lo que entrecerró los ojos fulminándolo con la mirada. "Tch." Y se fue de allí, tampoco quería llamar la atención de los marines peleándose con un Shichibukai, ya bastante tenía con su recién descubierto cartel de recompensa.

Por su parte el encuentro con aquella chica había despertado curiosidad en el joven cirujano, cosa que sus subordinados notaron, pero tampoco quisieron preguntar. Curiosidad que se acrecentó cuando fijó la vista en los ojos azules de la chica, justo en el momento en el que tuvo una sensación como de haberlos visto antes en algún sitio. Bastó una simple mirada al tablón para encontrar su foto, fijándose algo más para intentar averiguar por qué le sonaba aquella mocosa.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto cayó a noche fue ir a celebrar ella con su soledad y el alcohol su pequeño botín. Entró en aquel bar, ignorando las miradas de los hombres que estaban allí y que la siguieron hasta que se sentó en la barra. Excepto tres mujeres de dudoso oficio sentadas en los regazos de tres hombres distintos, ella era la única mujer. Solo esperaba una noche tranquila después del día que había tenido. Pensándolo bien quizá no había sido buena idea contestar de aquella manera a aquel Capitán, pero su boca la perdía, y su orgullo también. Normalmente su bebida favorita era la cerveza, pero en ocasiones especiales como aquella era un poco más exquisita. "El ron más fuerte que tengas." Fue lo que le pidió al mesero, que la miró raro pero en poco tiempo le puso el vaso frente a ella, a la par que dejaba las correspondientes monedas encima de la barra para pagar.

La noche mejoraba por momentos. Sus subordinados Penguin y Sachi habían insistido en pasar un rato en el bar junto con Bepo y su capitán antes de marcharse de allí, y este había accedido. Cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con la chica de aquella tarde, bebiendo sola en la barra. La observó en la distancia, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos, así que más que mejor. Había visto como ella sola se terminaba sus tres vasos de ron sin siquiera inmutarse, pero lo que también había visto era como un grupo de hombres ya bastante ebrios llevaban un rato señalándola y riéndose. Enarcó una ceja cuando vio que uno de ellos se levantaba e iba hacia ella, y una sonrisa de diversión comenzó a formarse en su cara, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en la silla, apoyándose en su espada y acomodándose para el espectáculo. Aquel hombre se había acercado por detrás a la chica para luego dejarse caer a su lado en la barra. Y sí, literalmente dejarse caer, ya que por poco no se da de morros contra esta. Sus dotes de seducción parecían ir la mar de bien, ya que estaba ignorándolo completamente. El problema fue cuando ella se cansó de ignorarlo pasivamente y soltó un largo suspiro de exasperación, cosa que por lo visto cabreó a aquel hombre.

 _ **\+ "¿¡Quién te crees que eres para rechazarme!? Ni siquiera eres la g…gran cosa, zorrrrrra, sólo me acerqué a ti porque parecías s…ser fácil, las mujeres ni ssssiquiera deberían estar aquí bebiendo como si fueran hombres, ¡deberían prohibirossss salir de la cocina!"**_

Las risotadas de sus amigos retumbaron por todo el bar, mientras el cirujano esperaba expectante a su reacción ante aquellas palabras. Por segunda vez en el mismo día, volvió a sorprenderlo. Suspiró profundamente de nuevo, esta vez incluso exagerándolo, cosa que de nuevo cabreó a aquel hombre, pero ella no le dio tiempo a abrir su gran bocota. Se bajó lentamente de la silla, sin prisa, y se plantó frente a él, el cual le sacaba más de una cabeza.

 _ **\- Voy a darte una oportunidad para que pienses en lo que has dicho, recapacites e intentes retirar tus palabras…-**_ Se rascó la mejilla y luego frunció el ceño _ **.- Aunque pensándolo mejor, no lo hagas.**_

Y en un visto y no visto golpeó la boca del estómago de aquel hombre con su rodilla, haciendo que se encogiera. Su cabeza quedó ahora a una buena altura, con lo que lo agarró de la nuca y estrelló su cara contra el canto de la barra. Cayó al suelo desplomado en cuanto ella retiró la mano, y Trafalgar hizo un diagnóstico rápido: nariz rota, dientes destrozados, inconsciente por el golpe y por el alcohol, y probablemente una hemorragia bastante merecida. Tal cual la chica se había puesto de pie, volvió a sentarse y a terminar de beber su copa tranquilamente ante el silencio que se había hecho en el bar. Law estaba tremendamente complacido con semejante reacción, y curioso se levantó y se acercó a ella, mientras una risa escapaba entre sus dientes.

 _ **\+ ¿Esto es lo que pasa cuando no miran por dónde van?**_

El vaso quedó apoyado en los labios de ella, sin moverse, al escuchar la voz que escuchó a su izquierda, ya que a su derecha estaba el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre. Dejó su bebida en la mesa y no pudo si no sonreír ligeramente, aunque algo tensa, ante aquella irónica pregunta.

 _ **\- El que faltaba…**_

Murmuró para satisfacción del otro, que se apoyó en la barra imitando la postura del otro hombre antes de caer redondo al suelo.

 _ **\- Oye mira, no he tenido un día lo que se dice tranquilo y no estoy de muy buen humor, así que te agradecería que si vienes a buscar bronca te vayas dos calles más allá, organizan peleas callejeras y te pagan si ganas.**_

Quería tranquilidad, era lo único que pedía, y creía que no era mucho. Pero parecía que el mundo hoy no estaba por la labor de dársela.

 _ **\+ Qué manera de denigrarme, ¿realmente crees que estoy interesado en esas tonterías, ladrona-ya?**_

Fulminó con sus ojos azules al pirata que tenía a su lado, si quería provocarla lo estaba consiguiendo. Le daba igual romper una nariz, que dos. Aunque quizá con este no era muy recomendable meterse, y lo peor es que lo sabía. Se acabó su copa de un sorbo, no entendía por qué le daba conversación, ella no era nadie como para que alguien como él se interesara en molestarla. Dejó la copa en la barra y se levantó.

 **\- Oh, es cierto, eso es demasiado soez para un Shichibukai… Buenas noches, "Capitán-ya".**

La dedicó una cordial e irónica sonrisa, acompañada de una exagerada reverencia. No, los shichibukai no le caían bien precisamente. Abandonó el bar con mucha tranquilidad, rezando por que no la siguiera y la dejara en paz de una buena vez.

Por su parte Law no varió su expresión ni su postura en la barra. Aquella chica despertaba una tremenda curiosidad en el cirujano, quizá porque poca gente se atrevía a contestarle, mucho menos a replicarle de aquella manera. "Parece ser fuerte… ¿Cómo será su corazón?" Era uno de los pensamientos de él mientras la veía desaparecer por la puerta del bar, con el sadismo plasmado en su expresión.

Caminó sin rumbo dispuesta a desconectar, y sus pasos y el atontamiento que llevaba gracias a su amigo el ron terminaron guiándola hacia el puerto. El mar le daba respeto, miedo si se acercaba demasiado, no estaba cómoda a su lado, y era totalmente lógico dada su condición. Caminó entre las embarcaciones, barcos de marines, de piratas, más grandes, más pequeños… Y al final de este, un submarino. Espera, ¿un submarino? ¿quién narices tenía un submarino? Era el final del camino del embarcadero, más allá el submarino y el mar… Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa al verse rodeada de tanta agua y con una sola vía de escape, con lo que giró sobre sus talones para dar la vuelta rápidamente… O esa era su idea principal. La cual fue automáticamente exterminada cuando vio frente a ella unas tres filas de marines cortándole el paso.

 _ **\+ Estás detenida por robos, entrégate ahora mismo y sin resistencia o nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza, maldita ladrona.**_

[ Bueno este es el primer capítulo, simplemente lo quería como una introducción para desarrollar ya la historia, y puede que haya quedado un poco forzado y denso(¿) Pero aún así espero que os guste y no quiero decepcionar a nadie JEJE, ahora empieza lo chachi, agradezco comentarios y críticas. De hecho, las necesito, no tengo ni idea de lo que podéis penar de esto JAJAJAJA. Espero que sea una laaaarga serie donde dar rienda suelta a mi obsesión con Torao, ¡gracias por llegar hasta aquí~! ]


	2. ¿¡Quieres matarme¡?

¡SORPRESA! Si, ya se que estamos a domingo y dije que actualizaría los lunes, pero es que hoy no he tenido nada que hacer con mi vida y he dicho, entretengamos el domingo(¿) y aquí está el resultado, otro capítulo más. One Piece sigue sin pertenecerme y Law y yo seguimos sin tener 10 hijos.

 _ **Black D. Megumi:**_ Muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme en mi primer cap. 3. Uhum, te entiendo, a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo con el maldito Eustass, y no lo entiendo porque ha aparecido veces contadas con los dedos de una mano JAJAJA. Ah, y aún no la has visto en acción, espero que te siga cayendo bien -se mete un calcetín en la boca.- ¡Espero que te guste el cap, saludos~!

 _ **Monkey D. Umi:**_ Menos mal, pensé que era la única obsesa(¿) ¿¡QUIERES QUE SEA LUNES!? Pues si que te ha gustado, me alegro tanto ;_; , debería haber dicho que actualizaba el domingo o el sábado, así se hace más ameno(¿) ¡espero que te guste este cap tanto como el primero!

 _ **Capítulo 2. ¿¡Quieres matarme!?**_

Se quedó unos tres segundos sin reaccionar, aquellos cabrones la habían seguido hasta arrinconarla en el final del muelle… Y aunque no lo supieran, la acababan de joder viva. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, en otra circunstancia ya estarían todos inconscientes, pero precisamente en esa no estaba en las mejores condiciones para defenderse con todo su potencial. Entrecerró los ojos, sopesando todas sus opciones… Aunque si no luchaba, la encarcelaban, y no era precisamente la mejor forma de acabar aquel maldito día. Se llevó ambas manos bajo su chaqueta, rozando con sus dedos la empuñadura de sus espadas.

 _ **\+ ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto frente a mi submarino?**_

Los marines quedaron estáticos en el sitio ante la voz que provenía de detrás de ellos, y ella tenía ese timbre de voz demasiado reciente como para olvidarlo. ¿De quién si no podía ser aquella cosa tan hortera e insegura? Resopló imperceptiblemente mientras los marines abrían un pasillo por el que caminaban Law y sus compañeros hacia aquella máquina infernal.

En cuanto su vista hizo contacto con la de ella, su bombilla se encendió, escondiendo sus ojos bajo su gorro e intentando que su expresión divertida no lo delatara.

 _ **\+ Shichibukai-sama… estábamos a punto de arrestar a esta chica. Es una ladrona y llevamos bastante tiempo detrás de ella solo para conseguir fotografiarla, no quiera saber cuánto para encontrarla…**_

Law enarcó una ceja mirándola de arriba a abajo, sin parar de caminar en ningún momento mientras pasaba entre los marines.

 _ **\+ Uhm… Ya veo… Pues si queréis podéis olvidaros de su recompensa, es nuestra adquisición más reciente para nuestra tripulación, no es así, ¿ladrona-ya?**_

La expresión de la otra, una mezcla entre confusión primero, y rabia al ver sus intenciones después, fue lo suficiente como para sentirse orgulloso de su brillante idea y arrancarle una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Ah, por qué le gustaba tanto molestar a aquella mocosa nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera él, pero ver su cara no tuvo precio. La vio carraspear y sacar las manos de debajo de su chaqueta, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una postura más tranquila.

 _ **\- Ah sí, no me acordaba, como no estoy acostumbrada a tener jefes…-**_ El marine que iba delante la fulminó con la mirada sin creérselo, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con su teatro antes de mirar al cirujano y añadir _ **.- Pagan bien, o al menos eso espero.-**_

No podía creerse aquello, ¿qué hacía nada más y nada menos que Trafalgar Law salvándole el culo? Y lo que es más importante… ¿por qué? No era precisamente santo de su devoción tener que deberle un favor a aquel sádico… Maldita sea, se la había metido doblada. Sin mediar palabra Trafalgar comenzó a andar entre los marines pasando al lado de la chica e indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que subiera al submarino. Para no levantar sospechas, la chica se despidió de los marines con un beso lanzado desde su mano y subió tras él, seguida de un adorable oso y dos chicos más. Y mientras se subía a aquella cosa, ya estaba comenzando a pensar como bajarse o huir de allí, pero los marines no parecían estar por la labor de abandonar el muelle hasta que zarpasen, solo por si acaso y para comprobar que no acababan de mentirles en su cara.

En cuanto subieron y quedaron al menos fuera de la vista de los marines, Alexia se colocó lo más pegada posible a la pared que adornaba la puerta para entrar en el submarino. Y si hubiera podido fusionarse con ella sería feliz. Cuál fue su maravillosa sorpresa al ver que, ante una orden de su capitán aquel trasto comenzaba a moverse de dirección a alta mar. Tragó duro, pegándose aún más si cabe a aquella pared y volviendo a cruzar palabras con el moreno, intentando disimular su nerviosismo al verse rodeada de agua.

 _ **-Oye… de verdad que agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado y esas cosas, pero creo que ya puedes dejarme de nuevo en tierra… ¿no crees?**_

Giró sobre sus talones para mirar a la chica, apoyando su espalda en la barandilla y el resto del peso de su cuerpo en su espada. La terrible sonrisa que mostraba su cara no auguraba nada bueno, mientras ella observaba por el rabillo del ojo como la tripulación se preparaba para zarpar… o algo peor.

 _ **\+ Es una buena idea, si no fuera por el hecho de que ahora mismo no puedo hacer eso y arriesgarme a que te metas en más problemas**_ …+ Ante la anonadada mirada de la otra, que ni de lejos pensaba que se estaba preocupando por su bien estar, si no que más bien estaba buscando una razón oculta para su comportamiento, continuó hablado. _ **\+ Te recuerdo que ahora eres "parte de mi tripulación", y no puedo dejar que vayas robando lo que te plazca por ahí, y mucho menos en mi nombre.**_

Y se cruzó de brazos, esperando la reacción de la otra al entender la importancia de sus palabras. Algo hizo click en su cabeza al entender que significaba todo aquello. Mientras tanto, el resto de su tripulación hacía como que no veía nada mientras preparaban todo para largarse de allí, pero escuchaban atentamente su conversación, ya que a más de uno le extrañó que metiera a una completa desconocida en su nave sin previo aviso.

 _ **-¿Disculpa? ¿En tu nombre?**_

Aunque aún estaba algo en shock por lo que acababa de pasar y porque acababa de darse cuenta de a donde quería llegar con todo esto, el enfado de ella comenzó a crecer internamente, crispándola.

 _ **-Me estás diciendo que si ahora mismo me planto delante de un marine y pregunto quién soy, en vez de una ladrona, ¿ahora soy un pirata bajo el mando de un maldito shichibukai?**_

Ante esto el otro hizo como que se pensaba la respuesta, para luego asentir con una torcida sonrisa que lo único que hizo fue encender más a la morena, que casi olvidándose de que estaba ya en mitad del mar, se separó de la pared.

 _ **-Muy bien, de verdad que tienes un sentido del humor único para las bromas, he de reconocer eso, pero hoy no me has pillado precisamente en un buen día, y te agradecería que me dejaras de una vez tie…**_

Se había acercado a la barandilla dispuesta a saltar e irse por el embarcadero por el que había llegado… Y completamente alejado de la realidad. El submarino estaba ya muy lejos, y la isla se veía muy ya en la distancia. Miró hacia abajo y sólo vio agua, agua y más agua. Y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose hacia el centro de la cubierta y soltando un leve jadeo, sin darse cuenta de los dos ojos que observaban cada una de sus reacciones sin variar su divertida expresión. Mismos ojos que recibieron una mirada asesina proveniente de la chica, que parecía a punto de explotar.

 _ **-Bájame de este trasto infernal ahora mismo, Trafalgar Law.**_

La amenaza impresa en la pronunciación de su nombre al completo pareció satisfacer sobremanera al chico, que por fin se separó de la barandilla y se acercó a ella, la cual tenía la sensación de estar siendo acechada por un predador, pero que en ningún momento desvió la mirada o dio un paso atrás. Se plantó demasiado cerca, dejando su cara muy a mano para meterle un puñetazo para borrarle esa asquerosa y, parecía que divertida, sonrisa que adornaba su cara.

 _ **+Por tu propio bien, más te vale aprender rápido que a tu capitán no puedes darle órdenes.**_

La tripulación a su alrededor observaba con detenimiento la escena, entre divertidos y alerta por si a aquella chica se le ocurría hacer una tontería. Contra todo pronóstico y para sorpresa del moreno, la otra soltó una enorme carcajada, cruzándose de brazos desafiante.

 _ **-Debe de ser muy bajito, porque yo no veo a mi capitán por ningún sitio.**_

La mirada del otro se afiló y un brillo peligroso adornó sus ojos, con la amenaza silenciosa que le advertía de que mantuviera la boca perfectamente cerrada. Pensaba decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus subordinados.

 _ **\+ ¡Capitán, listos para sumergirnos!**_

Aún no apartó la mirada de ella, ya que pareciera que el primero que la quitase perdía…

 _ **\+ Bueno, a mi forma de ver las cosas tienes dos opciones: entrar ahí por las buenas o por las malas, o quedarte aquí fuera y ahogarte.**_

Ella sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo reuniendo información. Casi se le había olvidado que aquello era un submarino… es decir, que iba bajo el mar. Se tensó solo de pensarlo, ni de broma iba a meterse en ese bicho.

 **-Y una mierda, no pienso meterme ahí, ¿¡quieres matarme!? Además… ¿me estás amenazando?**

Ella estaba cada vez más cabreada y cada vez más nerviosa, solo de pensar en lo que se le venía encima, y al joven capitán estaba comenzando a levantársele dolor de cabeza, el cual tampoco quería perder más tiempo del necesario discutiendo por tonterías. Era un hombre con poca paciencia, así que con un suspiro de exasperación y aburrimiento, antes de que siguiera despotricando golpeó fuertemente su nuca con una habilidad y rapidez pasmosas, que dejaron a la otra con la palabra en la boca, y el odio pintado en sus ojos antes de cerrarlos y caer inconsciente el suelo. Mandó a uno de sus subordinados recogerla del suelo y llevarla a una habitación vacía, mientras él mismo entraba hacia su camarote y su submarino se perdía bajo el mar en mitad de la noche.

Estaba sentado leyéndose uno de los libros que había encontrado en su última isla, uno de el desarrollo de una medicina extraña para la cura de una enfermedad terminal. Pero realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que leía. Más bien estaba pensando en aquella maldita mocosa, en por qué en cuanto vio sus ojos un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia cruzó fugaz por su mente, si era la primera vez que la veía. Además, su nombre… Espera, su nombre. No tenía ni idea de como se llamaba, ya que en su cartel solo ponía "Ladrona". Ah, maldita sea, estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza de nuevo, él no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de preocupaciones, normalmente tenía buena memoria para estas cosas. Y seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando por fin se tumbó en la cama a dormir aunque fueran solo un par de horas, por qué había actuado así esa noche… Y por qué levantaba tanta curiosidad en él. Demasiadas preguntas sin responder para las pocas ganas que tenía de buscarse más problemas, así que enfocó su pensamiento en otra cosa distinta para poder conciliar el sueño.

Aquella noche soñó con gatos negros.

[ Segundo cap, WIIIIIIII, espero que de nuevo os haya gustado, se agradecen esas críticas y por supuesto estoy abierta a todo tipo de peticiones para añadir a la historia, ya sea ahora o más adelante, o alguna fantasía extraña que se os haya ocurrido(?) e_e Ah, el 3º capítulo será divertido, una buena preocuela para lo que tengo pensado sobre el 4 8D, y será más largo, no os preocupéis, ¡nooooos leemos en el capítulo 3~! ]


	3. Aún no has visto nada

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, capítulo 3, vamos poquito a poquito, sin prisa PEEERO sin pausa, se me vienen ideas cada vez más divertidas para hacer capítulos terriblemente graciosos. Pasen y sigan conociendo a Alexia, y vean como se sacan de quicio el uno al otro.

 **Black D. Megumi:** No lo eres, en realidad no somos las únicas, eso seguro, tiene un club de fans secreto ese imbécil(¿). Law es un locuelo, y un cabrón, le gusta demasiado pinchar a estar mujer… Y yo me divierto haciéndolo -risa malvada.- (Tranquila, yo tampoco me quejaría en lo absoluto, de hecho acabaría tirándome al mar por pesada JAJAJAJA) Espeeeero que te diviertas con este capítulo y te guste, gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar de nuevo mi 2º cap, ¡disfruta~!

 _ **Capítulo 3: Aún no has visto nada.**_

El tranquilo día del capitán acababa de comenzar. Casi no había dormido, pero eso no era algo nuevo ni relevante. Se desperezó y se levantó con parsimonia mientras se preparaba una enorme taza de café. No tenía mucho más que hacer, su camarote estaba algo desordenado papeles por aquí, libros por allá, utensilios de medicina por otro lado; pero siempre había estado así, y siempre lo estaría. Cogió su café recién hecho y simplemente se sentó a leer un libro que había encontrado en una de las últimas islas por las que había pasado. Todo el mundo sabía que no se debía molestar al capitán por las mañanas, al menos hasta que se tomara su café. Bueno, todo el mundo, menos una persona claro.

 _ **-¡Trafalgar Law, saca tu maldito culo del agujero en el que lo tengas metido!**_

Un tic en el ojo fue toda la respuesta de él mientras la taza de café se quedaba a medio camino de su boca, esperando no escuchar más gritos hasta que se lo terminara, por la cuenta que les traía.

Alexia se había levantado de tan mala hostia cuando se dio cuenta de todo… Recordó que el pelinegro la había dejado inconsciente, no solo eso, si no que encima habían dejado ropa para que se cambiara. Pero no cualquier tipo de ropa, no, una jodidamente horrorosa a juego con el resto se la tripulación. Y qué decir cuando se dio cuenta de que le habían arrebatado sus dos espadas. Su enfado era tal que se olvidó de que estaban en un submarino.

Sus voces y gritos hacían eco por las paredes y llegaban claras y precisas palabras a los oídos del cirujano, y no eran precisamente amistosas. Suspiró profundamente cuando escuchó cómo la voz se acercaba cada vez más, y por consiguiente su mal humor aumentaba. Se levantó con mucha lentitud de su silla, agarrando su nodachi, y cuando la voz estuvo donde él quería, abrió la puerta de golpe y clavo su arma contra la pared de enfrente, de lado a lado del pasillo, impidiendo así que Alexia pasara, pues tenía su filo rozándole la nariz, y consiguiendo que esta se callara de una maldita vez. Escondía sus ojos y sus pronunciadas ojeras tras su gorro, mientras hablaba lento, pausado y de forma profunda.

 _ **\+ Aún no he terminado mi café.**_

Fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras los cuatro miembros de su tripulación, que debían de estar intentando que aquella mocosa se callara, se tensaban y se enderezaban al escuchar estas palabras.

Alexia por su parte se había puesto bizca, observando el filo a pocos milímetros de su nariz. Siguió la hoja de esta para ver quién había sido, y tampoco se llevó ninguna sorpresa.

 _ **-Me da igual tu maldito café, no se si te das cuenta de lo que hiciste ayer cuand…**_

No terminó la frase. Perdida toda paciencia avanzó dos pasos hacia ella rápidamente y cerró su mano entorno a su garganta, volviendo a pillarla desprevenida y estrellándola contra la pared. La frialdad de sus ojos había sorprendido incluso a Alexia cuando por fin logró verlos, hasta después de haber oído toda clase de historias sobre él. Boqueó en busca de aire por acto reflejo.

 _ **\+ He dicho que aún no me he terminado mi café. Si vuelve a salir un solo sonido de tu boca te arranco las cuerdas vocales, y ahórrame el problema de pensar que no soy capaz de hacerlo.**_

Esto ya era lo último: la secuestraba, la dejaba inconsciente y encima la amenazaba. Entrecerró los ojos sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer. Cogió todo el impulso que pudo y estrelló su puño en la cara de él. Muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento. La soltó, mientras ella aprovechaba para respirar por fin y él daba tres pasos hacia atrás al no esperárselo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto verde y le hubieran salido cuernos. Los otros, que se habían quedado pasmados, reaccionaron por fin, como si tuvieran miedo de algo. Agarraron a Alexia entre tres y se la llevaron de allí corriendo antes si quiera de que pudiera decir nada o pensar en lo que había hecho. Cuando alzó la cabeza mientras la arrastraban fuera de allí vio como una mano se acercaba hacia ella con intenciones de mantenerla allí, y detrás un oso tirando a duras penas del cirujano hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba ella. Lo último que vio antes de girar la esquina siendo arrastrada, fue la sonrisa que pintaba la cara del moreno… que hizo que un sudor frío bajara por toda su columna vertebral al ver que si la hubiera llegado a coger, probablemente hubiera cumplido su amenaza.

Con todo el caos del momento no reaccionó hasta que se vio encerrada en una habitación. Respiraba agitadamente por la adrenalina del momento, y por el recuerdo de la mirada de Trafalgar. Tragó saliva mientras se acariciaba la garganta. Joder, vaya que si lo creía capaz de arrancarle las cuerdas vocales. Pero daba igual, su cabreo seguía siendo brutal y encima ahora le dolían los nudillos. De hecho se le estaban poniendo negros. Guau, menuda hostia le había dado, pero se la merecía. Todo lo que hubiera pensado de que ese tío estuviera desequilibrado mentalmente se había quedado corto. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí encerrada, planeando a ratos su venganza, y a ratos como narices iba a salir de allí… hasta que alguien abrió la puerta. O eso pensaba. El enorme oso que había visto aquel día en el muelle entró y cerró tras él.

 _ **\+ Lo siento…**_

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, sorprendiéndola. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando aquel oso? Y además no de cualquier forma, incluso había agachado su cabeza, realmente afligido.

 _ **\+ Nuestro capitán tiene muy mal humor en las mañanas… Y por eso no le podemos decir nada hasta que se termina su café… Lo siento…**_

La mandíbula de la chica se descolgó. Enserio casi le corta la nariz, casi le arranca las cuerdas vocales, y Dios sabe que más su hubiera conseguido pillarla, ¿¡porque no se había tomado su café!? Se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de pasarse la mano por la cara, incrédula.

 _ **-Oye mira, no tengo ningún problema con vosotros, ni contigo en especial. Es más, hubiera sido más feliz si no me hubiera cruzado con vosotros, y no por ti, si no por tu "Capitán"…-**_ Bepo iba a decir algo pero la chica le interrumpió.- _**No, espera, ahora escúchame, ¿Qué te parecería si una persona aleatoria que no conoces de nada te mete en su tripulación sin tu quererlo?**_

El oso parecía sopesar las opciones que tenía para responder, porque en parte la chica tenía razón.

 _ **\+ Pero el Capitán te ha salvado la vida en ese muelle, ¿no?**_

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquello. Vale que le podía haber salvado el culo, pero tanto como la vida era decir demasiado.

 _ **-No soy una damisela en apuros, se defenderme, gracias. Pero eso no es lo que estamos hablando aquí, ¿Por qué tu capitán me acabar de acoger bajo su mando? Porque pienso largarme en la primera isla en la que nos paremos.**_

El oso negó con la cabeza. Ni él, ni nadie de la tripulación tenía idea de por qué el moreno había actuado de aquella forma, pero tampoco le preguntaban. Confiaban ciegamente en las decisiones de su capitán, y si él lo hacía, era por algo. Además, se sentía extrañamente cómodo en la presencia de ella, y no tenía ni idea del por qué. Simplemente le gustaba su olor, y era un oso, entendía de eso. Fuera de que acabase de intentar arrancarle un par de dientes a Law, aquella chica parecía buena gente. Se sentó frente a ella en el suelo, ladeando la cabeza. Había muchas cosas de ella que no sabían, pero había una esencial.

 _ **\+ Oye… ¿cuál es tu nombre? Ni siquiera te lo hemos preguntado.**_

Miró cada movimiento del oso, y no pudo si no sorprenderse por su pregunta. Bueno, cabe decir que ella no era una persona borde de primeras, pero es que aquel tipo se lo había ganado a pulso. Y aquel oso parecía majo… no entendía como aguantaba esos humos de su capitán.

 _ **-Alexia, me llamo Alexia… ¿y… tú?**_

¿Por qué parecían niños de cinco años intentando ser amigos? Aquella situación era divertida comparada con la que acababa de vivir hacía unos segundos.

 _ **\+ ¡Me llamo Bepo! Me encantaría enseñarte el submarino, ya hemos conseguido calmar al capitán… un poco…**_

Aquel dato de que habían conseguido calmarlo le parecía irrelevante cuando recordó donde estaba gracias a aquella palabra. El color de su cara se fue de golpe, quedándose pálida mientras su mirada se entornaba hacia la ventana redonda que tenía a su lado: estaban bajo el agua. Tardó otros tantos segundos en moverse, ni siquiera estaba respirando, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a Bepo... "¿Te encuentras bien?" Pero ella escuchó eso como con eco. Tenía que salir de allí. Sin mediar palabra echó a correr, saliendo de aquella habitación y corriendo sin rumbo y sin tener ni maldita idea de donde estaba o de dónde iba. Su mente sabía que no podía salir de allí por mucho que corriera, pero su cuerpo se negaba a aceptarlo. Se cruzó con un par de hombres de su tripulación, sin darse cuenta de que el oso llamado Bepo la seguía. Y si lo hubiera sabido le hubiera dado bastante igual. Llegó a un callejón sin salida y al dar la vuelta chocó de pleno contra el enorme oso, que la agarró por los brazos y la alzó para que sus caras quedaran a la altura.

 _ **\+ ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿y si te topas con Trafalgar?**_

El oso estaba preocupándose por momentos ya que la chica ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba sudando en frío y solo susurraba "tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que salir de aquí" en bucle.

 _ **\+ Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?**_

Entonces ella paró de retorcerse entre sus brazos para intentar liberarse, clavando su torturada mirada en la del otro.

 _ **-Tú no lo entiendes, NECESITO salir de aquí. AHORA.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Tienes claustrofobia o algo así?**_

Y aquel fue un terrible momento para que el submarino se sacudiera por una corriente que acababan de atravesar. Se quedó tiesa en el mismo momento, para luego deshacerse hábilmente de su agarre y volver a echar a correr. Había perdido de vista al oso, pero eso ni la tranquilizaba ni la alegraba. Y entonces encontró la puerta, la puerta que ayer había visto desde fuera y que probablemente daba al exterior… Al exterior, lleno de agua. Prácticamente se tiró a ella, pero como era lógico estaba bloqueada y no había manera de abrirla. Otra sacudida, pero aquella fue distinta, duró mucho más, y el sonido del agua era más estremecedor. Se sentó en el suelo y se cubrió sus sensibles oídos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Maldito momento en el que se metió en aquel cacharro infernal, iba a acabar con ella. Y entonces todo se detuvo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que decidió apartar las manos de sus oídos, y otro metálico llegó hasta ellos. Tras ella, la puerta se abrió lentamente para dar paso a una cubierta de la cual estaban desapareciendo los restos de agua. Se levantó torpemente, y cuando cruzó la puerta, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. A su alrededor oía el mar, pero muy bajo. Estaba completamente en calma. No quería pensar que estaba en mitad del océano, prefirió ser optimista y pensar que era mejor estar encima del agua que rodeada de ella. No quiso abrir los ojos por esa misma razón, mientras inspiraba y expiraba para relajarse. Oyó los pasos antes de que subiera a la cubierta, y cuando habló reconoció la voz de Bepo. Parecía que venía corriendo, puesto que estaba agitado.

 _ **\+ Huf, huf… ¿Estás bien? He mandado que saliéramos a flote un rato para reponer el aire viciado del submarino…**_

Se giró y abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que había salido a cubierta, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en la comisura de sus labios al ver al oso tan agitado, intentando recuperar el aliento con la lengua fuera. Si tuviera que usar una palabra para describirlo, sería adorable.

 _ **-Me parece increíble que un capitán como Trafalgar tenga a alguien como tú en su tripulación.**_

 _ **\+ L-Lo siento…**_

 _ **-¡No, no! No lo decía en un mal sentido, quiero decir que tu eres buena gen… buena person… Pareces un buen tipo.**_

En realidad era un oso, ¿cómo debía dirigirse a él? Aquello pareció animar al otro que se enderezó y le dedicó una sonrisa de oso, llevándose la mano a la frente como si hiciera un saludo a su capitán, cosa que divirtió a Alexia. Pero la diversión duró poco, tanto como tardó en oír una voz a la que no le tenía tanto aprecio. Bepo se giró para hablar con el capitán cara a cara, y así evitar que viera a Alexia.

 _ **\+ Oi, Bepo, ¿por qué hemos subido a la superficie? Aún queda un poco para llegar a la siguiente isla.**_

 _ **-¡Ah, lo siento capitán! Es que uno de nuestros tripulantes se encontraba mal y pensé que sería una buena idea, ya que estamos cerca… ¿verdad, Alexia-chan?**_

Espera. Espera. Espera. No sabía si estaba más en shock por que ya la había incluido en su tripulación o porque acababa de llamarla Alexia-chan, ¿qué narices era eso? En cuanto mencionó su nombre la cabeza del otro se asomó por uno de sus lados mientras Bepo dejaba algo de espacio para que la viera. Guau, buena hostia le había metido, tenía la mejilla algo hinchada y la comisura del labio con una pequeña raja de sangre. Se sintió orgullosa de si misma de lo bien que le quedaban ambas cosas a la cara de aquel imbécil. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, la otra se cruzó de brazos, esperando sus burlas. Pero eso no sucedió, no hizo ni un ruido, ni una mueca, simplemente ignoró su existencia y se puso a hablar con Bepo.

 _ **\+ Está bien, de todas formas quedaba poco para que diera la orden.**_

Y sin más, desapareció de allí. La sorprendió, claro que lo hizo, pero no iba a ser ella la que se quejase. La hora y media que faltaba para llegar a la isla, inexplicablemente se la pasó hablando con el oso de tonterías sin sustancia, en vez de estar buscando sus armas y sus ropas para largarse de allí en cuanto antes. Pero es que el oso era realmente agradable, nada que ver con la compañía de Law. Se quedaron alejados de la isla, pero ya la veían perfectamente. Su libertad, tan cerca y tan lejos, fue lo que pensó la otra. Pero en menos de una hora estaría por ahí correteando de nuevo. Y entonces fue cuando él volvió a cubierta.

 _ **\+ Tú no vas.**_

Fue lo único que salió de su boca, y lo único que necesitó para arrebatarle todo el buen humor que había tenido hasta ahora y ponerla de mal humor.

 _ **-¿Disculpa? Creo haberte oído mal.**_

 _ **\+ Que tú no vas.**_

Se lo repitió como si estuviera hablando con un niño tonto, y claro que eso encendió más a la otra.

 _ **-¿Y para prohibírmelo, tú debes de ser…?**_

 _ **+Tu capitán.**_

No se hizo esperar la respuesta de ella, que comenzó a partirse a carcajadas en su cara, cosa que no hizo mucha gracia al otro.

 _ **-Ahá, ¿Y como piensa evitar que me vaya, "capitán"?**_

 _ **+... ¿Tengo que encerrarte, o vas a cooperar?**_

 _ **-Tienes que encerrarme.**_

La respuesta vino sin dudar por su parte. El desafío estaba impreso en sus ojos, y Trafalgar sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, le divertía ver como ella intentaba plantarle cara y fallaba estrepitosamente al final.

 _ **\+ Tienes valor para desafiarme de esa manera… O no sé si llamarlo valor o estupidez.**_

 _ **\- Aún no has visto nada.**_

Desapareció de allí, no medió palabra con la otra porque lo veía innecesario y una pérdida de tiempo. Simplemente se fue sonriendo complacido mientras ella le seguía con la mirada, sin entender qué narices le divertía tanto cuando a ella aquella situación la sacaba de sus malditas casillas. Gruñó frustrada, tratar con aquel hombre agotaba todas sus energías. Y ahora que por fin Bepo se había ido a no sé dónde a preparar no sé qué, decidió emplear su tiempo en dar una vuelta calmadamente por el submarino, teniendo la tranquilidad ahora de que estaban al menos sobre el mar y no dentro de el. Intentó quedarse con la máxima información posible y trazar al menos un mapa en su cabeza, puesto que lo que estaba intentando encontrar era el lugar donde el maldito cirujano había escondido su ropa y sus dos espadas. Llegó a una puerta más grande que las demás, y se quedó parada frente a ella. Cerrada a cal y canto, intuía que era el camarote de Law, y que probablemente allí estaban todas sus cosas. Rechinó los dientes a la par que una voz interrumpía su asesinato visual hacia la puerta.

 _ **\+ Yo de ti no me acercaría mucho a esa puerta… si no quieres problemas gordos.**_

No parecía una amenaza, aquel hombre lo había dicho de forma casual, advirtiéndola por su bien.

 _ **\- ¿Y eso por qué, si puede saberse?**_

 _ **\+ Al capitán no le gusta que entren en su camarote… Y mucho menos mujeres. Nunca ha metido una mujer en su camarote.**_

Aquella información pilló de sorpresa a la otra. ¿Nunca? ¿En la vida? Bueno… Si te parabas a pensarlo no había ninguna mujer en su tripulación… Espera… ¿¡Trafalgar Law quizás era gay!? Sus pensamientos comenzaron a irse por lugares demasiado perturbadores y decidió cortar aquellas traumáticas imágenes de raíz en su cabeza. Sacudió fuertemente ante la mirada divertida del otro. Mientras este volvía a su trabajo, ella le preguntó.

 _ **\- Oye… ¿y donde está Trafalgar ahora mismo? Tengo que comentarle un par de detalles sobre MIS pertenencias…**_

 _ **\+ ¿El capitán? Hace un rato que salió hacia la isla junto con Bepo y otros tantos.**_

Se quedó estática. El muy cabrón de verdad que la había dejado allí tirada mientras el se iba de fiesta a la maldita isla… Y no tenía ni idea del problema en el que se había metido dejándola allí. Aquello no iba a quedar así. No medió palabra. Simplemente comenzó a andar con un objetivo bastante claro en mente. Y no pensaba parar hasta conseguir salir de aquel maldito trasto y darle un buen escarmiento al moreno.

[ CAPÍTULO TRES ONFAIA(¿) Tengo el 4 prácticamente escrito y me atrevo a adelantar que os va a gustar… O eso espero. Poco a poco, hacer que estos dos se lleven bien es difícil, y más ahora al principio… Pero ya se dice, los amores reñidos son los más queridos 8D. De nuevo se agradecen comentarios, críticas y peticiones. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y como recompensa, os adelanto que el nombre del siguiente capítulo es _**"Buen trabajo."**_ ¡Nos leemos en el capítulo 4! ]


	4. Buen trabajo

CAPÍTULO 4 QUE NO ME LO CREO. Probablemente la semana que viene no pueda actualizar, ya que tengo un examen global de la universidad que me han cambiado a última hora (son así de buenas personicas todos 3 ). Peeeeero como disculpa he hecho este capítulo más largo y con algo que espero que de verdad os guste. Os dejo con el cap sin más entretenimientos e_e

 **Maracas-Senpai:** ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí lo tienes, y espero lo disfrutes~

 **Gabs:** Más gente comienza a sumarse a esta obsesión, genial(¿) e/e. He tenido que buscar lo que era Mary Sue, -huye corriendo.- y ahora que se lo que es muchísimas gracias por el halago JAJAJAJA. Es que hacer que esos dos se lleven bien es complicado, claro, con tanto carácter y tantas deficiencias psicológicas se presentan problemas JAJAJA. ¡Actualizo los lunes, no los domingos! Para que lo tengas presente para la próxima vez, solo que hoy es una excepción, de regalo por mi falta la semana que viene (¿) . Y si, se que son cortitos… Pero de momento irán creciendo poco a poco, no te preocupes. ¡Espero que te guste también este capítulo~!

 _ **Capítulo 4: Buen trabajo.**_

Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por el submarino, susurrando palabras incomprensibles que hacían que cada uno con el que se cruzaba se girase para mirarla, no solo por esto, si no por el aura asesina que desprendía. Y aunque los otros no entendieran que narices estaba diciendo, estaba dedicándose a enumerar todas y cada una de las cosas que pensaba decirle a Trafalgar si lo veía… Si lo veía, claro. Parecía que estaba metida en su mundo pero en realidad vagaba buscando una manera de salir de allí, hasta que parecía que la solución andaba buscándola a ella en vez de al revés. Antes de girar una de las esquinas escuchó como uno de los tripulantes hablaba por su Den Den Mushi. Y cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar que hablaba con aquellos que habían salido hacia aquella isla. Al parecer se habían olvidado varias cosas en el submarino que pensaban que no utilizarían, pero al final sí. Saldría un minisubmarino con aquellas cosas en unos 15 minutos. Y Alexia no necesitó más. Corrió a "su habitación". El mono que normalmente llevaba lo usaba solo de pantalones mientras que usaba las mangas para amarrárselo a la cintura, ya que le iba grande, y una simple camiseta, que también le iba ancha puesto que era ropa para hombres, y ella no era especialmente alta. Pues deshizo este nudo, se cerró el mono hasta arriba y escondió todo su pelo debajo de una de las gorras que supuestamente era parte de aquella vestimenta, pero que se había negado a poner. No había visto una cosa tan horrible en su vida, y mira que había visto bastantes cosas horribles. Gracias a Dios que aquel mono le quedaba ancho, si no tendría que haberse vendado el pecho para aparentar ser un hombre… Escondió sus ojos bajo la gorra y se miró al espejo. Horrible, pero colaba. No fue difícil para ella colarse en aquel minisubmarino, había perfeccionado su sigilo, agilidad y discreción durante todos aquellos años que llevaba robando. Y otros factores que también la ayudaban a pasar desapercibida consiguieron que pudiera colarse junto con otros tres de la tripulación, que ni si quiera repararon en que era ella. No había conseguido encontrar sus espadas y sus ropas, pero eso era realmente secundario. Ya tendría oportunidad de conseguir otras. Llegaron al punto de recogida y los cuatro bajaron, aunque tuvo que imitarlos ya que estaban bajando las cajas de aquel trasto, en el que casi se desmaya unas cuantas veces. Tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta que la boca le supo a sangre para no ponerse a chillar allí en medio y que la descubrieran. Y menos mal que el viaje fue rápido.

 _ **\+ Eh, baja esa caja de ahí anda.**_

Sí, aquella orden iba para ella. Y tuvo que cumplirla. Tenía que ser rápida o Trafalgar llegaría y se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Caminó con la caja hasta donde le indicó aquel hombre, y nada más girar la esquina y comprobar que nadie la había visto, dejó la caja tal cual en el suelo y desapareció de allí sin dejar rastro.

No estaba precisamente calmado con el hecho de dejar a aquella chica sola en el submarino, sin su supervisión, pero sabía que si la llevaba con él desaparecería en cuanto se descuidase medio segundo. Y no podía permitirse ese lujo ahora mismo. Además, no le hacía demasiada gracia tener que cuidar de una mocosa… _¿Cuántos años tendría?_ Ni si quiera lo sabía, pero para él era una mocosa y punto. En cuanto se reuniera con los que le tenían que traer lo que había pedido les preguntaría que como se estaba portando la chica. Se juntó con ellos en el punto que habían hablado, solo había ido el con otro compañero, pues Bepo se había quedado haciendo una pequeña misión de espionaje. Y algo iba mal, ya a simple vista.

 _ **\- Falta una caja.**_

 _ **\+ ¿E-Eh?**_

 _ **\- Que falta una caja…**_

 _ **\+ No es posible, las hemos sacado todas, y esa caja fue la primera que se sacó.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y quién la saco?**_

 _ **\+ Pues… Em… Uno de los nuestros… Pero no recuerdo quién era.**_

Aquella duda que cruzó por los ojos del chico unos segundos fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Recorrió el camino inverso por el que habían traído las cajas a paso ligero. Nada. Continuó mirando a través de las calles que cruzaban a aquella. Nada. Pero en un callejón, a la mitad, algo llamó su atención. Y no tuvo que acercarse para saber que era la caja que faltaba, y que aquel tripulante misterioso ni siquiera era un hombre. Encima de la caja una gorra y lo que parecían ser las perneras de un pantalón que habían sido arrancadas, casualmente donde estaba el dibujo que caracterizaba a su tripulación. Perdida toda paciencia, salió de allí de un humor terrible, con la intención de encontrar a su navegante y pedirle que le ayudara a encontrar a aquella mocosa escurridiza antes de que la liara.

Libre. Era libre de nuevo. Respiró profundamente mientras huía por los tejados de aquel pueblo. Nunca en su vida había estado allí. Es más, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Pero era libre, ya se las apañaría como siempre había hecho. No eran casas precisamente lujosas, más bien todo lo contrario. El ambiente de aquel pueblo era siniestro, y la gente que había por la calle no tenían pinta de ser unos agradables lugareños. Ya había pasado por dos calles en las que había dos peleas, y no precisamente por dinero. No cuando vio que uno de ellos tenía un puñal clavado en la yugular. El olor a sangre impregnó sus delicadas fosas nasales, haciendo que tuviera que contener una leve arcada. Y pasó de largo. Ya poco se podía hacer por aquel hombre. Pero otro olor conocido llegó hasta ella. Olisqueó disimuladamente el aire y cambió su rumbo. Y pasó a lo que ella autodenominaba modo sigilo, colgándose de las paredes y deslizándose hasta el suelo. Un pequeño callejón, si es que podía llamarse así, que daba a una plaza escondida, bajo un edificio. Y premio. Allí estaba el causante del olor. Bepo estaba encerrado en una jaula demasiado pequeña para su gran cuerpo, inmovilizado con cadenas que fácilmente era más gruesas que el brazo de la chica. Su den den mushi descansaba en una caja de madera a pocos metros de la jaula. Y frente a él tres hombres discutiendo que hacer con él.

 _ **\+ Vamos a vender su piel, seguro que sale una alfombra preciosa…**_

 _ **\- Nah, lo venderemos en Shabaody, seguro que sale a subasta por un buen precio… ¿qué niña no querrá un adorable osito como este?**_

El adorable osito gruñó de tal manera que hizo que los tres allí presentes dieran un par de pasos hacia atrás. Tenían suerte de que ni siquiera podía mover un dedo, si no la imagen de osito adorable iba a quedar reducida a cenizas.

 _ **\+ ¿Y por qué no lo matamos? La carne para nosotros, y la piel para venderla… Nos haremos de oro, y tendremos los estómagos llenos.**_

Aquella idea fue la que pareció que tenía mayor a apoyo. Y entre tanto Alexia estaba intentando decidir qué hacer. Podría largarse y hacer oídos sordos, y nadie lo sabría… Pero su conciencia sí. Trafalgar era un capullo, pero no aquel oso, que incluso había hecho que subieran el submarino al ver el estado en el que se encontraba ella. Maldita sea… Si solo tuviera sus espadas. No pensaba mostrarle su verdadero poder al oso, aunque aquello supusiera que tendría que salir herida.

 _ **\- H-Hola… Oíd chicos, ¿podríais ayudarme? Me he perdido… Y no sé dónde estoy… Estoy buscando un lugar para pasar la noche…**_

La chica se había remangado la camiseta mostrando su vientre, y al haberle arrancado las piernas a los pantalones estos le habían quedado bastante por encima del muslo. Y poniendo la mejor voz de mujer estúpida y desvalida que podía, salió de su escondite, componiendo una cara de pena y terror absoluto. Como odiaba aquello. Trafalgar se las pagaría en algún momento de su vida. Claro que los hombres no tardaron en mirarla descaradamente de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en un par de puntos clave de su anatomía. Y tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre ellos y sacarles los ojos con sus propias manos desnudas. La chica se acercó lentamente, con gracia. Parecía un felino en busca de una mano que lo acariciase, y los hombres parecían encantados con ello. Bepo no abrió la boca, pero la miró significativamente, preguntándole con la mirada qué narices hacía allí, y como había conseguido salir del submarino.

 _ **\+ Hola preciosa… Ya vemos que te has perdido, ya. Este no es lugar para una dama… ¿Debería dejarte mi cama para dormir? Aunque eso tiene un precio, y no creo que puedas guardar dinero en esa ropa….**_

La asquerosa sonrisa de aquel hombre que ni siquiera la estaba mirando a la cara hizo que tuviera muy claro en su mente cual iba a caer primero. Sonrió tímidamente, o al menos lo intentó. Incluso agachó la mirada metiéndose en el papel.

 _ **\- U-Uhm… Y-Yo… Podría pagar de otra forma…**_

 _ **\+ ¿Sí? ¿Y de qué forma sería eso…?**_

Aquel, el de la sonrisa asquerosa había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente. Estiró la mano para deslizarla por el hombro de la chica… Pero nunca llegó a tocarla. Su mano le detuvo, y el hizo contacto con los ojos de ella por primera vez desde que había aparecido. Y en ese momento vio su sonrisa. Ella movió su mano a tal velocidad que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tras un sonoro "crack" sus cinco dedos estaban pegados a antebrazo, completamente rotos. No le dio tiempo a sentir dolor antes de que la otra estampara su puño directamente en su cara, rompiéndole la nariz y saltándole algunos dientes por el camino. Los otros dos tardaron en reaccionar. Uno se lanzó a por ella, no sin antes coger un enorme tronco del suelo y cargar contra ella. Él era más fuerte y grande, pero contra su agilidad y velocidad era una desventaja bastante grande. Lanzó un certero golpe desde arriba con intención de hundirle la cabeza a la chica, pero consiguió esquivarlo. El suelo retumbó cuando el golpe del hombre tocó la tierra, y decidió que quizá era mejor que aquello ni la rozase. Se centró en aquel, que estaba cargando con pura fuerza bruta contra ella, y la verdad es que no había ideado ningún plan de ataque… Esto le pasaba por impulsiva. Joder, si es que no aprendía. Volvió a cargar contra ella y consiguió evitarlo de nuevo. Pero no vio en qué lugar pisaba, y eso fue fatal. Una mano agarró su tobillo en el momento en el que iba a saltar para evitar otro golpe. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Impactó de lleno contra sus costillas, lanzándola a varios metros de distancia estrellándola contra unas cajas de madera. Se incorporó como pudo, aquel golpe la había dejado desconcertada, y su respiración ronca junto con el dolor que provenía de sus costillas y al respirar indicaba que probablemente le había roto varias costillas. A duras penas consiguió evitar los golpes siguientes, el dolor que subía por toda la zona derecha de su cuerpo era bastante insoportable. El otro se había vuelto a quedar inconsciente y nada sabía del tercero, que parecía haber huido. La cuestión era como iba a librarse de aquel bestia y conseguir sacar a Bepo de allí sin morir ambos en el intento. Y vio la solución a lo lejos. Colgado de una de las vigas del techo había un saco con chatarra. Se las ingenió, a duras penas de nuevo para colocar a aquel hombre allí debajo y asestarle una certera patada detrás de la rodilla, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Fueron unos segundos los que tardó en llegar a la cuerda que sujetaba aquel saco y desatarla, haciendo que todo aquel montón de metal cayera de lleno sobre el hombre, que no volvió a moverse. No había hecho un gran esfuerzo físico, pero aún así jadeaba roncamente de forma no muy sana. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas unos segundos para intentar bajar sus pulsaciones, pero el dolor de su costado le hacía muy difícil el tranquilizarse. Dándose por vencida rebuscó hasta que encontró las llaves de la jaula y la abrió, dejando de el oso se arrastrara fuera de esta y pudiera utilizar la llave para quitarse las cadenas. Y mientras lo hacía, Alexia se acercó al den den mushi y lo encendió. El cual nada más volver a estar en funcionamiento sonó, sobresaltándola. Descolgó y la voz de Trafalgar llegó hasta sus oídos.

 _ **\+ ¿Bepo? Por fin, no conseguía contactar contigo, y pensaba que te habías vuelto a meter en problemas… Escucha, la mocosa se ha escapado del submarino, y voy a encontrarla, pero antes necesito saber donde est…**_

 _ **\- Vaya, es la primera vez que… te oigo hablar tantas palabras seguidas… "capitán"...**_

Un silencio fue toda la respuesta que recibió por el otro lado. Al parecer le había pillado por sorpresa. Pero no solo lo dejó sin palabras el que fuera ella la que respondiera, si no la voz ronca que había llegado hasta sus oídos, y los jadeos ahogados que llegaban a su den den mushi mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de él, que parecía que no llegaba.

 _ **\- Yo si fuera tú vendría rápido… Si no quieres que conviertan a Bepo en una… alfombra…**_

Iba a responderle. Dónde narices estaba. Qué narices había pasado. Cómo coño se había escapado del submarino. Qué había hecho para respirar como si tuviera los pulmones de un fumador de 130 años. Y por qué Bepo iba a convertirse en una alfombra. Pero aquello solo fueron pensamientos que fueron cortados por el sonido de un disparo, que escuchó tanto en el den den mushi como a lo lejos, gracias al eco del pueblo. Y entonces la llamada se cortó.

Se encontró a si mismo corriendo por el pueblo en la dirección que había oído el disparo fuera del den den mushi. Llegó a la zona donde más o menos se había escuchado el disparo, y rebuscó por las callejuelas hasta que la voz de Bepo se coló por una de ellas.

 _ **\+ ¡Alexia-chan!**_

Abrió los ojos de par en par ante el grito, y lo último que se esperaba encontrar cuando llegó a aquel lugar era esa escena. Había un tío inconsciente sangrando pronunciadamente por la nariz. Había otro sepultado bajo un montón de escombros, probablemente en el mismo estado o peor. Y había otro a pocos metros de él tirado en el suelo, aún sujetando la pistola, solo que a este le cruzaba un zarpazo de lado a lado de la cara. Y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Bepo sujetaba a una Alexia que no estaba en su mejor momento. Oía sus roncas respiraciones desde aquí, y se sujetaba un brazo con fuerza. Un brazo por el que bajaba un importante reguero de sangre.

 _ **\+ ¡C-Capitán! ¡Alexia! ¡Necesita ayuda!**_

Cuando Bepo gritó aquella palabra incluso la chica alzó la cabeza, intentando separarse del oso. La dignidad y el orgullo quisieron sobreponerse al dolor del costado y de la bala que acababa de atravesarle el hombro de lado a lado. Pero no fue una buena idea. Gruñó profundamente, enfadada.

 _ **\- No pasa nada… Estoy bien, solo me ha dado en el hombro…**_

Su mirada de cirujano examinó la situación. Sí, la bala que le había atravesado el hombro era muy escandalosa, pues tenía el brazo izquierdo completamente lleno de sangre que goteaba hasta el suelo. Pero lo peor probablemente era lo que no se veía. Bepo no la sujetaba por el costado, y ella no era capaz de apoyar su pierna. Todo eso junto con aquellas respiraciones le hacía creer que tenía varias costillas rotas, y que encima le habían perforado un pulmón. Actuó rápido.

 _ **\+ Al submarino. Ahora mismo.**_

Y ante las quejas de Alexia que el oso ignoró la arrastraron hacia allí. No fue muy difícil cargar con ella ya que no podía revolverse demasiado. Bepo la cogió y la llevó corriendo al lugar donde esperaban el resto de la tripulación, los cuales se asustaron al verlos llegar y sobre todo al ver el estado de la chica. Llena de sangre parecía todo peor de lo que realmente era, y eso a ella le molestaba. Solo tenía un tiro en el hombro, por dios, la bala ni siquiera se había quedado dentro. Lo único que le jodía eran las costillas que tenía rotas, que dificultaban el hecho de poder moverse y respirar. Por lo demás no necesitaba para nada tantas atenciones. Lo único que quería era dormir, y seguro que se le pasaba todo. Llegaron al submarino y Bepo la miraba como si se estuviera muriendo mientras la llevaban a una sala por órdenes del capitán.

 _ **\- Bepo, por el amor de Dios, estoy bien… No voy a morirme ni nada por el estilo.**_

Era incluso divertido ver la cara de angustia del oso, que había estado moqueando y con los ojos llorosos desde que había aparecido Trafalgar y había visto la sangre de su brazo.

 _ **\+ ¡P-Pero… ha sido culpa mía! ¡No vi al de la pistola, lo siento!**_

Y de nuevo el llanto. Estaba completamente segura de que si no tuviera las costillas rotas ahora mismo aquel oso estaría abrazándola tan fuerte que ni siquiera podría respirar. Soltó una leve risita. Mala idea, ya que comenzó a toser, y cuando se separó la mano de la boca había algo de sangre. Ups. El oso comenzó a llorar más fuerte en cuanto lo vio y la otra no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse la risa. En parte por respeto al oso, en parte porque si comenzaba a reírse probablemente moriría por el dolor, y ya bastante tenía. Al menos aquel oso estaba bien. A punto de un ataque de pánico, pero bien. La dejaron en una sala que parecía una consulta el médico, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia. No es que le agradasen los médicos, precisamente… Bepo la sentó allí con todo el cuidado del mundo, como si fuera a romperse. Incluso le subió la parte de la cama donde se apoyaba la cabeza para que pudiera estar sentada sin hacer fuerza. Aquel oso era adorable, eso no podía negarlo. El pobre no había parado de llorar, iba a acabar deshidratándose. Entonces entró el capitán de aquel trasto, sin su gorro y sin su chaqueta, incluso sin su nodachi. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin medio rostro tapado por el gorro, y no pudo evitar componer una mueca de sorpresa.

 _ **\+ Vamos Bepo… Ya sabes cómo funciona esto. Luego podrás entrar a verla, ¿de acuerdo?**_

Parecía que el moreno estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los ataques de pánico del oso, y después de unas palabras más había conseguido que el oso saliera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él con un suspiro de resignación. Y allí estaban, Trafalgar y Alexia solos, en una habitación. Solos, por primera vez. En un espacio cerrado y reducido. Aquello no podía terminar bien de ninguna de las maneras. El otro le dedicó una mirada significativa de arriba abajo mientras pasaba por su lado y comenzaba a abrir cajones y sacar cosas. Alexia prefería no mirar lo que estaba haciendo, porque intuía más o menos lo que andaba buscando.

 _ **\- No tienes que preocuparte… ni perder tu tiempo, no es para tanto… Es solo que Bepo se ha asustado con tanta sangre…**_

Ugh, le faltaba el aire al hablar, maldita sea. Chasqueó la lengua, molesta por las heridas que había recibido, porque había perdido la oportunidad de escapar y porque encima había sido pillada intentándolo. Y no tenía ninguna gana de ponerse a discutir con el cirujano en esa situación. Ninguna respuesta por parte de él mientras seguía rebuscando. Sin mediar palabra colocó todas las cosas encima de la camilla, entre las piernas de esta y se sentó en una silla que acercó a la cama por el lado del brazo herido.

 _ **\+ No te muevas.**_

¿Era idiota? ¿Qué pensaba, que se iba a poner a bailar o algo con el brazo así? No le quedó más remedio que aguantar mientras cogía su brazo y cortaba la manga de la camiseta para dejar el agujero de bala a la vista. Un agujero limpio, al menos no se había quedado la bala dentro, ni ningún trozo de esta probablemente. Hurgó en la herida para confirmar esto último y poder cerrarla. Cuando hacía este tipo de cosas se metía en su mundo e ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo que no estaba viendo la mueca de dolor que había compuesto la chica.

 _ **\- Te diviertes con esto, ¿verdad?**_

Habló con los dientes apretados, sacando al moreno de su mundo. Lo supo porque alzó la mirada de la herida a los ojos de ella, sin variar su expresión. Sonrió levemente por toda respuesta. Aún no había cruzado palabra con ella desde que la había encontrado. Ella volvió a chasquear la lengua. No le molestaba que curasen sus heridas. Le molestaba que fuera ÉL precisamente el que se estaba ocupando de ella… Estaba acercando su cara demasiado a su hombro, tanto que podía sentir su aliento chocando contra este. Volvió a dedicarle una mirada, esta vez de advertencia. El último que intentó tocarle el hombro no acabó muy bien parado. Pero cuando lo vio, no fue capaz de decirle nada. Estaba realmente metido en curar su herida, incluso parecía que disfrutaba cada puntada que daba cerrando el agujero. No se detuvo ni siquiera ante los gruñidos de molestia de la otra, hasta que consiguió cerrar ambos agujeros de bala: el de entrada y el de salida. Era la primera vez que veía su cara de concentración, y era realmente interesante ver las expresiones que ponía, teniendo en cuenta que la única expresión que había visto en su cara había sido una sonrisa burlona el 95% del tiempo. Todo iba mucho mejor si olvidabas que estaba feliz y contento por ver una herida, sangre y otras muchas cosas. Terminó con su hombro y se incorporó de nuevo en busca de gasas empapadas para limpiarle la sangre seca del brazo y luego proceder a vendarle el hombro, bien apretado, para que lo moviera lo mínimo posible.

 _ **\+ Me gusta el estilo que le has dado al uniforme…**_

Las primeras palabras que salían de su boca, torcida por una sonrisa, y acompañadas por un recorrido por su cuerpo de arriba abajo, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, pillada completamente por sorpresa. Nota mental: Trafaglar Law no era gay.

 _ **\- Él último que me miró así acabo con una mano rota, varios dientes de menos y la necesidad urgente de una nariz nueva.**_

Pareció complacerle de nuevo aquella información, por lo que su sonrisa se amplió. Nota mental dos: las expresiones de Trafalgar sin ese estúpido gorro son otro mundo distinto. Se movió hacia el otro lado, en el que el dolor del costado estaba alcanzando unos niveles demasiado altos.

 _ **\+ Y dime, ladrona-ya… ¿tu nombre es…?**_

De nuevo volvió a pillarla desprevenida. ¿No sabía ya su nombre? Se lo había oído a Bepo, y no una vez, sino dos. Estaba intentando sacarla de sus casillas, y en ese momento ni estaba para tonterías, ni le apetecía responder a sus provocaciones.

 _ **\- Sabes perfectamente que me llamo Alexia, ni siquiera se para qué preguntas…**_

Suspiró. Ahora que su hombro estaba vendado y estaba hundiéndose cada vez más en la camilla, estaba cada vez más cansada. Trafalgar bajó la parte de la camilla donde tenía apoyada su cabeza y subió la camilla entera para trabajar más a gusto, quedándole el costado más a mano. Ignoró el hecho de la extraña cicatriz que poseía encima de las costillas: cinco líneas perfectamente paralelas, en horizontal.

 _ **\- Oye, qué se supone que…**_

El dolor que le recorrió hasta el cuello hizo que jadeara momentáneamente. El muy imbécil había tocado con su dedo las costillas directamente.

 _ **\+ Te han hecho un buen destrozo aquí…**_

 _ **\- J-Joder… ¿Y eso es todo lo que hace falta para ser llamado cirujano? Gracias por tu maldito diagnóstico.**_

Utilizó su mano buena para dedicarle un precioso corte de manga. Vaya, parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

 _ **\+ ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado ahí abajo?**_

 _ **\- Ya te lo dije, querían convertir a Bepo en una alfombra. Literalmente. Esos tres estaban discutiendo si cocinarlo, usarlo como alfombra o venderlo en Shabaody.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Y tú le has ayudado?**_

Aquella pregunta le pareció tan estúpida que ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo como si necesitara un par de hostias para espabilar. Y ella estaría encantada de dárselas.

 _ **\+ No. Me he roto las costillas porque me he golpeado con el pico de una mesa. ¿Eres idiota?**_

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese carácter, ahí estaba la razón por la que lo divertía tanto, ahí estaba el por qué tenía tanto interés en ella. Nadie se atrevía a contestarle de aquella manera, mucho menos insultarle.

 _ **\- Mi mano está encima de unas cinco costillas que están rotas por varias partes, deberías controlar tu lengua…**_

Ella rodó los ojos ampliamente ante aquella "amenaza", para acabar poniéndolos en blanco. Pero se dio cuenta de algo. Donde antes había apoyado su dedo y le había dolido mil demonios, ahora deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos suavemente por encima, intentando adivinar cuales estaban rotas y por cuantas partes. ¿Un sádico como él también podía ser así de delicado? Nah, el dolor le estaba haciendo alucinar.

 _ **\+ Gracias.**_

Aquella palabra salió de entre sus labios de forma tan clara e inesperada que dejó a la otra mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto morado, y con los labios entreabiertos. Suponía que ese gracias iba por salvarle la vida a Bepo… Pero nunca se hubiera esperado escucharlo de Trafalgar, y menos hacia su persona. Vale, definitivamente el dolor le estaba haciendo alucinar. El paseo de sus dedos continuó subiendo por su costado, intentando averiguar cuales seguían rotas y donde paraban las fracturas, y de nuevo estaba metido en su mundo, porque ni la miraba a la cara ni se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Salió de su mundo esbozando una sonrisa bastante reveladora de lo que estaba pensando.

 _ **\+ De verdad que deberías usar este uniforme más veces, te favorece. Al menos he confirmado que no eres un hombre…**_

No iba a caer. Hoy no. El chico se dio la vuelta y rebuscó algo en uno de los cajones.

 _ **\- No tengo ningún interés en que confirmes si soy un hombre o una mujer, descuida.**_

Se giró, cargando una jeringuilla con un líquido transparente. Alexia supuso que era un calmante para el dolor.

 _ **\+ Eso dicen todas… al principio.**_

La miró mientras esperó el momento justo, ese momento en el que ella abría la boca para responderle algo probablemente ingenioso, ese mismo momento en el que clavó la jeringuilla entre sus costillas, cortándole incluso la respiración mientras sonreía como un maldito sádico pervertido. Le gruñó, ya que las palabras aún no salían. Lanzó la jeringuilla vacía a una de las papeleras que había por ahí.

 _ **\+ Te gusta demasiado gruñir… Qué eres, ¿un animal salvaje?**_

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, aprovechando que aún no podía hablar.

 _ **\+ Si te paras a pensarlo, eres como un gato. Arisca y gruñona, solo falta que se te erice el pelo cuando te enfadas.**_

Lo cual sería terriblemente divertido. Se giró para mirarla, y aunque parecía que la inyección estaba haciéndole ya efecto, la cara que puso la otra le dejó perplejo. Indescifrable, como si hubiera dicho algo que no tenía que decir. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse completamente.

 _ **\- Q-Qué… es… esto… umph…**_

 _ **\+ Un sedante. Tus costillas y tus pulmones agradecerán esa anestesia con lo que tengo que hacerte…**_

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había bajado la guardia. Había permitido que aquel hombre le inyectase, en este caso un sedante. Podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa. Podría haberla matado. Y aún así, había dejado que lo hiciera, porque si de verdad hubiera querido resistirse hubiera ignorado el dolor de las costillas y se hubiera revuelto contra él… pero no fue así. Mierda, ¿qué pasaba con ella? Sus ojos comenzaron a ver borroso, y no tenía claro si las siguientes palabras que se deslizaron por sus oídos eran fruto de su seminconsciencia o del sedante que le había dado.

 _ **\+ Buen trabajo…**_

Como un susurro se deslizaron aquellas palabras, fue lo último que oyó antes de caer completamente inconsciente. Quizá también una palmada en la cabeza, como quién le revuelve el pelo a un niño, que se sintió como un cosquilleo, haciendo que su corazón diera un par de latidos de más. Definitivamente aquel sedante era demasiado fuerte, hacía que las imaginaciones fueran demasiado reales.

Había terminado con aquella chica y ya la habían llevado a su habitación. Bueno, en realidad había sido Bepo, que había insistido tanto en llevarla él que nadie pudo negarse. Le habían dado un buen golpe en las costillas, algunas las tenía rotas por varias partes, y tuvo que hacer uso de su "Room" para poder trabajar bien con el pulmón que tenía encharcado. Pero bueno, ningún tipo de complicación, lo único que necesitaba ahora era descansar. Regresó a su camarote, suspirando. Aquel día se había torcido de una manera terrible, no esperaba que nadie saliera herido de aquella isla… Y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera Alexia. Maldita sea. Solo llevaba unos días en el submarino y lo estaba poniendo todo patas arriba. Incluso el maldito oso ya se había encariñado de aquella cría… Se miró la mano con la que había acariciado su cabeza. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había puesto su mano sobre el pelo de ella, aunque probablemente esta pensara que había sido fruto de su imaginación y del sedante. O eso esperaba él, lo último que le faltaba era una discusión porque le había tocado el pelo. Usó esa misma mano para restregarse la cara, cansado. No se esperaba aquel desarrollo de los acontecimientos, pero al menos la tenía de vuelta. Ahora tendría que andar con mil ojos para que no volviera a escaparse. ¿Qué tenía de malo pertenecer a una tripulación pirata? Ella era una ladrona, dudaba que fuera por cuestiones éticas… Entonces, ¿qué? Se dio cuenta entonces. No sabía absolutamente nada de ella… Nada. Su nombre. Y su recompensa, buena recompensa, por cierto. Le hubiera gustado verla en acción con aquellos tres hombres. Un momento, ¿cómo se había enfrentado a ellos si él tenía sus armas aquí? Entonces se explicó el hecho de que sus costillas hubiera acabo casi pulverizadas. Demasiadas preguntas estaban viniendo a su cabeza como para ser respondidas todas a la vez, y estaba comenzando a dolerle… Se tiró en la cama cuan largo era, tapando sus ojos con el ante brazo. No quería pensar en nada más por hoy, solo quería dormir y descansar. Ya mañana vería como se encontraba Alexia, e intentaría buscar respuesta a todas las preguntas que estaban acosando su mente.

Aquel día, volvió a sonar con gatos negros.

[ Ay diosico, espero que de verdad os haya gustado, no quería forzarlo, ya lo tenía en mente pero el no poder actualizar la semana que viene me ha hecho querer regalaros ese momentico(¿). Gracias de nuevo por llegar hasta aquí y de nuevo pedir perdón por que probablemente la semana que viene no pueda actualizar ;_; pero es que me juego una asignatura entera solo con un examen. Os lo compensaré, sus lo prometo(¿) Mientras tanto de nuevo acepto críticas y peticiones para nuevos capítulos, satisfaré todo en la medida de lo posible e_e ¡Nooooos leemos~! ]


	5. Cinco meses

CAPÍTULO 5 WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Lo siento por el retraso, ya saben que en España son fiestas de Navidad y se me ha ido la cabeza ;_;. Me han preguntado entre bastidores si habrá lemon explícito… Y siento deciros, con todo el dolor de mi kokoro… que SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LO HABRÁ. Pero el cuándo, el cómo y el por qué, es algo que nadie sabe 8D (menos yo, claro, JEJE). Hasta entonces, pasad a ver como se siguen atacando verbalmente estos dos. Y claro, OP sigue sin pertenecerme, y por consiguiente Law y yo seguimos sin tener 10 hijos.

Como regalo por haber tardado dos semanas en actualizar (ya sabéis, el examen y bla bla bla, que por cierto he aprobado e_e), aquí tenéis un laaaargo capítulo para compensar.

Pd: Le estoy cogiendo gustazo a responder vuestras respuestas, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz, ¡muchas gracias a tod s por tomaros un ratito de vuestro tiempo en leer mi historia y comentarla!

 **Maracas-Senpai:** Aasduaishad siento que no te gusten los párrafos largos… Pero me gusta mucho describir a conciencia lo que está pasando ;_; Espero que eso cambie con el tiempo y comiencen a gustarte e_e, ¡disfruta de este nuevo cap!

 **Black D. Megumi:** Ya echaba de menos tus reviews e_e ¿A ti también te queda un año? -Choca las cinco.- Mi último año de universidad es el que viene y me apetece llorar xDDDDD. Me alegro de que te divierta como se tratan, aún tienes bromas para rato con estos dos e_e Y sí, ya había pensado en meter a Kid en algún momento, incluso mi mente ya ha preparado la escena JAJAJAJA Y ha sido terriblemente divertido imaginármelo, aunque habrá que rezar porque no se maten entre ellos…

Muchas gracias por la suerte en los exámenes, voy a necesitarla sobre todo para enero que tengo cinco exámenes globales de cinco asignaturas en dos semanas ;_; Y te deseo la misma suerte para ti también~

Y bueno, aquí tienes el cap, me apunto lo de Kid y eres bienvenida a dar nuevas ideas, ¡diiiiiiisfruta!

 **BurdelAcustico:** Me alegro mucho de que te gusten estos dos~, ¡aquí la tienes, espero que te guste!

 **Gabs:** Es que pobrecico Bepo ;_;. No te preocupes, yo estoy igual con la universidad… Y ya verás que risas cuando llegue Enero, que aquí en España tenemos todos los exámenes en junticos xDDDDDDD. Quién sabe… (esta es mi respuesta a ambas cosas 8D) Espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones algo más que yo :'). Aquí lo tienes, espero de nuevo tus preguntas y teorías (y si quieres, alguna petición) disfrútalo~

 _ **Capítulo 5: Cinco meses.**_

Estaba despierta. No había abierto los ojos aún, pero estaba despierta. Creía. Le dolía la cabeza como si hubiera estado de fiesta el día anterior, y no le apetecía nada abrir los ojos, pues ya con ellos cerrados la luz que se filtraba, suponía que por alguna ventana, le molestaba sobremanera. Y bueno, qué decir del resto. Su brazo izquierdo aún palpitaba por los puntos recibidos hacía… ¿horas? Ni idea. Bueno, al menos sus costillas seguían ahí. En algún momento había temido que a Trafalgar se le fuera la cabeza y acabara quitándoselas todas. Abrió los ojos por fin con bastante esfuerzo, e intentó incorporarse. Una fugaz mueca de dolor cruzó su cara, pero no duró mucho. Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió al baño para ver como la había dejado el cirujano. El espejo le devolvió una "tranquilizadora" imagen. Su brazo estaba ahí, aunque completamente vendado desde donde empezaba el hombro hasta justo por encima del brazo, impidiendo que pudiera moverlo felizmente. Y no tenía una sola gota de sangre en su piel, prefería no pensar por qué. Todo su costado estaba fuertemente vendado hasta justo debajo de su pecho hasta casi cerca de su cadera. Y de nuevo prefería no pensar cómo y quién la había vendado, no quería empezar a cabrearse tan pronto. Aquello sólo significaba que tenía que darle las gracias al chico por tratarla. Resopló, vistiéndose todo lo rápido que sus heridas se lo permitían y dirigiéndose a la zona común de la cafetería. Lo único que quería era paz y tranquilidad. Mala idea ir a buscarla allí. Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué hora era ni cuánto había estado bajo los efectos del sedante, pero le daba bastante igual. Cogió una manzana, la que tenía pinta de estar más ácida junto con un café, y se sentó en una mesa sola.

 _ **\+ ¡Alexia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**_

El grito sonó justo cuando había mordido su manzana por segunda vez, y no le hizo falta alzar la mirada para ver un enorme oso correr hacia ella, prácticamente llorando. Sonrió divertida ante la escena, viéndolo derrapar frente a ella cuando se giró para mirarlo y ver como se detenía justo antes de darle un abrazo, recordando sus heridas.

 _ **\+ ¿E-Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?**_

 _ **\- Bepo… Ya te dije ayer que no era para tanto, estoy bien, tranquilo… Y no, no me duele tanto. No voy a morirme por esto, te lo juro.**_

Rió ante la expresión del oso, es que no quería reírse de él, pero se lo ponía demasiado fácil… Se estaba preocupando demasiado por una tontería.

 _ **\+ Aún no te he dado las gracias por salvarme adecuadamente… Así que muchas gracias, Alexia.**_

 _ **\- No es nada, te debía una.**_

Quiso quitarle hierro al asunto, pero Penguin y Sachi, que acababan de aparecer para sentarse ambo frente a ella no debían estar por la labor. Bepo se sentó a uno de los lados de la chica.

 _ **\+ Así que han intentado convertirte en alfombra otra vez, eh…+**_ Parecía estar aguantándose la risa _ **.+ De veras que eres un torpe Bepo. Ya nos enteramos de que le ayudaste, gracias por salvar a este idiota, ¿estás bien?**_

La chica asintió por toda respuesta, sonriendo levemente ante aquel agradecimiento. Vaya, parecía que haber salvado al oso la había integrado más en aquella tripulación. Genial, estupendo, maravilloso. Suspiró disimuladamente, pero no pudo evitar ser enganchada por aquellos dos de la gorra, que comenzaron a contar las diversas anécdotas en las que Bepo se metió en algún problema, algunos más graves que otros.

 _ **\+ Y entonces cuando por fin pudimos despistar a aquella familia de gigantes y entrar en la habitación de la niña… ¡Le había puesto un vestido a Bepo! Maldita sea, incluso le había pintado las uñas…**_

Ya llevaba un rato aguantándose, pero con aquella no pudo más. Se echó a reír, la imagen de aquel enorme oso en un vestido de muñeca con las uñas pintadas de rosa no tenía precio, y en su cabeza se veía nítida como el agua.

Llevaba un rato observándola desde la puerta, parecía llevarse terriblemente bien con el oso, y desde que se había corrido el rumor de que había salvado al navegante (o más bien Bepo se había encargado de airearlo por el submarino) parecía que se había ganado la confianza de la tripulación. Iba a acercarse a preguntarle si estaba cuidando bien de sus preciados vendajes, pero un sonido que salió de la boca de ella lo detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir avanzado. Acababa de reírse, por primera vez. Tenía una risa cantarina, y no precisamente delicada, pero era divertida, y era de verdad. Vaya, con ellos se reía y con él se dedicaba a gruñirle. Uhm… Llegó y se sentó sin mucho cuidado en el otro lado que quedaba libre de la chica, aunque supo que reírse de aquella manera le pasó factura cuando la vio llevarse la mano izquierda a sujetarse el costado.

 _ **\+ Vaya Alexia-ya, veo que te recuperas rápidamente.**_

Y ahí estaba, la voz que últimamente asociaba con peleas y broncas. Trafalgar había entrado en escena en el peor momento, joder, no tendría que haberse reído tan fuerte, le había dado un pinchazo bastante intenso en el costado malo. Gruñó antes de contestarle.

 _ **\- Sí… Eso parece… ¿A esto te dedicaste mientras estaba sedada?**_

Hizo como que intentaba mover el brazo que tenía vendado, pero no podía porque había apretado mucho las vendas. En conclusión, solo lo pudo mover arriba y abajo un poco, sacándoles unas risillas disimuladas a los que estaban allí sentado. Law sonrió torcidamente alargando la mano para aprovechar y robarle la manzana.

 _ **\+ Eso… Entre otras muchas cosas.**_

Mordió la fruta donde antes había mordido ella, sin romper el contacto visual que la otra había establecido para asesinarlo con la mirada, pero se arrepintió al instante… Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su boca comenzó a salivar, dejando de nuevo la fruta encima de la mesa. Con la mirada de odio que le dedicó parecía que en aquel momento deseaba la extinción de todas las manzanas del mundo, mirada que luego le dedicó a ella. Se encogió de hombros todo lo que pudo, divertida. Eso le pasaba por comer comida de otros sin permiso y sin preguntar.

 _ **\- No me gusta el dulce.**_

Fue todo lo que añadió mientras veía a Trafalgar componer aquella cara, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa en la que se leía "jódete". Dio un trago a la bebida que tenía Sachi frente a él para quitarse aquel amargo sabor de la boca.

 _ **\+ … Está bien, de todas formas venía a decirte que tendrás que venir a cambiar los vendajes más tarde, la herida del hombro no está del todo cerrada y aún sangra.**_

Por toda respuesta señaló el hombro de la otra con un movimiento de cabeza, el cual tenía un leve punto de sangre, probablemente ocasionado por el movimiento que acababa de hacer la chica. Bepo ya estaba haciendo pucheros de nuevo y Trafalgar negando con la cabeza.

 _ **\+ Y no Bepo, no puedes entrar con ella.**_

La morena prensó los labios para no sonreír ante la expresión del oso, pero los otros dos allí presentes no fueron tan benevolentes y se echaron a reír directamente.

 _ **\- E-Entonces eso significa que te quedas con nosotros… ¿verdad?**_

La pregunta de Bepo la pilló de sorpresa, captando la atención de todos los allí presentes. Incluso Trafalgar acabó mirándola con curiosidad, esperando su respuesta.

Mierda, la cara que le estaba poniendo Bepo le hacía más difícil darle su respuesta. Es cierto que él le caía bien y le había cogido algo de cariño en esos días, pero ella nunca había pertenecido a ningún grupo desde hacía años. Ni quería hacerlo. Ya no solo estaba el hecho de que estaría bajo el mando de un Shichibukai, si no el hecho de que si alguien que no debía, o que conocía su secreto descubría que estaba en esa tripulación, solo les traería problemas. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

 _ **\+ Lo siento Bepo, no creo que sea buena idea... Además, no soporto a tu capitán, ya sabes, su prepotencia y esas cosas.**_

Añadió esto último apoyando su mano en la mejilla y mordiendo la manzana, le daba bastante igual que el susodicho estuviera sentado al lado de ella. Sachi y Penguin se mordieron de nuevo la lengua para no reírse, y Bepo comenzó a lloriquear, le dio igual que dijera aquello de Trafalgar, lo que le apenaba es que no se quedase con ellos. Pero el moreno por su parte sonrió de medio lado, acomodándose a su lado y apoyando su codo en la mesa para girarse en la dirección de ella.

 _ **\- ¿Ha? Alexia-ya, es malo decir mentiras… Te crecerá la nariz. Deberías admitir que tienes miedo de enamorarte completamente de mí y luego no ser capaz de vivir sin mi presencia…**_

 _ **\+ Oh mierda, me has pillado… Pensé que sabía disimular mejor… Qué desgraciada soy…**_

Hizo como que lloraba, enterrando su cara en ambas manos. Parecía que los dos chicos de la gorra estaban pasándoselo en grande, más aún cuando Bepo se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó… Con demasiada efusividad. Sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y sus costillas se quejaron ante la presión, haciéndola soltar un jadeo ronco.

 _ **\- ¡N-No te vayas, Alexia-chan! Esto será muy aburrido sin ti… ¿Y si vuelven a querer convertirme en alfombra?**_

Estaba empapando su vendaje del hombro a base de lágrimas, y la voz de la chica no salía para decirle que le dejara respirar. La voz del capitán interrumpió sus llantos.

 _ **\+ Bepo.**_

Se había tocado su propio costado señalando a la otra con un movimiento de cabeza, y ahí fue cuando el oso la soltó de golpe, dándose cuenta de su error. Había abrazado a Alexia aún teniendo las costillas rotas.

 _ **\- ¡ L-Lo siento, lo siento!**_

Se tocó el costado, recuperando el aliento. Tenía más que claro que no le hacía falta de su ayuda, con la fuerza que tenía el oso nadie podría convertirlo en alfombra si no le pillaban desprevenido… Y si lo hacían, tenía a sus compañeros para que lo ayudaran.

 _ **\+ Escucha Bepo…**_

 _ **\- Te propongo un trato.**_

La voz de Trafalgar la interrumpió, consiguiendo que ahora todos le prestasen atención a él, incluida ella que se había girado para observarlo. Se había sentado con una pierna a cada lado de la silla y la barbilla apoyada en el respaldo de esta.

 _ **\- Cinco meses. No tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿no? Demuéstrame que en esos cinco meses no me aguantas y que puedes sobrevivir sin mi presencia, y te dejaré largarte sin ningún problema.**_

Se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Cinco meses no era mucho tiempo, y tendría un lugar donde dormir y comida… Pero en esos cinco meses podían pasar muchas cosas, y ninguna buena se le venía a la cabeza, menos con aquel tipo como capitán y viendo que lo conocía casi todo el mundo. Supernova, Shichibukai y uno de los de la peor generación… Lo tenía todo, claro que sí. Pero por otro lado, quizá pudiera usarlo para acercarse a esa persona… Tragó saliva pensando en él y un brillo de odio cruzó su mirada durante medio segundo. Cinco meses, cinco meses… Y qué feliz iba a ser dentro de esos cinco meses cuando Trafalgar pensara que la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, y finalmente ella dijera que se largaba. Seguro que su cara no tendría precio. Además sabía que después de aquel intento de fuga lo tendría encima a cada minuto del día… Vio como el otro alargaba la mano para estrechársela, esperando por ella para cerrar el trato. Miró su mano, lo miró a él, sintió la impaciencia de Bepo tras ella. Maldita sea, actuó sin pensar y por orgullo. Estrechó la mano de él, y su sonrisa torcida no se hizo esperar más.

 _ **\- Bienvenida a la tripulación de los Heart, Alexia-ya.**_

 _ **\+ No tienes ni idea de donde te has metido…**_

Fue lo único que dijo Sachi antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas, mientras Bepo volvía a ignorar sus heridas y la abrazaba rompiendo el contacto de las manos de ambos. Algunos de los que estaba alrededor incluso vitorearon, otros aplaudieron momentáneamente y gritaron, y Sachi y Penguin brindaron entre ellos por el nuevo miembro de la tripulación.

Maldita sea, se había dejado llevar por la situación y había acabado aceptando aquel loco trato. Esperaba no tener que matar a Trafalgar en esos cinco meses, qué quebradero de cabeza… Pero por lo pronto ni los vítores ni los aplausos de los más cercanos eran importantes. Lo importante era quitarse a Bepo de encima antes de que volviera a hundirle las costillas a base de abrazos, pero es que no atendía a razones. Estaba demasiado feliz con aquella noticia… Iba a ser duro separarse del oso después de esos meses… No había pensado en aquello. Mierda. Se había dejado envolver por todo aquel ambiente, más aún cuando empezó a acercarse la gente a su mesa y a felicitarla por el nuevo ingreso oficial en la tripulación. A. Y encima el moreno parecía divertirse con la situación y la cara de angustia de la chica. Todos parecían contentos, no solo porque tenían una nueva en la tripulación, sino porque encima era una mujer, al menos esperaba que el ambiente se cargara de una sensación más tierna… O eso es lo que pensaban al principio.

Pasaron cinco días, cinco días en los que Bepo se los pasó guiando a la chica de un lado a otro del submarino y explicándole como se dividían las tareas entre todos, lo que había que hacer, cuando, donde estaban las cosas… Vaya, había más trabajo del que parecía a simple vista. Por otro lado, Trafalgar había dejado de ser un capullo a tiempo completo para serlo solo a tiempo parcial. Bueno, algo era algo. Había ido conociendo a más gente de la tripulación, y todos eran muy agradables con ella, y a ella no le salía contestarles como lo hacía con el capitán. Sí, ahora era su maldito capitán. Había aceptado eso durante cinco meses. Cinco duros, y probablemente largos meses. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella nunca incumplía su palabra. Al terminar el quinto día, Bepo la acompañó de nuevo a su habitación. Sí, ahora era su habitación. Qué raro se le hacía todo aquello.

 _ **\+ Y recuerda Alexia-chan, ¡hoy cenamos a las 9!**_

Asintió con una sonrisa antes de entrar en su habitación. No entendía por qué ese día había una hora para cenar, si normalmente cada uno iba cuando quería, pero bueno. Se dio una ducha, hoy había estado ayudando a otros dos tíos a cambiar maquinaria de una sala a otra, y estaba realmente cansada y sucia de los pies a la cabeza. Menos mal que el agua caliente la reconfortaba. Salió más relajada y se puso su ya habitual atuendo, no sin antes mirarse al espejo. Ahora tenía otra bonita cicatriz, un círculo en su hombro izquierdo tanto por delante como por detrás. El problema había sido explicarle a Trafalgar como coño había sanado su herida en tres días, y se habían soldado sus costillas en cuatro. No es que comenzara a sanar, es que estaba completamente cerrada, cosa que obviamente despertó la curiosidad del moreno, pero salió del paso diciendo que tenía un metabolismo más rápido a la hora de curar heridas… Lo cual no era del todo una mentira, pero sabía que el otro no lo dejaría así por ahora. En aquellos tres días en los que había tenido que cambiarse los vendajes no habían hablado demasiado: sólo en una ocasión salió de la sala gritando insultos e improperios hacia él, cuando le preguntó por su edad. Ella había dicho que 20 y acto seguido él había comenzado a reírse entre dientes y a llamarla mocosa.

En fin… ahora solía recogerse su largo pelo negro en una coleta para que no la molestara. Su pantalón… muy ancho, muy cómodo y muy feo, era de un color completamente negro con el jolly roger de la tripulación en la cadera en un suave color amarillo. Y de arriba una simple camiseta de manga larga que le quedaba ancha atada a la cintura para que no pareciera un maldito vestido. Salió de su habitación bostezando, se había liado recogiendo un poco y llegaba 10 minutos tarde, pero esperaba que no la dejasen sin cenar por aquello. Y según giró para entrar en la cafetería, se quedó de piedra y con los ojos como platos.

Toda la tripulación se había reunido allí, incluso habían llenado las mesas de comida y bebida… Sobre todo bebida. Pero en cuanto apareció, todos gritaron y alzaron sus copas. Bepo el que más, por su puesto, que corrió hacia ella y cuando llegó la alzó hacia arriba en un enorme abrazo. Ahora que estaba recuperada podía permitirse aguantar la intensidad de este, pero seguía en shock. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? Incluso Trafalgar estaba allí con una enorme jarra de alcohol en la mano… Y sin aquel odioso gorro.

 _ **\+ ¡Alexia! Es tu fiesta de bienvenida… Como no pudimos hacértela estos días, pues aprovechamos hoy… Aunque bueno, en realidad es una excusa para beber. Pocas veces tenemos una excusa para hacerlo…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ni que necesitases una!**_

Aquel grito cruzó de lado a lado de la cafetería haciendo que todos estallaran entre risas. Por fin sus pies tocaron el suelo, y aún no se creía lo que estaba viendo… Le habían hecho una maldita fiesta. Algo se conmovió en el interior de la chica, y por primera vez desde que había llegado, sonrió de verdad, de esas sonrisas que te iluminan hasta los ojos. Hubo un par de personas que se atragantaron ante la expresión inesperada de la chica, incluso el capitán tuvo problemas para evitar alzar ambas cejas por la sorpresa.

 _ **\+ Ehm… Gracias, chicos.**_

No sabía como reaccionar. Hacía años que no tenía esta sensación de calidez en el pecho que fuera provocada por otras personas. Y mierda, no quería pensar en aquello ahora, así que decidió ignorarla y comportarse como siempre. Fue arrastrada hacia la fiesta por Bepo, y todos comenzaron a beber como cosacos, poca gente dedicaba su tiempo a comer. Incluso Trafalgar, aunque de una manera más disimulada y no tan metido en el tumulto de gente, había comenzado a beber. La fiesta se desarrolló bien entre anécdotas, preguntas hacia la chica, incluso algunos comenzaron a jugar a las cartas apostando cosas poco apropiadas. La comida ya no existía, y la gente solo se dedicaba a seguir bebiendo. Había alguno que estaba lejos de recordar nada mañana por la mañana, incluso ella había sido absorbida por aquel ambiente y había comenzado a beber siguiéndoles el ritmo a todos.

Más desinhibida, más alcohol, más diversión. Cada vez le estaba costando menos reír con aquellos chicos y cada vez se sentía más cómoda. Aunque también sentía más calor en las mejillas, señal inequívoca de que las tenía rojas. ¿Por la bebida? ¿O porque allí hacía más calor que de costumbre? Bah, tampoco le importaba la razón. Había que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo de verdad. Y llegó un punto en el que estaba como el resto: borracha, y completamente metida en el ambiente.

 _ **\- ¡Hey! A la próxima partida me apunto…**_

Todos se quedaron bastante a cuadros ante la frase de la chica, puesto que el juego en sí consistía en que cada vez que perdías, debías quitarte una prenda de ropa: esa era la razón de que unas siete personas andasen por ahí bebiendo en calzoncillos. A la chica no le podía importar menos verles en ropa interior, era hasta divertido ver los corazoncitos que adornaban la de uno de los chicos. No era una persona precisamente pudorosa ni vergonzosa, ni era la primera vez que veía a un hombre en calzoncillos. Además, jugaba con una ventaja que los demás aún no sabían: era una experta en aquel juego. No había desplumado a tíos ni nada gracias a el. Y así fue como se sentó en una de las sillas frente a otros dos hombres, uno completamente vestido y el otro sin sus zapatos. No pensaban que lo dijera realmente enserio, hasta que la vieron con su mano de cartas en la mano y todos se quedaron atentos. Uno de los hombres frente a ella habló.

 _ **\+ ¿Estás realmente segura de esto? Luego no queremos lloros porque te hemos dejado en ropa interior, Alexia…**_

Mientras él hablaba había pedido otra jarra de cerveza y se la habían puesto a su lado. Un enorme sorbo y ella apoyó su codo en la mesa, mirándolos de forma desafiante.

 _ **\- Cuando termine con vosotros no vais a tener ni pelos en las piernas.**_

Bepo observaba la situación, completamente escandalizado. Otros rieron ante la frase de la chica y la seguridad que tenía. Y otros simplemente estaban deseando que perdiera para alegrarse la vista. Trafalgar al oír todo aquello se acercó, curioso. De verdad que aquella chica no tenía remedio alguno, y no sabía cómo narices lo hacía siempre terminaba sorprendiéndolo de alguna extraña manera.

 _ **\+ Vaya, qué interesante…**_

Fue la frase del chico cuando vio a los dos hombres solo con sus calzoncillos y a ella completamente vestida, sonriendo con orgullo. Al final había sido cierto, era buena jugando aquello, y algunos incautos quisieron probar a vencerla… Los mismos que corrieron la misma suerte que todos los anteriores. Cada vez que su jarra se vaciaba otra llena la sustituía, todos estaban pasándoselo en grande, y nadie se atrevía a retarla ahora que habían visto sus habilidades… O eso pensaba ella. A mitad de otra carcajada al ver a Bepo suspirar de alivio por séptima vez desde que ella había comenzado a jugar, se hizo el silencio. Esta vez vio quién era su rival. Nada más y nada menos que Trafalgar en persona se había sentado frente a ella. Nunca solía participar en aquellos juegos. De hecho, ni siquiera solía beber. Pero claro, aquella noche se les había ido un poco de las manos a todos y había acabado bebiendo más de lo recomendado, y esa era la consecuencia de ello.

 _ **\- No te importará que sea yo el que juegue, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\+ Oh, por supuesto que no… De hecho, estaba deseándolo…**_

 _ **\- No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de verme desnudo, Alexia-ya.**_

Ella no respondió, solo sonrió ampliamente, colocándose mejor en la silla, señal inequívoca de que iba a ponerse seria. No es que se le fuera la vida en verlo desnudo, simplemente quería darle una lección, y no veía mejor momento que aquel, delante de toda la tripulación. Comenzaron a repartir las cartas y la tensión se notaba en el ambiente, puesto que ellos si conocían la habilidad del capitán en ese tipo de juegos… Todo iba bien, parecía indicar que la primera iba a ganarla la chica, y así fue. Siguió ganando hasta que Trafalgar tenía ahora solo sus pantalones y su ropa interior, y se permitió regalarse la vista con la imagen que tenía delante. Vale que fuera un capullo, pero si no abría la boca… Aquel cuerpo lleno de tatuajes era bastante increíble, había que admitirlo. No se había vuelto a oír una palabra desde que habían comenzado a jugar, solo algunas risillas cuando al otro le había tocado deshacerse de alguna prenda.

 _ **\+ Espero que te hayas puesto ropa interior, capitán… No quiero salir de aquí con un trauma innecesario.**_

Sabía que cada vez que lo llamaba capitán no lo hacía enserio, lo hacía realmente para molestar, pero en cuanto vio sus cartas no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

 _ **\- No te preocupes, estarías encantada de verme sin ropa interior… Pero no voy a darte ese gusto.**_

Dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa mientras decía esta frase, y Alexia las miró fijamente… Para luego alzar la mirada hacia él. Quizás era el alcohol, o que era la primera vez que perdía desde que había empezado a jugar, pero le divirtió quitarse su primera prenda de ropa mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Acababa de cavar su propia tumba, pero no dijo nada. La suerte estaba abandonándola poco a poco y sus prendas comenzaban a irse. Hasta que solo le quedaba por quitarse los pantalones y aquella camiseta.

 _ **\- Aún estás a tiempo de retirarte.**_

 _ **\+ Lo mismo podría decirte.**_

Y entonces llegó el momento. Él volvió a ganar. Todos contuvieron la respiración, no iba a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Ahora ella se retiraría y Trafalgar restaría feliz por haber hecho que se retirara con el rabo entre las piernas… Quizá si hubiera sido otra, sí. Pero era Alexia, y la verdad que no tenía ningún tipo de problema en quedarse en ropa interior delante de cualquiera. Ni era pudorosa, ni vergonzosa. Y mucho menos si había alcohol de por medio. Trafalgar dejó las cartas encima de la mesa, bocabajo, con la intención de recoger el resto de cartas. Porque por supuesto que Alexia no iba a quedarse en ropa interior delante de todos aquellos tíos. Pero entonces un trozo de tela impactó contra su cara, nublándole la visión. ¿Qué coño? Oyó gente atragantarse con su propia bebida y a Bepo comenzar a llorar como un niño, _"¿¡q-qué haces, Alexia-chan!?"._ No, no era posible. Se quitó aquel trozo de tela… O más bien, se quitó aquella camiseta, la cual era la que la chica llevaba puesta. Al menos hasta hacía unos segundos. Miró frente a él. Estaba en sujetador, y ni siquiera pudo parpadear al no esperárselo. Tampoco se esperaba que la chica tuviera semejantes curvas escondidas bajo aquella ancha camiseta. Le costó un mundo subir su mirada a la cara de la chica, que parecía bastante satisfecha mientras cogía las cartas para el siguiente turno.

 _ **\- ¿Continuamos? ¿O tienes miedo porque si te quito los pantalones yo habré ganado?**_

Trafalgar alzó una ceja y descaradamente volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la recién descubierta sorpresa, para luego negar con la cabeza sonriendo y volver a coger sus malditas cartas. Aquella chica iba a acabar con él a base de disgustos y sorpresas, lo estaba viendo venir pues sabía que había pronunciado aquellas palabras sabiendo que podrían malinterpretarse, y haciéndole ver que le daba bastante igual aquello. Esta partida fue la más larga, ambos estaban bastante concentrados: Alexia porque quería vencer a Trafalgar, y este último porque ahora tenía ganas de verla completamente en ropa interior, tenía que ser aquello un increíble espectáculo. Pero la suerte le abandonó, o más bien fue él el que perdió la maldita concentración y ella terminó ganando. Lo había dejado en calzoncillos, literalmente, y el capitán no tuvo otra que lanzar sus pantalones al suelo. No le gustaba perder a aquellos juegos, pero tenía que admitir que había valido la pena solo por ver como la chica pegaba un brinco en el sitio como celebración, haciendo más notorias aquellas dos partes de su anatomía.

 _ **\+ Admito mi derrota, Alexia-ya.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, aunque no la admitieras he ganado de todas formas, así que…**_

Fue ella la que se cruzó de brazos y esta vez se permitió un paseo por la anatomía de él. Oh mierda, esperaba que aquello fuera culpa del alcohol, pero varios pensamientos impuros asaltaron su mente al recorrerlo de arriba abajo… ¿Dónde terminarían aquellos tatuajes…? Pero su cara no mostró expresión alguna de lo que estaba pensando, solo sonreía orgullosa… Eso claro, hasta que un oso hecho un manojo de nervios le ponía la camiseta casi a la fuerza, sin dejarla casi ni volver a colocar sus brazos en una posición normal.

 _ **\+ ¡T-Te vas a resfriar!**_

Ella lo miró… Y todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas ante la actitud del oso, que parecía más bien un niño todo avergonzado por la situación. Y después de aquello decidieron que el juego había acabado, ya había bastante gente en ropa interior, incluido su capitán

La fiesta siguió por unas horas más, y ella había decidido parar de beber o comenzaría a perderse en la vida de verdad. Eso no significaba que no estuviera ya borracha, claro. Gente que ya se había ido a su habitación, o gente que se había quedado dormida directamente en el suelo, o en una mesa. Penguin y Sachi se quedaron dormidos juntos, uno apoyado en el hombro del otro, como una pareja de enamorados que hizo las delicias de todos los allí presentes a base de bromas. Pobres de ellos cuando se despertaran. Al final, prácticamente quedaron solo Trafalgar y Alexia.

 _ **\- Ha sido… Divertido… Uhm…**_

 _ **\+ Sí… Bepo no iba a callarse nunca si no hacíamos algo de esto, pero ha sido divertido.**_

El alcohol ayudaba a la espesura mental que arrastraba la chica en aquellos momentos, y por eso le costaba hallar las palabras adecuadas. Ambos estaban ahora en silencio, pero contra todo pronóstico no era un silencio incómodo. Pero el alcohol era lo que tenía, y entonces Alexia habló sin pensar. Se extrañó de que fuera ella quién iniciara una conversación con él, pero tampoco iba a quejarse.

 _ **\- No deberías haberme aceptado en tu tripulación.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Y eso… por qué razón?**_

Tarde para darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.

 _ **\- No va a traer nada bueno, te lo aseguro. En cuanto pasen esos cinco meses ya puedes airear que ya no pertenezco a tu tripulación para ahorrarte problemas.**_

 _ **\+ No puedes ser tan egocéntrica como para pensar que puedes traernos grandes problemas… ¿O sí?**_

Había clara burla en aquellas palabras, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa irónica antes de levantarse con cuidado de la mesa donde se había sentado.

 _ **\- Tu verás lo que haces, luego no quiero llantos ni que se me eche nada en cara, ¿de acuerdo?**_

Se plantó frente a él que estaba sentado en una silla, poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirándolo fijamente mientras esperaba su respuesta. Hacía unas horas que actuaba sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, dejándose llevar por el alcohol y su instinto. Y digamos que tampoco le preocupaba demasiado aquello.

 _ **\+ De acuerdo. Pero si vas a ponerte frente a mi mientras estoy sentado en una silla, hubiera preferido que lo hicieras cuando estabas sin camiseta…**_

Claro que sí, le quedaban muy a la altura en estos momentos. Si lo que intentaba era picarla o avergonzarla con aquellos comentarios, había dado con la horma de su zapato.

 _ **\- Hablas demasiado de ello… ¿no estarás necesitado de atención? Te prometo que en la próxima isla que paremos te conseguiré compañía para que alivies tus penas.**_

 _ **\+ ¿De veras crees que me hace falta pagar por compañía?**_

Sería hipócrita decir que sí después de haberlo visto en ropa interior. Es decir, no era ciega ni de piedra, así que optó por reír y negar con la cabeza.

 _ **\- Lo que te hace falta es un poco de modestia, Trafalgar.**_

 _ **\+ Quizá.**_

Esa fue su respuesta mientras se levantaba de la silla y se encogía de hombros.

 _ **\+ Espera aquí un momento.**_

No dijo nada más, simplemente desapareció de allí dejando a la chica sola. Bueno, sola, y con el resto de hombres que estaban allí, pero como estaban todos inconscientes no contaban. Apareció al rato con una especie de bolsa de cuero que parecía envolver algo.

 _ **\+ Creo que es el momento de devolvértelo, no quiero tener que volver a sacarte un pulmón para cosértelo por haber salido herida.**_

Acababa de devolverle sus espadas, en perfecto estado y afiladas, eso es lo que había dentro cuando lo desenvolvió. Se las quedo mirando unos segundos. Mierda, y eso que había llegado a pensar en dejarlas allí para huir…

 _ **\- Gracias…**_

Le pilló de improvisto una respuesta tan sincera, por lo que se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada.

 _ **\+ No hay de qué. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué capitán sería si no cuidara de mi tripulación?**_

Ella sonrió sin dejar de mirar sus espadas. Era cierto, durante cinco meses él era su capitán. Iba a hablar para decir algo pero vio como el chico alzaba la mano y la dirigía hacia su cara. Abrió los ojos de par en par, pero en el último segundo el rumbo cambió y él pegó un tiró del cuello de su camiseta, de la parte delantera, recuperando su sonrisa burlona.

 _ **\+ Está al revés.**_

Entonces ella reaccionó y se dio cuenta de qué hablaba. Estaba cogiendo el cuello de su camiseta para mostrarle que estaban las costuras por fuera. Mierda. Se llevó una mano a la cara, frotándosela con desesperación mientras el otro quitaba su mano rápidamente de allí.

 _ **\- Bepo… En fin… Creo que es un buen momento para irme a dormir de una maldita vez.**_

Esta afirmación fue acompañada por un bostezo, para luego volver a envolver sus espadas con cuidado

 _ **\- Buenas noches… O buenos días, no lo tengo claro.**_

 _ **\+ Buenas… noches.**_

Se despidió de su capitán de aquella forma, mientras se iba frotándose un ojo. Tampoco le dio más importancia a que el chico no añadiera nada más, simplemente desapareció por la puerta de la cafetería para volver a su habitación. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa, o todo lo rápido que su atontamiento se lo permitía, y no tardó mas de dos minutos en caer redonda en la cama.

Por su parte Trafalgar se había quedado en la cafetería, mirando fijamente su mano. ¿Qué coño iba a hacer antes de agarrar el cuello de su camiseta? No lo tenía claro, y prefería no pensar demasiado en ello o probablemente se tiraría por la borda en cuanto consiguiera su respuesta. Se abofeteó mentalmente por aquello y por haber bebido tanto. Debía calmarse. Dejó a aquellos cadáveres allí, ya mañana los recogería. Y por fin llegó a la seguridad de su camarote, tirándose en su cama. Últimamente le daba por pensar demasiado antes de dormir y eso no le dejaba descansar bien. Bueno, bien dentro de lo que era dormir para él, claro. Intentaba calmarse, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada trayéndole el recuerdo de la chica sin camiseta, así, de repente, sin avisar. _Mierda._ Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y pereza, ¿por qué ahora precisamente esta imagen?

La mañana llegaba sin complicaciones. Sin resaca. Bueno, ella nunca tenía resaca, su metabolismo se lo impedía. Se pegó una ducha rápida para despejarse y echó un último vistazo para ver que lo de sus espadas no había sido un sueño. Vaya, eso si que había sido una sorpresa, incluso Trafalgar podía ser majo y agradable… En fin. Se dirigió a la cafetería para ver los estragos causados, y fue divertido ver que mientras limpiaban, aún había un par de personas tiradas en una esquina, roncando como cerdos. _"¡Buenos días!"_ . Todos la saludaron y ella respondía a cada uno. Andaba en busca de Bepo, pero cuando preguntó por él le dijeron que tenía unos asuntos con el capitán, en el puente, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

 _ **\- Pero capitán, no sé si es seguro… No tenemos ni idea de qué puede haber.**_

 _ **\+ Es un fenómeno muy extraño, Bepo. Deberíamos coger un pequeño grupo y bajar a investigar… Quizá encontremos algo de valor o algo interesante**_.

Eso fue lo que escuchó justo cuando entraba por la puerta, parándose en el marco de esta antes de saludar.

 _ **\- ¿Se puede?**_

Ambos alzaron su cabeza del mapa ante la voz de la chica, y Trafalgar sonrió de una forma que no auguraba nada bueno. Cogió una moneda y se dirigió a ella.

 _ **\+ Alexia-ya, ¿cara o cruz?**_

 _ **\- E-Ehm… ¿Cara?**_

Y el chico lanzó la moneda al aire. No entendía el nerviosismo de Bepo mientras veía la moneda girar hasta mostrar que había salido cara. Resopló con pesadez y al capitán se le veía contento.

 _ **\- Cara. Bepo, prepara las cosas. Y Alexia, tú también, te vienes con nosotros.**_

Acababa de levantarse y ya le estaban dando órdenes… Espera, ¿prepararse? ¿para qué? ¿qué narices estaba pasando? ¿y por qué no la dejaba en el submarino, como normalmente hacía? El navegante vio la cara de la chica y le explicó mientras preparaba todas las cosas.

 _ **\+ Hemos encontrado una isla… Una isla que no aparece en el mapa, y que la última vez que pasamos por aquí no estaba, así que el capitán quiere ir a ver qué está pasando. Y por lo visto, te vienes con nosotros Alexia-chan.**_

¿Iba a salir del submarino? ¿Aquello qué era, una de esas misiones de reconocimiento? Bueno, lo que fuera le daba igual. Iba a bajar de aquel trasto para explorar una isla nueva… ¿Qué clase de animales habría? No contestó al oso y echó a correr hacia la habitación para cambiarse. Decidió ponerse unos pantalones que no fueran tan anchos, algo más ajustado, aunque del mismo color negro. Colgó el cinturón en su cadera, una espada a cada lado de esta, se recogió el pelo y una chaqueta negra que le llegaba justo por debajo del culo, junto con unas botas por encima de la rodilla terminaban ese atuendo. Suponía que las botas eran lo mejor para andar explorando por ahí. Poco tardó en ir al muelle de carga del submarino del que saldrían todos hacia la isla. El equipo estaba compuesto por el capitán, Bepo y otros siete hombres aparte de ella. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa a partes iguales por aquello, como una niña a la que sabe que le van a dar un juguete nuevo. No pensaba en los peligros, ni en que algo podría salir mal.

 _ **\- Bien, veo que estamos todos. Como sabéis iremos a esa isla a intentar averiguar qué está pasando y porque no existía cuando vinimos la última vez. No sabemos lo que puede haber, así que andaros con cuidado… Sobre todo tú.**_

Señaló a Bepo, que asintió con energía.

 _ **\- Y tú, procura no separarte de mí. Todos nos iremos de dos en dos a explorar la isla, así que tú te vienes conmigo.**_

Esta vez la estaba señalando a ella. En otro momento quizá hubiera discutido aquel hecho, pero no le estaba prestando verdadera atención, puesto que ya estaban sobre las rocas de la isla y ella no podía apartar la vista de allí. Los equipos estaban divididos, y no se dio cuenta de que de verdad iba a ir sola con él hasta que estuvieron ambos caminando solos.

 _ **\+ Oye… ¿de verdad piensas que la mejor opción es ir de dos en dos? Quiero decir, si pasa algo solo podrá ayudarlo una persona…**_

 _ **\- Confío en ellos, son fuertes… No debería haber ningún problema.**_

Ni un momento dudó cuando dijo aquellas palabras, y a ella misma le sorprendió aquella confianza ciega en sus hombres. Ya había notado que la tripulación adoraba e idolatraba a su capitán, pero no sabía que era mutuo. Aunque bueno, ella tampoco es que estuviera precisamente intranquila. Es decir, se había ganado su título de shichibukai por algo (y de momento prefería no saber el cómo), y ella tampoco es que fuera una dama indefensa, así que entendía que no había verdaderas razones para preocuparse.

Pero desde que habían cambiado el paisaje rocoso para adentrarse en una extraña selva, había notado el cambio en el ambiente. No sabía si él se había dado cuenta, pero el olor, los árboles… todo parecía extraño. No había ni olido ni visto nada semejante en su vida, y cuando miró para preguntarle al capitán si él reconocía, supo por su expresión que estaba igual que ella. No parecía haber indicios de que viviera gente allí, y mientas el moreno se paraba de vez en cuando a coger algunas muestras de plantas, suponía, la chica asimilaba todo lo que llegaba a su nariz, aquella cantidad de olores nuevos. Olfateó disimuladamente, había algo raro en el ambiente… volvió donde el moreno.

 _ **\+ ¿De verdad crees que es bueno tocar plantas sin saber exactamente qué son?**_

Era la duda existencial que tenía la chica. Pero antes de que el moreno contestara, ella se giró al instante en redondo. Había escuchado algo, algo grande y muy cerca. Se puso alerta, preparada para llevarse las manos a las espadas en cuanto hiciera falta, mientras Trafalgar era ahora consciente del posible peligro… Y no tardó mucho en aparecer ante ellos. Era un animal de unos diez metros de alto, nada parecido a algo que hubiera visto nunca. Su cabeza parecía la de un dinosaurio, pero su cuerpo tenía pelo, excepto por las cuatro patas sobre las que se alzaba, que tenía escamas. Era una amalgama extraña de animales comunes que terminaba en una boca enorme con los dientes muy afilados. El animal se los quedó mirando y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos mientras la chica quitaba las manos de sus espadas. Si era un animal no tendrían problema.

 _ **\- Room.**_

O sí. El chico se había preparado para atacar con esa palabra, y el animal lo sabía. Mierda, ahora sí estaban en un lío. Percibió el peligro y cambio a modo "atacar y comer todo lo que tuviera delante", lanzándose hacia ellos.

 _ **\+ ¡Espera, para!**_

Ella se quitó ágilmente de su camino mientras el objetivo de aquel ser era embestir al moreno, el cual se libró del golpe por poco. Estaba ignorándola de una forma bastante descarada, pero no le culpaba, estaba intentando que el animal no se lo zampara. O intervenía, e iba a derramarse sangre de forma innecesaria… Y como con palabras no parecía entender, justo cuando el animal iba a lanzarse contra el chico otra vez fue ella la que lo derribó hacia el suelo, evitando así daños mayores.

 _ **\- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?**_

El chico intentó incorporarse viendo que el animal volvía a cargar contra ellos, pero ella estaba encima impidiéndoselo, y cuando volvió a intentarlo puso su mano en el pecho de él y lo empujó de nuevo hacia el suelo. Se giró rápidamente, lo justo para sentarse entre las piernas del chico dándole la espalda a este y alzar las manos.

 _ **\+ ¡L-Lo sentimos!**_

El animal frenó en seco, incluso derrapó, quedando a un escaso metro de ambos. Trafalgar contuvo la respiración, incorporándose sobre sus codos para ver que narices estaba pasando. Fue como si escuchar la voz de la chica fuera un bálsamo calmante para el ser.

 _ **\+ Lo sentimos de verdad… No queríamos molestarte, es que mi compañero es un poco idiota y se ha asustado al verte…**_

El ser ladeó la cabeza como un perro, como si estuviera entendiendo de verdad lo que estaba pasando. Pasó por alto el insulto hacia su persona, ya que Trafalgar estaba flipando, y no precisamente poco. Se incorporó hasta que su barbilla quedó rozando el pelo de la chica, sin poder apartar la vista del animal que se acercaba hacia ellos borrando el escaso metro que los separaba y se dedicaba a olfatear a la morena que estaba sentada entre sus piernas. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba la bestia que estaba intentando devorarlos hace como dos minutos? Un gruñido profundo salió de la garganta del animal, para luego golpear su frente con la de la chica.

 _ **\+ Sí, sí, no pasa nada, ya sé que tú también te has asustado.**_

Dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza del animal. Bueno, quizá alguna de las plantas que había tocado era algún tipo de droga, porque aquello no tenía ningún tipo de sentido.

 _ **\+ Bueno, si no te importa, vamos a dejarte tranquilo… Aunque queremos seguir echando un vistazo por aquí, pero no te molestaremos más, ¿de acuerdo?**_

El animal produjo un sonido gutural para luego pegarle un lametón en la cara a la morena, arrancándole una carcajada que si hubiera sido en otra ocasión probablemente hubiera sido adorable para el moreno, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado pendiente de que no se le cruzaran los cables a aquel animal y le arrancara la cabeza a la chica de un mordisco. Ella se despidió agitando su mano mientras desaparecía entre los árboles. Suspiró profundamente, llevándose ambas manos ahora a limpiarse las babas que le había dejado aquel animal, para luego girar su cintura y encarar al chico.

 _ **\+ Y tú… ¿no puedes esperar un poco antes de juzgar? Te has lanzado a atacarlo sin saber si era agresivo o no, idiota.**_

No podía quitar los ojos de la chica, de verdad que estaba flipando, ¿había entendido a aquel animal de verdad?

 _ **\- ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar y porqué has hablado con ese bicho como si fuera tu mascota de toda la vida?**_

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, sabiendo que acababa de ignorarla completamente. Decidió quitarle hierro al asunto, no quería más preguntas sobre ese tema.

 _ **\+ Siempre se me han dado bien los animales.**_

 _ **\- Ya. Una cosa es que se te den bien los animales, y otra que acabes de hablar con uno, que por cierto dudo que supieras que existiera hasta hace diez minutos.**_

 _ **\+ … Siempre se me han dado bien todos los animales, ¿vale? Desde pequeña. No es tan raro, y si tú no te hubiera puesto en modo cirujano asesino probablemente también podrías haberte acercado a el.**_

No le convencía aquella respuesta, pero no tenía ganas de preguntar más en aquel momento. Ya indagaría en otro momento, porque aunque era un miembro oficial de su tripulación al fin, seguía sin saber nada de su pasado ni de su historia… Y entre esto y la cicatriz que había visto en su costado, cada vez tenía más curiosidad sobre ella.

 _ **\- Está bien, lo que tú digas… Y ahora, sé que estás encantada de estar entre mis piernas, ¿pero podrías levantarte?**_

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de la posición en la que estaban, y no sin antes rodar los ojos, se levantó con lentitud, sacudiéndose la tierra y las hojas que se le habían quedado pegadas a la ropa.

 _ **\+ Vaya, no tienes problemas de ego por lo que veo.**_

Se levantó y la imitó, sacudiéndose y encogiéndose de hombros, sin decir una sola palabra.

 _ **\+ Sigamos explorando, allí al fondo parece haber una montaña, en mitad de la selva. Si subimos quizá logremos ver algo desde allí.**_

Y era cierto, a lo lejos se veía una montaña lo suficientemente alta como para ver toda la isla pero no lo suficiente para ser imposible de escalar. Y como por el camino fuera todo tan divertido como estos primeros minutos no iban a llegar en la vida… Pero al menos había salido bien del paso, y Trafalgar no había preguntado nada más. Y esperaba que siguiera siendo así. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al lugar donde tenía su cicatriz, y cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar los cogió todos y los lanzó al fondo de su cabeza. No podía permitirse ciertos lujos en esos cinco meses… Sin muchas más palabras comenzaron a andar hacia su nuevo objetivo, mientras que esta vez Trafalgar tenía sus cinco sentidos puestos en su alrededor.

Iba a descubrir que pasaba en aquella isla, lo que no sabía es que no podría tocar ni un solo animal de los que se encontraran por el camino. Y lo que no sabía ella, es que quizá no había sido tan buena idea lanzarse de cabeza a aquella selva…

Muchas plantas extrañas podían crecer en una isla inexplorada, pero esa precisamente, era fatal para ella.

[ No sé qué os habrá parecido este capítulo… Pero yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, y como me he vuelto a retrasar quería volver a haceros un pequeño regalo ;_; Decidme si ha sido muy forzado, o si os ha gustado, O QUÉ POR DIOS DECIDMELO ASOHASDHGAIUYSDGASD Vale ya está, el momento crisis ha terminado(¿). No os preocupéis, ya tengo cierto encuentro planeado, entre otras muchas cosas e_e Gracias por llegar de nuevo hasta aquí, y nos vemos en el próoooooooooximo capítulo, y esperemos que no se maten mientras siguen la aventura ellos dos solos e_e Bye bye~ ]


	6. ¿Alergia?

Ay, capítulo 6, ni yo me lo creo, vengo a publicarlo dos días después de mi cumpleaños Y A TRAEROS UN PEQUEÑO REGALO MUEHEHEalshdausdhasud. Quiero empezar este cap agradeciendo todos y cada uno de los comentarios, de verdad que me alegro de que os guste tanto leer mi historia, y eso me incita a seguir escribiendo más… De hecho, después de estos últimos comentarios he acabado escribiendo este y casi el 7. Muchas gracias a todos, y espero seguir leyéndolos por aquí3.

 _ **Black D. Megumi:**_ Weeeee holiwis, menos mal que hay alguien aquí que me entiende ;_; Agh, pero mi problema es que odio estas fiestas y claro, deseo que pasen YA POR FAVOR (en realidad no porque luego tengo exámenes, la vida es una mierda xDDDDDDD) Tranquila, si yo he conseguido aprobarla tu seguro que también, mucho ánimo~ -Se va a una esquina a atiborrarse de chocolate y setas(¿).- Ah, Kid, Kid… 8DDDD - ESA ES MI RESPUESTA SÍ, SORRYNOTSORRY.

Ah, es que si soltara toda la información de golpe que gracia tendría esto… Y no veas todavía la cantidad que me queda por soltar (soy mala, lo siento). Os regalaré Bepos para todos los que comentan para reyes3

Muchísima suerte para ti también en todo lo que te resta, y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo 8D. Ah, y por supuesto, ¡feliz año~!

 _ **BurdelAcustico:**_ Si, no te preocupes, yo estaba escribiéndolo y estaba pensando lo mismo… Me alegro que mi pequeña Alexia te agrade (porque yo misma estaba harta de leer ciertos clichés) y me alegro aún más de que te guste mi historia, y por supuesto de que te diviertas leyéndola. Y espero que te pase lo mismo con este capítulo. ¡Feliz año para ti también, espero que lo empieces con felicidad y divirtiéndote!

 _ **MomoiroMonogatari**_ **:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando mi historia *_* Y mi pequeña Alexia… -Alexia te invita a una cerveza por llamarla la ama.- Ashshdbdjdjd espero que también te guste en este cap y los que restan, disfrútalo~

 _ **Capítulo 6: ¿Alergia?**_

Caminar por aquella selva estaba siendo toda una odisea. Cada vez se hacía más espesa, y donde a Alexia se la veía como pez en el agua escalando por todos sitios, Trafalgar estaba comenzando a enfadarse con aquel entorno escabroso. Si a ese mal humor le sumabas que la chica no le dejaba tocar ningún animal que se encontrasen por el camino, obtenías dos chicos que discutían aproximadamente cada diez metros.

 _ **\+ Ya me estás agotando con tanta protección hacia los animales, no voy a matarlos, ¿sabes? Solo quiero coger muestras.**_

 _ **\- Te repito lo mismo que te he dicho hace como cinco minutos Trafalgar, ¿a ti te gustaría que te raparan el pelo para analizarlo? Deja a los animales en paz.**_

Dios santo, lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y su mal humor iba en aumento, aunque se suavizó un poco al ver como el karma se ponía de su parte y la chica tropezaba con una raíz por estar discutiendo con él, cayendo de culo al suelo.

 _ **\- Mierda.**_

Gruñó enfadada, sabiendo que había sido culpa suya por no prestarle atención al terreno, pero una parte de ella le echaba las culpas al otro por distraerla de sus labores. En fin, ni él quería seguir discutiendo ni la otra quería gastar saliva para nada, así que decidieron recorrer el resto del camino en silencio, como si el otro no existiera. Llegaron a un lugar que era más frondoso, los troncos de aquellos árboles tenían como cinco metros de grosor el más pequeño, y unas raíces que bien podrían ser el tronco de un árbol normal. No veían las copas, aunque la luz conseguía filtrarse entre estas lo justo para iluminar el camino y saber que era de día.

 _ **\+ Vamos a descansar aquí.**_

Trafalgar solo volvió a hablar para decirle esto a la chica, que se detuvo en el mismo momento y se sentó en una de las raíces con los pies colgando, recuperando el aliento al igual que su capitán. Estaba siendo más duro de lo que parecía. Pero entonces paró de mover los pies casi en seco. Un olor extraño golpeó sus fosas nasales. Extraño, pero increíblemente dulce. Se sintió rara unos segundos y después, tal y como había venido dicho olor, desapareció. Frunció el ceño, confusa, no tenía ni idea de por qué se había puesto así por un simple olor, pero sinceramente tampoco le dio más importancia.

 _ **\+ Alexia-ya, ¿sigues en la tierra?**_

 _ **\- ¿E-Eh? Lo siento, no te estaba escuchando.**_

 _ **\+ Vaya, qué novedad.**_

Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras veía como él se ponía en pie y continuaba la marcha, y segundos después marchó tras él. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel olor, y el problema es que ahora iba y venía por rachas, dependiendo de por dónde tirase el viento. Necesitaba saber qué olía de aquella forma y de dónde provenía. Y Trafalgar hacía un rato que veía a la morena más dispersa de lo normal, lo cual era ciertamente extraño, pero no dijo nada. Estaba adoptando una actitud extraña, fruncía el ceño cada poco y giraba su cabeza hacia distintos lugares como… ¿oliendo algo? Él no olía absolutamente nada fuera de lo común, y por eso no entendía el comportamiento de la chica. Decidió dejarlo pasar, quizá es que como hacía bastante que no salía del submarino estaba algo desubicada, pero no dejaba de ser extraño su comportamiento.

Estaban llegando casi a la falda de la montaña, un terreno más rocoso pero en el que crecían árboles igualmente junto con otro tipo de plantas distintas a las que habían dejado atrás. Y sí, la actitud de la chica cambiaba cada vez más, parecía que le costaba más que antes seguirle el ritmo al moreno y tenía que apoyarse cada poco a recuperar el aliento. Él siguió sin decir nada, pero aminoró la marcha hasta quedarse solo a un par de metros de ella.

 _ **\+ Hey, ¿estás bien?**_

 _ **\- ¿Ha?**_

Alzó la cabeza hacia él, como desorientada. Tenía sus sentidos embotados y cada vez tenía más calor y menos fuerza en las piernas. Y lo más frustrante es que no sabía por qué. Pero en cuanto llegaron a la falda de la montaña tuvo que apoyarse contra una enorme pared de roca.

Aquel dulce olor de nuevo la golpeó, esta vez con mucha más fuerza, como si le hubieran dado un bofetón. Comenzó a jadear, aun estando parada, y tuvo que echar un brazo a la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Esta vez Trafalgar si comenzó a preocuparse, aquello no era simple cansancio.

 _ **\+ Oye, tienes una cara terrible, ¿necesitas descansar? ¿has tocado algo que no debías?**_

La chica negó con la cabeza lentamente. Era aquel maldito olor el que la estaba poniendo de aquella manera, ¿cómo es que el chico estaba perfectamente? ¿es porque su olfato era muchísimo más sensible que el de él?

 _ **\- ¿No hueles… nada extraño…?**_

Hablaba mucho más bajo de lo normal, y cuando él se acercó a ella comprobó que tenía las mejillas rojas y jadeaba cada poco, como si le costase respirar. _Mala idea_. Que se hubiera acercado había sido una mala idea. En cuanto estuvo a su lado el olor del chico la golpeó incluso más fuerte que el dulce de antes, soltando un leve quejido desde el fondo de su garganta. Inconscientemente se alejó de él un par de pasos: estaba siendo demasiado consciente de la presencia del otro cerca de ella, cuando hasta aquel día en ningún momento le había molestado. De echo ni si quiera se había parado a pensar en él, recordaba su olor por que convivía con él, pero nada más. El olor dulzón y el del moreno comenzaron a entremezclarse, el calor que sentía comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo y la boca comenzó a secársele.

 _ **\+ ¿Olor? No huelo absolutamente nada, Alexia-ya. ¿Y por qué te alejas? Casi no puedes mantenerte en pie, idiota.**_

Y todo hizo pum. El chico la agarró de la muñeca para sujetarla y que no cayera de morros… y aquel contacto directamente piel con piel no fue nada del otro mundo para el moreno, que solo se dio cuenta de que la temperatura corporal de la chica estaba elevándose; pero si lo fue para ella. Donde sus pieles se tocaron parecía arder, no se esperaba aquello de pronto, que envió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo hasta acabar en su vientre… Y soltó un gemido. Y no fue precisamente de dolor. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca en cuanto asimiló el sonido que acababa de salir de esta, las piernas le fallaron y se deslizo hasta el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la roca, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y muy abiertos.

Él se quedó estático, no se movió ni un centímetro cuando escuchó aquel sonido. En cualquier otro momento quizá se hubiera burlado, o quizá le hubiera parecido incluso sexy. Pero aquello fue demasiado inesperado como para asimilarlo y reaccionar de forma coherente. Solo podía mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos, allí sentada con las piernas encogidas y temblando ligeramente. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

 _ **\+ ¿A-Alexia-ya?**_

Llevó una mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, pero la chica negó enérgicamente.

 _ **\- No me… toques, por favor…**_

Ni ella misma tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que le estaba pasando, pero aquel contacto la había pillado desprevenida, y prefería no volver a repetir lo que acaba de hacerle sentir con aquel toque, o aquello podía acabar terriblemente mal. Nunca se había sentido especialmente atraída por el moreno, fuera del físico que este tenía. Pero en aquel momento era totalmente consciente de la presencia de él allí, y empezaba a entender la razón del calor que tenía. Y no, no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. ¿Qué mierda de olor era aquel? Tenía que salir de aquella isla o comenzaría a perder la cabeza, porque sus pensamientos comenzaban a nublarse y a ir hacia lugares donde la imaginación era poderosa. Lugares que incluían a Trafalgar sin ropa, y ella otro tanto de lo mismo. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo sólo de imaginárselo, ¿¡qué coño pasaba con ella!?

 _ **\- Me largo de aquí… Ahora mismo…**_

Intentó levantarse aún con las piernas temblorosas, y ahora era el otro el que tenía miedo de tocarla. Aquella situación había sido bastante violenta, pero viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la chica, sabía que aquello no era algo natural. Menos mal, si ya bastante poco ego tenía, solo faltaba que una chica gimiera solo por tocarle la muñeca.

 _ **\+ Ni si quiera puedes caminar, maldita sea. Además no podemos largarnos simplemente, si es algo que has cogido aquí, o que has tocado… o que has olido, no podemos marcharnos sin más. Tenemos que saber qué es lo que te ha hecho esto para hacer algún antídoto, o algo… A no ser que quieras probar remedios naturales.**_

Intentó bromear, porque estaba claro cuál era ese "remedio natural" viendo el estado en el que estaba la chica.

 _ **\- Trafalgar… No estoy precisamente para bromas… Y si no quieres que te mate en cuanto tenga la ocasión… Cierra la maldita boca… Y dime qué se supone que haremos…**_

 _ **\+ Debemos encontrar la razón de tu estado, Alexia-ya, y vas a tener que acompañarme… Yo no huelo nada fuera de lo común.**_

 _ **\- Desde que nos acercamos a la montaña… es más fuerte… Pero no sé exactamente dónde… Tu olor interfiere con el otro…**_

Oh mierda, había hablado demasiado.

 _ **\+ ¿Mi olor? Qué pasa… ¿huelo bien?**_

Intentó fulminarlo con la mirada ante la odiosa sonrisa de satisfacción que ahora adornaba su cara, pero la expresión que puso no fue precisamente aterradora, y Trafalgar tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír ante ella.

 _ **\+ Vas a tener que andar para llegar a dónde está ese olor…**_

Y ella sabía lo que significaba. Sus piernas casi no podían sostenerla, con lo cual necesitaba apoyarse en algo para caminar, en este caso en alguien. Y no es que tuviera precisamente muchas opciones.

 _ **\- Lo sé… Pero ni se te ocurra tocarme… Yo me apoyaré en ti… Y como sueltes algún mordaz comentario… Te juro que te arranco la maldita lengua…**_

Bueno, la situación no era precisamente divertida, pero ver a Alexia en aquel estado era todo un espectáculo bastante inesperado. Tardaron dos horas, dos eternas horas en encontrar el lugar del que provenía aquel olor, pues Alexia caminaba ciertamente despacio, y cuanto más se acercaban peores se hacían los síntomas. El problema es que más o menos a la mitad del camino, ella inconscientemente se había acercado más y había dejado caer prácticamente su peso contra el costado del moreno, apoyándose en su brazo, pero en ningún momento sin llegar a tocarse piel con piel, o sería fatal para ella. Al principio no había problema. El problema vino cuando el calor de la chica comenzó a traspasar la ropa del otro, y cuando comenzó a jadear más fuertemente. Cuando él empezó a ser consciente de la cercanía de la otra y de su verdadero estado, debía estar enfermo, pero también comenzó a tener calor. ¿¡Qué clase de situación era esta!?

Caminaba por pura inercia, cuánto más se acercaban al lugar del que provenía el causante de aquello menos pensamientos coherentes pasaban por su cabeza y más sentía el calor del cuerpo del otro a su lado. Aquello estaba siendo ciertamente lamentable, en su vida le había pasado nada parecido, y lo peor es que le moreno parecía estar como una rosa. Tendría que advertirle cuando volvieran: si le contaba esto a alguien, lo mataba. Sin miramientos y sin ningún tipo de cargo de conciencia. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, sus pensamientos a atropellarse unos con otros y de pronto su cerebro se apagó. Algo más profundo comenzó a aparecer, unos instintos más primarios.

Mientras esto pasaba Trafalgar vislumbraba a unos cuantos metros una planta extraña, movida por el viento en un hipnotizante vaivén y de colores muy llamativos. Debía de ser esa maldita planta la causante de todo aquello por el estado en el que se encontraba la morena, por fin podría saber qué estaba pasando y como arreglarlo… O eso pensaba. Se giró hacia Alexia para confirmarle que ya habían encontrado la razón de su estado, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, completamente abiertos, con todo el azul de estos brillando tanto que casi podía verse reflejado en ellos. Los labios de esta estaban entreabiertos, humedecidos probablemente por su propia saliva, entre los cuales se colaban ligeros jadeos roncos. Esa imagen destrozó todos los pensamientos coherentes que pudiera haber tenido para decir algo lógico. Tragó saliva, pero esta no pasaba. Mierda, quizá si tenía que haber aceptado la oferta de la compañía en la anterior isla, le estaba pasando factura en aquel preciso instante y no era precisamente bueno. Tenía que admitir que aquella mocosa le atraía, el carácter que tenía, como se comportaba… Había algo en ella que le hacía querer hacerla suya y demostrar quién mandaba de verdad a base de acciones y sin tanta palabrería… y había descubierto el otro día que el resto del cuerpo no estaba nada mal. Aquella imagen apareció de nuevo en su cabeza en el peor momento posible. Quitó rápidamente la cara antes de cometer un grave error y se pasó la mano por esta, frotándosela, intentando calmarse. Joder, que no era de piedra. Intentó separarse de ella alejando el brazo, pero se puso nervioso y, ayudado por el peso de la otra, trastabilló con una raíz… Y ella no podía mantenerse en pie, así que se fueron ambos al suelo en una muy mala posición. Vaya, que terrible cliché.

 _ **\+ Hey, Alexia-ya, quítate de encima ahora mismo.**_

Porque claro que ella había caído encima de él, justo entre sus piernas. Y no tenía cara de que le importase demasiado. _Aquella no era Alexia. Aquella no era Alexia._ Se lo repetía en su cabeza mil veces. Si fuera Alexia ahora mismo habría intentado matarlo. La chica se incorporó, apoyando una mano a cada lado de la cabeza del moreno e incorporándose lo suficiente para mirarlo. Aunque tenía la mirada algo perdida, lo miro de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de pudor, para terminar volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos y lamiéndose descaradamente el labio inferior. Algo hizo click en Trafalgar, algo malo estaba a punto de pasar si seguía por ese camino. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera dejado hacer completamente encantado. Pero aquella era Alexia, si se enteraba, o se acordaba después de esto probablemente destruiría el submarino y a todos los que había dentro con él. Intentó incorporarse para quitársela de encima, pero ella apoyó una mano en su pecho y lo tiró de nuevo contra el suelo.

Alexia no estaba por la labor de dejar escapar a su presa, ahora mismo era un caos de instintos primarios que sólo le pedían una cosa, y no veía la expresión asombrada del otro cuando lo tiró contra el suelo. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, puesto que ella misma había acercado sus labios al cuello del chico, rozándolo ligeramente, prácticamente nada, lo justo para conseguir que el otro se tensara. _Mierda, un gran MIERDA._ Law se abofeteó mentalmente por estar dejando que aquello pasara, pero no estaba precisamente mal agusto… Hasta que la otra llegó a su oreja, donde mordió ligeramente.

 _ **\- Al final Law va a resultar un gatito asustado…**_

La voz ronca con la que susurró directamente en su oído hizo que este se estremeciera de arriba abajo, junto con el ronroneo con el que terminó la frase. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, siempre era "Capitán", "Trafalgar" o "idiota" o alguna de sus variantes. Y con aquello había llegado a su límite. Se la quitó de encima empujándola hacia un lado sin muchos miramientos. Espera, ¿¡acababa de ronronear!? Definitivamente aquella no era Alexia. Aprovechó el desconcierto de la otra para dejarla inconsciente con un rápido movimiento, como el que había hecho cuando subió a su submarino. Ahora que habían descubierto la razón no había motivo para dejarla campar así a sus anchas. Cayó redonda al instante y el chico se levantó, comenzando a andar en círculos para calmarse, incluso acercándose al riachuelo que había allí a meter la cara en agua fría.

 _ **\+ Joder, eso ha sido terriblemente peligroso…**_

Miró a la chica allí tirada, inconsciente. Y tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, se hubiera dejado hacer con gusto, pero ni era el momento, ni el lugar, ni la situación. Además de nada serviría si al día siguiente ella no recordaba nada. Esperó unos minutos más para reorganizar sus ideas y poner en orden sus pensamientos, mientras recogía una muestra de aquella planta. No entendía por qué a él no le había hecho efecto, pero ahora mismo lo agradecía bastante, o se hubieran montado una bonita fiesta en aquella isla. Recogió lo necesario, ahora lo divertido iba a ser cargar con la chica hasta el submarino… Pero no era una buena idea abandonarla allí a su suerte. Aunque sucedió una situación extraña a mitad del camino. Apareció el animal con el que antes se había cruzado. _Joder… ¿algo más?_ Trafalgar no era Alexia, no podía entenderse con aquel ser… pero no parecía tener ganas de luchar. Ladeó la cabeza observándolos y se acercó ni corto ni perezoso a ellos. Se tensó en el momento en el que comenzó a olfatearlos, temía que entendiera mal la situación y pensara que había sido él el que la había herido… Que no estaba tampoco muy lejos de la realidad. Contra todo pronóstico el animal se postró sobre sus cuatro patas… ¿estaba pidiéndoles que se subieran? Sí, eso parecía. Y sirvió de mucha ayuda cuando por fin el moreno se dignó a confiar en aquella bestia, pues recorrieron la isla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En cuanto se bajaron el animal desapareció de nuevo entre el bosque, dejando al capitán cargar con la otra.

Parecían ser los últimos en llegar, ya que fue Bepo el que dirigía el minisubmarino que fue a recogerlos a la orilla… Y menudo espectáculo montó cuando vio a la otra inconsciente.

 _ **\- ¡A-Alexia-chan, ¿qué te ha pasado!?**_

 _ **\+ Dudo que te responda Bepo, está inconsciente.**_

 _ **\- P-Pero… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿os han atacado? ¿se ha herido caminando por la selva?**_

 _ **\+ No preguntes.**_

La expresión que puso el capitán extrañó incluso al oso, que llevaba con él bastante tiempo. Era una mezcla de contrariedad, enfado y frustración, y supo que era mejor no preguntar… Quizá esperar a que Alexia se despertarse y se lo contase sería lo mejor. Llevaron a la chica a su habitación en el submarino, el oso se preocupó un poco, pues parecía que tenía fiebre ya que estaba ardiendo y encima no paraba de jadear roncamente. La expresión del capitán era un auténtico poema, el cual se encerró en su camarote sin decir nada a nadie ni preguntar a los demás cómo había ido la exploración. Necesitaba estar solo por un buen rato y distraerse con otras cosas.

Y así llegó la hora de despertar para la chica. Era de noche, y habían pasado varias horas hasta que lo hizo, tardando bastante en ubicarse… ¿qué hacía en el submarino si estaban explorando la isla? ¿y en qué momento se había dormido? Su mente le recordó el olor que la había avasallado durante toda la caminata, recordó como había empezado a tener calor y aquella extraña sensación de excitación sin venir a cuento... Pero no recordaba nada más. Ni detalles precisos, ni absolutamente nada a partir del momento en el que habían partido a buscar la razón de aquellos síntomas. Ah, maldita sea, pensaba ir en busca de Trafalgar a ver qué narices había sucedido exactamente. Se percató de que había un vaso al lado de su mesita, vacío, pero quedaban restos de una bebida que no parecía estar precisamente buena. No recordaba cómo había llegado aquello allí, pero vale.

 _ **\+ Ya sabemos por qué no estaba aquí esta isla antes, capitán… Se mueve. Quiero decir, es que no es una isla. Cuando cruzamos hacia el otro lado vimos algo raro… Parecía una cola, pero nos parecía demasiado surrealista. Así que nos acercamos más… Y efectivamente, era la cola de un animal.**_

 _ **\- ¡Nosotros encontramos la cabeza! Era como una especie de tortuga… O algo así.**_

Todos parecían bastante entusiasmados con el hecho de descubrir el misterio tras aquella isla que aparecía y desaparecía, y que al final no resultó ser la gran cosa. Ni tesoros escondidos, ni mapas, ni nada, sólo una isla en el enorme caparazón de una tortuga gigante. Alguien suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

 _ **\+ Está bien… Entonces queda resuelto este asunto. Nada extraordinario ni destacable, y todos estáis bien.**_

La profunda, y parecía que cansada voz de Trafalgar se coló entre las demás, y no supo por qué, pero provocó un profundo estremecimiento en la chica que ella no entendió. Fue como si su subconsciente recordase algo, pero ella no tuviera ni idea. Sacudió la cabeza, debía de estar volviéndose loca, así que decidió ignorar aquella extraña reacción.

 _ **\- Buenas noches...**_

 _ **\+ Buenas noches.**_

 _ **\+ ¡Bueeenas noches, Alexia-chan!**_

Todos la saludaron, todos menos una persona: el capitán se la había quedado mirando fijamente, como si esperase que dijera algo más, a lo que ella enarcó una ceja.

 _ **\- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?**_

En cuanto dijo aquello el chico pareció relajarse de pronto. Claro que se relajó, Trafalgar estaba esperando a que se despertase para ver cuánto recordaba de la tarde de ayer… Y por lo visto recordaba bastante poco. Menos mal.

 _ **\- Más bien tienes cara de mona.**_

Le dedicó un corte de manga sin siquiera dignarse a dirigirle una mirada, mientras caminaba hacia el lado de Bepo para preguntarle si él había encontrado algo destacable en su paseo, y los demás sonreían ante aquella preciosa relación capitán-tripulante. Pero el oso se le adelantó.

 _ **\+ ¿Estás bien? Ayer parecía que te habías desmayado por estar enferma…**_

Bueno, puede que no recordara los detalles ni las acciones que habían sucedido, pero si recordaba lo básico y cómo se había sentido exactamente. Se rascó la nuca, algo avergonzada. A ver qué narices decía ahora…

 _ **\- Uhm, parece que le tenía alergia a algo que había en aquella isla… No tengo ni idea, sinceramente.**_

No mentía para nada, pero, ¿alergia? Já. Trafalgar ahogó una risa, pues ahora sabía lo que era aquella planta… Lo que le tenía en vilo es que le hubiera afectado a ella, y eso sí que quería saber el por qué. Si las miradas matasen ahora mismo el chico estaría muerto varias veces, pues ella sabía que la había visto de aquella forma, y no le hacía gracia precisamente.

 _ **\+ Así que así se llama ahora… ¿alergia?**_

Los allí presentes no entendían nada, aunque presuponían que era algo que estaba diciendo para picar a la otra, por eso no iban a preguntar la razón.

 _ **\- No, Trafalgar, a eso no se le llama alergia. Alergia se llama a lo que me entra a mi cada vez que te veo. Lo otro tiene otro nombre que no pienso decir aquí y en alto porque, si tengo que llegar a hacerlo, probablemente acabe arrancándote la lengua para que no digas nada más innecesario.**_

Lo dijo totalmente calmada y sonriendo tranquilamente, si hacía ver que la molestaba o la avergonzaba estaba perdida, y probablemente el moreno terminaría diciendo algo indebido solo para poder picarla. En cuanto estuvieran solos le preguntaría qué coño había pasado, y porque tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia, junto con algo más, en el rostro como si supiera algo que ella no sabía.

Los demás allí presentes rodaron los ojos, ya estaban más que acostumbrados a los intercambios de aquellos dos, y más de uno pensaba que lo que había era "tensión sexual no resuelta", pero si lo decían en alto probablemente acabarían muertos por parte de ambos. Así que simplemente se despidieron y dejaron que se aniquilaran verbalmente a solas, incluso Bepo. El oso pensaba quedarse para preguntarle a Alexia qué había pasado, pero el capitán le había advertido que tenía que hablar con ella cuando se despertase… Cosa que le sorprendió, pero si no le daba más explicaciones era por algo, así que decidió simplemente aceptar y asentir.

 _ **\+ Ven conmigo un segundo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Uhm? ¿A dónde?**_

 _ **\+ Quiero explicarte qué ha pasado en esa isla… Y hacerte una pregunta sobre el por qué te ha afectado esa planta.**_

Oh, venga ya. Trafalgar estaba realmente serio de pronto, su sonrisa había medio desaparecido, y a la chica eso no le dio mucha confianza… Sólo esperaba que no lo hubiera descubierto. Que no la hubiera descubierto.

Se encontraban solos en aquella sala mientras el moreno revolvía aquí y allá unos apuntes que tenía. Ella se había sentado impaciente y nerviosa en una de las sillas. No le estaba gustando nada aquello… partiendo de la base de que quizá no quería saber con detalles lo que había pasado en esa isla.

Parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba, así que abrió aquel libro lleno de notas por una página en concreto y se lo puso sobre las manos a ella. Su reacción se lo dijo. Nada más posar la vista en el libro durante tres segundos, la había alzado para clavarla de nuevo en el chico. No dijo nada, esperó a que él se pronunciara.

 _ **\+ Esa planta que había en la isla es un afrodisíaco… pero es un tanto especial. Solo afecta a una raza que extinguieron hace un tiempo, lo cual me lleva a pensar un par de cosas… interesantes.**_

La chica se tensó de arriba abajo. _No, no, no, no._ Estaba en problemas, aún no había dicho una palabra desde Trafalgar le había dicho aquello. El problema es que ella no tenía ni idea de la existencia de aquella planta.

 _ **\+ Me lleva a suponer que aún tienes algo de sangre de esa raza corriendo por tus venas… ¿verdad? Tuviste algún familiar que lo era. Eso explicaría también la facilidad que tienes para cicatrizar heridas y que tengas un olfato tan sensible. Alguno de tus familiares era un Cambiaforma… ¿no? Eso también explicaría que Bepo se sienta tan cómodo a tu lado.**_

Allí estaba aquella palabra. Tragó saliva nuevamente. Desde la Gran Caza decir aquella palabra en alto era signo de muerte para cualquiera a la que se la decían, eso les habían enseñado siempre a la gente como ella. No quería que aquello se supiera, pues terminaba siendo un problema bastante grande no solo para ella, si no para los que se veían envueltos con la chica... Volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos del chico, y por primera vez vio algo distinto en ellos: un pequeño brillo, curiosidad, como un niño que tiene delante una piruleta enorme. Y eso la asustó, se estremeció imperceptiblemente.

 _ **\- Escúchame, Trafalgar. No sé hasta qué punto sabes de ese tema, pero Cambiaforma es una palabra peligrosa para pronunciar tan a la ligera.**_

 _ **\+ No quiero que me malinterpretes, Alexia-ya. No estoy pensando en entregarte, ni en airearlo por ahí… Simplemente estoy fascinado.**_

Captó completamente la atención de la chica cuando dijo aquella palabra. _Fascinado._ Vaya, esa era la última palabra que esperaba oír de la boca de aquel chico.

 _ **\+ No pongas esa cara, soy médico, al fin y al cabo. Es normal que me interesen estas cosas. Simplemente no pensaba que me fuera a encontrar en toda mi vida con alguien como tú.**_

No parecía estar mintiendo en lo que decía, y tampoco tenía razones para hacerlo. La franqueza con la que acababa de hablar la tenía fascinada a ella también. Y sin ningún tipo de razón aparente su corazón dio un par de latidos de más ante la expresión del chico. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Desde que había vuelto de esa isla era más consciente de sus expresiones y reacciones, y tenía miedo preguntar el por qué…

Cualquier otro no hubiera dudado un segundo en entregarla. Incluso por alguien que solo llevaba un poco de sangre de Cambiaforma, el precio en el mercado negro era desorbitado. Se acercó a ella y volvió a recoger el libro abierto por la página que tenía una foto de la hoja de aquella planta y el nombre de la raza a la que afectaba. Su nombre junto con otro tipo de datos sobre la misma que prefirió no leer.

 _ **\+ No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Al fin y al cabo tenemos un oso polar que habla… No eres lo más extraño que hay en este submarino.**_

¿Trafalgar siendo amable con ella? Aquí había gato encerrado.

 _ **\+ Oh y por cierto… Los efectos de ese afrodisíaco son bastante… Interesantes.**_

Ahí estaba, aquella maldita sonrisa torcida. A la chica se le cayó el mundo a los pies, pues confirmaba lo que ya había sospechado: que se había comportado a saber dios como, y que no lo recordaba. _Mierda._ Tenía demasiada información que procesar en aquel momento. Cambiaforma, el afrodisíaco y lo que había hecho en aquella isla... No quería. No quería pensar en las consecuencias de lo que significaba que aquella palabra hubiera salido de la boca del moreno, así que su subconsciente decidió enfocar su atención a la segunda cosa que había dicho. Ya analizaría lo importante más tarde.

 _ **\- Si tienes que decir algo, dilo ya y deja de hacerte el maldito interesante.**_

Recibió como respuesta una risilla entre dientes por su parte.

 _ **\+ Vas muy rápido Alexia-ya… Le quitas la emoción al asunto. Aunque eso ya lo sabía.**_

Vale. A la mierda. ¿¡Qué narices había pasado en esa isla!?

 _ **\- ¿Qué has hecho, Trafalgar?**_

 _ **\+ ¿Yo? Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada, pequeña gatita… Sí, ese nombre te pega. A partir de ahora te llamaré gatita.**_

La mandíbula de Alexia se descolgó hasta el suelo, y de pronto se sintió sucia con sólo el oír pronunciar aquella palabra de forma tan obscena. No era posible que ella hubiera hecho algo como aquello con Trafalgar, definitivamente estaba riéndose de ella.

 _ **\- Sal de aquí antes de que coja uno de esos bisturís y decida dejarte sin descendencia.**_

 _ **\+ Piensa lo que quieras… Buenas noches, gatita.**_

Arrastró la última palabra hasta que cerró la puerta de la sala. Y menos mal que la cerró, en el momento justo de hacerlo un bisturí se clavó contra esta, lo escuchó perfectamente a través de la puerta. Lo siguiente que oyó ella fue el eco de las carcajadas del moreno desapareciendo por el pasillo, sacudiéndola por dentro de rabia, y de algo más que no conseguía identificar, y que tampoco tenía claro que quisiera hacerlo.

Aquella noche sabía que no iba a dormir muy bien. Trafalgar había sacado sus propias conclusiones… Pero ella ni las había confirmado ni desmentido, y por el momento mejor era que se quedara así. Al menos ahora no tendría la presión de tener que dar explicaciones por sus heridas o por detectar cosas que los demás no podían detectar sin basarse solo en la vista. No había descubierto toda la verdad, y por el momento esperaba que no lo hiciera. Aunque le había asegurado que no iba a venderla, más que su propia seguridad, que estaba por supuesto en primera lugar, le preocupaba la de Trafalgar y el resto de su tripulación… Si la gente se enteraba de que tenían a alguien como ella, sabía lo que pasaría. No sería la primera vez. Y menos si ÉL se enteraba.

El moreno por su parte se pasó la noche recogiendo todos los libros que sabía que tenían algún tipo de información sobre los Cambiaformas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se emocionaba por algo, mucho menos por algo como esto… Una raza que prácticamente había desaparecido del mundo después de la Gran Caza. Una raza que nunca había visto, y era de su tripulación. Como médico le fascinaba, y como ser humano le emocionaba. Quizá esa fuera la razón de su interés por ella desde un principio, un sexto sentido que le había dicho que era distinta, especial…

El problema fue cuando le interrumpieron en mitad de la madrugada, cortando su concentración. Extraño, todos sabían que no había que molestarle, así que debía ser algo importante. Muy a su pesar se levantó de su silla, aprovechando para frotarse los ojos, cansados por tanta lectura. Abrió la puerta ante un agitado chico, que le tendía un sobre.

 _ **\+ H-Hemos recibido una carta, capitán.**_

Se extrañó, ¿había venido corriendo? ¿tan importante era? La abrió, leyendo su contenido… ya había adivinado de quién era la letra, pero el contenido era realmente increíble, sobre todo viniendo de aquella persona y lo que proponía en dicha carta. Ya le había parecido extraño que él precisamente se pusiera en contacto y tenía que ser para, al menos, algo importante.

Al final de la carta la firma del hombre que la enviaba.

" _Eustass Captain Kid."_

* * *

[ Y COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD UN POQUITO DE FANSERVICE WEHWHHEHWHEWHEHHHE, perdón, es inesperado, incluso yo tenía este capítulo enfocado de otra manera… pero es que comencé a escribir y la situación me salió sola(¿) Así soy xDDDDDD, influye que esté de buen humor por mis recién cumplidos 21 8DDD. Es bastante denso, lo sé… Pero de verdad que me encanta describir estas cosas con detalles, lo siento ;_; (esto siempre es una ventaja en el lemon, seguro que ahí no os quejáis 8DDD). Espero vuestras respuestas, ardo en ganas de saber qué pensáis de este capítulo (ahora es cuando todos lo odian y lo aborrecen y yo me voy a llorar a una esquina). Pero bueno, aceptaré todo tipo de críticas con gusto e_e, y de nuevo, sabed que acepto peticiones para cualquier tipo de cosa que se os ocurra, me gusta complacer a mis lectores e/e. Nooooooos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Feliz año para todos~! ]


	7. Empieza el juego

Antes de nada quiero pedir mil perdones por esta ausencia ;_; No contaba en mis planes que me saliera un bultito y tuvieran que quitármelo (nada grave, no os preocupéis) y claro, mis ganas de escribir se fueron a la puta(¿). Pero aquí estoy para volver a daros guerra con mi pequeña Alexia, sólo espero que no la hayáis olvidado y que no me odiéis ;_; Así pues, disfrutad este capítulo, os he hecho un pequeño regalo (y a mi también 8D) para compensar esto, ya que como he perdido un poco el hilo después de tanto tiempo sin escribir… Veamos cómo queda. ¡Un nuevo capítulo que es todo vuestro!

 _ **Black D. Megumi:**_ CUATRO PERROS, ME MUDO CONTIGO ASDGUAIUYDGASUDYGASKD, a mi nunca me dejaron, aunque soy más de gatos, me gustan todos los animales por igual ;_; Lo gráfico vendrá tarde o temprano, te lo prometo, y más después de este parón, quiero compensaros por mi falta de seriedad, me siento falta ;/;

Esa nueva raza igual te sorprende 8D, espero que no te dejes guiar por las apariencias… Y nuestro querido Kid, tendrá un papel divertido e importante en la historia? QUIÉN SABE CHAN CHAN CHAN Okvalelosiento.

Aquí tienes, después de mucho tiempo, un pequeño regalo por mi retraso, espero que lo disfrutes~

 _ **MomoiroMonogatari:**_ No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste mi formad e escribir, de verdad. Se que a veces puedo resultar pesada por el tema de que me encanta describirlo todo pero… asudghauydgagysd -llora de emoción.- Disfruta este nuevo capítulo, ¡y espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores!

 _ **JennWinn:**_ Bienvenida a mi pequeña historia, y que sepas que me encanta que te encante(¿). Te invito a que sigas leyendo y veas lo que pasa entre Law y Alexia, quizá así salgas de dudas 8D.

 _ **Ginomi:**_ ¡Me alegro mucho! Lo descubrirás e_e

 _ **Guest:**_ Aaaaaquí lo tienes, siento muchísimo este retraso tan enorme, de verdad ;_; Espero me perdonéis, y disfruta de este nuevo cap~.

 _ **Capítulo 7: Empieza el juego.**_

Estaba claro que aquella noche no iba a pegar ojo. Entre lo de la isla y que Trafalgar había sacado sus propias conclusiones respecto a que Alexia no era del todo humana, su cabeza estuvo bastante entretenida. Y además, ¿por qué no sabía de la existencia de una planta que sólo actuaba de afrodisíaco con ellos? Es que ni siquiera había oído algún rumor nunca de que existiera. Al final terminó durmiendo una escasa hora y levantándose de la cama ya por pura desesperación de no conseguir conciliar el sueño. Cuando se adecentó, dentro de las posibilidades que le ofrecía su cara aquel día, salió de su cuarto con una cara horrible, y con unas ojeras de las cuales hasta el propio Trafalgar podría llegar a tener envidia. Hablando de él, esperaba no tener que encontrárselo en todo el día, no tenía precisamente humor para aguantar sus bromas o sus mordaces comentarios.

 _ **\+ ¡Buenos díiiiias, Alexia-chan! Vaya… No tienes buena cara… ¿Has dormido mal?**_

Hoy no estaba ni física ni psicológicamente preparada para la felicidad del oso que venía a saludarla.

 _ **\- No he pegado ojo en toda la noche… Umpf…**_

Un enorme bostezo interrumpió su frase, para luego pasarse la mano por toda la cara, intentando despejarse, cosa que parecía imposible hoy.

 _ **\- Necesito un enorme café.**_

Fue su sentencia mientras Bepo asentía enérgicamente y la acompañaba hasta la cafetería. Probablemente el oso se había dado cuenta de la reticencia de la chica a hablar hoy y por eso no estaba tan eufórico como otras veces, aunque después de un rato fue ella misma la que comenzó una conversación.

 _ **\- ¿Dónde está Trafalgar?**_

 _ **\+ Ah, el capitán se ha encerrado en su camarote. No te preocupes, probablemente esté enfrascado con algo que le interesa… Vete acostumbrándote, suele ser normal que en estos casos se encierre varios días.**_

Asintió, ensimismándose. Una parte de ella se alegraba de no verle la cara al chico durante unos días, más aún teniendo en cuenta su humor de hoy y lo que había pasado recientemente. La otra, se preocupaba por saber qué era aquello que tenía al capitán tan ensimismado. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se tomó tranquilamente su enorme café. El calor de este había conseguido espabilarla un poco, y esperaba que pronto hiciera efecto la gran dosis de cafeína que acababa de ingerir. No fue un buen día para ella, pero cuando volvió a su cama cayó redonda. No le dio tiempo a asimilar que de verdad no había visto al moreno en todo el día.

Pasaron cuatro días, cuatro días con sus noches en los que nadie había visto a Trafalgar. Nadie estaba preocupado por ello, nadie excepto una chica que no paraba de pensar en qué narices hacía allí dentro, tan importante e interesante como para no salir ni siquiera a comer ni a beber con su tripulación. Hoy le tocaba hacer la colada junto con Bepo, Sachi y otros dos hombres de los cuales no recordaba el nombre. Era bastante mala para eso de los nombres propios.

 _ **\- Hoy hace cuatro días que el capitán se encerró, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\+ Sí, eso parece… Debe de ser algo realmente interesante, hacía mucho tiempo que no se encerraba tantos días seguidos. Aunque es extraño no tenerlo por aquí…**_

Alexia escuchaba la conversación de los dos hombres que iban delante de Sachi y ella. Parecían echar de menos a su capitán, y aquello le parecía algo divertido.

 _ **\- Pues a mi me parece que está todo bastante tranquilo sin él…**_

Alexia juraría que aquello había sido un pensamiento y no lo había dicho en alto, pero la carcajada del chico de la gorra le confirmó que no había sido así. Desvió la mirada ocultando una sonrisa, como si no hubiera sido ella la que acababa de decir tal cosa. Aunque, si te parabas a pensarlo, aquellos cuatro días habían sido algo aburridos sin él. Es decir, no tenía nadie con quién meterse ni con quién discutir… Espera, ¿qué hacía pensando eso? Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y se enfurruñó de repente consigo misma. Cinco minutos después de llegar ellos entraba el oso en la lavandería y se ponía a ayudarlos.

 _ **\+ ¡L-Lo siento! Es que no encontraba el jabón…**_

Todos rodaron los ojos ante lo despistado del comportamiento de Bepo y se pusieron a sus quehaceres. Alexia se puso a hacer su parte, pero seguía ensimismada por lo que había pensado antes, ¿estaba echando de menos discutir con Trafalgar? Bueno, estaba echando de menos la acción de discutir con él, no el estar con él… ¿verdad? Además, NO, no lo estaba echando de menos, simplemente le parecía que todo el ambiente era más relajado. Eso, eso era. Demasiado ensimismada, y demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que había vertido todo el jabón en la lavadora.

 _ **\- ¡Mierda!**_

Cuando gritó todos se giraron hacia ella… Y con razón. La lavadora empezó a hacer ruidos raros, empezó a girar demasiado rápido, y de repente una nube de espuma explotó por todo el lugar. Todos se habían puesto perdidos de espuma, de arriba abajo, y la lavadora no paraba de escupir más mientras todos intentaban pararla y el nivel de espuma subía. Y por fin, después de muchas peleas y de apartar espuma de un lado a otro, consiguieron desenchufar aquella máquina. Alexia suspiró profundamente y se abofeteó mentalmente por ser tan idiota, y cuando se giró para pedir perdón… El suelo estaba lleno de una capa de unos cuarenta centímetros de espuma, Bepo tenía todo el pelo rizado y lleno de espuma, Sachi parecía que tenía dos gorras: la suya y otra blanca y esponjosa encima de esta, y los otros dos hombres se miraban mutuamente, incrédulos. Y no pudo aguantar. Estalló en carcajadas. Esas carcajadas en las que tienes que sujetarte el estómago porque te duele de tanto reír y las lágrimas se te saltan de los ojos sin quererlo. De verdad que lo sentía y quería tomárselo en serio, pero aquella estampa no se lo permitía. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos… Y también estallaron en carcajadas junto con ella. Habían entrado en un bucle, hasta que Alexia intentó poner fin.

 _ **\- H-Huff… Basta… Vale, vale… Está bien… Tenemos que limpiar este desas-**_

La frase se le cortó en seco… Porque a Bepo no se le había ocurrido otra genial idea que coger espuma y tirársela en la cara a la chica. Bien, había intentado tomárselo enserio y poner orden… Pero esto era la guerra.

 _ **\- Te vas a enterar…**_

Y así empezó una guerra de espuma que no podía terminar bien de ninguna de las maneras, ya que el suelo al estar lleno de esta resbalaba como si hubieran vertido aceite, lo cual lo hacía todo más divertido. En una de estas, Alexia intentó coger carrerilla para derribar al oso, pero no todo sale como quieres. Pasó corriendo y se deslizó delante de la puerta… Justo cuando alguien entraba. Claro que se metieron la gran hostia contra el suelo, y el chico que estaba bajo ella estaba sepultado bajo un montón de espuma. Todos rieron a carcajada limpia ante el intento de ataque fallido de la chica.

 _ **\- Joder, lo siento… No entraba dentro de mis planes que alguien entrara por la puerta, ¿estás bien?**_

La capa de espuma que recubría al sujeto y su cara le impedía ver quién era, así que Alexia, sentada a horcajadas encima de él, pasó su mano por encima de su cara y quitó la enorme capa de espuma.

 _ **\- Ups…**_

La cara de Trafalgar le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos desde el suelo y ahora completamente empapado. Sus ojeras eran mucho mayores de lo que eran cuando se metió en su habitación hace cuatro días, y probablemente su mal humor también. No dijo una palabra ni se movió, y Alexia, que ni contaba con encontrarse con Trafalgar y menos en aquella situación, solo pudo sonreír enseñando todos los dientes, como una niña pequeña que quiere librarse de un castigo.

 _ **\- Reporte de situación, capitán, la lavadora ha explotado. No hemos sufrido bajas.**_

Se puso seria y se llevó la mano a la frente en un saludo militar, mirando al frente, porque si miraba al chico bajo ella, con su pelo normalmente revuelto y en punta ahora pegado contra su cara, probablemente rompería a reír otra vez.

No sabía cuántos días había estado metido en su camarote, lo que sí sabía es que habían sido tranquilos, muy tranquilos. No había nadie gritándole ni contestando a sus ocurrencias con inteligencia y parsimonia… Un par de veces había pensado que era aburrido no poder molestar a Alexia, pero al instante siguiente su cabeza ya estaba concentrada de nuevo en sus cosas. Y allí estaba, la primera vez que la veía tras ¿tres, cuatro, cinco días? Y estaba sentada sobre él completamente empapada, actuando como si acabaran de librar una terrible guerra contra una lavadora, mientras sus compinches se aguantaban la risa en un segundo plano. Sin él quererlo ni poder evitarlo su expresión se suavizó después de mirarla cinco segundos sin decir nada. Suspiró profundamente, pasándose ambas manos por la cara para terminar de quitarse aquella espuma.

 _ **\+ Si llego a dejar el submarino un día más no sé qué hubiera sido de el estando tú aquí. ¿Me dejas levantarme? Le estás cogiendo demasiado gusto al estar encima de mí…**_

Alexia apretó los labios para no contestarle… No porque no quisiera, sino porque aún había riesgo de que comenzara a reír de nuevo, por lo que simplemente se levantó del lugar y como disculpa por haberle estrellado contra el suelo, le tendió la mano para levantarse. Como habían pasado cuatro días y no se esperaba el verlo hoy, se había olvidado de lo que había descubierto de ella. Intentó seguir con su papel, para desgracia de los allí presentes que estaban cerca de sufrir un infarto por aguantarse la risa, no solo por lo que estaba diciendo, si no por las pintas que llevaba también la chica y que probablemente ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta.

 _ **\- Lo sentimos capitán, la lavadora intentó revelarse contra nosotros y tuvimos que contraatacar.**_

 _ **\+ Ya veo… ¿con espuma?**_

 _ **\- ¡Si, señor! Fue una lucha difícil, pero salimos vencedores e ilesos.**_

 _ **\+ Pero me habías dicho que había explotado.**_

 _ **\- …**_

 _ **\+ ¿Alexia-ya?**_

 _ **\- ¡Señor, fue un ataque suicida de la lavadora, por eso le dije que había explotado!**_

 _ **\+ Ya veo… Buen trabajo defendiendo la lavandería.**_

Si, incluso a Trafalgar le estaba divirtiendo ver a Alexia tan seria diciendo todas esas tonterías e intentando salir del paso.

 _ **\+ Seguro que esto no ha sido porque alguien se ha distraído y ha echado más jabón de la cuenta, gracias por repeler el ataque, chicos.**_

La chica desvió la mirada y silbó disimuladamente ante aquella indirecta. Estaba sorprendida de que incluso el moreno pudiera seguir bromas. Se había esperado que cuando saliera de su cueva tendría un humor de perros… y más aún habiéndolo derribado y habiendo convertido su lavandería en una fiesta de la espuma. Pero había sabido salir del paso ilesa.

 _ **\+ Limpiad este desastre y cambiaros, tenemos que hablar de algo. Alexia y Bepo, cuando terminéis id a la sala de reuniones.**_

 _ **\- ¡Si, señor!**_

Esta vez todos los que estaban allí presentes contestaron al unísono, haciendo que el moreno rodara los ojos y decidiera salir de allí. Menuda panda de idiotas estaban hechos cuando se juntaban. Él mismo se dirigió a cambiarse, ya que aquel pequeño accidente lo había dejado empapado.

En la lavandería, en el momento en el que el capitán salió de allí todo fueron risas y lágrimas, tardaron un buen rato en poder recomponerse y poder recoger todo aquel desastre, para luego ir a cambiarse como había ordenado el capitán y reunirse en la sala indicada. Bepo entró primero seguido de Alexia, para encontrarse con que ya estaban allí Penguin, Sachi, Jean Bart y Uni. Era extraño verlos allí reunidos a todos, pero más extraño era que Alexia estuviera allí. Ella misma se preguntaba para qué la necesitaba.

 _ **\+ Bueno, como algunos sabéis hace unos días he recibido la carta de una persona a la que todos conocemos bastante bien, por desgracia. No voy a andarme con rodeos, porque es extraño que este hombre se ponga en contacto con nosotros… Y más aún para decirnos que debemos reunirnos. Por lo visto algo está pasando en los Bajos Fondos, quieren organizar algo… Y Kid sabe qué es, pero no ha querido decírmelo en la carta. Nos ha pedido que nos reunamos en Isla Amapala dentro de unas dos semanas.**_

 _ **\- Espera, espera, espera… ¿Esa no es la Isla del Tigre? Y estamos hablando de que ha sido Kid precisamente el que nos ha "invitado" a ir, ¿y si es una trampa?**_

 _ **\+ No es tan idiota como para tendernos una trampa así, Jean Bart-ya.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, aunque así fuera, ¿qué garantías tenemos de que eso es cierto y no es una trampa? ¿o que simplemente están tomándonos el pelo?**_

 _ **\+ Bueno, como solución podemos ir allí y salir de dudas. Si es una trampa, nos los cargamos. Y si no, averiguaremos qué es lo que quiere ese idiota de Kid.**_

 _ **\- Vaya, tus soluciones si que son contundentes Uni.**_

 _ **\+ Muy bien, escuchad, no os he reunido aquí para esto. Kid ha mencionado que tiene algo importante que hablar conmigo, y tiene que ser en persona… Ha dicho que quiere confirmar algo, pero no me ha dicho el qué, y eso es lo que me tiene molesto. Así que vamos a cambiar el rumbo y dirigirnos a esa Isla. Haremos un par de paradas en el camino para abastecernos de ciertas cosas, así que hasta entonces vamos a actuar con discreción, ¿de acuerdo?**_

Alexia al fin habló desde que dio inicio aquella reunión, a la cual aún no entendía por qué había sido invitada, ni por qué ella debería saber todo esto. Aunque por el tono que usaba Trafalgar debía ser algo serio.

 _ **\- A riesgo de parecer una idiota… ¿Esa Isla del Tigre no es famosa por ser la isla en la que paran los peores ladrones, asesinos y desquiciados mentales de todo Grand Line?**_

 _ **\+ Bueno, el punto de encuentro lo ha elegido Eustass-ya, no sé de qué te sorprendes.**_

Bueno, ahí tenía un punto el moreno. Decidió no abrir la boca y prepararse mentalmente para dentro de dos semanas: no solo iba a ir a una de las peores islas de todo Gran Line, sino que encima el objetivo de aquel viaje era encontrarse con uno de los peores Supernovas. Lo que cualquiera llamaría unas agradables vacaciones, en un lugar paradisíaco, repleto de gente agradable.

 _ **\+ Bien, pues si no hay más preguntas ni nada que objetar, comencemos a prepararnos. La primera parada será dentro de dos días más o menos, y allí estaremos una noche para descansar y reponer provisiones, ¿de acuerdo?**_

Todos asintieron, y tras unos minutos más de charla planificando el viaje la reunión se daba por concluida. Todos se levantaron y se fueron, pero Trafalgar tenía otros planes.

 _ **\- Alexia-ya, espera un segundo.**_

Se sorprendió de que la llamara, y esperó a que todos salieran de la sala para cerrar la puerta y quedarse ambos solos allí.

 _ **\- Te estarás preguntando por qué has sido invitada a esta reunión… Y la respuesta es simple. Como tu estadía con nosotros va a ser relativamente breve quiero que aprendas cómo funcionan las cosas en mi barco. Y qué mejor manera que aprenderlas de primera mano, ¿no te parece?**_

La sonrisa torcida que le dedicó el chico tras decir aquello la mosqueó, para variar.

 _ **\+ Eres muy confiado... Cuando me largue de aquí podría vender toda esta información. O regalarla, quién sabe, depende del día que tenga.**_

 _ **\- Sé que no lo harás, por tu propio bien… Pero no te he llamado para esto. Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.**_

Se extrañó cuando dijo aquello y se levantó, caminando hacia uno de los armarios que había allí y sacando un libro, aunque no muy grande, parecía bastante antiguo.

 _ **\- No sé hasta qué punto sabes de los Cambiaforma Alexia-ya, pero me gustaría que tuvieras esto y le echaras un ojo… No quiero volver a tener una escenita como la de la Isla de la Tortuga, ¿de acuerdo?**_

 _ **\+ No menciones esa isla, ni siquiera quiero saber lo que pasó allí.**_

 _ **\- ¿Segura? Quizá te guste saberlo…**_

Si las miradas matasen ahora mismo Trafalgar hubiera muerto varias veces seguidas, pero una pequeña bombilla se encendió en el fondo de la cabeza de la chica.

 _ **\+ Lo repites demasiado a menudo Trafalgar… ¿No será que te gustó más a ti que a mi? No me digas que quieres repetirlo…**_

Aquella respuesta lo pilló algo desprevenido, porque si hubiera sido en otro contexto, claro que le hubiera gustado. Y aquellos segundos de duda en el chico hicieron las delicias de la otra.

 _ **\+ No deberías jugar con fuego Trafalgar, quizá acabes quemándote.**_

 _ **\- Quizá ya me haya quemado.**_

Esta vez fue la chica la que se quedó sin palabras, pero intentó mantener el tipo, no pensaba perder ante él.

 _ **\+ Y veo que te ha gustado, ¿eres de los que les va eso?**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué no te lo preguntas a ti misma? Deberías recordarlo…**_

 _ **\+ Lo recordaría si hubiera sido bueno, te lo aseguro.**_

Aquella batalla verbal terminó con una pequeña risilla entre dientes del moreno, que inevitablemente sacó una leve sonrisa a la chica. Era divertido volver a esta rutina de tira y afloja.

 _ **\- Tienes una boca terrible, y no solo para hablar Alexia-ya.**_

 _ **\+ Más quisieras tú que no la usara sólo para hablar, te veo muy interesado en ello.**_

 _ **\- Es divertido escuchar esas palabras de la boca de una mocosa… Seguro que luego eres de las que se sonroja por un beso, ¿verdad?**_

Quería ver hasta qué punto aguantaba la chica, dónde estaba su límite. Quería verla avergonzada de una vez, quería ver su cara de nuevo cuando perdía contra él, se estaba convirtiendo en algo parecido a una adicción para el chico verla perder los nervios de aquella manera. Aquello estaba llegando a límites peligrosos, y Alexia estaba comenzando a cabrearse... No tanto por lo que decía, si no por lo que dejaba caer con sus palabras. Y entonces Trafalgar cavó su propia tumba cuando utilizó la palabra clave. _Mocosa. ¿Mocosa? Ahora verás._

Al final el moreno iba a terminar quemándose de verdad. Lo supo cuando una suave sonrisa adornó la cara de la otra. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, lentamente, parecía un gato que estaba a punto de tirarse panza arriba para que lo acaricies… Y que cuando acercas la mano para acariciarlo, te muerde y huye. Podía haberse alejado de ella, pero en realidad una parte de él no quería hacerlo, porque estaba demasiado ensimismado en el fluido movimiento de la chica acercándose a él. Y tampoco quería dar su brazo a torcer. Quería ver de lo que era capaz la chica, para eso se metía con ella, para ver sus límites, ¿verdad? Lo que no había pensado es que quizá ella no tenía límites. Un ligero brillo, entre salvaje y divertido cruzó los ojos azules de la otra mientras se plantaba frente a él, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, sin romper el contacto visual. Su sonrisa no desapareció, no varió su expresión mientras volvió a hablar.

 _ **\+ Repítelo si te atreves.**_

Claro que se refería a la palabra mocosa. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que la llamara así, pero era divertido. Él mismo sonrió, retándola y abriendo la boca para responder.

 _ **\- Moc…**_

No, no llegó a decirlo. Alexia agarró la parte de delante de su camiseta, por el cuello, y le dio un brusco tirón hacia abajo que permitió dejar su cara a la altura de la de ella. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de aquel tirón que no esperaba, pero lo siguiente consiguió desencajar completamente su expresión.

Aquel tirón fue para dejar los labios del moreno a la altura de los suyos, y lo aprovechó bien. Los estrelló contra los del mayor, comenzando un beso agresivo en el que mandaba la chica por haberle pillado por sorpresa. El moreno trastabillo hacia atrás apoyando el culo en la mesa mientras ella presionaba sus labios y su cuerpo contra él. Su cabeza no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo… hasta que sintió la cálida lengua de la chica pasearse lentamente por su labio inferior, torturándolo. _Desvergonzada._ Algo hizo "crack" dentro del chico, que reaccionó y llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella. En un principio su intención era separarla de él, pero su cuerpo le traicionó y la pegó más aún contra el suyo si cabía. Abrió sus labios inconscientemente ante el roce de la otra, y ahí supo que había perdido. Supo que había perdido cuando se había dejado llevar y había comenzado a corresponder al ritmo del beso de la otra intentando igualarlo o superarlo, porque la otra sonrió contra su boca, para luego morderle el labio inferior con algo de fuerza, haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos fuertemente unos segundos y separara sus manos del cuerpo de ella por acto reflejo.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos Alexia ya no estaba entre sus brazos, si no a tres pasos de él más o menos. Tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente en la que se podía leer "he ganado" mientras lo miraba. Ni idea de cuando había cogido el libro de los Cambiaforma que ahora estaba en manos de ella. Se llevó su propia mano a los labios, donde lo había mordido, e intentó que no se le notara que aquel beso lo había agitado bastante, quizá por pillarlo desprevenido, quizá por la brusquedad… Pero para su propia desgracia, no le disgustó aquel mordisco, ni nada de lo que pasó antes de eso.

 _ **\+ Esta mocosa se va a leer el libro que su capitán le ha recomendado. Oh, y descuida, se lo devolveré cuando acabe con él.**_

Le guiño el ojo ante la atónita mirada del otro mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a abandonar la sala, pero el moreno reaccionó justo cuando tenía la mano puesta encima de la manilla de la puerta. Evitó que pudiera abrirla colocándose tras ella y apoyando su mano en la puerta.

 _ **\- A este juego pueden jugar dos Alexia-ya… y ya veremos quién se quema antes.**_

Se giró en redondo para plantarle cara al otro ante lo que acababa de decir. No tenía ni idea de donde se había metido. Bueno, en realidad ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de donde se estaban metiendo, ni de lo mal que podía acabar aquello.

 _ **\+ …Pues por lo pronto, Alexia 1, Trafalgar Law 0.**_

Y sí, pronunció su nombre completo a propósito, mientras al fin abría la puerta y, no sin antes dedicarle una amplia sonrisa, desaparecía de la sala en dirección a su habitación, dejando al chico solo de nuevo en la sala, observando la puerta por la que se acababa de ir aquella chica. Maldita sea, maldita mocosa y maldito momento en la que la había metido en su submarino y en su tripulación. Y aunque estuviera pensando en esto, no pudo si no sonreír torcidamente, tocándose el labio que palpitaba donde lo había mordido. Si aquello iba a ser la mitad de interesante de lo que lo era Alexia, iba a ser terriblemente divertido.

En su camino a su habitación la otra, tras unos minutos de felicidad absoluta por haberlo dejado sin palabras, recapacitó y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de besar a su capitán. Acababa de besar al mismísimo Trafalgar Law, al que no tragaba. Y le había gustado. Un enorme MIERDA. Llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se lanzó contra la cama, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y gritando. Si es que era idiota, ¿¡por qué había hecho eso!? Su orgullo le jugaba malas pasadas, casi había muerto varias veces por culpa de ello… Pero esta situación superaba todas las anteriores, incluso las más cercanas a la muerte. Ni idea de qué se la había pasado por la cabeza, ni por qué le había parecido buena idea… Pero eso sí, se consolaba el recordar la cara del otro, que ni con el One Piece podría haberse pagado. Le hizo sonreír el recuerdo de la misma, divertida. Lo que no le divirtió tanto fue recordar que había aceptado aquel extraño juego… Espera, ¿qué había aceptado exactamente? Nada, ¿no? Era solo una forma de hablar. Con tantas emociones fuertes se olvidó del libro y de los Cambiaforma… Y también de que no había cenado. Claro, después de cenar lo primero que hizo fue quedarse dormida. Tantas emociones le habían pasado factura, y eso claro, la llevó a olvidarse del libro.

Durmió profundamente, durmió tan bien como hacía tiempo que no dormía, quizá fue porque la ansiedad de lo que pasó ayer le hizo cenar como una cerda… Y dormir de la misma forma. Se desperezó, rascándose la barriga. Tenía por costumbre dormir en sujetador y bragas, ya que odiaba que la ropa se le subiese mientras dormía… Así que lanzó la manta al suelo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la cara enterrada en sus manos asimilando que empezaba un nuevo día, y que tendría que ver a Trafalgar de nuevo.

 _ **\- Buenos días, Alexia-ya, espero que estés despierta.**_

Nadie picó antes de entrar, o no lo escuchó, pero viendo quién estaba en su habitación en aquellos momentos dudaba que la razón hubiera sido que no lo había escuchado. Entró como quién entra en su propia casa y se plantó frente a la ventana, quitándole las cortinas que cubrían estas para que entrar toda la luz directamente en la cara de la chica.

 _ **\- Vaya, bonito pijama.**_

La recorrió de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza ni disimulo, y a Alexia no pudo importarle menos. Sacó su dedo corazón a pasear y se lo dedicó al moreno, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. No le podía importar menos que la viera en ropa interior, lo que si le importaba es que viniera a tocar las narices ya desde por la mañana.

 _ **\+ ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces en mi habitación? ¿Y entrando sin picar a la puerta?**_

 _ **\- No veo que te importe demasiado que te haya pillado así.**_

 _ **\+ No, no me importa que me veas en ropa interior, lo que me importa es tu falta de pudor, vergüenza y consideración hacia una persona que acaba de despertarse, y que por consiguiente no está de buen humor.**_

Trafalgar rio entre dientes, si que era irascible por las mañanas, sí. En cambio él hoy se había levantado de un muy buen humor, y eso era bueno para el mundo, pero un incordio para Alexia.

 _ **\- Decidí que hoy sería una buena idea despertarte yo, ya sabes, dicen que el sexo en la mañana es bueno para la salud…-**_ Antes de que la chica se acordara de toda su familia y hubiera un reguero de sangre tan temprano, decidió continuar sin darle tiempo a abrir la boca.- _ **En realidad vengo a decirte que te vistas rápidamente, hemos llegado a la primera parada antes de tiempo, las corrientes han ayudado bastante a ello.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Y eso era tan de vital importancia como para que tuvieras que venir tú en persona a mi habitación a decírmelo?**_

 _ **\- Eso, y que contaba con pillarte desnuda… Pero tendré que conformarme con lo que hay.**_

No daba crédito a la poca vergüenza del chico, se le descolgó la mandíbula ante esta última frase. Antes ya era desvergonzado y creído… Pero ahora Alexia había descubierto las consecuencias de aquel maldito beso. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde tenía su ropa, con intención de vestirse para cuando se fuera el moreno, pegarse una buena ducha.

 _ **\+ Si quieres te regalo unas bragas mías, y así te ahorras el viaje de tu camarote al mío.**_

 _ **\- Prefiero arrancártelas yo.**_

Vale, aquello ya había sido demasiado. Se giró en redondo con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándolo fijamente.

 _ **\+ Sal de esta maldita habitación antes de que decida que la tripulación de los Heart será más feliz sin su capitán.**_

El chico sonrió y se giró para irse, no sin antes apremiarla de nuevo para que se vistiera rápido. En realidad aquella visita había sido porque necesitaban a gente para cargar cosas, y hacían falta más para ir a comprar, así que necesitaba a toda su tripulación andando desde temprano. Pero qué mejor que en el proceso de conseguirlo, cabrear un poco a la chica.

No tardó demasiado en asearse y vestirse. Había cambiado su uniforme por uno menos caluroso, ya que en aquella isla hacía un calor de mil demonios. Unos pantalones cortos, negros, con un (gracias a Dios) discreto diseño del Jolly Roger en una de sus caderas, junto con un top a rayas que le llegaba justo por el ombligo era toda la ropa que pensaba llevar hoy, o moriría deshidratada. El pobre Bepo iba a pasarlo realmente mal en esa isla.

Todos estaban ya descargando material viejo para hacer sitio para el nuevo, y tirando cosas que ya no eran necesarias o no valían para nada. Y ella no podía ser más feliz de pisar tierra firme de nuevo. Se quedó unos segundos allí parada, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sol y de que el suelo no se moviera bajo sus pies, hasta que la voz de Bepo la alcanzó.

 _ **\- ¡Alexia-chan, necesitamos ayuda con esto!**_

 _ **\+ ¡Voy ahora mismo!**_

Estuvo un buen rato ayudando a descargar cajas que pesaban bastante, pero viendo como estaba sufriendo Bepo, prefirió hacer el doble de trabajo por él, no quería que le diera un infarto por el calor que estaba haciendo. Terminaron, y no había rastro del capitán, cosa que era extraña, así que mientras Bepo se hidrataba y procuraba respirar normalmente, la chica echó un vistazo a su alrededor por aquella isla. Parecía una isla agradable y acostumbrada a tratar con piratas… O quizá acostumbrada a tratar con esos piratas en concreto. Ni idea. Deambuló un poco por allí, y le parecía extraño que nadie la mirara mal, o hiciera algún comentario despectivo hacia los piratas, y cuando volvió a donde estaban todos, entendió por qué. Se quedó parada justo en la esquina, observando como tres o cuatro niños corrían al encuentro de Bepo riendo a carcajadas. Se quedó unos minutos mirándolos, ensimismada, viendo como los niños jugaban con el oso y este les correspondía divertido, antes las risas de todos los demás piratas.

 _ **\- ¿Sorprendida?**_

Sí que estaba metida en su mundo para no detectar que Trafalgar se había acercado por detrás de ella.

 _ **\+ Sí… Y no. Viniendo de Bepo no me sorprende que se lleve así de bien con los niños. Me sorprendería más de ti.**_

El chico la miró enarcando una ceja, para luego sonreír y pasar a su lado. Alexia tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando el moreno entró en el campo de visión de los críos, a los que se les iluminaron los ojos mientras se iba acercando. Se acuclilló cuando llegó hasta ellos y le revolvió el pelo a los que tenía más cerca, hablando con ellos y preguntándoles cosas. Desde su posición Alexia abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que a alguien como a Trafalgar se le dieran bien los niños… Y sentía algo de envidia. A ella no se le daban tan bien. Su corazón se encogió un segundo por el dolor del pensamiento que la atormentaba y rápidamente lo enterró de nuevo. Pero había uno en especial que se había pegado al capitán, y no quería separarse de él. No hablaba, ni jugaba con Bepo, ni con los demás niños.

 _ **\- ¡Alexia-chan, acércate!**_

Tuvo que acercarse, sonriendo levemente. No estaba del todo segura de poder lidiar con aquellos niños. Cuando se acercó todos se escondieron detrás de Bepo, asomando solo sus naricillas y sus ojos para observar a la recién llegada. Cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta de que había un niño solo, apartado del resto, que no quería separarse de Trafalgar.

 _ **\- No debéis tener miedo, ella es Alexia-chan, ¡y es una nueva amiga con la que podéis jugar!**_

Bepo estaba entusiasmado con la idea de que la chica hiciera migas con los niños y se pusiera a jugar con ellos. Lo primero que pensó la chica fue en acuclillarse frente a ellos para quedarse a su altura y poder mirarlos a los ojos. No sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con aquella situación.

 _ **\+ Hola pequeños… Bueno Bepo ya os ha dicho mi nombre, ¿me queréis decir el vuestro?**_

Ninguno contestó al principio, se miraban entre ellos, indecisos sin saber qué hacer. Pero entonces hubo un silencio sepulcral. El niño que no se había separado de Trafalgar comenzó a andar hacia Alexia sin decir ni mú, y se plantó frente a ella. La miró durante unos segundos, la expresión de ella era claramente de sorpresa. Y entonces plantó sus dos pequeñas manitas en las mejillas de ellas.

 _ **\- Azul. Bonito.**_

Parpadeó varias veces cuando sintió el calor de aquellas pequeñas manos en su cara, y no supo por qué pero una estúpida sonrisa adornó el rostro de la morena ante aquel gesto y aquellas palabras.

 _ **\- Muchas gracias… ¿es tu color favorito?**_

El niño asintió después de unos segundos de duda, y acercó más su cara a la de Alexia para mirar sus ojos más de cerca. Esta por su parte estaba encantada con ello, y no se estaba dando cuenta de la cara de incredulidad que tenían todos los allí presentes, incluido su capitán.

 _ **\- ¿Cuál… es tu nombre?**_

 _ **\+ … Jack.**_

 _ **\- Pues encantada, Jack, yo soy Alexia.**_

El niño asintió de nuevo y cuando decidió que ya se había cansado, retiró sus manitas y decidió volver tan silenciosamente como había venido. Pero esta vez no regresó con Trafalgar, si no que caminó hacia una pequeña plazoleta, y cuando los demás niños lo vieron corrieron tras él y se pusieron a jugar. La chica estaba encantada con que aquel niño hubiera reaccionado así, hasta que se incorporó y vio la cara del resto de la tripulación, incluida la de su capitán. Estaban anonadados, y eso asustó a Alexia.

 _ **\- Uhm… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Os ha dado demasiado el sol en la cabeza?**_

 _ **\+ Es… Extraño que Jack se te haya acercado así Alexia-chan. Tardó meses en acercársenos a nosotros y decirnos siquiera su nombre.**_

Alexia se quedó extrañada, pero tampoco le dio más importancia. Es decir, era un niño, quizá simplemente tenía miedo y había visto algo distinto en ella, o sabe dios qué.

 _ **\- Puede haber una explicación.**_

Todos se giraron hacia Trafalgar, mientras este mantenía fija la mirada sobre la chica.

 _ **\- Alexia-ya, ese niño perdió a su hermana mayor hace tiempo, quizá al verte a ti haya reaccionado. Nunca hemos traído una chica con nosotros, así que quizá… Se haya acercado a ti tan rápido por eso.**_

Aquel niño había perdido a su hermana. El corazón de Alexia se encogió ante aquellas palabras a la par que ahora se giraba para ver al niño.

 _ **\+ Así que él también ha perdido una hermana…**_

No se dio cuenta de las palabras que se deslizaron entre sus labios con extrema tristeza, pillándolos a todos desprevenidos. El capitán giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia ella cuando escuchó su tono y ese "también"… Y volvió a caer en la cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre aquella chica. Nada sobre su pasado. Nada a ciencia cierta. Alexia no hizo ningún comentario más, y los demás miraron a su capitán esperando órdenes. Parecía que no quería haberlo dicho en alto, porque el moreno hizo como que no había escuchado nada…

 _ **\- Muy bien, ya está todo. Descansaremos un poco y comenzaremos los preparativos por la tarde.**_

Lo último que pensaban es que la estancia en aquella isla pudiera acabar de aquella manera.

* * *

En los Bajos Fondos el ambiente no era precisamente agradable. No había lugar para errores, y las malas noticias no solían ser bien recibidas, y normalmente eran castigadas con la amputación de algún miembro, o en el caso de que fueran muy malas, con la muerte. Pero ah, las buenas noticias eran otra historia. En algún lugar de aquel Inframundo alguien estaba sentado en su pomposo sillón, no estaba teniendo un buen día y aquello no era bueno para nadie. Pero alguien llegó corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello (y probablemente así era).

 _ **\- ¡S-Señor, señor! Ha llegado algo para usted, me han dicho que es importante así que he venido lo más rápido que he podido.**_

Aquel hombre enarcó una ceja en la oscuridad, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le iba a dar. Le tendió un sobre que no tardó en abrir, presa de una terrible curiosidad. Y cuando lo abrió, ah, cuando lo abrió sonrió de tal manera que todos los allí presentes se estremecieron de arriba abajo, mientras una risa comenzaba en el fondo de su garganta y terminaba por explotar en carcajadas.

 _ **\+ Te encontré.**_

En el sobre un cartel de recompensa en el que se leía "Ladrona" bajo una foto de una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules, junto con una foto de la misma chica con nada más y nada menos que Trafalgar Law. Aquello iba a ser divertido, terriblemente divertido.

 _ **\+ Empieza el juego de nuevo, pequeña gatita.**_

* * *

QUÉ PENSÁBAIS, ¿QUE SU PRIMER BESO IBA A SER ROMÁNTICO? PUAHJAJAJAJAJAHSDJAHSDGASDHGASHDNo. No podía ser, lo siento, es Alexia(¿). Dios mío ardo de ganas de ver los comentarios, espero que os haya gustado, y vuelvo a pedir perdón por la tardanza, de verdad que me siento fatal, no quiero que penséis que la voy a abandonar ;_; Aunque tarde un poco más en escribir los capítulos, no la abandonaré, lo prometo, necesito escribir todo lo que tengo en la cabeza sobre estos dos. Bueno, espero vuestras reacciones, y estoy ardiendo de ganas de escribir el encuentro con Kid y seguir soltando datos de mi pequeña, DE VERDATASDUHAOUHASD, bueno, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado al igual que lo he hecho yo escribiéndolo, que me he puesto hasta nerviosa JAJAJAJAJA, haaaaaasta el próximo capítulo~


	8. Marguerite y Jack

He vuelto a ausentarme largamente, pero de verdad que no lo hago a posta… Es solo que se me van las ganas de escribir. Y entre exámenes y trabajos y mierdas pues claro, una se agobia y ;_; Pero prometo que aunque tarde más en actualizar no dejaré esta historia inconclusa, de verdad que no. Aquí otro capítulo que de nuevo, espero cumpla vuestras expectativas e_e Noooooooos leemos, y espero que lo disfrutéis~

 _ **Black D. Megumi:**_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaay tú también estás viva, como me alegro ;_; Tanto tiempo sin leer tus largas reviews ya se echan de menos 8DDDD. He vuelto para que vuelvas a comer chocolate con más razones aún (como si hiciera falta una razón para ello(?)). TIENES MÁS PERROS, AIUDA ASKJHDGADHGASD QUIERO CONOCERLOS TODOS COÑE ;_;.

No te preocupes, me encantan tus largas respuestas, me hacen feliz(¿), sobre todo si es para decirme que te ha gustado mi capítulo *_*. En mi cabeza tengo el encuentro con ese pelirrojo, y yo sola me río imaginándomelo xDDDD Solo espero que no sea sólo cosa mía y todos se rían, si no me sentiré como una loca(?). Y si, habrá zukulencia wena, PEEEEERO QUIÉN SABE CÓMO CÚANDO DÓNDE Y POR QUÉ #SORRYNOTSORRY

La intriga en dosis pequeñas siempre está bien 8D, y yo también me alegro de haber vuelto, me entraron muchas ganas de escribir de pronto y dije, ¡aprovechémoslo ahora que no tengo exámenes en la universidad! Así que aquí estamos, tienes otro capítulo que espero que te guste tanto como lleva haciéndolo hasta ahora, ¡espero leerte pronto, disfruta~!

 _ **Ginomi:**_ Ay me alegro que te gusten, a mi también me encantan la verdad, me lo paso genial escribiéndolas xDDDDDDD.

 _ **Alexiz tutsi:**_ Uy pues te vas a hartar de todas esas cosas si te gustan e_e

 _ **Capítulo 8: Marguerite y Jack**_

Y como bien había dicho el capitán los preparativos empezaron por la tarde. Hasta que la tarde llegó algunos de la tripulación habían ido a descansar, algunos al submarino y otros a comer por su cuenta. Alexia fue de las que comió y decidió darse una vuelta por el pueblo, sola, sorprendida de que Bepo no insistiera en acompañarla. El calor no incitaba a quedarse encerrada en cualquier sitio, eso y que llevaba mucho tiempo sin pisar tierra firme ayudaban al hecho de que quisiera estirar las piernas cuanto más mejor antes de subir de nuevo a aquella máquina infernal. Sí es verdad que últimamente llevaba mejor lo de estar en el mar y bajo el… pero solo porque estaba ocupada e intentaba no pensarlo demasiado. La verdad que el pueblo de aquella isla era bastante bonito, aunque viejo. La gente parecía agradable, y como bien se había fijado antes, no parecía importarles que ellos estuvieran allí. Aunque después de la escena con los niños confirmaba que ni era la primera vez que paraban allí ni probablemente la última, y que ya los conocían a todos o a casi todos. Algunos de los lugareños incluso la habían saludado amablemente, otros la miraban algo extrañados, aunque no por ello de malas formas. Y por fin encontró lo que parecía ser el único bar de todo el pueblo. Decidió que tomarse una cerveza con este calor no le sentaría nada mal.

 _ **\- Buenas tardes.**_

Le pareció correcto saludar mientras entraba, para encontrarse con un bar vacío en el que sólo había una adorable señora detrás de la barra, que se sorprendió al verla.

 _ **\+ ¡Vaya! Un cliente a la hora de la siesta… ¡Eso sí que es raro! Acércate, jovencita, no seas tímida.**_

En el momento en el que la señora habló Alexia no pudo si no sonreír mientras cumplía lo que esta le había pedido, a la par que movía sus manos con energía para que se diese prisa. Se sentó en una de las sillas altas que estaban pegadas a la barra, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la señora compuso una mueca sorprendida, poniendo su boca en forma de "o" mientras miraba los pantalones de la chica, más precisamente el jolly roger de los Heart.

 _ **\+ Ohhhhh, ¡así que los rumores son ciertos! Trafalgar ha traído una mujer con él esta vez… No me lo creía, pero vaya, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! +**_ La anciana rio alegremente. _**\+ Dime, cuál es tu nombre, pequeña.**_

La morena tuvo que reír, en parte por la efusividad de la señora y la alegría de que este trajera una mujer consigo, y en parte por lo cercana que parecía, incluso sin conocerla de nada. Aquello le dio la confianza para relajarse un poco, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

 _ **\- Alexia, me llamo Alexia.**_

 _ **\+ Encantada Alexia, mi nombre es Marguerite, y soy la dueña de este bar. ¿Qué quieres para beber? ¿Una cerveza, verdad?**_

 _ **\- …Sí, por favor.**_

Ni idea de cómo narices había adivinado que quería una cerveza, quizá era lo que más le pedía la gente… Quién sabe.

 _ **\+ Oh, no seas tan educada pequeña, aquí estamos acostumbrados a tratar con piratas… Aunque no está de más tener una educada señorita para poner orden de vez en cuando.**_

Y de nuevo Alexia volvió a reír justo después de ver el guiño del ojo de Marguerite, esta vez soltando una carcajada. La había llamado señorita… Menos mal que no la había visto pelearse con Trafalgar. Aún.

 _ **\- No creo que eso haga falta… De momento. Parece que se comportan bastante bien cuando están aquí.**_

Le había puesto la cerveza delante y no tardó en darle un laaargo sorbo para quitar toda la sed y el calor que había acumulado durante su paseo.

 _ **\+ Bueno, no tenemos ningún tipo de queja sobre ellos… Todo lo contrario. Desde que la tripulación de Trafalgar llegó aquí por primera vez lo único que han hecho ha sido ayudarnos… Sobre todo tu capitán, curó a nuestros niños antes de que fuera… Muy tarde.**_

La chica no entendía, pero por el triste tono que puso la mujer entendía por dónde iban los tiros. Entonces recordó que Jack había perdido una hermana. Y ató cabos. No quería preguntar por si era hurgar en la herida, pero parecía que la mujer, aunque sin darle muchas explicaciones, le dijo lo suficiente para imaginar lo que quizá había pasado allí.

 _ **\+ Curó a todos los que pudo, pero hubo algunos que no lo consiguieron… Aún así siempre le estaremos agradecidos por llevarse aquella horrible enfermedad de aquí.**_

Vaya, Trafalgar Law ayudando a alguien que no fuera él mismo. Eso sí que era una sorpresa, aunque una bastante agradable. Aquello cambió un poco la visión de cerdo egoísta que tenía sobre él.

 _ **\- No tenía ni idea… Lo siento mucho.**_

 _ **\+ No pasa nada, debemos dar gracias de estar vivos todos los días de nuestra vida, y sin olvidar por lo que hemos pasado, no perder de vista el futuro, ¿no crees?**_

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como un puñal en su corazón, que se resquebrajó unos segundos, pero que se recuperó tan pronto como Alexia apartó los pensamientos de su cabeza. Marguerite parecía haber recuperado su sonrisa y su buen humor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero entonces cambió y se puso en modo abuela, apoyando los codos en la barra y la cara en ambas manos y mirándola fijamente.

 _ **\+ Pero hablemos de cosas más divertidas, ¿qué tal con Trafalgar? ¿Os lleváis bien? ¿Y cómo os conocisteis, cómo acabaste siendo parte de su tripulación?**_

Aquello sí que la pilló desprevenida, quizá se preocupaba del moreno como de un nieto, pero aquella avalancha de preguntas le pareció divertida de cierto modo.

 _ **\- Llevarnos bien… Quizá eso sea decir demasiado. -**_ Alexia sonrió irónicamente, pensando inevitablemente en sus guerras verbales que ya se habían convertido en algo usual y diario. _**– Lo intento, pero me lo pone muy difícil… A veces es un poco capullo. –**_ La mujer rio entre dientes, parecía totalmente ansiosa por saber lo que Alexia le decía. ¿Por qué aquella señora le inspiraba la confianza suficiente como para estar hablando así con ella? _**– Y por conocernos nos conocimos en una isla en la que, por lo visto, Trafalgar decidió que yo necesitaba ayuda para salir de un problema. A la pregunta de cómo acabé en su tripulación prefiero no contestar, porque recordarlo me produce dolor de cabeza…**_

 _ **\+ Así que fue cosa del destino, uhm.**_

 _ **\- No creo que fuera algo como eso… Más bien fue mala suerte.**_

 _ **\+ No deberías decir eso pequeña, el destino es sabio… Aunque aún eres muy joven para darte cuenta de ello.**_

 _ **\- No creo en el destino… No me gusta la idea de no ser yo quien maneja mi vida.**_

Aquella respuesta pareció sorprender a la mujer, que abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Y Alexia no entendió el por qué hasta que se calmó y consiguió hablar de nuevo, haciendo con sus palabras que se atragantara con la cerveza.

 _ **\+ Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué le gustas a Trafalgar.**_

 _ **\- ¿D-Disculpa?**_

 _ **\+ Ha venido a verme por la mañana, y me ha hablado sobre ti… Sus palabras fueron algo como "si entra aquí una chica terriblemente mal hablada y maleducada, haz como que no estás en el bar, o algo. Y si eso no funciona, dale cerveza y se calmará".-**_ Cuanto más hablaba Marguerite, más disfrutaba de la cara de confusión de Alexia.- _**Por la cara que pusiste antes me imaginé que te estabas preguntando cómo sabía que te gustaba la cerveza… ¿o me equivoco?**_

Vale, aquello pilló a Alexia con la guardia completamente baja. Sobreentendió que la palabra "gustar" la había usado como un sinónimo de "caerle bien". Y ni con esas tenía sentido en su cabeza.

 _ **\+ Entonces le pregunté que como eras, ya que podían entrar muchas chicas por aquí, incluso del pueblo de al lado, que yo no conociera. Y lo único que me contestó fue que lo sabría en cuanto entraras y abrieras la boca.**_

 _ **\- Vaya, veo que mi capitán me vende muy bien cuando no estoy delante…**_

Sí, aquello había cabreado ligeramente a Alexia. Qué manera de mal inventar. Que con él se comportara como una imbécil porque se lo merecía no quería decir que fuera así con todo el mundo.

 _ **\- Es lo que te había dicho antes Marguerite, me cuesta mucho tolerarlo cuando se pone en plan capullo ególatra. Y eso suele ser el 90% del tiempo. A veces el 95%.**_

¿Cómo no iba a estallar en carcajadas tras esa frase? Aunque no culpaba a ninguno de los dos. Para ella, ambos eran un críos, y probablemente ni Trafalgar sabría que se sentía atraído por Alexia hasta que se le pusiera delante de las narices. Tampoco tenía pinta de ser muy hábil en el tema de tratar con sentimientos… Y dudaba que ella, aunque en algún momento se diera cuenta, lo aceptara tan fácilmente.

 _ **\+ Nunca lo he visto comportarse así con nadie, si te soy sincera, y eso es extraño… Pero al menos el otro 10% del tiempo te caerá bien, ¿no?**_

 _ **-… No tengo una respuesta del todo clara.**_

 _ **\+ Seguro que veros discutir tiene que ser estupendo para hacer riso terapia.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? Quiero decir, acabas de conocerme… Y prácticamente acabas de enterarte que me he unido a la tripulación de los Heart. ¿Cómo sabes que discutimos tanto?**_

 _ **\+ Ay, Alexia pequeña, sólo hace falta verte a ti, y conocerle un poco a él… Eso, y que sabe más el Diablo por viejo, que por Diablo querida.**_

Aquella respuesta no convenció a Alexia, que arrugó la nariz desconforme arrancándole una sonrisa a la mujer, la cual leyó fácilmente su expresión. Claro que no la convenció, por el amor de Dios, era Trafalgar, su hobbie favorito era tocarle las narices a Alexia, y el de ella ponérselo lo más jodidamente difícil que pudiera… Y cerrarle la boca en todas las ocasiones que se le presentaran. Aunque quizá Marguerite se refería a que le gustaba para meterse con ella. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Además a ella nunca podría gustarle un tipo como él. Acabarían matándose, en ambos pesaba más el orgullo que tenían que todo lo demás.

 _ **\- Tenía la sensación de que te encontraría aquí, Alexia-ya.**_

El que faltaba en la fiesta, estupendo. En cuanto escuchó aquello no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna, girándose levemente en la silla. Aunque la mayor sonrisa fue la de la mujer cuando lo vio entrar, sabiendo que aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

 _ **\+ Tenías claro que vendría aquí a ahogar mis penas por tener que aguantarte, ¿verdad? Qué pasa, ¿te pitaban los oídos?**_

 _ **\- No, en realidad tenía claro que vendrías aquí porque es el único bar que hay en todo el pueblo… Y además que querrías escabullirte del trabajo.**_

Alexia no supo a qué se refería hasta que le dio por mirar el reloj y se llevó la mano a la frente. Ah, maldita sea, ¿tanto tiempo había estado hablando con Marguerite? La luz anaranjada del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas, ya era la hora que habían acordado para comenzar los preparativos.

 _ **\+ Buenas Trafalgar, ¿qué tal el día?**_

Mientras Alexia se abofeteaba mentalmente por su despiste, su capitán se sentó en una silla a su lado, suspirando y quitándose el gorro para apoyarlo en la barra y pasarse una mano por el pelo.

 _ **\- Caluroso y agotador como siempre, Marga-ya. Ya veo que al final la has dejado entrar.**_

Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a la chica que esta le devolvió fulminante. Marguerite sonrió pero no dijo nada, no quería interrumpirlos.

 _ **\+ Ya veo que sigues igual de capullo que por la mañana.**_

 _ **\- Lo justo para sobrevivir. Tenemos que irnos a hacer los preparativos, no te preocupes, por la noche tendrás tiempo para beber.**_

La chica suspiró y dejó unas monedas encima de la barra. Realmente le apetecía bien poco hacer nada… Pero solo de pensar lo bien que le sabría la cerveza después de trabajar le daba más ánimos para hacerlo.

 _ **\+ Muchas gracias por todo Marguerite, vendré más tarde a seguir quejándome del capitán tan idiota que tengo.**_

Hablaba como si él mismo no estuviera allí delante, pero su única respuesta fue rodar los ojos y apremiarla, dando pequeños golpes con la punta de su zapato en el suelo.

 _ **\- Aquí te espero pequeña. Oh, y llámame Marga mejor. ¡No trabajéis mucho!**_

La chica se despidió de Marga y salió del bar con Trafalgar a su lado. Ahora quedaba un paseo hasta reunirse con todos. Un rato en el que de nuevo volvían a estar solos, y nadie podía saber que podía pasar en ese rato. La última vez se besaron, sólo esperaba no volver a tener que repetir aquello.

 _ **\+ Veo que has conocido a Marga-ya, y que le has caído bien.**_

 _ **\- Sí… No entiendo como una señora tan adorable puede decir cosas buenas de ti, es realmente increíble.**_

 _ **\+ Oh, eso ha sido un terrible golpe bajo Alexia-ya. Yo también puedo ser agradable.**_

 _ **\- Eso quiere decir que conmigo no lo eres por que no te da la gana, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\+ Exacto. Aunque me lo has dicho como si quisieras que lo fuera...**_

 _ **\- Y luego me pregunta Marga por qué te he llamado capullo. Aunque pensándolo bien un Trafalgar sonriente y agradable a todas horas me pone la piel de gallina sólo de imaginármelo…**_

Al moreno se le escapó una pequeña risa entre dientes al ver como la otra se estremecía ligeramente solo pensándolo. Era divertida por muchas cosas, pero una de ellas es que era terriblemente expresiva, cosa que, pensándolo bien, de seguro le había traído más de un problema.

 _ **\+ Admítelo, si sonriera todo el día caerías rendida a mis pies más tarde o más temprano.**_

Decidió mirarle incrédula, era fascinante la confianza en sí mismo que tenía… No sabía si llamarlo confianza o ser un ególatra. Pero ahí estaba. No dijo nada, sólo rio después de rodar los ojos, y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al lugar donde algunos de la tripulación ya habían empezado con la tarea asignada. Antes de que el capitán dijera nada, incluso Alexia se puso manos a la obra. Las cajas eran pesadas, pero se hacía aún peor levantarlas por el calor que hacía en aquella isla. La cabeza de la chica sólo podía pensar en la cerveza de después, y eso era bastante motivación para ella como para seguir cargando cajas con diversos materiales en su interior. Paró unos segundos, apoyando su trasero en una de las cajas para beber agua y limpiarse el sudor de la frente. Comenzaba a anochecer, pero el calor seguía siendo el mismo, era increíble. Suspiró profundamente, girando su cabeza en varias direcciones para aliviar un poco el dolor de cuello que tenía, y una sombra que se movió por ahí llamó su atención.

Llevó su mirada a un hombre que desaparecía entre dos calles, un hombre alto, algo más que Trafalgar se aventuraría a decir. Parecía fuerte, pero escondía su cuerpo bajo un enorme trozo de tela negro. Un sexto sentido le dijo a Alexia que aquel tipo no era un tipo de fiar. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie más que ella lo había visto, todos estaban concentrados en su tarea, así que decidió ausentarse unos minutos de su trabajo para seguir a aquel tipo y confirmar que no pasaba nada con él. No la detectó, claro que no, Alexia era sigilosa y silenciosa como un gato cuando se lo proponía. Lo siguió hasta que, para su sorpresa, la sombra de aquel hombre entró en el bar de Marguerite, y aquello cada vez le olía peor. Ni siquiera se lo pensó cuando se plantó delante de la puerta y entró por el bar como quién entra por su casa.

Como quién entra por su casa, e ignorando a todos los tipos con unas pintas horribles que había allí dentro. Eran como seis o siete, pero el que andaba buscando era el que estaba en la barra, justo delante de una silla alta. Todos los demás tipos que había allí recorrieron con una mirada de pocos amigos a Alexia mientras esta se acercaba como si no existieran a hablar con Marguerite, que parecía bastante asustada. Así que su sexto sentido había acertado. No sólo la cara de miedo de la mujer la estaba cabreando, sino qué además, cuando se acercó a la barra, pudo ver a Jack sentado en la silla que antes tapaba aquel hombre. Se puso justo a su lado, ignorándolo.

 _ **\- Hola Marguerite, ¿todo bien por aquí? ¿aún te queda algo de esa cerveza de por la tarde?**_

Marguerite temblaba de arriba abajo, y podía entender por qué. A aquel hombre, por lo que pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, le faltaba una mano. Y además de eso, parecía que había perdido su ojo en algún momento de su vida, pues no lo tenía. Solo tenía una enorme cicatriz cruzando su cara de lado a lado. Varias espadas de distintas formas adornaban su cintura, junto con un par de cañones en miniatura que colgaban de su espalda.

 _ **\+ Oye muñeca, creo que iba yo primero.**_

Aquel tipo dio un paso atrás, ignorando a Jack y centrando ahora toda su atención en la propia Alexia. Jack también estaba asustado, no paraba de mirar la pistola que el hombre tenía colgada a su derecha. Marguerite temía el momento en el que Alexia abriera la boca para hablar. Aquello no podía acabar bien de ninguna de las maneras.

 _ **\- Oh, disculpa, no te había visto. ¿Eres nuevo aquí?**_

El hombre suspiró profundo y ronco, para luego adornar su cara con una sádica sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

 _ **\+ Me has pillado en medio de unas transacciones, así que, si no quieres que te parta esa bonita cara, lo cual sería un terrible desperdicio, cierra tu maldita boca y apártate de la barra, perra.**_

Alexia ni siquiera se inmutó ante el insulto, simplemente pensaba ponerlo en su sitio de otra forma. Pero Jack no pareció pensar lo mismo. Aquel pequeño niño sacó valor de Dios sabe dónde y se colocó de pie encima de la silla, justo antes de gritar.

 _ **\- ¡N-No insultes a Alexia!**_

 _ **\+ Creo que deberían enseñarte algo de modales, mocoso.**_

El niño temblaba de arriba abajo, y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Escuchar de su boca salir aquellas valientes palabras sorprendió a Alexia, haciéndola abrir los ojos de par en par. Pero aquel hombre no parecía tener demasiada paciencia. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a niño… Y sin decir una palabra, alzó su mano, dispuesto a darle un buen puñetazo que probablemente acabaría con su vida. Aquel tipo era pura fuerza bruta. Marguerite se lanzó hacia él, dispuesta a intentar ayudarle. El niño cerró los ojos, esperando por un golpe que nunca llegó. Volvió a abrirlos para ver a Alexia colocada frente a él, parando el golpe de aquel enorme tipo de con sus propias manos. El tiempo se detuvo unos segundos, ni un solo ruido en aquel bar mientras los subordinados de aquel capullo miraban la escena sorprendidos. Y luego sonrieron todos.

 _ **\- Si le pones una mano encima al niño te arranco la otra mano.**_

Fueron las frías y agresivas palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica, sobresaltando a la mujer y al niño. Pero lejos de tomárselas enserio, aquello pareció divertirlo. Estalló a carcajadas, y mientras retiraba la mano, se dobló ligeramente de la risa. No lo vio venir. Tan pronto estaba roto de risa, como al momento siguiente volvió a alzar la mano y estrelló su puño en la cara de Alexia, lanzándola contra la barra brutalmente. Mientras la chica volvía a incorporarse, aquel tipo se colocó en mitad del bar.

 _ **\+ Quizá debamos enseñarte modales a ti primero. Luego, si el niño y la vieja colaboran, quizá no tenga que matarlos, como a ti.**_

Alexia se incorporó lentamente, pasándose la mano por la cara. Había empezado a sangrar y el pelo le cubría los ojos. Cuando se alzó del todo, clavó su mirada en aquel hombre, que sin saber por qué se estremeció de arriba abajo. La frialdad con la que lo miraba le pareció divertida, pues su sonrisa de amplió, mostrando sus dientes podres en una asquerosa sonrisa.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Alexia se habían alargado ligeramente, aunque no tenía claro en qué momento había pasado aquello. La ira la invadió rápidamente ante aquella frase. No solo eso, delante de ella no volverían a tocar a ni un solo niño, ni a hacerle daño. Alexia enfadada era algo que probablemente nadie quería ver, ella lo sabía, perdía los papeles y los instintos primarios tomaban control de ella. Pero en aquel momento le dio igual. Ninguno de los demás tipos que había allí presentes había movido un músculo. Probablemente tenían más que claro que su jefe podría solo con aquella cría.

Se movió en una exhalación. En un segundo estaba en su sitio, y al segundo siguiente había cogido una bandeja de metal de la barra y de un salto, la había estrellado contra la cara de aquel capullo. El impacto había sido tan brutal e inesperado que lanzó a aquel hombre contra la pared contraria del bar, rompiendo varias mesas en su viaje. Todos se quedaron anonadados. Que aquella pequeña mocosa tuviera tal fuerza bruta concentrada era algo inesperado. El jefe se levantó, escupiendo varios dientes y tocándose la sien, por la que caía un intenso reguero de sangre.

Y entonces el caos estalló.

Hacía un buen rato que todos estaban tan concentrados que nadie había notado la ausencia de Alexia, incluso se había hecho ya de noche. Hasta que a Bepo le dio por preguntar cuando cada uno acabó su tarea.

 _ **\- Oye, ¿habéis visto a Alexia-chan?**_

Todos negaron, y se extrañaron al darse cuenta de que nadie sabía dónde estaba, así que el oso decidió preguntarle directamente al capitán.

 _ **\- Capitán, ¿sabe dónde está Alexia-chan? No conseguimos encontrarla por ningún lado.**_

El capitán echó un vistazo rápido, pensando que quizá se había quedado dormida por ahí o cualquier otra cosa Pero comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando no la encontraban por ningún lado.

 _ **\+ Esa criaja… no habrá vuelto a escaparse, ¿verdad?**_

Bepo iba a contestarle que no creía que fuera eso, pero algo los interrumpió. O más bien alguien. Jack llegaba corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello, y gritando cosas ininteligibles, sorprendiendo a todos. Era extraño ver a Jack tan nervioso, y cuando por fin llegó a donde estaban ellos, cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando. Venía corriendo desde el bar, y para un niño eso era una distancia larga. Bepo se acercó a él, acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarlo, aunque todos se habían puesto nerviosos, pues no estaban acostumbrados a ver al niño así. No había recuperado el aliento, pero fue suficiente para decir las dos palabras que tenía que decir.

 _ **\- Alexia… M-Marga…**_

Trafalgar y Bepo se miraron, y entonces todo cuadró. Ambos, junto con Sachi, Penguin y otros dos de la tripulación echaron a correr hacia el bar como alma que lleva el Diablo, el oso cargando con Jack. ¿En qué maldito lío se había metido Alexia esta vez? Giraron la esquina para entrar en la calle del bar, pero cuando solo habían recorrido unos metros se detuvieron en seco. Algo destrozó la puerta del bar y salió volando hacia la calle, varios metros desde la entrada al lugar. Seguido de aquel enorme cuerpo que estaba en mitad de la calle bocarriba, sin moverse, solo jadeando roncamente, como si le costara respirar, apareció un cuerpo mucho más pequeño y delgado. Con paso firme vieron como Alexia se acercaba sin ningún tipo de duda hacia el hombre, que yacía semi inconsciente en el suelo. Pasó sobre él y se colocó encima, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa, ahora casi destrozada, para levantarlo tres palmos del suelo y acercar su cara ensangrentada a la de Alexia. El cuerpo de la chica les daba la espalda, por lo que solo podían ver la cara del hombre. Fue una situación extraña, pues en cuanto Alexia habló, la frialdad y dureza de sus palabras sorprendió a todos los allí presentes, haciendo que se estremecieran.

 _ **\+ Ahora vas a coger tus cosas y a tu panda de perros sarnosos, y vas a largarte de aquí. Y como me entere de que vuelves a acercarte a menos de cien metros de esta maldita isla, te juro por el Grand Line que vas a desear haber dejado de respirar hoy. No sé si me he explicado con claridad para que tu diminuto cerebro lo haya entendido bien, ¿tengo que repetirlo?**_

Alexia se quitó de encima de él, lanzándolo bruscamente contra el suelo mientras se alejaba unos metros, aún dándole la espalda a los recién llegados, pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí. Trafalgar quedó anonadado de verla y oírla así. ¿Qué había hecho que se pusiera de aquella forma? Seis o siete tíos salieron corriendo del bar mientras ella se alejaba del semi cadáver y de sus subordinados, que se habían agachado para recogerlo. Escucharon sus voces y comentarios desde allí mientras se largaban corriendo, procurando que su jefe no muriera en el camino de regreso.

 _ **\- Maldita sea, esa perra es como un animal salvaje.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Has visto como ha dejado a nuestro capitán? Qué cojones, nunca había visto a nadie darle tal paliza al jefe ni dejarlo de esta manera.**_

 _ **\- Esa tía está loca.**_

Espera, esos tíos estaban hablando de Alexia… ¿de su Alexia? Porque que ese grupo de tíos hubiera salido corriendo por patas tras haber visto a Alexia era realmente fascinante. ¿Qué había pasado?

La chica caminó de nuevo en dirección hacia el bar, ignorando completamente la huía de todos aquellos capullos, pues para ella era más importante saber si Marguerite y Jack estaban bien. Pero alguien carraspeó a su derecha.

Para Trafalgar fue fascinante porque sólo duró un segundo. Alexia escuchó a Penguin carraspear y giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia ellos. Sus ojos azules transmitían la frialdad del hielo, sus pupilas estaban algo alargadas, y su fría expresión hubiera conseguido estremecer a cualquiera. Pero en cuanto volvió a parpadear, frente a él estaba la Alexia de siempre. Incluso había dudado que aquello hubiera sido real. Pero no, no se lo había imaginado. Lo había visto, y eso sólo despertaba más interés en él sobre la chica. Pero los demás no fue eso lo primero que vieron. Lo primero que vieron fue los brazos de Alexia llenos de cortes sangrantes, su pierna derecha era todo un moretón en la zona de la espinilla, señal inequívoca de que se había liado a patadas con aquel tipo. Y su cara… Su cara era un poema, y el que se pasara el dorso de la mano por la boca no había ayudado a aquello, pues había esparcido la sangre que salía de su boca sin control alguno por su mejilla y su nariz, haciéndolo todo más escandaloso. En cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Trafalgar y compañía, se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió, enseñando todos sus dientes llenos de sangre, volviendo a ser la Alexia de siempre.

 _ **\+ Siento haberme escapado… Tenía… ¿sed?**_

Quizá así no le echaran la bronca por usar cuerda huída en mitad de la tarea, pero entonces abrió los ojos de par en par y sin decir una palabra más corrió hacia el interior del bar, saltando lo que quedaba de la puerta de este. Los otros tardaron unos segundos más en reaccionar, pues aún no tenían muy claro qué narices acababa de pasar. Pero en cuanto lo hicieron, anduvieron a paso rápido hacia el interior del bar.

 _ **\+ ¿Marguerite? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Jack?**_

La preocupación de Alexia era notoria en la voz mientras buscaba con la mirada a la mujer que debería estar escondida en algún lugar. Apareció su cabeza tras la barra, aún algo asustada por la situación.

 _ **\- S-Sí… Estoy bien… ¡Oh, Alexia, por dios!**_

Salió corriendo tras la barra al ver las trazas en las que se encontraba la chica, llegando y abrazándola con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

 _ **\- Mira cómo estas… Y todo por nuestra culpa Alexia, lo siento mucho…**_

Y ahí entraron el resto en el bar… O en lo que quedaba de él. Ni una sola silla ni una mesa habían sobrevivido, parecía que acababa de pasar un maldito huracán por aquel sitio. Estaban realmente sin palabras mientras miraban a su alrededor, pero Trafalgar en cambio, no podía apartar la mirada de Alexia. Estaba fascinado con ella desde que había visto aquello hacía unos minutos. Jack se liberó de Bepo y salió corriendo hacia ambas chicas. Tiró del pantalón de la más joven cuando llegó a su lado, para llamar su atención.

 _ **\+ ¡Jack! ¡Estás bien! ¿Así que has sido tú el que los ha traído?**_

El niño asintió rápidamente, aún nervioso. No parecía importarle que tuviera la cara prácticamente llena de sangre. Agachó la cabeza cuando Alexia se la acarició cariñosamente.

 _ **\+ Has sido muy muy valiente Jack, ahora podrán ayudarnos a limpiar este desastre, ¿qué te parece?**_

Intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto, porque, aunque los golpes y las heridas dolían, no quería preocupar ni al niño ni a la mujer. Pero ante la pregunta de la chica el pequeño negó con la cabeza, y volvió a abandonar a ambas mujeres para ir corriendo hacia Trafalgar. De los que habían llegado nadie había dicho nada aún, pero tampoco entendían qué quería el niño hasta que este cogió de la mano al moreno y tiró de él, arrastrándolo por encima de lo que quedaba del mobiliario del bar y llevándolo hasta Alexia, que aún seguía acuclillada en el suelo. Jack no parecía ser un niño de muchas palabras, pero tiró varias veces de la mano del capitán y este pareció entenderlo. Se agachó también, quedando frente a Alexia, y entonces Jack lo miró, para luego señalar la cara de la chica. El moreno sonrió de medio lado, sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

 _ **\- ¿Quieres que la cure?**_

Jack asintió varias veces rápidamente, para luego soltarle la mano y volver a ponerse al lado de Alexia, sorprendiéndola. El moreno suspiró y se levantó. La respuesta que vino a continuación pareció complacer al niño, que sonrió por primera vez.

 _ **\- Está bien… Veré que puedo hacer con ella, ¿vale? Ahora bien, ¿podéis explicarme qué ha pasado aquí? Porque parece que Alexia-ya necesita una cara nueva, y además parece que ha pasado un gigante por aquí y se ha puesto a bailar encima del bar…**_

Alexia se puso en pie y fue a sentarse a la barra, ya que Marguerite la había guiado hasta allí y le había dado un paño lleno de piedras de hielo para que se lo pusiera en la cara. La mujer aún estaba preocupada por el estado de la chica. Fue la mayor la que contestó.

 _ **\+ Entró ese grupo de maleantes… Querían robar todo el dinero del bar, y que les llevara donde guardábamos toda la comida y los víveres… Tuvimos la suerte de que entró Alexia… Porque… Si no Jack…**_

La mujer miró al niño que se había subido a la barra y se había sentado, sorprendiendo a todos, encima de las piernas de la chica. No quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado si ese golpe se lo hubiera llevado el niño y no la otra. Dolía, aunque no pesaba mucho sus piernas estaban doloridas, pero no iba a ser ella la que le negara a aquel niño que se sentara allí, más cuando era porque estaba preocupado por ella. Es más, estaba incluso feliz de que lo hiciera.

 _ **\- Y Alexia les ha dado una paliza, ella sola, ¿verdad?**_

La miró fijamente, cruzándose de brazos, y haciendo hincapié en la palabra "sola". Ella en cambio no abrió la boca y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Echó un vistazo por encima al estado de Alexia, y sí, se había llevado una buena paliza, y algo dentro de él comenzó a enfadarse ligeramente. No entendía el por qué.

 **\- ¿Y por qué no has avisado?**

Alexia reaccionó por fin. Suspiró pesadamente, Trafalgar parecía enfadado, aunque a ella no le apetecía demasiado discutir.

 _ **\+ Porque ni podía, ni necesitaba ayuda en este caso.**_

 _ **\- Ah, claro, no necesitabas ayuda. Has terminado así porque no necesitabas ayuda, ¿verdad? Luego soy yo el que tiene que curarte.**_

Aquello no sentó muy bien a la chica, que posó su mirada directamente sobre su capitán.

 _ **\+ No te he pedido que lo hagas.**_

 _ **\- Sería estupendo que dejaras de ser tan terca.**_

 _ **\+ Sería estupendo que dejaras de ser tan imbécil.**_

Marguerite intervino. No había sido la única en ver que Trafalgar estaba molesto, justo después de ver de cerca las heridas de la chica. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera reído de la situación.

 _ **\- Niños, por favor, sois peor que Jack… Tú, jovencita, vete a lavarte esa sangre para que Trafalgar pueda curarte. Y tú, jovencito, deja de ser tan cascarrabias. Venga, venga~**_

Canturreó la mujer mientras dio un par de palmadas para que todos aligeraran el paso. Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, pero ninguno pensaba replicar a la mujer. Alexia desapareció de allí en dirección al baño, y Trafalgar dio la orden de que comenzaran a limpiar y ordenar aquel desastre. Todos menos Alexia, incluido Jack, estaban ayudando a recoger aquel desastre. Marguerite por su parte le había prestado una habitación a la chica para que se lavara, y le había dejado ropa nueva. Por lo que le había explicado era de su hija, pero hacía tiempo que se había hecho a la mar en busca de aventuras.

Terminó de asearse, quitándose la sangre seca y dejando las heridas algo más limpias y a la vista. Tenía un buen arañazo en el brazo, cortesía de uno de los subordinados de aquel tipo. Pero lo que más le dolía era la cara. Aquel primer golpe había sido el peor, y su labio no había dejado de sangrar hasta ahora. Salió del baño con el pelo húmedo y vestida con una camiseta larga, a modo de vestido negra y simple, algo suelta. Muy cómoda. Se sentó en la cama dejándose caer suavemente, blandita, cómoda. Se suponía que Trafalgar iba a curarla por orden de Marga, pero Alexia dudaba sobrevivir hasta entonces… pues entre el calor de la ducha, y la comodidad de aquella cama comenzó a quedarse amodorrada. No supo en qué momento se deslizó un poco más hacia el centro para estar más cómoda, pero terminó por hacerse un ovillo sobre sí misma y quedarse dormida. Dormir siempre la ayudaba a curar sus heridas más rápido.

Habían despejado el bar y habían conseguido encontrar mesas y sillas, al menos provisionalmente. Se había hecho tarde, ya era de noche completamente cerrado, y aún tenía que subir a la habitación de Alexia a ocuparse de sus heridas. El cabreo sin sentido que había sentido antes momentáneamente se fue como había venido, y una vez terminó cogió lo básico, pues había ido a por ello al submarino, y subió las escaleras en dirección a habitación que Marguerite le había indicado. Extrañamente picó a la puerta. No sabía por qué, pero tocó. Nadie le contestó, y tocó una segunda vez. Nada. No hubo respuesta. ¿Se había equivocado de habitación? Decidió asegurarse y abrir la puerta para ver si estaba vacía. Pero no lo estaba. Alexia se había quedado completamente dormida en medio de la cama, hecha un ovillo, como un pequeño gato. El problema es que el encontrar aquella postura llevando el vestido que llevaba le había costado un precio. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Era bastante tentador ver las largas piernas de la chica al desnudo, cruzadas una sobre la otra, que, aunque llenas de moratones, eran bonitas igualmente. También era tentador ver su ropa interior, pues el vestido se le había levantado hasta la cintura. Parecía que lo había hecho a posta. Espera. ¿Le parecía tentador? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo levemente de forma inconsciente, y sus pensamientos eran de todo menos puros. Bueno, no debía asustarse de que Alexia le pareciera tentadora en aquella situación, a todo el mundo le parecería así. Sí. Eso era. Se acercó a la cama y dejó las cosas en una mesita que estaba al lado de esta.

 _ **\+ Alexia-ya, despierta.**_

No, no despertaba, parecía estar profundamente dormida. El moreno suspiró, cuántos problemas le daba aquella mocosa. Se acercó a la cama y apoyó una rodilla sobre ella, llevando su mano al hombro de la chica para sacudirla.

 _ **\+ Alexia-ya, ¿quieres despertarte?**_

Dormirse profundamente en un sitio que no conocía no era normal en ella. Por esta razón siempre descansaba alerta, pero aquel día se quedó tan profundamente dormida que no reaccionó hasta que el "peligro" estuvo demasiado cerca. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y una voz masculina pronunciar su nombre. Y reaccionó por automatismo. Abrió los ojos de par en par agarrando aquella mano y tirando de ella. Estrello al chico en la cama bocarriba, colocándose sobre el mientras su antebrazo presionaba con fuerza su tráquea. Un poco más de fuerza y estaría muerto. Pero no, no era ningún peligro… Bueno, al menos no del todo.

Lo pilló completamente desprevenido, aunque mereció la pena que lo pillara así solo por la postura y las vistas que tenía.

 _ **\+ Vaya, bonitas vistas.**_

Sin pudor, sin vergüenza y con descaro deslizó su vista desde los muslos de la chica, subiendo por estos hasta donde perdían su nombre y el vestido dejaba más a la vista de lo que debería. Luego la alzó para ver la cara de la otra, sorprendida probablemente porque había atacado a su propio capitán. Aflojó la presión de su antebrazo sobre el cuello de él, pero no lo retiró todavía.

 _ **\- Podría matarte en un segundo, así que yo si fuera tú cuidaría un poco más tus palab…**_

No la dejó terminar. En un visto y no visto al chico apartó su mano de su cuello y giró sobre si mismo, cogiendo su otra mano por el camino. Las tornas se habían cambiado y ahora era él el que estaba sobre ella con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, cogiendo sus manos por las muñecas y sosteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza. La situación de su vestido ahora no había mejorado, pero no iba a ser Trafalgar el que se quejase.

 _ **\+ Ahora las vistas han mejorado.**_

Vaya, eso también había sido repentino. La chica entrecerró los ojos y lo fulminó con todo el odio con el que fue capaz. Sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Las movió unos segundos para intentar liberarse, pero no fue capaz. Entonces vio su salida. Subió lentamente su rodilla flexionándola, y dejándola a escasos centímetros de una zona del chico bastante comprometida.

 _ **\- Yo de ti dejaría las vistas para otro momento y me preocuparía por lo que no puedes ver, pero puedes llegar a perder si no me sueltas.**_

Era en parte excitante, en parte divertido, en parte interesante todo aquel tira y afloja que se traían, y en el que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. La sonrisa del chico se amplió.

 _ **\+ No te levantes de todas formas, me gusta esta postura para… Mirarte la herida de la boca.**_

Mientras el chico hablaba con una sonrisa en la boca se quitó de encima de ella, levantándose a coger sus cosas y volviendo a sentarse, esta vez en el borde de la cama, y viendo que la chica hacía amago de levantarse de nuevo posó la mano en su hombro y volvió a echarla.

 _ **\+ No es broma, quédate así. La luz de la lámpara de la mesita es mejor para ver tu herida.**_

Lo miró unos segundos, esperando a ver si de nuevo estaba volviendo a gastarle una broma o no. Y como parecía que lo decía enserio, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó allí tendida bocarriba.

 _ **\+ Abre la boca, Alexia-ya.**_

No hacía falta que lo mirase para intuir la sonrisa en cuanto sus palabras se deslizaron entre sus labios. Entrecerró los ojos, pues había hecho que aquella petición sonara extremadamente sucia pronunciada por él. De todas formas, tras unos segundos suspiró y abrió la boca.

 _ **\+ Puede que esto te duela un poco.**_

 _ **\- No más que aguantarte a ti.**_

Quizá tenía que haber dicho eso después de que la examinara, pues el chico cogió el labio de ella y tiró para separarlo y poder ver la herida… quizá algo más fuerte de lo que debía. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Cerró un ojo inconscientemente al sentir el dolor y procuró mantenerse calladita. Al menos de momento. Trafalgar se había acercado peligrosamente hasta su rostro. Pero como cada vez que hacía algo parecido, se había metido en su mundo, y solo tenía ojos para la herida de su boca ante la cual estaba frunciendo el ceño. Alexia lo sabía porque no podía parar de mirarle, era una de las pocas cosas en la que veía que mostraba algún tipo de interés y se ponía medianamente serio, y era realmente fascinante ver su cara de extrema concentración.

 _ **\- Qué pasa, ¿mi belleza tan de cerca te ha dejado sin palabras?**_

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que aquello iba para ella. Para quién si no, si no había nadie más en aquella habitación. Como respuesta lo único que hizo fue gruñir profundamente, dando a entender que no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquellas palabras y como consecuencia ampliando la sonrisa del otro. Sin soltar su labio con la otra mano rebuscó algo entre sus cosas.

 _ **\- Tienes el labio roto, y no poco precisamente, pero no creo que necesites puntos. Entre tu inaudita capacidad de regeneración y que la saliva es un cicatrizante, con esto bastará.**_

La chica, aún con la boca abierta desvió la mirada para ver como cogía una especie de bote, que al apretarlo salía un líquido transparente y espeso.

 _ **\- No te preocupes, es un cicatrizante y ayuda a que la sangre no siga saliendo. Además es analgésica, así que dentro de poco dejará de dolerte.**_

Esta vez sí, con cuidado, extendió la pomada por dentro de la boca de la chica. Era una situación bastante extraña, y la Alexia estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Lo único que quería es que terminara cuanto antes. Tener los dedos de Trafalgar en su boca, aparte de sonar terriblemente mal, era bastante extraño.

 _ **\- Mientras esta crema te hace efecto voy a comprobar algo…**_

No supo el qué, pero algo en esas palabras y la forma en la que las dijo hizo que se estremeciera imperceptiblemente, mirándolo fijamente. Un movimiento extraño y Trafalgar era hombre muerto. Sus ojos brillaban mientras dejaba la crema de cualquier manera encima de la mesita y miraba fijamente la boca de la chica. No entendía nada. No sabía que estaba pensando. No sabía que iba a hacer. Y aquello la ponía realmente nerviosa. De nuevo volvió a acercar la cara, y deslizó sus dedos del labio de la chica hasta la comisura, sin sacar el índice de su boca aún y con el pulgar por fuera, haciendo como una pinza. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Podría negarse. Podía haberse revuelto y librarse de él, no hubiera sido difícil. Pero ver su expresión fascinada mientras miraba sus labios la estaba produciendo una sensación de satisfacción inexplicablemente agradable, así que no se movió.

El dedo índice del chico se deslizó un poco más dentro de su boca, haciendo esta vez sí, que Alexia frunciera el ceño, avisándolo. Pero Trafalgar ni si quiera se estaba dando cuenta, estaba demasiado absorto en su tarea. Y ella estaba empezando a tener curiosidad sobre lo que él quería comprobar. Y lo supo pronto. Lo supo de la peor manera. El dedo índice del chico encontró lo que estaba buscando. Presionó sin previo aviso un punto por dentro de la mejilla de la chica, y de pronto un calor repentino la invadió, subiéndosele incluso los colores a la cara.

El moreno alzó la mirada cuando la notó estremecerse, y esta vez sí se fijó en la expresión de la chica. Había entrecerrado los labios, probablemente por acto reflejo ante la presión de ese punto. Al haberla pillado desprevenida se le notaba en la expresión que puso que estaba terriblemente desconcertada, probablemente por la sensación que acababa de tener sin venir a cuento. El lado sádico del moreno salió a flote y, apoyándose en la cama con la mano libre para acercarse más, presionó algo más fuerte aquel punto clave dentro de la boca de la chica. Inconscientemente ella flexionó las rodillas y jadeó contra su mano.

Deliciosa. La expresión que tenía la chica ahora mismo era simplemente deliciosa. Sin darse cuenta el propio moreno tragó saliva. ¿Cómo sería su expresión si le hacía otro tipo de cosas…? Ahora tenía curiosidad por descubrirlo, incluso él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se había agitado ante la reacción de la chica. Quería continuar explorando un poco más… pero no duró mucho. Un manotazo apartó bruscamente la mano de él, haciendo que la quitara por fin de su boca. Probablemente ella misma se había hecho daño al ser tan bruta, pero dudaba que le importase demasiado.

Extrañamente los ojos de su capitán brillaban peligrosamente de una forma que no sabría describir muy bien. Pero no le importaba. Lo que le importaba saber ahora mismo era qué narices le había hecho para agitarse de aquella manera, para tener calor que tenía en esos momentos y para estar jadeando roncamente en busca de aire.

Y para él la imagen, seguía siendo deliciosa. En otro momento se hubiera relamido. En ese, intentó recomponerse para que su voz no sonara más ronca de lo normal.

 _ **\- Esto me dice que no has leído el libro que te dije, ¿verdad?**_

Alexia parecía un perrito que no comprendía muy bien lo que le estaban mandando, pues ladeó la cabeza confusa. ¿Qué tenía que ver el libro con aquello?

 _ **\- ¿Sabías que los Cambiaforma tienen uno de sus mayores puntos erógenos en la boca? Y como son tan perceptivos, esos puntos son tres veces más sensibles que los de los humanos.**_

Alexia estaba completamente sin palabras. No podía creerse que aquel capullo estuviera experimentando a ver que rasgos compartía con aquella raza y cuáles no. Al final iba a tener que leerse el dichoso libro, para que no volvieran a pasar cosas como estas. Por fin recobró la compostura, y el calor de su cara iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Aunque tenía una extraña sensación se insatisfacción, y prefería no pensar en el por qué.

 _ **\+ No soy tu maldito experimento de laboratorio.**_

 _ **\- Si hubieras leído el libro esto no hubiera pasado. Debería servirte para darte cuenta de que tienes más puntos débiles de los que piensas… En realidad, pensándolo bien, deberías darme las gracias por hacerte este enorme favor.**_

Maldito sádico. Estaba completamente convencido de que tenía razón en sus palabras, y ella solo pudo entreabrir la boca, anonadada por ello. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, suspirando profundamente y armándose de paciencia en el proceso.

 _ **\+ Un día voy a matarte, y nadie se extrañará por ello. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?**_

Trafalgar sonrió campante, removiéndose en la cama y sacando el libro de Dios sabía dónde. Pues al final lo había traído con él, estupendo, genial, fantástico, maravilloso.

 _ **\- Bueno, hasta que eso pase, ¿por qué no dedicas el tiempo que queda en aprender algo de los Cambiaforma y de los que son como tú? Quizá descubras algo interesante.**_

Balanceó el libro delante de sus narices.

 _ **\- Y para asegurarme de que lo lees, yo seré tu profesor particular esta noche. O al menos hasta que te haga efecto el analgésico. ¿No es una idea estupenda?**_

Alexia abrió la boca de par en par. ¿Pensaba darle él clases de los Cambiaforma a ella? Esto era un maldito chiste. Sería mucho más fácil que ella se lo leyera por su cuenta y todos felices y contentos… Pero su capitán no parecía estar por la labor de dejarla marchar tan fácilmente.

 _ **\- Si te levantas y te vas por esa puerta te quito la cerveza durante una semana Alexia-ya.**_

Ah no, con eso sí que no se jugaba. Con la cerveza sí que no. Lo fulminó con la mirada. Sabía darle donde dolía, maldito cabrón. Suspiró nuevamente, armándose de toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz. Y poniendo en juego todas sus dotes de actriz, sonrió ampliamente, enseñando todos sus dientes.

 _ **\+ Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezamos, Trafalgar-sensei?**_

 _ **\- No vuelvas a llamarme así, acabo de descubrir que me pone bastante.**_

 _ **\+ Eres un maldito cerdo.**_

El chico abrió el libro mientras sonreía, sentándose de nuevo en el borde de la cama, no muy alejado de Alexia, que estaba en el centro con las piernas cruzadas. Genial, le esperaba la mejor clase del mundo, con el mejor profesor del mundo. Solo esperaba que ambos salieran vivos de allí.

* * *

Estaba escribiendo la conversación con Marguerite y me lo estaba pasando tan bien, me imaginaba la típica abuelita regordeta haciendo ganchillo, y que es una cotilla, pero es tan adorable ;_; Espero que os haya gustado de nuevo este capítulo, como siempre me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, y ya queda un capítulo menos para saber aún más cosas 8DDDDDDD. Como consejo, estad atentos a los detalles… Quizá ahora no, pero cuando avance en la historia y sepáis más cosas, entenderéis mucho más 8DDDDD, nos leemos en el capítulo 9, DIOS MÍO 9 YA ES LA SERIE MÁS LARGA QUE HE ESCRITO (En realidad la única JÉ), cuando llegue al 12 va a ser muy chachi porque es mi número favorito… Quizá haga algo especial, no lo sé, he de pensármelo e_e Acepto peticiones para ese capítulo 12, aunque tenga que salirme de la historia un poco para cumplir algo, como si fuera un 11.5 en un manga(¿) Ah, y os adelanto que probablemente el próximo capítulo se llame: _**Lección de historia**_ , 8D no me odiéis. Haaaaaaaaaasta el capítulo 9 queridos míos~


	9. Lección de historia

Ayyyy Dios santo, me vais a odiar, lo sé, sé que dije que aunque no actualizara todas las semanas actualizaría más de seguido, pero es que necesito inspiración para escribir, y últimamente he andado algo escasa de ello ;_; De veras que no sabéis como lo siento, espero que me perdonéis mucho, a mi y a mí (fak) trabajo33333333. Y bueno, sin más os dejo con este noveno capítulo que espero que os guste y disfrutéis como los anteriores, toooooooodo vuestro~

 _ **Black D. Megumi:**_ PARCIALES, MI GRAN ENEMIGO. Y ahora ni te lo cuento que ya empiezan los globales en la universidad, voy a llorar lágrimas de SANGRE SOS ALSDGHAKDGSHJD. Ay, claro que me gustan tus reviews, es una de las cosas por las que sigo escribiendo esta historia, me encanta y me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto, no sabes cuánto ;_; Kilos y kilos de chocolate para nosotras por el mes de exámenes que nos queda(¿)

Si mis vecinos no han llamado ya a un exorcista me doy por contenta, no veas los gritos que pego a veces de emoción viendo y leyendo ciertas cosas JAJAJAJA. Ah, Kid, mi querido Kid… Pues no veas las ganas que tengo de que leas el encuentro, de verdad 8DDDD. Son como los nietos de Marga, cualquier día los adpta(¿). ¿Y golfo? Golfo se queda corto para definir a Traffy, ver veremos 8DDD. Aquí tienes ooootro capítulo, de nuevo siento el retraso, pero se que tú me entiendes ;_; Espero que te guste este cap, y que aprendas mucho de los cambiaforma, nooooos leemos~

 _ **Beatenclaw:**_ Claro que seguiré escribiendo, solo que ahora no me atrevo a decir cada cuanto por no ilusionaros, lo siento mucho ;_; pero espero que cada vez que salga un capítulo me hagas saber si te ha gustado o no. ¡Espero leerte pronto!

 _ **MomoiroMonogatari:**_ Guaaaaaaa, has vuelto, qué bien ;_; Es que en mi mente estas escenas se visualizan tan claramente y tan fluidas que yo misma me asusto JAJAJAJAJA. Yo misma me imagino en su situación, con la diferencia de que a mí me hubiera dado un infarto casi al instante 8DDD.

 _ **Capítulo 9: Lección de historia.**_

Aquella situación era digna de inmortalizar. Alexia se había sentado a lo indio en la cama, apoyando un codo en su rodilla y la cara en su mano en pose aburrida. ¿Por qué razón? A Trafalgar no se le había ocurrido otra mejor idea que coger el libro y plantarse de pie en mitad de la habitación, totalmente metido en su papel de profesor. Solo que este profesor era un poco extraño a la hora de dar clase. Dio unos pasos en círculos y terminó por sentarse en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia el libro.

 _ **\+ Bueno, ¿por dónde podemos comenzar?**_

 _ **\- Trafalgar, sabes que mis padres me hablaron sobre algunas de las cosas sobre los Cambiaforma, ¿verdad?**_

Mencionar a sus padres dolía, pero intentó que no se le notara en la voz. Además, no quería aguantar Dios sabe cuánto tiempo de lo que duraría aquella lección de historia sobre los Cambiaforma, cuando ella ya sabía más que de sobra.

 _ **\+ Bueno, pues parece que no te hablaron de ciertas cosas. Recuerda…**_

 _ **\- Si vuelves a recordarme esa puta planta lanzo el libro por la ventana. Mientras tú lo sigues sujetando.**_

El moreno rio entre dientes ante la amenaza de la chica. Si es que no se cansaba de picarla con ese tema, era fascinante. Se giró hacia ella subiendo su pierna flexionada a la cama, dejando una de sus rodillas allí apoyada, así podría hablar con ella cara a cara. Tenía curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto sabía de los Cambiaforma.

 _ **\- Y cómo te has puesto en modo Profesor-sabelotodo, voy a lanzar mi primera pregunta, y espero que la respuesta me convenza lo suficiente como para no abofetearte. ¿Qué se supone que acabas de hacer?**_

Mientras hacía esta pregunta se señaló la boca, dando a entender que estaba preguntando por lo que acababa de pasar. Trafalgar se acomodó aún más: aquella iba a ser una lección larga y probablemente divertida.

 _ **\+ ¿No me has creído antes? Los Cambiaforma de verdad tienen uno de sus mayores puntos erógenos en la boca. No es culpa mía que no lo sepas.**_

 _ **\- Que tengas como hobbie ir tocando los puntos erógenos de las personas me da una idea de la clase de persona retorcida que eres.**_

 _ **\+ Oh, y aún no has visto nada.**_

Esta vez su sonrisa de amplió mientras por fin cogía el libro y lo abría, ignorando la amenazante mirada de la chica. Empezó a leer de nuevo el índice, aunque el mismo había dejado algún que otro marcador en las páginas que más le habían interesado. Tenía curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto sabía de aquella raza, y tenía aún más curiosidad por comprobar que características compartía la chica con estos. Y quizá en algún momento de aquella charla sería capaz de preguntarle por qué había perdido los papeles de aquella manera con aquellos tipos.

 _ **\+ Bueno, y por dónde quieres empezar, ¿alguna sugerencia?**_

 _ **\- Me gustaría no tener que empezar, pero te veo muy metido en tu papel de profesor.**_

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea para agilizar el proceso y no tener que acabar matándose el uno al otro.

 _ **\- Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no me lees los títulos y te digo si se algo o no? Porque espero que tu idea inicial no fuera leerme todo el libro.**_

 _ **\+ Uhm… Es una buena idea… Qué tal si empezamos por… ¿genética?**_

 _ **\- ¿Genética? Te refieres a la descendencia y cosas así, ¿no?**_

Trafalgar asintió por toda respuesta. Además de estar metido en su papel de profesor, también estaba terriblemente interesado en ver que podía contarle Alexia, y si quizá podía decirle algo que no aparecía en los libros… Con un suspiro, Alexia comenzó a hablar. Sí, aquello iba a ser largo.

 _ **\- Pues a ver… Por lo que tengo entendido la forma que tienen los padres, la que no es la humana, no influencia para nada en la de sus hijos… Es decir, no tienen por qué parecerse. De hecho, lo extraño es cuando lo hacen.**_

 _ **\+ Bueno, de momento vas bien. ¿Y qué me dices de la genética Humanos/Cambiaforma?**_

 _ **\- No se sabe mucho de ella tampoco, juraría que un humano y un Cambiaforma no tienen casi posibilidades de tener hijos…**_

 _ **\+ Solo un 1% de hecho.**_

Cuando el moreno dijo lo del 1% la miró fijamente, como si tuviera frente a él algo extraño y digno de ser analizado. Y probablemente se moría de ganas por ello. Alexia se estremeció disimuladamente por aquella mirada, aunque no tenía muy clara la razón.

 _ **\- Pues eso, lo que yo decía. Y además las características que estos heredan ya sea de una parte u otra varía dependiendo de la persona, por eso no hay datos exactos sobre ellos.**_

 _ **\+ Bueno, esta lección te la sabes bastante bien por lo que veo… ¿pasamos a la siguiente? Tiene algo que ver con esta.**_

Tras decir aquello el chico cogió uno de los marcadores que había colocado, tenía muy claro que quería saber si la morena sabía algo de este tema…

 _ **\+ "Imprimación", ¿te suena de algo?**_

La chica se mantuvo normal por fuera, pero por dentro se agitó al escuchar salir aquella palabra de la boca del otro. Sabía perfectamente lo que era, pero no quería decírselo, además sería demasiado sospechoso que supiera todo lo que le preguntaba.

 _ **\- Me suena algo… Pero no tengo muy claro lo que es.**_

Una vil mentira, sabía lo que significaba eso de estar imprimado, y era una auténtica putada…

 _ **\+ En resumidas cuentas lo que pone aquí es que esta raza solo se enamora de una persona en toda su vida, ¿no? Cuando se impriman de alguien no hay vuelta atrás.**_

La miró fijamente. Una idea pasó fugazmente por la cabeza del capitán: ¿Alexia podría imprimarse de alguien? ¿Qué conllevaba exactamente la imprimación para esta raza de forma individual, cómo le afectaría? Una voz hizo la última pregunta, ahí, al fondo de su cabeza, en un tono increíblemente bajo… _"¿Qué pasaría si Alexia se imprimaba de él?"_

 _ **\- En resumidas cuentas, la imprimación es una gran putada. ¿Pone algo más por ahí sobre ella?**_

Hizo como que se interesaba por el tema, pero tampoco demasiado, no vaya a ser que Trafalgar mal pensase. Este comenzó a leer por alto buscando algo más.

 _ **\+ Uhm… No, no pone nada. Tampoco pone nada de como os afecta a los híbridos, o si siquiera mente sois capaces de imprimaros…**_

Parecía frustrado ante la falta de información sobre este tema, y por lo visto parecía que Alexia no sabía más… Así que debería buscarse la vida para encontrar más libros sobre la imprimación. Quizá en algún libro de historia sobre ellos apareciera algo. Quién sabe.

Aun así, Trafalgar parecía complacido, como si de verdad le estuviera haciendo un examen a la morena y estuviera en juego la nota de una asignatura. Solo que en realidad estaba esperando el momento en el que no supiera algo, como lo de su boca, para volver a molestarla un poco. Alexia murmuró.

 _ **\- No puedo creerme que de verdad estemos haciendo esto…**_

 _ **\+ Puedes creértelo, ¿y qué te parece seguir con el tema de… mmmm… las razas?**_

Alexia lo miró ladeando la cabeza, no tenía muy claro a qué se refería en ese caso.

 _ **\+ En este libro pone que hay una especie de jerarquías dentro de los Cambiaformas, mira.**_

El moreno se echó hacia atrás con el libro en la mano y ella se acercó, echando su cuerpo hacia delante para observar la página donde el dedo el otro estaba señalando. Había varias fotos ordenadas con distintos pies de foto que explicaban sus características. Ahora caía en lo que le estaba diciendo, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

 _ **\- Oh, te refieres a eso… Uhm… Creo que mis padres me dijeron algo así una vez, pero era muy pequeña y tampoco me importaba demasiado ese tema, la verdad.**_

Trafalgar se había dado cuenta de que no hablaba mucho de sus padres… Pero cuando eso sucedía, hablaba en pasado. Hacía un rato que, mientras ella miraba aquella página del libro con su cabeza cerca de su brazo, él solo la miraba a ella, preguntándose cuál había sido su pasado. Normalmente no le pasaba lo que sucedió a continuación: hablar antes de pensar en las consecuencias.

 _ **\+ ¿Qué les pasó a tus padres?**_

Un impulso irracional hizo que aquella pregunta saliera de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta. Nunca le había interesado la vida de nadie, y mucho menos su pasado. Pero con ella era distinto. Con ella todo era distinto. Supo que no había sido una buena pregunta cuando ella se tensó completamente, y sin variar su postura, clavó sus ojos azules en los grises del chico.

Normalmente el azul de sus ojos era un azul vivo, desafiante, atrevido. En ese momento aquel azul se congeló hasta volverse un letal hielo, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. Ella simplemente se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin saber muy bien qué responder o cómo reaccionar. Hacía años que había enterrado aquel recuerdo en su mente, sin llegar a poder olvidarlo del todo hasta que cumpliera su venganza. Hacía años que no hablaba de aquello con nadie, pues en nadie había podido confiar. Hacía años que nadie le preguntaba por sus padres. Y aquello le pilló bastante desprevenida.

¿Qué pasaría si confiaba en Trafalgar?

¿Podía darse la libertad de contestar a aquella pregunta sinceramente?

Los segundos seguían pasando y ninguno de los dos hablaba o se movía. Trafalgar expectante. Alexia pensando en todo a la vez. No parpadeó ni apartó su mirada de él cuando tomó una decisión.

 _ **\- Los asesinaron delante de mis narices.**_

Procuró mantener un tono de voz neutro, que salió cargado de demasiada frustración, odio y dolor. Tanta cantidad de todo aquello concentrado en seis palabras abrumaron a Trafalgar de una manera que hacía tiempo que nada lo hacía. Algo se removió dentro de él incómodamente, pero no apartó la mirada de ella. Tampoco parpadeó.

 _ **\+ La Gran Caza.**_

Fue lo único que salió de su boca. Quizá debía haber dicho otra cosa, o quizá no. Parecía que el tiempo se había parado en aquella habitación para ellos dos. Era la primera vez que Alexia le contaba algo de ella por voluntad propia, y el chico estaba estúpidamente emocionado por ello. Ni siquiera él se entendía. Tampoco se dio cuenta ninguno de los dos en la postura en la que estaban, ni en lo cerca que acabaron estando el uno del otro durante la "clase". Pero poco importaba todo aquello en ese momento. Un imperceptible asentimiento por parte de la otra lo confirmó, y entonces Trafalgar ató cabos, recordando el comentario que había hecho cuando se había enterado de lo que pasó con la hermana de Jack.

 _ **\+ Y tu hermana…**_

 _ **\- Law.**_

 _Joder_. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían que lo llamaba por su nombre, y hubiera preferido que no fuera en aquella situación. El cortante tono con el que lo pronunció a modo de advertencia le dijo que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, pero todo aquello había despertado aún más interés en él hacia la chica. Quería saber más. Quería saber quién los había asesinado, cómo, por qué, quería saber cómo lo había llevado la chica todos estos años, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, y ni él mismo entendía por qué. Y era jodidamente frustrante.

Mantuvieron otra larga mirada en la que los ojos de ella se enfriaron aún más después de la pregunta de su hermana. Pero poco a poco se fueron suavizando al ver que Trafalgar no volvía a abrir la boca. Alexia los cerró unos segundos, calmándose, recobrando la compostura y analizando que acababa de decirle aquello a Trafalgar. ¿Por qué? Ni puta idea, pero lo había hecho. Cogió aire muy lentamente, y luego lo soltó de la misma forma, con mucha calma… Para abrir los ojos y encontrarse con que el otro no había apartado aún la mirada de ella. El corazón de la chica dio un latido de más al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de aquello, y luego desvió la mirada hacia el libro. Intentó ignorar la mirada de él mientras cogía aquel objeto con ambas manos y le echaba un ojo por encima, para luego cerrarlo. Era extraño ver al capitán callado.

 _ **\- De acuerdo, creo que necesito una cerveza.**_

Alexia había vuelto a la normalidad, al menos de momento, hasta que se viera sola con sus pensamientos y analizara todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde-noche. Y Trafalgar se quedó mirándola. Cada día que pasaba con ella descubría algo nuevo que conseguía aumentar su interés, y se había marcado como objetivo conocer cada parte del carácter de la chica. Pero aquello había sido inesperado. No le dijo que lo sentía cuando le había dicho lo de sus padres, Alexia no era una persona que quisiera el pésame, si no probablemente venganza. Pero no sería esa noche la que le preguntara por aquello. Ya bastante se la había jugado. No había aprendido gran cosa de los Cambiaforma, pero si lo había hecho sobre ella, y eso era mucho mejor. Tras suspirar profundamente él fue el primero en ponerse en pie.

 _ **\+ ¿Sólo piensas en cerveza, Alexia-ya?**_

 _ **\- El 80% del tiempo sí.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Y el otro 20%?**_

 _ **\- No quieras saberlo.**_

Y le dedicó una mirada que decía algo así como "en las 101 formas en las que te mataría cada vez que me tocas las narices". Era increíble como después de aquel extraño momento en esa habitación, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos. Realmente fascinante. Ella se levantó acto seguido de la cama, se había dado cuenta de que realmente ya no le dolía el labio. Así que al menos lo de la crema no era mentira. Menos mal. Se miró al espejo, incluso la inflamación había bajado, así que bien por ella. Podría beber para celebrar la paliza que les había metido a esa panda de asquerosos.

 _ **\+ ¿Piensas bajar así?**_

No tenía claro a qué se refería hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada que el otro le estaba dedicando de arriba abajo, pero deteniéndose en su cadera. Un tirante medio caído, y los bajos de aquella larga camiseta se le habían enrollado en la goma de su ropa interior, dejando la mitad de esta a la vista.

 _ **\- Bueno, estaba entre bajar así y bajar desnuda, aún no lo tengo claro.**_

No le podía importar menos que nadie la viera en ropa interior, y a Trafalgar le fascinaba la falta de pudor de ella, sacándole una carcajada al más alto.

 _ **\+ Prefiero que bajes así, no quiero que le crees a nadie de mi tripulación un trauma innecesario.**_

 _ **\- Oh vaya, mira quién fue a hablar, el que entró en mi camarote sin picar para ver si me pillaba desnuda.**_

Mierda, ahí le había pillado, había estado rápida. Trafalgar se dirigió a la puerta mientras Alexia se sacaba la camisa de la ropa interior y se la ponía de una vez a modo de vestido, esta vez de forma decente y normal.

 _ **\+ Pero yo he hablado de mi tripulación, no de mí.**_

La chica se puso a su lado mientras este abría la puerta de la habitación y decía aquella frase, pillándola de nuevo desprevenida. Alzó la mirada mientras le abría la puerta para que saliera.

 _ **\- ¿Sabes qué? Que sean cinco cervezas, va a ser una noche muy larga.**_

Salió de aquella habitación sin mirarlo mientras él la seguía riéndose entre dientes y cerraba la puerta. No supo por qué, pero sabía que aquella corta conversación había cambiado algo entre ellos.

El resto de la tripulación había recogido el bar para dejarlo medianamente decente, y habían ido traído sillas y mesas de donde podían o de donde las encontraban. Jack también estaba ayudando: limpiaba la barra mientras estaba de pie sobre ella, quitando los trozos a patadas y luego pasando un enorme trapo por encima para limpiarla. Ya habían acabado hace rato, y nada se sabía del capitán o de Alexia… Algunos temían que se hubieran matado entre ellos allí arriba. El resto estaban bastante tranquilos, pues sabían lo que había incluso mejor que aquellos dos idiotas que estaba allí arriba, que aún no se habían dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Y bueno, Marguerite estaba a lo suyo, realmente tenía ganas de que bajaran para ver cómo se encontraba Alexia.

Y por fin bajaron, inconscientemente ambos bajaron las escaleras uno al lado del otro, atacándose verbalmente para variar, pero esta vez Alexia sonreía como cuando había llegado por la mañana. Parecía que la crisis de antes estaba resuelta, y Marguerite corrió hacia ellos al ser la primera en verlos. No pasó por alto el detalle de que ambos estaban más cerca físicamente el uno del otro, aunque fuera inconscientemente. Vistazo rápido a Alexia: tenía arañazos por ambos brazos y la pierna derecha era un poema de color morado y marrón, pero contra todo pronóstico su boca estaba muchísimo mejor. Cuando dio por sentado que estaba decente, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a la chica. Evitó quejarse para no preocuparla en exceso… y evitó emocionarse demasiado, pues aquel gesto de cariño gratuito la conmovió profundamente. Tardó unos segundos, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

 _ **\- Estoy bien Marguerite, no hace falta que te preocupes dem…**_

 _ **\+ ¡Te he dicho que me llames Marga!**_

Un pequeño golpe en su nariz interrumpió a Alexia, y cuando se quedó bizca mirando donde le había dado el golpe, la tripulación cercana que vio a escena junto con Trafalgar se echaron a reír. La chica se frotó la nariz sonriendo.

 _ **\- Lo siento Marga, no volverá a pasar, prometido.**_

 _ **\+ Así me gusta, que hagas caso a tus mayores. Y ahora que por fin habéis bajado y está todo más o menos en orden, ¿qué os parece si celebramos la remodelación gratuita del bar? ¡invita la casa!**_

Claro que toda la tripulación se echó a gritar y a vitorear a la dueña del local: aquello significaba comida y bebida gratis. Y sobre todo después de un duro día de trabajo.

 _ **\- Te has ganado su aprecio con creces.**_

Trafalgar habló mientras ambos caminaban hacia una de las mesas, donde les esperaban los de siempre y los más cercanos.

 _ **\+ Agradezco que sea tan cercana, Marga es muy agradable… Y parece muy buena persona.**_

 _ **\- Lo es.**_

Esta vez Bepo no la abrazó, al menos no cuando la vio. Se sentaron en este orden en uno de los bancos: Bepo, Alexia y Trafalgar, y enfrente Penguin, Sachi y Jean Bart. Y Bepo se puso a regañar a Alexia.

 _ **\+ ¡Debiste habernos avisado! Si te hubiéramos ayudado no habrías acabado así…**_

 _ **\- No pude hacerlo Bepo, cuando quise darme cuenta ya había empezado a pegarme con aquel imbécil.**_

Alexia se encogió de hombros quitándole hierro al asunto mientras a Bepo se le caía la mandíbula, ante las risas contenidas de los allí presentes.

 _ **\+ No puedo creer que hables de darle una paliza a una banda entera de ladrones como quién habla de ir a comprar provisiones.**_

Alexia lo miró divertida mientras los tres que tenían sentados enfrente estallaban en carcajadas.

 _ **\- Eres muy dramático Bepo, te preocupas demasiado. Mira, yo estoy bien, Marga está bien y Jack está bien, ¿no? ¡Entonces no hay problem… ¡AUCH! ¡Bepo!**_

El oso había puesto su dedo encima de uno de los cortes del brazo de la chica, a posta, por supuesto, para demostrarle ciertas cosas.

 _ **\+ ¡Esto no es estar bien Alexia! Capitán, dígaselo usted.**_

A Trafalgar no le costó mucho hallar su respuesta.

 _ **\- Alexia-ya, eres idiota.**_

Si antes estaban muertos de risa, ahora estaban a punto del infarto. Menudo espectáculo estaban armando aquellos tres. La mandíbula de Alexia se descolgó, para mirar esta vez hacia el otro lado, en dirección a Trafalgar. Pero lo que dijo iba dirigido tanto a él como al oso.

 _ **\+ ¿Disculpa? ¿Podéis explicarme estos ataques tan gratuitos hacia mi persona sin venir a cuento?**_

Bepo asintió y Trafalgar se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y escondiendo su sonrisa.

 _ **\+ ¿Sabéis qué? Como veo que en esta mesa no se me aprecia lo suficiente, me largo a por cerveza.**_

De la que se levantó para coger impulso apoyó cada una de sus manos en las cabezas de los susodichos que tenía a ambos lados, dejando las narices de estos apoyadas en la mesa.

 _ **\+ Y que sepáis que no pienso traeros ni una sola gota.**_

Bepo levantó su cabeza cuando la mano de la chica dejó de hacer presión, y cuando la vio yendo a por cerveza tan campante, sonrió y negó con la cabeza, suspirando. En cambio, Trafalgar se giró ligeramente, gruñendo ante aquel ataque improvisado. Luego volvió a su postura original mientras Sachi hablaba. Todos habían notado el buen humor del moreno desde que bajó de la habitación.

 _ **\- Está de buen humor ahora, capitán, ¿ha pasado algo bueno?**_

 _ **\+ Uhm… Me pregunto lo mismo…**_

Esta fue la enigmática respuesta del chico. El resto se miraron entre sí sin entender muy bien, pero prefirieron dejarlo estar. Por su parte Alexia se acercó a la barra a pedirse una enorme cerveza fría y a preguntar por Jack, pero el pobre se había quedado dormido en una de las habitaciones tras acabar de limpiar y de cenar. Había sido un día de emociones muy fuertes para el pobre niño. Y entonces todos empezaron a beber. Algunos se acercaron a la mesa del capitán a felicitar a la chica y a decirle que les contase como había sido, y todos escuchaban atentos y reían cuando Bepo contaba como aquel idiota había salido volando del bar de mano de Alexia. Nadie sabía por qué, pero todos se estaban dando cuenta de que su capitán estaba bebiendo mucho. Demasiado para ser él, y su lengua ya se deslizaba al hablar. Habían visto a su capitán borracho en pocas ocasiones: podrían contarse con los dedos de una mano, pero tenía toda la pinta de que aquella noche iba a sumar un dedo más. Ni que decir tenía que el 80% de la tripulación ya estaban al borde de la muerte por alcohol, pero eso ya era más normal. Y eso, incluía a Alexia. Quizá fue porque había hablado de sus padres aquella tarde, o por todo un poco en general, pero hacía bastante tiempo que no se encontraba mareada por beber. Y era divertido. Por ello tenía todo el rato una estúpida sonrisa en la boca.

En el otro lado del bar Trafalgar se había apoyado contra la barra con una enorme jarra en la mano, observando como Alexia reía estúpidamente con algunos de su tripulación, divirtiéndose. Marga se dio cuenta de aquello y se acercó por el otro lado de la barra, sonriendo.

 _ **\- ¿No te unes, Trafalgar?**_

 _ **\+ Uhm…**_

Vaya, parecía estas bastante espeso. Y parecía también que no le quitaba ojo de encima a la otra.

 _ **\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, jovencito?**_

 _ **\+ No lo llamaría tanto como preocupación. Quizá… Me perturba…**_

 _ **\- Y eso que te perturba… ¿tiene nombre y apellido?**_

Debía aprovechar que Trafalgar estaba en aquel estado, aunque estuviera mal hacerlo, puesto que de normal no sería tan sincero porque probablemente ni siquiera él se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. El chico tardó, pero tras ladear la cabeza asintió.

 _ **\+ Es molesto… Y extraño. No me gusta lo que no comprendo.**_

 _ **\- Hay cosas que son incomprensibles Law, deberías saberlo ya…**_

El chico entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que había cosas incomprensibles, pero eso no significaba que le gustasen. Suspiró y se acabó su jarra de un sorbo. Y mientras se alejaba de la barra en dirección a una mesa en concreto, murmuró algo que, aunque no era su objetivo, Marga logró escuchar. Terminó riendo entre dientes al escuchar la frustración de sus palabras.

 _ **\+ No sé si son incomprensibles, o es que me estoy volviendo imbécil…**_

 _ **-… Juventud, divino tesoro...**_

Apoyó el codo en la barra y la cara en esa mano mientras observaba como el capitán de los Heart iba decidido hacia aquella mesa donde se encontraba sentada de espaldas a él una morena que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Marga solo había visto al joven borracho una vez, y había sido bastante divertido, pues se soltaba bastante (quizá demasiado) y no era muy bueno ocultando las cosas… Y aquella noche parecía que iba en la misma dirección. Y eso podía ser muy bueno, o muy malo. Y la chica parecía ir más o menos por el estilo.

 _ **\+ No veo que te moleste mucho la herida del labio, al final la crema que te di ha servido para algo, ¿no?**_

Trafalgar llegó y se sentó al lado de la chica, que parecía encantada observando como dos de su tripulación echaban un pulso entre ellos y ponían unas caras de esfuerzo horribles. Bueno, más que sentarse se dejó caer a su lado en el banco, casi literalmente. Y como ella iba más o menos parecida de alcohol, ni le extrañó. Estaba cargada de efusividad gracias a las cervezas y la diversión.

 _ **\- Ah, ¡sí! Y también las… no sé, ¿diez? ¿once? Cervezas que Marga me ha puesto, eso también ha ayudado bastante.**_

Alexia sonreía enseñando todos los dientes, parecía estar pasándoselo en grande y a Trafalgar le gustaba verla sonreír de aquella manera. Él le dio un trago a su cerveza mientras un recuerdo aparecía en su mente, ¿y por qué no preguntar?

 _ **\+ Con lo que te gusta beber te gusta más bien poco el agua… ¿qué pasa, le tienes miedo o algo?**_

Alexia se giró hacia él, enarcando una ceja. Parecía haberle divertido aquella pregunta, pues soltó una risilla entre dientes, mirándolo como si fuera algo obvio y contestando sin pensarlo demasiado, casi por automatismo.

 _ **\- A los gatos no nos suele gustar el agua.**_

Y de nuevo su sonrisa se amplió, divertida, viendo la cara de desconcierto de Trafalgar, que parecía no haber unido conceptos. Vaya, sí que estaba parlanchina hoy, sí. Malditas cerveza y su falta de pudor y vergüenza.

 _ **\+ Si estás tratando de insinuarte lo estás haciendo jodidamente mal Alexia-ya.**_

 _ **\- Si hubiera querido insinuarme ya estarías en mi cama desnudo.**_

Aquello lo dejó sin palabras. Literalmente. Solo pudo quedársela mirando con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué coño responder a aquello. Cuando lo decía él todo estaba bien, pero no se esperaba que de la boca de ella hubiera salido tal cosa. Y no sabía si le gustaba, si le fascinaba, o si le molestaba el hecho de que lo hubiera dejado sin palabras.

 _ **\- Se te ha comido la lengua el gato, ¿capitán?**_

 _ **\+ ¡Alexia, te toca a ti, este idiota ha perdido por tercera vez!**_

Como veía que el cerebro del moreno seguía sin funcionar, soltó unas cuantas carcajadas mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la mesa de enfrente: era su turno para echar pulsos. Pero antes de ello le puso la mano en la cabeza y dio un par de palmadas.

 _ **\- El cirujano ha probado de su propia medicina.**_

Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse de allí mientras el moreno la seguía con la mirada, aún atónito. Su cabeza se había apagado por una sola razón: porque se había imaginado desnudo, en su cama, con ella debajo suyo, y de repente su cabeza había hecho PUM, y había dejado de funcionar. Y aún seguía en stand by. ¿Qué cojones pasaba con él? Dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa, dejando su frente allí apoyada mientras maldecía murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

La noche siguió sin mucho más que destacar después de aquello, sólo por el hecho de que al final se quedaron Alexia y Trafalgar solos con Marga en el bar, puesto que todos los demás se habían ido a dormirla, que bastante finos iban algunos. Ayudaron a la mujer a recoger ligeramente el bar y llevar las jarras a la barra.

 _ **\+ No hace falta que me ayudéis chicos, deberíais ir a descansar… Hoy ha sido un día bastante duro.**_

 _ **\- No es nada Marga, sólo espero que mañana nuestro querido capitán no nos haga madrugar demasiado…**_

Desvió la mirada como quien no quiere la cosa hacia su capitán mientras silbaba, lo cual le sirvió para obtener un resoplido de su parte mientras giraba los ojos y dejaba las últimas jarras encima de la barra.

 _ **\+ La mitad de mi tripulación va a estar muerta si intento levantarlos temprano, así que creo que saldremos justo a la hora de comer…**_

Ya está, Alexia ya estaba feliz solo de pensar que podría descansar a gusto y en tierra firme unas cuantas horas. Marga estaba viendo su oportunidad mientras Alexia se sentaba en una de las sillas de la barra, apoyando allí sus codos. Estaba ebria y cansada.

 _ **\- Ves como tu capitán es buena persona, no es tan idiota como tú dices.**_

 _ **\+ Bueno, una cosa no quita la otra.**_

 _ **\- Eso es verdad… Pero no es tan idiota como parece. Al menos no siempre.**_

 _ **\+ No lo tengo tan claro.**_

 _ **\- ¿Podríais dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente?**_

El propio capitán se sentó en la silla contigua a la de Alexia no sin antes golpear su coronilla con la palma de su mano. Marga rió entre dientes.

 _ **\+ Ahora enserio, deberíais ir a descansar, mañana comenzáis el viaje y no me gustaría que os encontrarais mal o que se os hiciera demasiado largo por estar enfermos.**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes Marga, tengo una salud de hierro, y si he sobrevivido todo este tiempo encerrada con Trafalgar puedo sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.**_

 _ **\+ Excepto a que te partan un labio Alexia-ya.**_

 _ **\- Eso son daños colaterales.**_

 _ **\+ Eso son daños evitables.**_

 _ **\- ¿Vamos a tener la misma discusión que antes o podemos irnos a dormir sin tener que intentar matarnos por el camino?**_

Trafalgar rió entre dientes divertido, porque si seguían así probablemente era cierto. Aunque tanto él como ella sabían que en aquel momento no estaban discutiendo, porque incluso a la otra se le escapó una risa entre dientes. Pero justo después de reírse, bostezó largamente.

 _ **\- Yo… Creo que me voy a dormir ya… Estoy bastante cansada…**_

 _ **\+ Podéis dormir aquí ambos si no queréis ir hasta el submarino.**_

La chica asintió casi por automatismo, pues todo el cansancio de todo el día le había venido de golpe ahora que había conseguido sentarse, junto con el amodorramiento por la borrachera. Volvió a bostezar profundamente y se levantó, dispuesta a irse por donde había venido antes con el capitán.

 _ **\- B-Buenas noches…**_

Tanto Marga como Law contestaron de vuelta mientras observaban como la chica se iba y desaparecía escaleras arriba.

 _ **\+ Y tú, ¿no te quedas a dormir?**_

 _ **\- Uhm… No tengo demasiado sueño, quizá lea un poco… Ah, mierda, me he dejado el libro en su habitación.**_

Trafalgar se abofeteó mentalmente por su mala memoria, mientras se levantaba de la silla con pereza y se restregaba la mano por la cara.

 _ **\- Iré a por el y volveré en un momento Marga-ya…**_

La mujer asintió sonriente mientras veía al chico subir por donde antes había subido la otra. Y cuando desapareció de su vista, negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

 _ **\+ Vaya dos…**_

Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación iba dándole vueltas a muchas cosas, pero la nube de alcohol que tenía en su cabeza no le permitía pensar con demasiada coherencia. Según llegó arriba giró hacia la puerta de la habitación de ella, apoyo la mano en el pomo y habló mientras entraba.

 _ **\- Oye, me he dejado el libro aquí, vengo a por el y me v…**_

Las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver que la chica estaba completamente en ropa interior, de pie en mitad de la habitación. Y claro que sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, para terminar encontrándose con la chica mirándolo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

 _ **\+ ¿Sigues sin saber picar a la puerta?**_

 _ **\- Y tú sigues sin tener ningún tipo de pudor.**_

 _ **\+ Ahora no me vengas de puritano, qué pasa, ¿nunca has visto a una chica en ropa interior?**_

 _ **\- La verdad que no, no suelo verlas con ropa interior. Normalmente no llevan nada encima.**_

Alexia entrecerró los ojos y lo miró mal, molesta de pronto sin saber por qué. Debía ser culpa del alcohol, sí, eso era.

 _ **\+ Pues no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota y coge el libro.**_

Alexia se dio la vuelta algo enfadada y se agachó a recoger la ropa que había tirado, dándole la espalda… y dándole también unas muy buenas vistas de su parte trasera. Ladeo la cabeza un poquito para apreciarlas algo mejor. Había que admitir que aunque fuera una mocosa no estaba nada, nada mal. Antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo se había movido solo y se había colocado tas la chica, sorprendiéndola.

 _ **\+ Joder Trafalgar, ¿qué te pasa hoy…?**_

El tono de sus palabras fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer al girarse y ver lo cerca que estaba la cara del chico de la suya. Los ojos de este brillaban más de lo normal por el alcohol ingerido, y estaban clavados completamente en la cara de la chica. No se esperaba tanta cercanía ni tener su mirada tan fija en ella, por lo que no pudo decirle nada más al otro, simplemente se quedó allí mirándolo a la espera de que dijera algo. Pero no, no lo dijo.

Se acercó un poco más, como si estuviera analizando algo, y no tenía claro por qué, pero a ella comenzó a irle más rápido el corazón. Sería por el alcohol, que le estaba nublando la cabeza, eso era lo que se repetía a sí misma en bucle en sus pensamientos.

 _ **\- Déjame examinarte el labio, se te ha vuelto a hinchar.**_

Y aunque ella se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho con un tono que para nada hacía que aquello fuese creíble, casi automáticamente entreabrió los labios. Ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, quizá hablaba el alcohol por ellos. El chico subió la mano y deslizó su dedo pulgar por los labios de la chica, mirándolos fijamente, separándolo un poco de la boca para ver cómo estaba la herida. Se acercó, quizá más de la cuenta, pues no veía bien ni era capaz de encontrar el corte. Hizo algo que no debía

Aunque fuera una cabeza más alto que ella, tenía los ojos fijos en su boca… y los alzó un segundo hacia sus ojos azules. Terrible error. Los de ella también brillaban por el alcohol, engatusando al chico que iba a preguntarle si le dolía, pero aquellas palabras se esfumaron de su cabeza el instante en el que ella alzó una ceja, expectante. Error, terrible error.

Trafalgar gruñó como un animal enfadado, como si supiera lo que iba a hacer. Un segundo más tarde del gruñido el dedo del chico ya no estaba sobre sus labios… En su lugar había usado los suyos propios para cubrir los de la más joven, pillándola por sorpresa, como la primera vez que ella lo había besado. Posó una de sus manos en la nuca de ella, quizá impidiéndole que huyera, mientras la otra viajó hasta su cadera desnuda, pegándola más contra él. Tocar directamente la piel de la chica acababa de producirle escalofríos mientras profundizó el beso, colando descaradamente la lengua en su boca.

Alexia no se había esperado tal desarrollo de los acontecimientos, pero no es que estuviera para pensar demasiado en general. Sintió de repente los labios del chico devorándola y acercándola hacia él de una manera que le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se vio a ella misma respondiéndole al beso con la misma intensidad, intentando no ser devorada por él. Entonces sintió la mano del chico deslizarse por su cadera desnuda, hacia atrás, en la parte baja donde esta comienza a perder su nombre.

 _Mierda, un enorme mierda._

Se dejó llevar demasiado y gruñó contra los labios de él, mientras apoyaba las manos en su pecho intentando que no notara que se había estremecido de arriba abajo al notar su mano deslizarse directamente sobre su piel. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? ¿De verdad el alcohol podía causar este tipo de estragos? ¿O es que había algo más?

Trafalgar no estaba contento solo con aquello. Ahora que lo había probado, quería más. Y no pararía hasta conseguirlo. No supo cómo ni en qué momento la arrastro unos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que ella cayera en la cama de espaldas y él encima. Apoyó todo su peso en sus brazos, a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica, sin cortar el beso ni un segundo, incluso aumentando el ritmo del mismo… Y mierda, el aire ya empezaba a faltar, los instintos primarios de ambos estaban tomando el control y aquello era bastante peligroso.

Para desgracia del otro Alexia deslizó casi sin querer una de sus manos por el cuello del chico, tentándolo sin saber por qué. Lo cual hizo que el otro mordiera ligeramente su labio inferior, avisándola de que iba por terreno peligroso mientras una de sus manos había comenzado a descender pasando por encima de su sujetador, sus costillas, su cintura, su cadera, la goma de sus bragas…

 _a._

En medio de aquel descenso por el costado de la chica su mano se topó con algo cuadrado y duro justo al lado de ella. Apartó su mano y la colocó encima del objeto para lanzarlo lejos, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era.

El libro.

Una pequeña luz se encendió en el fondo de su cabeza. ¿Qué. Estaba. Haciendo?

Alexia jadeó un segundo, avisándolo de que necesitaba respirar, y con un terrible esfuerzo Trafalgar cortó el beso, poniendo su cara al lado de la cabeza de la chica y enterrándola en la cama. Sin querer dejó caer algo más su peso sobre ella, cosa que sintió, estremeciéndose ligeramente. Que ella estuviera solo en ropa interior lo hacía todo demasiado fácil de sentir. Y tampoco ayudaba tener la respiración del otro intentando calmarse en su oído. No entendía por qué había parado de repente, pero lo entendería pronto.

El moreno consiguió enfriar su cabeza, maldita sea, un par de segundos más y no hubiera sido capaz de parar. Tampoco entendía por qué quería parar, nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer por muy raro que se sintiera. Pero aquello fue distinto.

 _ **\- Trafalgar 1 – 1 Alexia.**_

Fue lo que susurró contra el oído de la otra, haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par. ¿Así que a eso se había referido con el juego al que podían jugar los dos? Algo dentro de ella se molestó profundamente por el hecho de que toda aquella escenita había sido un mero juego… Y se removió incómoda bajo el peso del chico, que se alzó sobre sus brazos para terminar por mirarla desde arriba. Cuando Alexia habló intentó que no se notara la decepción en su voz.

 _ **\+ Así que… ¿a esto te referías con lo del jugar con fuego? ¿a atacar a una jovencita ebria y aprovecharte de ella? Eso son trampas querido Trafalgar…**_

 _ **\- No veo que te estuviera molestando demasiado.**_

 _ **\+ A ti tampoco, por lo que he podido comprobar.**_

Alzó una ceja, no hizo falta más para saber a qué se refería con aquello: los tíos no podían mentir cuando algo les gustaba. Trafalgar sonrió de forma torcida.

 _ **\- No se te escapa ni una, gatita.**_

Maldita sea, pensó que ya se habría olvidado del mote que le había puesto aquel día, pero quizá el comentario que había hecho hoy había conseguido recordárselo inconscientemente. El chico aún no se había movido de aquella posición… Y si a Alexia le sobraba algo, era orgullo. Se incorporó sobre sus propios codos para que su cara quedara a escasos milímetros de la del moreno… Y sin ningún tipo de reparo, sacó su lengua y lamió lentamente desde su barbilla hasta la punta de la nariz del otro, pasando por supuesto por encima de sus labios.

 _ **\+ Te lo advierto Trafalgar, no empieces un juego que vas a perder… Puede que el fuego queme más de lo que te piensas.**_

Vale, aquello tampoco se lo había esperado. Me cago en la puta, había necesitado todo su jodido autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella en el mismo instante en el que acabo aquella frase con aquel tono ronco y bajo. Se levantó como movido por un resorte de aquella cama, y cuando estuvo en pie, la miró desde allí. Otro terrible error. Verla allí tirada simplemente en ropa interior, encima de las sábanas que ellos mismos acababan de deshacer era jodidamente tentador. Maldito alcohol, que manera de maximizar todo lo que sentías.

Tenía el libro en sus manos cuando volvió a hablar con la voz contenida, se había dado cuenta repentinamente del ambiente de aquella habitación, cargado de tensión, y no precisamente mala.

 _ **\- Cuida ese labio, aún no está del todo curado.**_

 _ **\+ Vaya, quién será el culpable.**_

Alexia se notaba los labios hinchados, culpa de los besos que acababan de darse y de los mordiscos gratuitos del chico. Al menos que se llevara eso en su cargo de conciencia, aunque dudaba que le importase. El chico sonrió irónicamente, negando con la cabeza.

 _ **\- Tu falta de vergüenza es algo que realmente me fascina Alexia-ya.**_

 _ **\+ No creo que después de lo que acabas de hacer seas el más indicado para hablar de falta de vergüenza de los demás.**_

 _ **\- … Buenas noches.**_

Dijo todo aquello mientras abría la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa pintada en su cara, a la par que se despedía con la para luego cerrar la puerta antes de escuchar la respuesta de la otra. Y nunca la escuchó, pues susurró en voz baja, mirando hacia el lugar por donde se había largado.

 _ **\+ Buenas noches…**_

Entonces se dejó caer a plomo sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Se llevó la mano a los labios aún calientes y húmedos por el trabajo que acababan de tener, y acto seguido se dio un tortazo en la frente a sí misma. _¿Qué coño hacías Alexia? Si te hubieras dejado llevar ahora mismo sabe dios como estarían._ En sus pensamientos solo se dedicaba a abofetearse a sí misma por imbécil… Y porque, estuviera aún bajo los efectos del alcohol o no, aquel maldito beso le había gustado. Y eso era lo que la torturaba. Que parecía que últimamente era débil ante la presencia de Trafalgar para ciertas cosas, incluso le había dicho de sus padres, aunque no fuera gran cosa para ella simplemente contar aquello era un paso increíble. _¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?_ Y con esa pregunta en la cabeza y dándole vueltas a muchas cosas, finalmente el alcohol y el cansancio la vencieron y terminó por quedarse dormida.

Por otro lado, su camino hacia el submarino no fue mejor que lo que le sucedió a Alexia en la habitación cuando la dejó sola. Según cerró la puerta estuvo a punto de estrellarse el libro a sí mismo en la cara. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento le había apetecido tanto? Porque, si tenía que ser sincero al menos consigo mismo, en lo último que estaba pensando en aquel momento era en el juego que supuestamente habían iniciado… Fue solo que le pareció una excusa perfecta para salir del paso. Entonces por qué. Atracción física había quedado más que demostrado que había, pues el cuerpo de la chica en ropa interior lo había alterado bastante. Pero era una mocosa. Para él siempre lo había sido. Entonces por qué de repente le había apetecido molestarla de aquella manera… No encontraba una solución a todas sus dudas, al menos no una que le convenciera del todo. Incluso cuando el frío de la noche pegando en su cara le estaba aclarando un poco la cabeza no era capaz de encontrar una solución a aquel problema…

Se paró enfrente de su submarino unos segundos, respirando profundamente. Aquella iba a ser una larga noche. Y mañana iba a ser un largo día.

Joder, maldito momento en el que le ofreció quedarse en su tripulación cinco meses, y no cinco días. Iban a ser los peores meses de su existencia...

Lo que no sabía Trafalgar aún, era hasta que punto podía ser eso cierto.

* * *

 ** _\- Ha sido vista en una isla pequeña cerca de esta zona._**

Un delgado y roñoso dedo señalaba la ubicación de la isla donde había sido vista Alexia, junto con el capitán de los heart. Parecía que habían cambiado su rumbo radicalmente en los últimos días, y quería saber el por qué. Cosa que no iba a tardar en descubrir

 ** _\+ No vas a volver a escaparte de mi sólo con una cicatriz en las costillas, pequeño gatito..._**

Paseó su mano por la foto que tenía de ella encima de la mesa, clavada con una pequeña daga para no perderla. No otra vez.

 ** _\+ ...esta vez vas a reunirte con tus padres..._**

Acarició su abrigo suavemente mientras una terrorífica sonrisa adornaba su cara. Definitivamente Alexia volvería a ser suya, le pertenecía por derecho. Y nadie iba a ser capaz de negárselo.

* * *

No me puedo creer que haya escrito esto xDDDDDDDDDD. Osea de verdad que no tenía para nada la idea de que este capítulo fluyera de esta manera, pero empecé a escribir y salió todo muy rápido y solo… no lo sé(¿) Espero que os haya gustado, quiero saber vuestra opinión de esto porque de verdad que ha sido terriblemente improvisado… ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS, EL PRÓXIMO ES EL CAPÍTULO 10, OMGOMGOMG, CREO QUE YA TENGO EN MI CABEZA PREPARADO CIERTAS COSAS QUE ESPERO ESCRIBIR BIEN, PORQUE VA A SER JODIDAMENTE DIVERTIDO. Bueno, ya está, siento el autofangirleo(¿) JAJAJAJA Espero leeros a todos dentro de poco, hasta pronto~


	10. Un problema tras otro

HE VUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELTO para perturbaros la existencia señores y señoras JEJEJEJEJE. Soy una persona horrible y lo sé, pero cuando se te va la inspiración…. Se te va para una buena temporada. PEEEERO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA TRAEROS UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO Y DECIROS QUE TENGO EN LA CABEZA EN EL SIGUIENTE, solo espero que mis ganas de escribir continúen de nuevo y no vuelvan a escaparse por la ventana. Espero que disfrutéis este nuevo cap, y que tanto si os gusta como si no, me lo hagáis saber. Muuuuuchas gracias, y nos leemos~

 _ **Black D. Megumi:**_ Ayyyyyy, yo también extrañaba tus reviews, pero no veas, me vienen las ganas de escribir a pedales xDDDD, soy una desgracia humana, lo sé, lo siento ;_; Ah, ojalá todos mis profesores fueran así, de verdad que aprendería mucho más de lo que hago e_e. El pelirrojo, tu obsesión con el pelirrojo iguala la mía con Traffy, qué potito3 ya no me siento tan sola… En fin, me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y espero que este también lo haga… Que me da a mí que sí, que va a hacerlo. Prepárate, porque además el siguiente será de tus favoritos JEJEJEJEJE NO DIGO MÁS, me siento fatal, enserio ;_;. Disfrútalo mucho, espero leer tu review ansiosa3.

 _ **L3onn:**_ Ay querida, lo peor de todo es que todos los que leéis la historia conocéis muy bien a ese hombre E/E Y HASTA AQUÍ PUEDO LEER. He ido dejando pistas, pero claro, yo si la estuviera leyendo tampoco pensaría que fuera él… Quizá estoy siendo demasiado retorcida, todo se verá cuando se desvele la información. Hasta entonces, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí y que te siga gustando mi historia, disfruta de este nuevo capítulo~

 _ **Capítulo 10: Un problema tras otro**_

No había sido una buena noche para ninguno de los dos. Alexia consiguió dormir algo más, pero se despertaba cada poco por la intranquilidad que se había instalado en su cuerpo desde aquella escenita con Trafalgar; y este por su parte no consiguió pegar ojo en toda la noche, aunque aquello tampoco era novedad, si lo era el echo de que no paró de darle vueltas al por qué había hecho aquello, y al por qué le había costado tanto parar.

Habían decidido dejar a la chica dormir por la experiencia del día anterior, pero aún así ella misma decidió levantarse de la cama temprano, ya que poca cosa podía hacer para relajarse. Se vistió, esta vez con su uniforme lavado que probablemente Marguerite había dejado encima de la cama mientras dormía, y se quedó mirando unos segundos el Jolly Roger de la tripulación plasmado en su pantalón… Suspiró profundamente, quién le iba a decir a ella que estaría en esa situación hacía un mes escaso, ella, un espíritu libre y completamente independiente de nadie en el mundo, acabó siendo molestada por uno de los Supernova… Y lo peor es que aquello le gustaba y le divertía a partes iguales. Y eso era lo que la asustaba.

Se aseó, quizá el agua fría despejase sus ideas un poco, antes de bajar las escaleras y encontrarse de nuevo con el mundo real.

 _ **\+ ¡Buenos días Alexia! ¿Has dormido bien?**_

Aquella era la siempre agradable Marguerite saliendo de detrás de la barra rápidamente para comprobar que la chica estaba bien. Eso la animó, sacándole una sonrisa.

 _ **\- Perfectamente Marga, muchas gracias por preocuparte… Ya veo que han recogido muy bien los destrozos de ayer.**_

 _ **\+ Oh sí, son ciertamente eficientes cuando se lo proponen.**_

Ambas rieron cómplices mientras comenzaban a andar hacia la puerta. Pero cuando la adorable señora continuó hablando y preguntando, Alexia deseó que se la tragara la tierra. No era un tema que hoy precisamente le apeteciera tratar, y menos después de lo que pasó ayer y de la confusión que aún reinaba en su cabeza.

 _ **\+ Y dime, qué tal con Trafalgar ayer… Estuvisteis solos un buen rato y ninguno resultó herido, cosa que es de agradecer.**_

 _ **\- Uhm… Simplemente estuvimos riñendo, para variar, nada nuevo ni destacable…**_

Marguerite no se tragó aquello, básicamente porque notó la incomodidad de la morena hablando del tema, y como desviaba la mirada.

 _ **\+ Alexia… Mentir se te da ciertamente mal. No voy a insistirte si no quieres contármelo… Pero que sepas que, si en algún momento quieres hablar de algo, de cualquier cosa, sabes que en esta isla tienes una anciana y sabia amiga, ¿de acuerdo?**_

Se conmovió ligeramente ante aquella declaración. Vaya, sí que se hacía querer aquella adorable señora. Iba a contestarle, pero ella no se lo permitió.

 _ **\+ Y si aceptas un consejo altruista… No cambies, ¿de acuerdo? Trafalgar necesita a alguien como tu en su… tripulación. Le conozco desde hace muchos años, y nunca lo había visto comportarse con tanta naturalidad como hasta ahora, así que no te preocupes… Si se trata de un problema entre vosotros, sin duda se resolverá de la manera más simple que puedas imaginar. Tiempo al tiempo, pequeña, aún sois jóvenes, y bastante inexpertos en esto de la vida.**_

La señora se echó a reír suavemente ante la cara de confusión de la morena. Bien es cierto que comparado con Marguerite ambos eran unos críos… y eso no podía negárselo de ninguna de las maneras. Así que simplemente optó por suspirar, ignorar la pausa que hizo antes de decir "tripulación", sonreír y darle un abrazo. Y no supo por qué, parecía haberse quitado parte del peso que tenía de encima. Era increíble el efecto calmante que tenía aquella mujer. Ambas salieron del bar, esta vez hablando de banalidades hasta que llegaron al puerto, donde todos habían terminado ya de empacar sus cosas y estaban despidiéndose de los lugareños y los niños antes de irse de aquella isla. A lo lejos vio a Trafalgar agachado, hablando con los pequeños, y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo rememorando lo de ayer, para acto seguido ponerse rígida al lado de Marguerite. La risa de esta hizo que la mirara.

 _ **\+ Ahhh, qué recuerdos me trae esto. Relájate muchacha, no te va a comer… De momento.**_

Le guiñó un ojo, pícara, a lo que Alexia se escandalizó.

 _ **\- ¡M-Marguerite!**_

Por supuesto que se rio ante la cara de la más joven, llamando la atención de los más cercanos a ellas, incluido de Trafalgar.

Él, por su parte, cuando escuchó las risas y se giró, se quedó allí unos segundos, observando de lejos a la morena, la causante de su falta de sueño aquella noche. Entrecerró los ojos y su corazón dio un salto de más, probablemente por el echo de que ante él estaba la causa de su terrible humor de hoy… Pero al verla, aquel mal humor se disipó ligeramente, cosa que le perturbó, pero intentó no darle la más mínima importancia. Intentó actuar normal, incorporándose y acercándose a ellas, y a medida que avanzaba, su ya característica sonrisa de "vengo a meterme contigo" comenzaba a aparecer en su cara.

 _ **\+ Vaya, así que la bella durmiente ha despertado. Milagro.**_

Alexia entrecerró los ojos, ahí estaba el capitán capullo de siempre, así que olvidó prácticamente al instante todos los sentimientos extraños que tenía.

 _ **\- Para una vez que nadie viene a molestarme despertándome a voces, tenía que aprovechar.**_

 _ **\+ No sé de qué me hablas.**_

Y ahí estaban, los dos idiotas de siempre discutiendo como siempre. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

 _ **\+ Nosotros tenemos que irnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo, Marga-ya… Así que deberíamos zarpar.**_

La anciana se acercó al chico con una sonrisa en los labios, y aunque triste, parecía feliz. Abrió los brazos y le rodeó para abrazarlo, obligándolo a agacharse ligeramente por la diferencia de altura. Le dijo algo al oído que solo escuchó el moreno.

 _ **\- Cuida de ella, te hace más bien del que puedas llegar a imaginarte Law.**_

La miró fijamente, intentando encontrar el significado de aquellas palabras… Pero no lo consiguió, al menos no en el momento, tendría que darle vueltas más tarde.

 _ **\- Y tú, procura que no se metan en líos… Los hombres a veces son un poco complicados.**_

Alexia rio mientras aceptaba de buena gana su abrazo de despedida.

 _ **\+ Lo intentaré, aunque algunos son más tozudos que otros.**_

Trafalgar rodó los ojos exasperado, suspirando, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Y tras un intercambio de advertencias sobre su salud típicas de una abuela, Marguerite se alejó de ambos para despedirse del resto. Se quedaron solos, y se miraron en silencio, en un silencio extraño, pero no incómodo. Parecía que Trafalgar quería decir algo, pero un tirón en la manga de su chaqueta lo interrumpió: era el pequeño Jack, probablemente venía a despedirse. El moreno le palmeó la cabeza con delicadeza.

 _ **\- Cuida de Marga-ya, ¿de acuerdo? Es la misión que te encargo esta vez.**_

El niño asintió enérgicamente y sonrió le forma leve, pero adorable. Luego se giró e hizo lo propio con Alexia… Solo que con ella tiró de su mano, pidiéndole que se agachara para que quedase a su altura. La chica le sonrió.

 _ **\+ Pórtate bien, eh, y no te metas en demasiados líos.**_

El niño le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a ella también y con la delicadeza e inocencia de un niño, le dejó un suave besito en la mejilla, para luego cogerle la cara con ambas manos y palmear suavemente sus mofletes.

 _ **\- Azul. Bonito.**_

Y entre carcajadas y un pequeño rubor, con la misma frase que le había dicho el día que se conocieron, el niño huyó de allí. La chica se tocó la mejilla negando con la cabeza, aquel gesto había sido increíblemente tierno, y por ello le arrancó una sonrisa que hacía mucho que no adornaba su cara: una sonrisa fraternal dirigida al niño. Trafalgar se quedó mirándola, observando aquella nueva expresión de la otra para añadirla a la lista de nuevas expresiones que descubría en la chica.

 _ **\+ Vaya, parece ser que tengo competencia.**_

 _ **\- Oh, nadie es competencia para Jack, lo siento.**_

Ninguno de los dos pensó muy bien lo que dijo, pero les salió a ambos inconscientemente. Alexia se levantó de nuevo y se estiró. Acto seguido ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el submarino sin decir nada.

 _ **\- Espero volver a esta isla… Ha sido muy agradable conocerlos a todos.**_

 _ **\+ No creo que Marga-ya ponga inconveniente en ello, parece ser que te idolatra… Lo cual me hace ponerme un poco celoso.**_

Rio entre dientes al ver el ceño fruncido del capitán, ponía una expresión realmente graciosa cuando estaba contrariado por algo. Ninguno de los dos se acordaba ni si quiera de pensar en todo sobre lo que habían estado dando vueltas por la noche. Y para desgracia de todos los allí presentes en el submarino, abandonaban aquella isla rumbo a una misión desconocida realmente para todos, pues nadie sabia el por qué. Sabían el dónde, y eso era suficiente para ellos. Pronto dejaron atrás a Marguerite, Jack, el resto de niños y los extraños sentimientos que habían comenzado a sembrar la duda en ambos en aquella isla.

Fue un viaje bastante tranquilo, quedaba poco para llegar a su destino y reunirse con Kid en la Isla del Tigre, el lugar más idílico de todo Grand Line, lleno de los mejores asesinos y desquiciados mentales de todo el mundo. El perfecto lugar para unas vacaciones. Trafalgar y Alexia coincidieron ciertamente poco en aquel viaje, quizá porque ambos necesitaban su espacio para volver al punto de inicio, quizá porque simplemente no se dio la ocasión. Los días transcurrían tranquilos sin los intercambios verbales de aquellos dos de por medio, cosa que la gente comenzaba a echar de menos: era una de las cosas más divertidas que habían visto nunca, sobre todo si la más joven llegaba a dejar a su capitán sin palabras y con el orgullo herido. Bueno, fue tranquilo hasta que tomaron una de las peores decisiones que podían haber tomado durante aquel viaje: hacer un descanso en aquella isla que acababan de divisar en el horizonte.

Vararon el submarino en algo parecido a una cala, pero era una cala extraña: la isla entera parecía deforme, hecha de piedras en sitios en los que no tenían sentido, unas montañas que parecían ciertamente altas llenas de árboles tropicales que no podían crecer a aquella altura y con aquellas condiciones meteorológicas, y otros que no habían visto en su vida. A lo lejos podían ver una cascada que acababa en una enorme pradera… Es como si hubieran cogido piezas aleatorias para hacer la isla y las hubieran puesto aquí y allá.

Era ciertamente extraña, pero estaban en el Grand Line, todo podía ser posible, así tampoco le dieron más importancia. Pararon allí a descansar y a hacer un pequeño reconocimiento de la zona, simplemente por asegurarse de que no había nada extraño ni peligroso allí. En el momento en el que pusieron un pie allí, el carácter de Trafalgar comenzó a cambiar y comenzó a notársele bastante intranquilo, cosa que no era buen augurio para nadie.

\+ _**Capitán, ¿está bien? Parece preocupado...**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes Bepo-ya, simplemente esta isla no me inspira confianza. Será la extraña disposición que tiene.**_

 _ **\+ Eso, o que la gente mayor suele tener miedo muy a menudo sin razón aparente. No sé si lo habías escuchado alguna vez.**_

Alexia pasó por detrás de ambos en aquel momento y sonrió de forma torcida, divirtiéndose por su propio comentario. Trafalgar por su parte la fulminó con la mirada: si las miradas matasen Alexia no habría sobrevivido a aquella, así que esta se echó a reír mientras continuaba caminando, observando a su alrededor el extraño paisaje. Se alejó un poco, pero sin perder de vista a la tripulación ni al submarino. Aquella isla olía un tanto raro, como nada que hubiera olido antes, cosa que a ella, curiosa por naturaleza, le llamó mucho la atención. Y con la tontería se había alejado bastante de ellos. Trafalgar se dio cuenta de esto y fue tras ella.

 _ **\- Alexia-ya, te dije que no te alejaras.**_

 _ **\+ Oh por el amor de Dios, mira detrás de ti, veo perfectamente donde estáis, no me he ido a la otra punta de la isla.**_

 _ **\- Me da igual, es una orden, lo he dicho antes. Esta isla no me inspira ningún tipo de confianza.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Hay algo en el mundo que te inspire algo de confianza?**_

Trafalgar la miró fijamente, como pensándose muy bien que contestar a aquello. No había hecho la pregunta con aquella intención, pero sonó más seria de lo que pretendía. Pensaba contestar por fin, pero descubrieron de la peor manera posible que Trafalgar tenía razón en cuanto a no confiar en aquella isla, y el por qué todo estaba patas arriba. Un pequeño temblor sacudió la isla, haciendo que ambos se balanceasen. Duró pocos segundos y paró tan bruscamente como había empezado. Se miraron entre ellos, extrañados y alerta. Luego miraron hacia la tripulación, que estaba tan desconcertada como ellos, y entonces todo comenzó a moverse.

Y cuando digo todo, es todo. La isla entera comenzó a cambiar su disposición: las montañas de la lejanía se hundían hacia abajo desapareciendo, y aparecían otras tras ellos, la cala comenzaba a desaparecer y la sustituían enormes piedras que salieron de debajo de la tierra. Los temblores que estaban provocando todo esto tiraron a ambos chicos al suelo, completamente desconcertados. Lo peor fue observar como entre ellos dos y la tripulación se elevaba una enorme montaña de rocas, separándolos del resto.

 _ **\+ ¡Alexia! ¡Capitán!**_

Era tarde. O se movían o la montaña que estaba formándose ante ellos los aplastaría. Intentaban levantarse, pero el suelo bajo sus pies se abría y deformaba a la par que el resto de paisaje.

 _ **\- ¡Mierda! ¡Alexia-ya, por aquí!**_

Joder, al final iba a tener que darle la razón a Trafalgar si salían vivos de aquello. Vio donde señalaba el chico, una pequeña zona que aún no había comenzado a cambiar, y empezaron a caminar como podían, esquivando los árboles y rocas que caían del cielo sin saber de donde narices venían. Estaban a punto de llegar sanos y salvos, pero la chica notó que el moreno no estaba al 100% de su capacidad: estaba muy torpe, sudaba mucho y cada vez le costaba más avanzar. Hasta que ocurrió.

 _ **\+ ¡Law, CUIDADO!**_

Un enorme tronco de un árbol bajaba deslizándose por lo que era una antigua ladera directamente hacia donde se encontraba el capitán. Alexia ni siquiera fue capaz a pensar, su cuerpo se movió más rápido que su cabeza: en su estado Trafalgar no iba a ser capaz de evitarlo. Corrió hacia él sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y cuando llegó donde estaba lo placó con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo y cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo, notando como aquel enorme tronco rebotaba y les pasaba por encima, golpeando con fuerza la espalda de la chica y dejándola sin respiración unos segundos.

 _ **\+ M-Mierda…**_

Miró al chico bajo ella, que estaba terriblemente desorientado, y ella no tenía ni idea de qué narices le pasaba al otro de repente para parecer que estaba al borde del colapso.

 _ **\+ ¿¡Qué coño te pasa!?**_

Zarandeó al chico por el cuello de su camiseta en una mezcla de enfado y preocupación, para ver si reaccionaba, pero fueron unos segundos de tiempo perdido muy valiosos…. El suelo bajo ellos se abrió y se deslizó en una avalancha de rocas y troncos, arrastrándolos a ambos con ellos.

Frío, humedad, la chica temblaba de arriba a abajo cuando despertó. Su cabeza dolía, su cuerpo no respondía para otra cosa que no fuera temblar, y juraría que había vuelto a fastidiarse el hombro y alguna que otra costilla. Respiraba roncamente, tosía de vez en cuando agua que le había entrado en los pulmones, y tardó varios minutos en reaccionar y en simplemente volver a enfocar la vista. Se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas como buenamente pudo, cayéndose en los dos primeros intentos de bruces contra el suelo mientras tosía el polvo y el agua que aún había en sus pulmones. Su cabeza palpitaba como si estuvieran dándole martillazos en la sien mientras su mirada se enfocaba en su alrededor, buscando algo, o más bien a alguien. Estaba hecha una auténtica mierda. No sabía cuanto llevaba inconsciente, pero ya había anochecido, lo cual no era precisamente tranquilizador. Consiguió apoyarse en una roca e incorporarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba hecha un asco, arañazos por todos sitios, su ropa rota, y de su sien caía un líquido caliente en el cual prefería no pensar.

Trafalgar estaba tirado unos metros más allá de ella, aún inconsciente. Mierda. Arrastró sus pies hasta él, tirándose de rodillas a su lado. Aún estaba algo desorientada, pero se obligó a centrar la cabeza. El chico no tenía mejor pinta que ella ni de lejos, se había lastimado una pierna por la cual caía un reguero de sangre, y sus brazos estaban completamente magullados, pero mirando el lado positivo, aún respiraba.

 _ **\- Maldita sea, ¿quieres abrir los ojos?**_

Compró que seguía vivo y luego le movió con una mano. No había respuesta. Le zarandeó algo más fuerte y cuando ya de desesperó, le abofeteó un par de veces. Un gruñido gutural escapó del fondo de la garganta del chico, que empezó a toser bruscamente tras abrir los ojos. Alexia lo giró sobre sus costillas dejándolo de lado para que le fuera más fácil, respirando aliviada por que por fin había despertado.

 _ **\- No seas quejica, ni que acabara de aplastarnos una maldita isla entera…**_

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como una comisura del labio del chico se levantaba intentando emular una sonrisa, pero poco le duró hasta el siguiente ataque de tos.

 _ **\- ¿Estás bien?**_

Menudo monólogo, aún no había abierto la boca el chico, cosa que le preocupaba bastante, pero cuando paró de toser entendió por qué. Volvió a ayudarlo a ponerse bocarriba y lo incorporó para sentarlo, pero no fue buena idea. La cabeza del chico iba de un lado a otro y le costaba articular palabra.

 _ **\+ T-Tenemos…. Q…que… salir… d… e… a-a-quí…**_

El aire le faltaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, aunque la chica pensó que podía ser de las heridas y el mal trago que acababan de pasar, nunca se hubiera imaginado que estaba muy equivocada.

 _ **\- Sí, lo sé, no pensaba quedarme a vivir aquí la verdad, no me gusta mucho eso de que la isla tenga vida propia.**_

 _ **\+ N-No… Ens… erio… A-Alexia… Kairoseki…**_

Cuando escuchó aquella palabra salir de su boca se quedó pálida y paralizada, pero al ver como el chico miraba a su alrededor de forma desorientada y se quedaba mirando hacia las rocas, entendió que iba completamente enserio.

 _ **\- Debe ser una puta broma, ¿verdad? ¿¡cómo narices ha llegado la piedra marina aquí!?**_

El chico enfocó su mirada en ella y alzó una ceja, para luego mirar a su alrededor. Era increíble como eran capaces de entenderse mutuamente sin palabras. Y tenía sentido. Si era la isla entera la que cambiaba y se transformaba, podía ser perfectamente que la piedra marina que estaba en el lecho del mar hubiera emergido cada vez que esta se movía. Y maldita sea, tenía todo el puto sentido del mundo. Nunca había visto a Trafalgar en aquel estado, y sinceramente, después de aquello esperaba no volver a verlo así: se veía demasiado frágil y vulnerable para lo que era él realmente.

 _ **\- Nos largamos de aquí ahora mismo.**_

La chica se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo terrible, y veía que el otro no era capaz ni siquiera de ponerse en pie. Bien, aquello iba a ser digno de recordar si conseguían salir de una pieza.

 _ **\- De acuerdo, ven aquí.**_

Pasó el brazo de su capitán por encima de sus hombros y tiró de él para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Ella misma pasó su brazo por la cintura del chico para que no se cayera hacia los lados.

 _ **\- Me debes una muy gorda después de esto Trafalgar, no haces más que darme un problema tras otro.**_

 _ **\+ C-Cállate… B-Bastante… Ten… go… con lo mío… M-Maldita sea…**_

En cualquier otra situación se hubiera reído, pero no era precisamente el momento de hacer bromas. Caminó con él amoldándose a su paso sin saber muy bien donde estaban yendo, hasta que después de unos eternos minutos caminando encontraron una cueva. No era la mejor idea, pero era la única de momento, así que consiguieron arrastrarse hasta allí y por fin Alexia pudo dejar al más mayor sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared. Aquel paseo había hecho que el dolor de sus heridas se acentuara más, pero no dijo nada. Sus costillas se estaban quejando por el trato recibido, y probablemente si siguiera así se perforaría un pulmón como la otra vez, y no quería aguantar las riñas de Trafalgar, así que decidió sentarse en el suelo y descansar. Ahora bien, ¿qué se supone que harían? El capitán estaba sin recursos: sabía que el Kairoseki anulaba a todos aquellos que habían comido Frutas del Diablo. Resopló, recuperando un poco el aliento, y mirándolo de reojo parecía al borde de la inconsciencia de nuevo.

 _ **\- Eh, Trafalgar, no puedes dormirte.**_

Se arrastró hasta sentarse a su lado, cerca del chico, y le codeó para que espabilara. Un gruñido fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

 _ **\- Pon algo de tu parte, ¿quieres?**_

Intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto mientras pensaba que narices hacer. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en ella también, pero no podía dormirse. Mucho menos después de haber visto lo que pasaba en esa isla: tenían que encontrar el submarino y largarse de allí. Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que notó algo pesado caer contra su hombro: sí, Trafalgar Law acababa de volver a quedarse inconsciente. Quizá en otra situación incluso le hubiera parecido tierno, pero verle en aquel estado era ciertamente deplorable e intranquilizador.

 _ **\- Dame un respiro, por Dios…**_

Se levantó con cuidado de no moverlo y no molestarlo, pero cuando le tocó la frente vio que estaba malditamente helado, y que inconscientemente temblaba… Si no le hacía entrar en calor, y encima con aquellas heridas y todo ese Kairoseki a su alrededor, podría ser peligroso. No tenía otra opción si no quería que muriera de una hipotermia, y además, en aquel estado no corría peligro de que se despertase y la viera así.

Trafalgar despertó de su inconsciencia, o quizá despertar era decir mucho. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, pero notó a su alrededor algo cálido y seco que lo rodeaba. Se removió ligeramente para ponerse más cómodo, no se paró a pensar que podía ser aquello pues nada le preocupó: olía de la misma forma que Alexia, un olor que le transmitía tranquilidad. Estiró la palma de su mano sobre el pelaje que lo rodeaba y la cerró suavemente en un puño: aquel calor fue todo lo que necesitó para volver a caer inconsciente.

Al fin había amanecido, y Alexia por fin se atrevió a dejar solo a Trafalgar unos minutos. Ni siquiera había encontrado agua para limpiarse ni sus heridas ni las de él, así que tenían que volver cuanto antes si no querían que se les infectase. El chico no había vuelto a abrir los ojos desde la noche, y eso era bastante preocupante: se pasó la noche respirando y jadeando bruscamente, temblando de vez en cuando e incluso sudando. ¿De verdad el simple hecho de esta rodeado de esa piedra podía ponerlo así? ¿O es que le estaba pasando algo más? No lo sabía, pero se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Así que no quedó otra: volvió a la cueva donde se estaban resguardando, cogió al chico y se lo echó a la espalda. Sus costillas gritaron de dolor y su hombro izquierdo al principio se negó a cooperar, pero no pensaba abandonar al otro en aquel estado. Y comenzó a caminar, guiándose únicamente por su olfato.

No tenía ni idea de cuanto llevaba caminando con el otro a cuestas, pero escuchó como tosía a su espalda tras una de las peores caminatas de su vida.

 _ **\+ P-Para…**_

Se asustó de escuchar su voz tan cerca, pero hizo caso y le sentó en un tronco caído que había cerca. Parecía haber recuperado su conciencia al menos momentáneamente.

 _ **\- ¿Estás… bien?**_

 _ **\+ ¿T-Tú que crees? T-Tengo que pedirte… Algo… Antes de que vuelva a-a… quedar…me inconsciente, Alexia-ya. Y tienes… que hacer… t-todo lo que yo te diga…**_

 _ **\- Maldita sea, me estás asustando Trafalgar.**_

El chico se echó hacia atrás y se levantó ligeramente la camisa con un tremendo esfuerzo, y entonces Alexia empezó a entender lo que quizá podía pedirle al ver algo profundamente incrustado en su abdomen.

 _ **\- Y una mierda.**_

 _ **\+ Escúchame… E-Esta es la razón del p-por qué… E-Estoy así, es K-Kairoseki… tienes que quitármelo.**_

Clavó sus ojos en los de ella, pronunciando de forma clara y contundente aquellas últimas palabras. Pero qué narices, ella no era médico, ¿¡por qué no lo hacía él!? Ah cierto, porque estaba al borde de la jodida muerte por un pequeño trozo de piedra de mierda.

 _ **\- No puedo hacerlo, Trafalgar, no voy a poder, ¿y si lo hago mal? No, me niego. Voy a llevarte con tu tripulación y serán ellos los que te lo quiten.**_

El chico alargó su mano y rodeó la muñeca de ella con fuerza, llamando su atención.

 _ **\+ Alexia, confío en ti. Quítamelo.**_

No había ni un ápice de duda en los ojos del moreno cuando dijo aquello, lo cual dejó a la otra sin palabras. Trafalgar tomó aquel silencio como toda respuesta afirmativa que necesitaba, así que se apoyó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

 _ **\+ Coge… La daga de tus botas… Hunde… L-La punta y sácalo haciendo palanca.**_

Le escuchaba como con eco mientras hacía todo lo que él le pedía, como si fuera un robot guiado por órdenes. No se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero la confianza plena del otro en ella fue probablemente la única cosa que había conseguido que accediera a ello. Apoyó la punta de la daga en el agujero de la herida por donde se asomaba la maldita piedra.

 _ **\- Trafalgar, tengo una pregunta que siempre he querido hacerte…**_

El chico abrió los ojos como pudo y alzó una ceja, ¿a qué narices venía aquello ahora?

 _ **\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?**_

El chico se quedó patidifuso ante aquella pregunta, suponía que era causa de los nervios de la chica, así que hizo un esfuerzo colosal para responder.

 _ **\+ Supongo que el…**_

La frase se cortó a la mitad, el intenso dolor que sintió de repente le dejó sin respiración y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

 _ **\+ ¡Mierda, joder!**_

El trozo de piedra estaba fuera, aquella maldita mocosa había aprovechado su distracción para hacerlo sin que se enterase… Odiaba admitirlo, pero había sido una buena idea. Aunque el dolor nublara sus pensamientos, aquella maldita cosa que le robaba la energía estaba fuera, y sentía como si hubiera perdido 100 kilos de golpe.

 _ **\- Dicen que si no te lo esperas duele menos.**_

 _ **\+ Tienes… razón, te… debo… una muy gorda…**_

Aunque probablemente eso era una leyenda urbana viendo la reacción del otro, había sido una forma de tranquilizarla a ella también. Respiró agitadamente un par de veces más y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia: lógico, el Kairoseki de aquella herida había ayudado a que perdiera una cantidad brutal de sangre. Y ahí estaba ella otra vez, sola y cargando de nuevo con el chico. No tenía claro cuanto más iba a aguantar, sus costillas no podían más y estaba al borde de caer desmayada, y el golpe del árbol en su espalda sumado al peso del chico comenzaba a pasar factura. Pero al fondo, allá al fondo vio un bulto blanco y peludo, y escuchó gritos. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a un oso en mitad de la nada. Y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y todo el aire de sus pulmones, gritó.

 _ **\- ¡BEEEEEPOOOOOO!**_

Y luego cayó de bruces al suelo, inconsciente.

Horas después despertó de nuevo, en una habitación que ya conocía a la perfección: la suya, a salvo, en el submarino. Su cabeza dolía, pero nada que ver con el dolor que sintió cuando sucedió todo aquel incidente. Se llevó la mano a su sien, donde tenía una tirita cuadrada, probablemente tapando el corte que se había hecho. Sus costillas ya no dolían, y el hombro había sido vendado (otra vez, qué novedad) y notaba como su espalda resquemaba, pero ni de lejos dolían tanto como cuando cargó con el moreno. En definitiva, se encontraba mucho mejor. Se sentó con cuidado para no volver a marearse y por fin se incorporó en el borde de la cama. Su cuerpo dolía por la cantidad de golpes recibidos y por el maltrato al que había sido sometido, pero por lo demás nada que ver con su estado anterior. Se miró al espejo, incluso le habían lavado un poco la sangre más escandalosa y la habían vestido con ropa de más abrigo: un pantalón largo, gordo y calentito, y una camiseta a juego. Sonrió levemente al mirarse la cara en el espejo, menudo desastre. Ahora bien, estaba más preocupada por el estado del capitán. Con cuidado, lentitud y sin ninguna prisa, salió de su habitación. No sabía que hora era, pero seguro que había alguien en la cafetería. Casualmente no se encontró con nadie por el camino, y casualmente allí estaban Penguin y Sachi, que en cuanto se dieron cuenta de su presencia corrieron hacia ella.

 _ **\- ¡Alexia! Oh Dios, no me puedo creer que ya estés despierta, ¿estás bien?**_

 _ **\+ ¿Te duele algo?**_

 _ **\- ¿Necesitas algún calmante?**_

 _ **\+ Más importante… ¿tienes hambre?**_

 _ **\- ¿O quizá tienes frío?**_

La preocupación extrema de ambos chicos por ella la hizo sonreír.

 _ **\+ Chicos, chicos… Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a morirme ni nada por el estilo, pero gracias por vuestra preocupación.**_

 _ **\- Oh, esto no es nada… Cuando desaparecisteis no nos preocupamos, porque pensábamos que con el poder de Trafalgar estaríais de vuelta en seguida… Pero tardabais y comenzamos a ponernos nerviosos. Pensábamos que os había pasado algo grave, y no nos equivocábamos. Cuando os encontramos en ese estado, aunque vivos, no te puedes imaginar lo que nos alegramos.**_

 _ **\+ Bueno… Yo tampoco me esperaba que sucediera nada de esto. Siento haberos preocupado, de veras.**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes, ahora que estáis los dos aquí de nuevo estamos más tranquilos. Te agradecemos mucho lo que hiciste por nuestro capitán, nos contó más o menos lo que sucedió después de que os perdiéramos.**_

 _ **\+ Es cierto, ¿cómo… está él?**_

 _ **\- Deberías comprobarlo por ti misma mejor, así podrá agradecerte tu ayuda en persona.**_

La chica rio entre dientes, dudando fuertemente de que eso fuera a suceder, pero al menos así podría meterse un poco con el chico. Hablaron mientras ambos chicos la guiaban de camino a una sala del submarino.

 _ **\+ La verdad que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando hasta que Trafalgar consiguió explicármelo… Podría haberle ayudado antes, pero no fui capaz a darme cuenta de la situación real.**_

 _ **\- Lo hiciste muy bien Alexia, Trafalgar nos contó más o menos lo que pasó. Y al final salió todo bien, así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Podría habernos pasado a cualquiera de nosotros… Y ninguno caímos en la cuenta de que estábamos rodeados de Kairseki, ni siquiera se nos podía haber pasado por la cabeza.**_

 _ **\+ Uhm…**_

Se quedó pensativa, quizá si hubiera sabido que el estado del capitán se debía a una Piedra Marina clavada directamente en su cuerpo y no solo en la que los rodeaba todo hubiera ido mucho mejor y Trafalgar no hubiera sufrido tanto… Estaba algo incómoda ante aquellos pensamientos. Llegaron a la puerta tras la que estaba el chico y dejaron a Alexia allí.

 _ **\- Iremos a decirle a Bepo que has despertado, se pondrá realmente contento, ya sabes… Prepárate para sus abrazos.**_

Rieron entre dientes mientras se despedían de ella e iban en busca del oso. La chica cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente un par de veces, imaginando qué era lo que podría encontrarse tras aquella puerta. No se lo pensó más y entró, abriendo suavemente y asomando la cabeza.

Su sorpresa fue notoria en su cara cuando vio a Trafalgar sentado en un sillón, dormido plácidamente mientras sostenía un libro con ambas manos sobre su vientre. En su brazo izquierdo tenía incrustada una vía que iba hasta una máquina al lado de dicho sillón. No entendía muy bien para que servía, pero suponía que estaba limpiando su sangre de cualquier tipo de resto de Kairoseki que hubiera quedado en ella. Entró cerrando la puerta tras ella, y quedándose absorta por dos cosas: era la primera vez que veía a Trafalgar dormir, lo cual le parecía extrañamente fascinante. Sus facciones se suavizaban, y no ponía esa cara de odiar a todo ser humano viviente. Sus ojeras habían disminuido ligeramente y el libro en su vientre subía y bajaba con suavidad. Tuvo la extraña necesidad de pasar su dedo índice por la mejilla y la mandíbula del chico a ver si era real, pero se contuvo. En cambio, cuando fijó su vista en el resto de la habitación, fue la segunda cosa que la dejó absorta: estaba llena de libros. Era como una mini biblioteca particular. Había libros de todos los idiomas y de todos los tipos, aunque los que predominaban eran los de biología, medicina, botánica y ese tipo de cosas. Le pegaban bastante a su capitán. Se acercó con su sigilo característico, observando las baldas llenas de libros y cogiendo uno al azar. Vaya, era realmente interesante, acababa de descubrir que había una mini biblioteca en el submarino… Ya tenía nuevo sitio favorito, a parte del bar.

 _ **\+ No sabía que eras de las que les gusta colarse en habitaciones ajenas para ver dormir a los chicos.**_

El libro cayó de sus manos directamente al suelo, y solo se giró para fulminar con la mirada a Trafalgar, que la observaba con una amplia sonrisa de burla pintada en el rostro.

 _ **\- ¿Ni si quiera un episodio al borde de la muerte te hace dejar de ser tan capullo?**_

 _ **\+ Por supuesto que no, ni que este hubiera sido el único.**_

Rio entre dientes, parecía darle igual todo lo que pasó en aquella isla, o eso pensaba ella hasta que se puso serio. Se levantó del sillón, dejando allí el libro y desconectándose un rato de aquella máquina. Se estiró despacio, con cuidado de que no se le saltaran los puntos de la herida. La chica señaló hacia allí.

 _ **\- Estás… ¿bien?**_

Se hubiera burlado de ella por estar preocupado por el chico, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel no era el momento. Asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

 _ **\+ Perfectamente. ¿Ves? Te dije que esa isla no me inspiraba confianza.**_

Alexia entrecerró los ojos desviando la mirada. Sabía que él tenía razón y tenía que reconocérselo, si ella no se hubiera alejado del submarino probablemente no hubiera pasado nada de aquello y Trafalgar no estaría herido. Rechinó los dientes, era orgullosa, pero no estúpida.

 _ **\- Lo siento… En esta ocasión sí que tenías razón.**_

Se sentía ciertamente mal por haber visto a Trafalgar en aquel estado y que encima era culpa suya. A él mismo le sorprendió que le pidiera perdón tan abiertamente, por lo que le pilló con la guardia baja. Relajó su postura y suspiró.

 _ **\+ No es… nada. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera que se hubiera alejado un poco. Además, le echaste narices al quitarme esa piedra del estómago sin tener ni idea, eso he de reconocerlo.**_

Se miraron mutuamente, analizando que ambos acababan de dar el pie a torcer por primera vez desde que se conocían. Y luego él estalló en carcajadas. La chica ladeó la cabeza, como un gato cuando no comprende lo que pasa, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

 _ **\+ Es… Es realmente increíble que hayamos tenido que estar al borde de la muerte para reconocerle algo al otro, ¿no te parece?**_

La chica se quedó pensando unos segundos, y luego rio entre dientes. Vale, de acuerdo, ahí tenía que darle la razón.

 _ **\- Bueno, he de decir que al borde de la muerte es el único momento desde que te conozco en el que no te has comportado como un capullo, quizá eso influya bastante.**_

Dijo aquello mientras se agachaba a recoger el libro y a volver a ponerlo en su sitio. Una vez se giró para decirle algo a Trafalgar se dio cuenta de que se había colocado justo tras ella, invadiendo su espacio personal de forma abrupta y sin esperárselo, por lo que ella dio un paso atrás, pegando su espalda y su trasero a la estantería de un solo golpe. Se miraron fijamente en aquella postura, y a ambos les golpeó el recuerdo de la noche en el bar de Marguerite como un bofetón. El tono bajo con el que habló el chico la estremeció de arriba abajo sin saber por qué.

 _ **\+ ¿Siempre me comporto como un capullo?**_

 _ **\- Ahá, al menos el 95% del tiempo.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Y el otro 5%?**_

 _ **\- Uhm… En un capullo tolerable.**_

 _ **\+ Vaya, dos conceptos bastante variados. Y ahora… ¿qué porcentaje estoy utilizando?**_

La chica se lo quedó mirando, no tenía muy claro que quería conseguir con aquello, pero estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, no solo por lo que decía o como lo decía, si no por la escasa distancia que los separaba.

 _ **\- Aún estoy intentando decidirlo.**_

Rio ante la respuesta tan evasiva de la chica, de veras que le divertía y siempre le pillaba por sorpresa de una forma u otra. Desde aquel día en la casa de Marguerite habían pasado unos cuantos días en los que no habían coincido ni siquiera por los pasillos, y echaba de menos sus intercambios verbales. Pero también es cierto que todo eso, unido a lo que acababa de pasar hacía unas horas, habían hecho que tuviera unas ganas de tenerla cerca prácticamente incontrolables. Y no cerca refiriéndose a la misma habitación. Cerca, _muy cerca._ Y no lo entendía. Le gustaba su presencia, y el hecho de que hubiera hecho todo aquello por ayudarlo era una cosa que a partir de aquel día tendría muy, muy presente, ya que sus tripulantes le habían contado que se los encontraron vagando por ahí, y había sido Alexia la que había cargado con él todo el camino.

 _ **\+ Podría ayudarte a intentar decantarte por una de las opciones.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ah sí?**_

Alexia no entendía por que aquel juego de tira y afloja, de haber quién suelta la cuerda antes, le gustaba tanto, y temía querer entenderlo, pues cada vez estaba más claro lo que le pasaba… Solo que prefería hacer como que estaba ciega en ese sentido. No quería complicarse la vida ni que Trafalgar se aprovechara de ella. Además, en menos de 5 meses cada uno iría por su lado y todos felices y contentos. Pero no podía negar la atracción física que sentía por aquel chico, y que el verle en aquel estado en el que lo vio la había afectado más de lo que iba a admitir nunca. No podía permitirse aquello, pero con él todo era tan fluido y fácil como respirar, como el retarse el uno al otro, como el meterse el uno con el otro.

 _ **\+ Y dime, ¿cómo vas a hacer que la balanza de incline por uno u otro?**_

 _ **\- Tengo mis recursos.**_

Trafalgar apoyó una de sus manos en una de las baldas de la estantería mientras acercaba su cara a la de Alexia. Ella ni siquiera se movió, esperó, lo más tranquila posible y sin cambiar un ápice de su expresión.

 _ **\+ Tienes demasiada confianza en tus recursos, me parece a mí.**_

 _ **\- Eso es porque antes ya me han dado resultados positivos, ¿tengo que refrescarte la memoria?**_

 _ **\+ No creo que sea necesario, tengo buena memoria.**_

 _ **\- Pues… Permíteme dudarlo, pero no lo parece…**_

Pensaba responderle, pero fue Trafalgar el primero en cansarse de aquel jueguecito, cosa que llenó a Alexia de un orgullo y una alegría impropias de ella para encontrarse en la situación en la que estaba ahora mismo. Trafalgar había pasado la mano de la estantería a la nuca de ella, acercándola contra él, mientras su otra mano había viajado directamente a su cadera. La besó con fiereza, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando por aquel beso. Incluso mordió sus labios un par de veces, recibiendo una regañina en forma de gruñido de la chica, pero poco le importó.

Poco le importó, más aún cuando ella subió ambas manos al pelo del chico, poniéndose de puntillas y acercándose aún mas a él. Algún que otro tirón de pelo, algo brusco, hicieron las delicias del otro, que comenzó a moverse hacia atrás arrastrándola sin cortar el beso en ningún momento. Llegó al punto que quería y se sentó en el sillón, atrayendo a la otra consigo y haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas encima de él, aprovechando las manos en su cintura para apretarla contra sí mismo. Demasiado brusco, la chica se quejó ligeramente por el dolor y Trafalgar paró el beso abruptamente, jadeando de forma ligera. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

 _ **\- …Lo siento, no recordaba tus costillas.**_

Ella apoyó ambas manos en el reposacabezas del sillón, alzando su cabeza ligeramente para quedar por encima de él: ahora tenía una pequeña sensación de dominación.

 _ **\+ Vas a tener que compensármelo Trafalgar.**_

El chico sonrió de forma torcida ante el significado de esta frase. Era increíble lo que le encendía aquella chica, que para él no era más que una mocosa. Pero guau, el efecto que tenía sobre él en estos casos no lo había experimentado nunca ni de mano de las mujeres más experimentadas con las que había llegado a estar. Deslizó sus dos manos a la par por su cadera, subió lentamente hasta su cintura levantándole un poco la camiseta, y luego volvió a bajar… Más abajo que la cadera. Mucho más. Cogió su trasero con ambas manos, con firmeza, apretándola contra él y haciendo que esta soltara un jadeo de sorpresa al no esperárselo. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer aquello, no iba a negar que muchas veces se había distraído un poco observando el cuerpo de la más joven.

 _ **\- Eso quiere decir que ahora nos encontramos en el 5% del que hablábamos antes, ¿no?**_

 _ **\+ Bueno, eso dependerá de como te comportes a partir de ahora.**_

 _ **\- Estaré encantado de escuchar cualquier petición…**_

Fue ella la que ahora bajó su cabeza, buscando sus labios, más bien exigiéndolos. Era la primera vez que ambos se besaban sin ningún tipo de desafío de por medio, simplemente por que ambos querían, y estaba siendo completamente distinto a otras veces. Ambos se estaban encendiendo demasiado, y el calor que sentían ambos comenzaba a aumentar. Como consecuencia de esto la ropa poco tardaría en sobrar, pero antes al chico le apetecía juguetear un poco con ella y disfrutar de ella con calma. Coló sus manos por dentro de la camiseta, arañando ligeramente la parte baja de la espalda de la chica. El beso se estaba convirtiendo en una lucha donde ninguno de los dos iba ganando. La lengua de ella recorrió en labio inferior del otro, tentándolo, poniéndolo a prueba, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa. Se separó de ella, a aquel juego podían jugar los dos. Hundió la cara en su cuello, respirando contra el antes de dejar un beso. Luego habló allí.

 _ **\- ¿Sigues pensándote en que porcentaje estoy hoy o ya lo tienes claro?**_

 _ **\+ Va a hacerte falta mucho más que esto para que me decida, no creas que va a ser tan fácil convencerme.**_

Sí, precisamente aquella era la respuesta que él quería oír. Sonrió contra su cuello y no dijo nada más. Sacó su lengua a pasear por encima de la piel de la chica, mordiendo aquí y allá mientras disfrutaba de las reacciones y los pequeños sonidos que salían de ella. Y aquello solo estaba empeorando la situación. Volvió a darle trabajo a sus labios mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por el cuello de este, arañando sutilmente cuando se acercaba a su clavícula. Como siguieran así Trafalgar iba a perder el poco control que le quedaba, y sus costillas no estaban preparadas para aguantar todo lo que el chico tenía en mente hacerle cuando la pillara como él realmente quería. El beso subió de intensidad y la excitación en ambos era bastante palpable. Incluso ella comenzó a moverse encima del chico, torturándolo de una manera exquisita. Ninguno de los dos podía creerse lo que realmente estaba pasando, y que estaban haciéndolo sin ningún tipo de tabú ni prueba de por medio… Pero tampoco querían pensar demasiado. Solo querían dejarse llevar por los instintos más primarios que se habían adueñado de ellos. Pero el destino es cruel, y no estaba de su parte aquel día.

Tal como empezó, terminó. Alexia se quedó estática durante dos segundos y abrió los ojos, como si hubiera escuchado algo raro. Trafalgar se quedó mirándola, extrañado… Para luego ver como saltaba literalmente de encima suyo, quejándose por el camino por el daño de sus costillas. Cogió una manta que había tirada en el suelo y se la lanzo a Trafalgar a las piernas, intentando ocultar aquello que se hacía cada vez más notorio, y no lo culpaba: ella estaba más o menos parecida, aquella sesión había pasado factura. El pobre no entendía nada mientras ella corría de un lado a otro, cogió un libro y se lo lanzó al chico a las manos. Se sentó en la otra silla que había frente al sillón como quién no quiere la cosa, cruzando incluso las piernas y colocándose un poco el pelo para que no fuera tan evidente.

 _ **\- ¿Qué cojones te acaba de pas…?**_

Y entonces lo entendió todo. Bepo entró en la sala como un elefante en una cacharrería, sin siquiera picar a la puerta y llorando como una magdalena.

 _ **\+ ¡Alexiaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaan! ¡No vuelvas a darme esos sustos, cualquier día me va a dar algo al corazón por tu culpa!**_

Gracias a Dios que el oso no se dio cuenta de nada ni de lo que casi ocurre allí dentro: demasiado inocente y demasiado despistado. Abrazó a la chica y lloró sobre su cabeza, empapándola de lágrimas. Ella tardó unos segundos en responder, probablemente para serenarse y recuperar el aliento.

 _ **\- Eres un dramático Bepo… Mira que te lo tengo dicho veces, no voy a morir por cosas como estas, de verdad, deja de preocuparte tanto, ¿vale? Y pica antes de entrar en los sitios, es de mala educación entrar sin avisar.**_

La chica palmeó el hombro del oso consolándole, sin siquiera mirar a Trafalgar. Prefería no hacerlo, aunque vio por el rabillo del ojo como se recolocaba en el sillón y colocaba mejor la manta, entendiendo por fin todo lo que había hecho la chica. Y menos mal, ahora si que tenía algo que agradecerle hasta el día de la muerte: si Bepo los hubiera pillado así hubiera sido la peor pesadilla de ambos durante el resto de su vida.

 _ **\+ Y-Ya lo sé… Pero estaba muy preocupado por ti y por el capitán… Menos mal que os encontramos. Pero ahora estás bien, estáis bien, ¡y tenemos que celebrarlo comiendo! Por eso hemos preparado una cena especial y... Alexia, ¿qué tienes en el cuello?**_

La chica se tensó de arriba abajo y miró fijamente al oso, para después mirar a Trafalgar, que se notaba a leguas que estaba intentando contener la risa. Dijo lo siguiente sin apartar la mirada del moreno.

 _ **\- Ha debido de picarme un bicho enorme, peludo y horrible en esa isla.**_

 _ **\+ ¡Oh, es eso! Pues ten cuidado, deberías echarte una crema, luego te dejaré una. En fin, me voy al salón, estamos casi todos allí esperando por vosotros, ¡así que no tardéis! Voy a ayudarlos a terminar~**_

Y tal y como vino, se fue corriendo y cerrando la puerta. Alexia se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido el oso mientras oía de fondo las carcajadas que salían de la boca del moreno. Nunca lo había escuchado reírse así, pero estaba tan en shock por lo que podría haber ocurrido que ni siquiera se paró a pensarlo.

 _ **\- No puedo creer que te haga gracia esto.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Prefieres que llore? Por el amor de Dios… Un bicho…**_

Y continuó riéndose a carcajadas hasta que consiguió calmarse. Alexia esperó "pacientemente frustrada" a que aquel ataque terminara, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

 _ **\- ¿Has terminado?**_

 _ **\+ Eso creo… Ah, Dios mío. Así que ahora soy un bicho enorme, peludo y horrible… Está bien saberlo de cara al futuro.**_

 _ **\- Cállate antes de que te asesine.**_

Cogió uno de los cojines que había por ahí tirados y se lo lanzó a la cara, acertando de pleno al pillarlo con la guardia baja.

 _ **\+ Un ataque a traición… Parece ser que a alguien le ha molestado más que nos interrumpieran, ¿no?**_

Alzó una ceja, intentando tomarse con humor la situación. Aunque si por el fuera cogería a la chica y la empotraría contra la primera cama que pillase.

Y aún así, por primera vez en todas las que se habían besado, ninguno de los dos se preocupó de pensar por qué lo habían hecho, o de darle más vueltas de las necesarias. Su relación continuó como siempre, echándose pestes el uno al otro, sin preocuparse sobre lo que casi acababa de pasar ni del por qué estaban tan cómodos juntos.

 _ **\- ¿Sabes qué? Acabo de decidir que hoy estás en el 95%.**_

 _ **\+ No esperaba menos.**_

Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se levantaba del sillón, dejando allí la manta y el libro y caminando hacia ella.

 _ **\+ Ha sido increíble que lo hayas oído tan de lejos, nos has evitado muchos problemas, créeme.**_

 _ **\- Es imposible no escuchar cuando un oso viene corriendo en tu dirección.**_

Se acercó a ella y paseó como quien no quiere la cosa su mano por la cintura de ella, bajando un poco sin llegar a tocarle el trasero. Se acercó a su oído y susurró allí.

 _ **\+ Te lo compensaré Alexia-ya, no te preocupes.**_

La chica lo miró, entendiendo perfectamente lo que significaban aquellas palabras y reprimiendo un escalofrío.

 _ **\- No te lo creas tanto Law.**_

Pronunció su nombre de tal manera que esta vez fue él el que tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. Era la segunda vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido. Sonrió de medio lado, pícaro. Mientras se alejaba de ella

 _ **\+ Ese orgullo que tienes va a acabar contigo un día, pequeña.**_

 _ **\- Si sobrevivo a mi estancia contigo probablemente seré inmortal, visto lo visto.**_

Rodó los ojos, ambos se echaron a reír suavemente. En fin, por lo visto era hora de cenar, pero lo sabían sólo porque Bepo acababa de decírselo, ninguno de los dos tenía la más remota idea de qué hora era. Alexia se giró en dirección a la puerta, apoyando la mano en el pomo. Pero a la hora de tirar y abrir, la puerta no se abrió: la mano de Trafalgar lo impedía. El chico colocado tras ella.

 _ **\+ Alexia-ya, tengo algo que preguntarte… Cuando estábamos en la cueva, ¿se acercó algún animal salvaje?**_

La chica ni siquiera respiró, hizo como quién oye llover y lo miró de medio lado, alzando una ceja. Disimular se le daba increíblemente bien en estos casos de cara al exterior, aunque su corazón iba a mil por hora.

 _ **\- No que yo sepa, estuve toda la noche despierta cuidando de que no murieras y no vi nada.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Segura? Tengo el vago recuerdo de despertarme en algún momento y sentir algo cálido y peludo rodearme.**_

 _ **\- Creo que estabas demasiado desorientado y la imaginación de jugó una mala pasada Trafalgar.**_

 _ **\+ Uhm… ¿estás segura? ¿no me estás mintiendo?**_

Alexia se giró en redondo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, clavando los suyos en los grises del otro fijamente. No hubo respuesta por parte de ninguno, pues nada había que responder. Podía haberlo negado, podía haber dicho que no estaba mintiendo, que solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Pero no lo hizo, y no entendió el por qué. Se quedó allí unos segundos más mirándolo, para luego sonreír de medio lado de forma torcida y girarse, apartando la mano del chico para abrir la puerta.

 _ **\- Si hubiera habido un animal salvaje cerca tranquilo, no te hubiera devorado igualmente… A los animales salvajes nos gustan las presas vivas.**_

Una última mirada antes de salir delante del chico y cerrar la puerta tras ella, dejando al otro dentro de la habitación analizando lo que acababa de decir la otra. Acababa de dejarlo sin palabras, intentando entender el probable mensaje que había escondido tras aquello que acababa de decir. Su cerebro había analizado tanta información posible de golpe que había colapsado por unos instantes… Maldita mocosa. Si antes ya tenía curiosidad sobre ella ahora acababa de cavar su propia tumba. Conseguiría saber hasta el más profundo de sus secretos, aunque le costase la maldita vida, pues estaba seguro de que aquel pelaje cálido y suave pertenecía a Alexia: olía como ella, y sus alarmas de peligro no se activaron cuando lo sintió. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, rascándose la nuca. Aquella experiencia iba a ser fascinante.

No ocurrió nada sobre la cena, nada relevante salvo que Alexia aprovechó para contar todo lo que habían vivido mientras estaban solos y conseguir reírse un poco de su capitán. Justo cuando estaban a punto de terminar la cena alguien se acercó al bar, avisando. Estaban entrando en la Isla del Tigre, las corrientes habían ayudado y habían llegado antes. Por fin sabrían que narices pasaba.

 _ **\+ Cuando bajemos a esta isla no se te ocurra separarte de mí ni un centímetro**_

 _ **\- Por quién me tomas, ¿por una cría que va a perderse y llorar porque no sabe donde está?**_

 _ **\+ No, te tomo por lo que eres: un imán para las peleas y las broncas, y en esta isla es aún más fácil encontrar esas dos cosas que en el resto del Grand Line. Así que quietecita a mi lado, y pórtate bien.**_

El resto de la tripulación reía a carcajada limpia mientras entraban al puerto ante aquella escena que podría ser perfectamente una entre padre e hija. La cara de indignación de Alexia era digna de enmarcar, y la de soberbia de su capitán otro tanto de lo mismo.

 _ **\+ El resto: tened mucho cuidado. No bajéis la guardia ni un segundo, sabemos lo que se mueve por esta isla. No queremos otro intento de convertir a un tripulante en alfombra, ¿de acuerdo?**_

Aunque se lo estuvieran tomando a broma sabían perfectamente lo que había; eran fuertes, y su capitán también, pero aquella isla escondía muchos más secretos y cosas de lo que parecía. Todos iban armados con sus armas individuales; la única diferencia es que esta vez, Alexia no se cubrió la cara: sólo su uniforme de los Hearth y ambas espadas a cada lado de la cadera tendrían que bastar para salir de una pieza de aquella isla.

* * *

Joder, hoy me he sentido espléndida, y vaya cantidad de detalles que os he dado xDDDDDDDDD, de veras lo siento si no os gusta, pero me encanta escribir así y espero que al menos hayáis disfrutado el capítulo. El encuentro que se viene en el siguiente cap tiene pinta de ser bastante divertido, así que, esperadlo con ansias. Noooooos leemos, muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí~


	11. Voy a darte un consejo

Bueeeeeeeeenas a todos de nuevo, ¡otro capítulo arrrrrriba! Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi Hacedora de Reviews favorita, _**Black D. Megumi,**_ por ser mi seguidora desde el inicio y dejarme sus reviews en todos mis capítulos, aunque haya abandonos mensuales por mi parte y yo sea una persona horrible. Y le dedico este capítulo en especial por algo que sabrás y entenderás cuando leas e_e. El resto espero que disfrutéis de el tanto como yo escribiéndolo, porque ha sido realmente divertido imaginándomelo en mi cabeza. Así que, sin más, por favor, pasad y leed, espero vuestras reacciones con ansias. Nooooooos leemos al final~

 _ **Black D. Megumi:**_ Siento que me hayáis echado de menos, de veras ;_; me siento horrible persona, pero juro que se me fue la inspiración, y sobre todo las ganas de pasarme horas escribiendo… No sé qué me pasó, espero que no vuelva a suceder ;_; Y espero que como he dicho arriba, me disfrutes este capítulo, sé que al menos hay algo que te gustará e_e Espero con ansias tu review de este cap 3333

 _ **L3onn:**_ Lo sé, de veras lo siento;_; mira que en mi cabeza por la noche seguía imaginándome escenas que meter y como escribirlas e hilar una cosa con otra… Pero simplemente mis ganas de escribir desaparecieron xDDDD. De verdad que me gusta saber que te encanta su relación, a mí me encanta escribirlo porque se me hace muy divertido, lo juro xDDDD. Y por cierto, me encantaría saber en tu próxima review como te imaginas exactamente el uniforme de Alexia e_e, sin más, aquí otro cap, ¡espero que lo disfrutes!

 _ **Capítulo 11: Voy a darte un consejo**_

 _ **\+ Madre mía, no sabía que este sitio podía ser tan repulsivo.**_

No llevaban ni diez minutos caminando por aquella isla cuando Alexia decidió que no le apetecía pasar una noche allí. Esa fue la primera frase que soltó mientras caminaba al lado de Trafalgar, el cual había decidido que ella no podía separarse de su lado mientras estaban en aquel lugar. Y ahora entendía por qué: ya había visto tres personas que sólo con ver lo que estaban haciendo o hablando le habían dado ganas de matarlos.

 _ **\- Y aún no has visto nada.**_

La sonrisa que pintaba la cara de Trafalgar no auguraba nada bueno: no era una sonrisa divertida ni sádica, era una sonrisa de asco. La morena giró la cara un segundo para ver como de un callejón salían vítores y ánimos de un grupo de tíos bastante grande; y un poco más bajo, los gritos desconsolados de ayudar de una mujer, llorando como si se le fuera a desgarrar la garganta. Alexia apretó los dientes e hizo el amago de ir hacia allí, pero ni siquiera había movido un dedo cuando notó la mano de Trafalgar rodearle el brazo y hacer que continuara andando sin siquiera pestañear ni mirarla. Iba a decirle algo, pero notó la mandíbula tensa del chico, señal de que a él mismo le estaba costando controlarse; echó una mirada de reojo a los demás que iban detrás de ella, y tenían todos la misma expresión de odio y asco, apretando los dientes y los puños; se palpaba la tensión en el ambiente. Ahora entendía lo que estaba diciendo Trafalgar. Alexia hizo lo propio, apretó los dientes tan fuerte que pensó que se los iba a partir y se quedó mirando al suelo, muriéndose de ganas de ir y matar a todos los que se encontrasen en aquel callejón.

Trafalgar no la soltó en todo el camino, y parecía que el hecho de que estuviera agarrándola por el brazo la ayudaba a mantenerse bajo control. Pasaron aquella zona y cuando dejaron de escucharse los gritos, poco a poco todos empezaron a recuperar el control de sus emociones. Respiró varias veces seguidas antes de abrir la boca.

 _ **\+ Más vale que hayamos venido aquí por algo importante.**_

 _ **\- Por su propio bien, espero que sí.**_

Se notaba que Trafalgar tampoco estaba cómodo en aquella isla, y se notaba también que los estaban reconociendo: muchos de los hombres, si es que se podían llamar así, se giraban para mirarlos. Algunos simplemente miraban, otros cuchicheaban, otros lanzaban miradas de asco y de odio, y más de uno escupió justo antes de que pasaran por allí los hearth. Qué sitio tan acogedor.

 _ **\- Esperad aquí un momento.**_

El moreno por fin soltó a la chica, de la cual inconscientemente no se había separado en todo el camino, y se acercó a un pequeño puesto a medio destruir. Habló con el tío que estaba allí mientras Alexia se tomaba un descanso de su guardaespaldas. Se atrevió de nuevo a levantar la mirada y echar un ojo alrededor: la mitad de las casas estaban derrumbadas, las otras estaban hechas prácticamente de cualquier cosa que te pudieras encontrar en la playa, desde trozos de barcos, hasta esqueletos para adornar ciertas zonas; qué bonito detalle; la mitad de los grupos que había allí parecían mercenarios o asesinos, pero no había ni uno que tuviera buena pinta; otro grupo estaba bebiendo; otro, observaba una pelea entre dos hombres en la cual uno estaba prácticamente al borde de la muerte, completamente bañado en sangre; seguía observando aquel idílico paisaje cuando un hombre la interrumpió, chistándole mientras se reía y la observaba de arriba abajo.

 _ **\+ Oye preciosa, ¿a cuánto la hora?**_

 _ **\- ¿…Disculpa?**_

La chica se giró en redondo hacia él, y cuando los demás de la tripulación se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, corrieron hacia ella antes de que pasara algo grave, pues conocían la inexistente paciencia de la chica con estas cosas. Y con razón.

 _ **\+ Que a cuánto la hora, el servicio… ¿qué pasa, tengo que explicártelo yo? No me jodas… Bueno, da igual lo que cobres, tienes pinta de ser una buena perra, ¿qué tal dos horas? ¿me harías descuento?**_

 _ **\- Me encantaría que vinieras aquí y tuvieras los cojones a repetírmelo en la cara.**_

 _ **\+ Uh, eres de esas perras mal habladas. Me gusta, así cuando grites será más divertido.**_

Alexia dio dos pasos, había decidido que las palabras probablemente no funcionaran con ese tío, así que decidió enseñárselo a puñetazos. Pero pasaron varias cosas a la vez: Bepo la interceptó antes de que avanzara demasiado, cogiéndola por ambos brazos por detrás y levantándola para que dejara de avanzar, y justo en ese momento apareció su capitán en escena, y la verdad que no tenía para nada una cara amigable… más bien todo lo contrario. Las palabras de Alexia murieron en su boca al ver la expresión del moreno. Se plantó delante del tío y pegó su cara a la de él.

 _ **\- Yo también hago servicios, y los míos son gratuitos. Puedo arrancarte el corazón con mis propias manos, ¿qué te parece la idea?**_

 _ **\+ M-Mierda…**_

Cayó en la cuenta de quién era el tío que lo estaba amenazando, nada más y nada menos que un Shichibukai. No, no había sido su mejor elección.

 _ **\+ L-Lo siento joder… No sabía que era tuya…**_

Trafalgar se había ganado una buena fama después de haberse convertido en Shichibukai de esa manera tan poco convencional, y aquella noticia junto con el cómo lo había hecho no tardaron en extenderse por todo el Grand Line.

 _ **\- Como tú bien dices, es mía. Así que procura que no vuelva a escucharte referirte a alguien de mi tripulación de aquella manera, o te aseguro que te arrancaré la lengua de la forma más lenta y dolora posible que conozco, ¿he sido lo suficientemente claro?**_

Pareciera que hizo hincapié en la palabra "mía", y sin saber por qué Alexia se escalofrío de arriba abajo. Prefirió ignorar aquella reacción ante lo que dijo por miedo a ponerse a pensar demasiado, pero tenía que empezar a enfriar la cabeza pronto, o aquello iba a terminar muy mal. Lo mismo hizo el resto de su tripulación, pues sabían que probablemente había dicho aquello de forma inconsciente, y eso era lo que les sorprendía: Trafalgar nunca decía las cosas sin una razón sin haberlas pensado antes. Aquel hombre asintió y echó a correr como alma que lleva el demonio, desapareciendo de su vista rápidamente. El chico se giró suspirando y pellizcándose la nariz mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban todos.

 _ **\- Ugh… Lo siento, por eso te dije que te mantuvieras cerca.**_

 _ **\+ No te preocupes, aunque sigo diciendo que se cuidarme sola, pero… Gracias.**_

El chico hizo un movimiento de cabeza restándole importancia, para luego dirigirse al resto de la tripulación.

 _ **\- Ya se dónde está Eustass-ya, no falta mucho para llegar, así que estad preparados por lo que pueda pasar.**_

Alexia miró significativamente a Bepo, y este le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras Trafalgar comenzó a andar primero, y el resto de la tripulación lo seguía. Esta vez la chica y el oso se quedaron atrás yendo juntos.

 _ **\+ No te preocupes Alexia-chan, no dejaremos que pase nada, ni yo ni el Capitán.**_

 _ **\- Bepo, sabes que sé cuidarme sola…**_

 _ **\+ ¡Oh, lo sé, lo sé! No lo digo por ti, lo digo por el pobre diablo que se atreva a decirte nada… Pero tenemos que evitar meternos en problemas en esta isla, no creo que haga falta que te explique el por qué.**_

Alexia no pudo evitarlo: se rió. Estaba encantada con la fama que se había ganado, al menos no la tenían por una pobre niña desvalida. Ya era hora de que la vieran tal y como era.

 _ **\+ Además, el Capitán responde por todos nosotros, ya lo acabas de ver… Puedes confiar en él.**_

 _ **\- … Lo hago Bepo, lo que me gustaría es que él confiase en mí también.**_

 _ **\+ Y lo hace Alexia-ya, solo que no quiere que te pase nada. Se preocupa por ti, ya has salido herida tres veces en lo que llevas con nosotros, y todo por proteger a alguien… Ahora deja que cuidemos un poco de ti también, ¿no?**_

Hablar con el oso siempre la calmaba, pues si era él el que se lo explicaba, podía llegar a entenderlo. Trafalgar no sabía explicar las cosas de esta forma, quizá era eso lo que le fallaba. Contestó después de reír entre dientes.

 _ **\- Bueno, no está de más que me miméis de vez en cuando, al fin y al cabo, soy toda una dama…**_

Ambos se miraron, y pudieron aguantar la risa otros dos segundos: lo que tardó Sachi, que era el que iba detrás de ellos, en estallar a carcajadas. Parecía que la tensión había desaparecido ligeramente.

 _ **\+ No estaría de más verte comportarte como una dama de vez en cuando, Alexia-ya.**_

Mierda, así que estaba escuchando. Claro que lo estaba, si iba delante de ellos. Ah, Bepo retrocedió dos pasos para colocarse junto a Sachi y observar juntos el probable conflicto verbal que venía a continuación, ambos con una sonrisa en la boca previendo lo que se avecinaba. Volvían a ser ellos, y siempre era divertido verlos interactuar. Era una pena que ninguno de los dos se estuviera dando cuenta de los sentimientos que estaban comenzando a surgir en ambos: eran demasiado idiotas u obstinados para darse cuenta o aceptarlo.

 _ **\- Me encantaría saber lo que significa "comportarse como una dama" para ti Trafalgar, me da cierta curiosidad.**_

 _ **\+ Pues ya sabes, no decir tacos cada dos palabras, no intentar matar a todo aquel que te hace una mínima provocación… Ese tipo de cosas.**_

 _ **\- Si eso es una dama, prefiero quedarme como estoy, muchas gracias, la intención es lo que cuenta.**_

La chica palmeó suavemente en el hombro al moreno, como quién intenta consolar a alguien.

 _ **\+ Bueno, descartemos eso… ¿Y qué tal un vestido? Ya sabes, un vestido bonito, unos zapatos, un buen perfume… Quizá si te arreglaras un poco conseguirías atraer a algún hombre.**_

 _ **\- Punto número uno Trafalgar, no quiero atraer a ningún hombre, sólo dan problemas. Y punto número dos, aunque quisiera… tú precisamente, ¿de veras piensas que me hace falta todo eso para atraer a un hombre?**_

Alexia lo miró de reojo, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de forma sutil. En sus ojos estaba plasmado aquel día en el bar de Marguerite, en el que Trafalgar se abalanzó sobre ella en la habitación a besarla sin motivo alguno. Y él clavó su mirada en ella al ver el tono provocador en el que hacía aquella pregunta, sobre todo por el énfasis que hizo en el "tú, precisamente". Un brillo salvaje apareció en los ojos de su capitán cuando se encontraron con los de ella.

Y de pronto Sachi y Bepo se sintieron avergonzados, como si estuvieran viendo algo que no debían, incluso desviaron la mirada, intentando que no se notara el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ellos sólo viendo como aquellos dos se habían mirado: la increíble tensión sexual no resuelta se palpaba en el ambiente. Trafalgar sonrió, acababa de perder la batalla con aquella simple pregunta. Y lo peor es que no le disgustó admitirlo.

 _ **\+ Bueno, había que intentarlo… Era simple curiosidad por ver como estarías vestida como una mujer y no como un pirata.**_

 _ **\- Seguramente no sería agradable verme caminar con esos zapatos, y como no quiero romperme nada, creo que vas a morir sin verlo. Siento destrozar tus sueños, ilusiones y fantasías.**_

Alexia no se había dado cuenta de varias cosas: la primera, es que habían abandonado la zona que más gente tenía, ahora apenas se veía gente por la calle; la segunda es que se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos.

 _ **\+ No te preocupes, podré vivir con ello... Si no siempre puedo cambiar el uniforme. Sólo el tuyo.**_

 _ **\- Espero que no tengas de verdad la esperanza de que…**_

 _ **\+ Mira por donde caminas, Alexia-ya.**_

La chica giró una esquina con demasiada emoción… Pero no, no fue la pared lo que la detuvo. Tropezó con demasiado ímpetu contra alguien, tanto, que de rebote cayó de culo al suelo. No pidió disculpas, en la isla en la que se encontraba probablemente las disculpas no servían para absolutamente nada.

 _ **\- Ugh…**_

Se llevó ambas manos a la nariz, se había dado de bruces contra alguien, y cuando vio contra quién, las palabras murieron en sus labios. Nada más y nada menos que Eustass "Captain" Kid se encontraba de pie frente a ella con una sonrisa bastante asquerosa. Trafalgar llegó justo después, seguido del resto de su tripulación. No dio tiempo a que nadie reaccionara a lo que pasó en los siguientes minutos.

Eustass observaba a aquella chica desde arriba: era guapa, tenía un buen cuerpo y encima, el Jolly Roger de la tripulación de los Hearth, interesante cuanto menos. Se agachó y la cogió de uno de sus tobillos, alzándola en el aire y dejándola colgando boca abajo. Nadie dijo nada, pues a nadie le dio tiempo a reaccionar ante tan surrealista situación.

 _ **\+ Vaya, vaya, así que has decidido meter una mujer de compañía en el barco para tus días de soledad, eh… Maldito cirujano.**_

 _ **\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Estás hablando de mí?**_

 _ **\+ Encima no está nada mal, menudo culazo tiene. Y parecías tonto.**_

Alexia alzó únicamente una de sus cejas, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. El hecho de que estuviera colgada bocabajo ya era hasta secundario después de oír aquello. Trafalgar estaba comenzado a ponerse nervioso, conocía la poca capacidad de Alexia para mantener su boca cerrada, y más en estos casos, pero también había que admitir que el otro se lo estaba ganando a pulso. Incluso a él le estaba molestando que hablase así de ella. Aquello no podía terminar bien de ninguna de las maneras, el moreno tenía que haber previsto esto y que, viendo los caracteres de ambos, no se iban a llevar bien.

 _ **\- De acuerdo, suéltala de una vez y deja de decir estupideces. ¿Podemos centrarnos en lo importante? Tengo demasiadas preguntas y espero que puedas contestármelas satisfactoriamente Eustass-ya… No me haría gracia haber recorrido toda esta distancia para nada.**_

 _ **\+ Sí, sí, no seas impaciente… Pero escucha, a cambio quizá te pida que me la dejes un par de horas. Ya sabes, por las molestias y eso.**_

Un guiño de ojo por parte del pelirrojo y aquella ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Trafalgar lo miró casi con lástima: iba a ser presa de los ataques verbales de la otra, y como siguiera así, de los físicos.

 _ **\+ Si no me sueltas y dejas de decir gilipolleces voy a dejarte el brazo que te queda sano a juego con el otro.**_

Breve, concisa, y con una mirada bastante amenazante clavada en aquel pelirrojo, soltó aquella amenaza como quien dice "buenos días". La tripulación del otro aguantó la risa pensando que aquella mocosa no era capaz ni de matar a una mosca, y que poco tenía que hacer contra su capitán… pero por lo visto a este disimular se le daba bastante mal, así que estalló en carcajadas en la mismísima cara de Alexia. Y no, digamos que aquello no le sentó muy bien a la chica.

 _ **\- Tienes carácter mocosa, me gusta… Pero sabes que dicen que perro ladrador, poco mordedor, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\+ Mira, acabas de confundirme con una prostituta, da gracias de que tus dientes sigan dentro de tu boca.**_

 _ **\- Que lengua más sucia tienes, voy a tener que enseñarte modales preciosa.**_

Trafalgar decidió intervenir por varias razones, entre ellas que veía muy interesado a Captain en quedarse a solas con Alexia, cosa que no iba a permitir, y que encima le molestaba bastante el hecho de imaginarse el por qué quería estar a solas con ella. La otra razón es que como siguieran así y el otro consiguiera traspasar al escaso límite de Alexia, iban a acabar zurrándose de manera bastante poco elegante, y no era buena idea llamar la atención en aquella isla. Bueno, y que no pensaba permitir que siguiera faltándole al respeto de aquella manera, por mucho Supernova que fuera.

 _ **\+ Voy a darte un consejo Eustass-ya, esa "mocosa" tiene muy mal humor y suele cumplir todo lo que dice… Así que yo que tú, la soltaría. En caso contrario, no quiero saber nada de lo que pase y no pienso decir que te avisé.**_

 _ **\- ¡Já! El gran Shichibukai Trafalgar Law, asustado por una criaja de mierda… Esto es digno de ser recordado.**_

Aquello no le hizo la más mínima gracia a Alexia, primero porque acababa de llamarla criaja de mierda en su maldita cara, y segundo porque estaba menospreciándola de una manera bastante descarada desde que se habían encontrado. Y, además, estaba insultado a su capitán, que aunque esto era secundario, también era importante para ella a aquellas alturas, solo por su propio orgullo. Suspiró tranquilamente, aún colgada bocabajo, y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Su pelo ni siquiera tocaba el suelo, pues el pelirrojo era enorme comparado con ella.

 _ **\+ No voy a volver a repetírtelo. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me sueltes sin que tenga que hacerlo yo por mí misma.**_

 _ **\- Escúchame carita bonita, a mí nadie me da órdenes, y mucho menos una mujer que acaba de entrar en la tripulación de este maldito cirujano con el único objetivo de llevárselo a la cama y meterse en sus pantalones, así que ten mucho cuidado con ese tonito o…**_

Trafalgar se tensó en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras salir de la boca del otro. Se iba a liar, y lo peor es que no iba a poder impedirlo. Y encima, se la había ganado con creces. Que aquello no sentó bien a Alexia se pudo ver al instante en la cara de la chica. El capitán no se movió, pero Bepo, que estaba a su lado y conocía la mala hostia de aquella chica, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, por lo que pudiera pasar. La reacción no tardó en llegar.

En un visto y no visto Alexia había conseguido soltarse del agarre de otro, pues al estar convencido de que era toda una fachada, tampoco puso gran empeño en sujetar a la otra. Gran error. En cuanto los pies de la chica tocaron el suelo giró sobre si misma estirando una pierna a lo alto y cogiendo inercia… Y dándole una gran patada en la cara a Eustass tras un pequeño salto.

Un par de dientes salieron volando y el otro tuvo que dar tres pasos hacia atrás por la inercia del golpe y por no esperárselo. Aquello no sentó demasiado bien en el ambiente en general. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo alguien de la tripulación del pelirrojo se movía. Quiso llevar su mano a la empuñadura de una de sus espadas para detener el ataque de cierto rubio con una máscara, que se lanzaba hacia ella con una especie de hoces en sus manos, dispuesto probablemente a cortarle la cabeza. En lo que Alexia alzó su espada para detener el ataque, otra interfirió en medio. A su lado su bastante enfadado capitán acababa de interponer su nodachi entre las hoces del rubio, que quedaron a escasos centímetros de la cara de Alexia, y la espada de la misma, que quedó también peligrosamente cerca del corazón del rubio. La tensión se había instalado en ambas tripulaciones, y todo por culpa del imbécil de Kid y de la poca paciencia para las provocaciones de Alexia.

 _ **\+ Creo que no hemos empezado con buen pie, ¿qué tal si nos calmamos todos?**_

 _ **\- Esa mujer acaba de atacar a nuestro capitán.**_

 _ **\+ Bueno, tu capitán lleva desde que llegó comportándose como un maldito capullo con ella, así que creo que en parte se lo merece.**_

El rubio se tensó ante las palabras de Trafalgar. Killer sabía que en parte tenía razón, pero no pensaba permitir que aquella mujer agrediera a su capitán como le viniera en gana.

Mientras la chica decidió seguir molestando de otra manera, retándolos. Le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio, enseñando todos los dientes, mientras volvía a guardar su espada tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Luego se cruzó de brazos, a la espera de una decisión por parte de alguno, aún con sus hoces rozándole la nariz a la morena. Bien poco le importaba. Ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada de más al pelirrojo, pero de pronto su tripulación se puso tensa. Aquello no iba a acabar bien. Trafalgar se colocó a su lado con toda la parsimonia del mundo mientras el rubio lentamente quitaba sus armas de la cara de la chica. Sólo cuando las quitó y se alejó, el propio chico guardó su nodachi, aunque no se separó de ella. En el fondo, no estaba preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar, se lo había ganado, y siempre estaba bien ver como Kid recibía una patada en la cara. Por eso no puso mucho empeño en regañarla.

 _ **\+ Alexia-ya, te dije que te controlaras.**_

 _ **\- Ha sido este imbécil, le he avisado. Lo has visto.**_

Sí, he ahí las razones por las que siempre se metía en líos: no sabía controlar ni su lengua ni su carácter. Trafalgar se pasó la mano por la cara, exasperado. Nunca estaba de más ver como Eustass recibía alguna que otra hostia de vez en cuando, y lo mejor es que ella tenía razón. El propio chico estaba comenzando a cabrearse viendo al pelirrojo hablar sobre la morena de aquella manera. Aun así, tuvo que mantener las formas por el buen funcionamiento de aquella reunión.

 _ **\+ Eso no es una razón de peso para atacarle.**_

 _ **\- Tú… Maldita perra, ¿acaso quieres morir joven?**_

 _ **\+ Si quisiera morir me subiría a tu ego y saltaría hasta tu inteligencia, pero como ese no es el caso, prefiero quedarme donde estoy, gracias.**_

 _ **\- Maldita mocosa de mierda, te voy a…**_

 _ **\+ Basta ya, parecéis dos niños pequeños queriendo ver quién tiene la pelota más grande. ¿Podemos recordar a qué hemos venido aquí? Y Eustass-ya, en una cosa tiene razón: no digas que no te avisé. Y ahora, ¿podemos comportarnos de una vez como adultos? Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. O al menos eso creo, hasta que me demuestres lo contrario.**_

Eustass fulminó con la mirada a la chica, notando el sabor de la sangre en su boca y escupiendo sin dejar de mirarla con cara de asco y odio; y ella se la devolvió con gusto de la misma forma, pero sonriendo. No, no habían empezado su relación con buen pie.

 _ **\- De acuerdo, pero controla a tu perra.**_

 _ **\+ Cuidado que muerdo, capullo.**_

 _ **\- Basta ya, maldita sea. ¿Piensas hablar aquí o tienes otro sitio más discreto?**_

Sí, no habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas de odio de la tripulación del pelirrojo hacia la morena, pero para ser sinceros, le importaban entre nada y una puta mierda. Así que simplemente se quedó allí con los brazos cruzados, esperando ver cuál era la decisión de su capitán mientras Bepo se colocaba al lado de la chica, queriendo estar cerca por si volvía a tener que sujetarla, o por si a alguno de los asesinos de la tripulación de Kid les daba por intentar ponerle una mano encima.

 _ **\+ Tché… Por aquí.**_

No les dedicó más de una mirada, excepto la de asco que dirigió hacia la chica. Se giró, dándoles la espalda con toda la confianza del mundo. Así de soberbio era Kid, probablemente eso le ha costado más de un disgusto. Pero a Alexia no le importaba lo más mínimo. Trafalgar hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que le siguieran y se colocó al lado de la chica de nuevo, susurrando bajo.

 _ **\- No te separes de mí. Y deja de pegar a la gente, van a acabar matándote.**_

 _ **\+ Se lo había ganado, y lo sabes.**_

Trafalgar la miró… Y tras unos segundos sonrió ampliamente. Sonrisa que cabe decir, fue tan inesperada y repentina que hizo que Alexia dejara de respirar tres segundos. Pero no dijo nada más, con lo cual le estaba dando la razón. La morena sonrió levemente orgullosa de su acción. Todos siguieron al pelirrojo entre las callejuelas, que cada vez se volvían más estrechas y oscuras. Finalmente descendieron por unas escaleras impregnadas de un olor nauseabundo, una mezcla entre humedad, gente muerta y animales en descomposición. Alexia aguantó una arcada, pero su cara de asco no pudo esconderla. Al final de las escaleras Kid abrió una puerta enorme de madera con su brazo metálico y pasó, seguido de su tripulación, y seguido de la de los Hearth. Allí dentro no olía mejor que fuera.

Era una habitación bastante grande, llena de moho y humedades por todos sitios. Había trastos tirados por cada esquina, y algún esqueleto que sabe dios cuanto llevaría allí. De ahí provenía aquel agradable olor, seguramente. Una enorme mesa en el centro de la habitación era toda la decoración que ocupaba aquel lugar. Kid se adelantó y se tiró en una de las pocas sillas que había alrededor de aquella mesa, mientras su tripulación se ponía tras él, aunque alejados, enfrente de la de los Hearth. Exceptuando al rubio de la máscara y a otro tío que no conocía, que se pusieron uno a cada lado. Trafalgar se colocó justo en frente, con la diferencia de que él no se sentó. Alexia se colocó a su derecha sólo por la satisfacción de ver la cara de asco del pelirrojo al cruzarse con ella, y a su otro lado se colocó Jean Bart.

 _ **\- De acuerdo cirujano, tengo algo que proponerte, y pretendo ir al grano. Algo se está moviendo en los bajos fondos. Se está organizando algo y hay algún pez gordo detrás.**_

 _ **\+ ¿A qué te refieres, Eustass-ya?**_

 _ **\- Me refiero a que alguien gordo del Inframundo está buscando algo, y por lo visto quiere organizar una fiesta a lo grande para anunciarlo… No sé si a ti te ha llegado, pero los Supernova estamos todos invitados a esa fiesta al parecer.**_

 _ **\+ No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando, no he recibido nada parecido.**_

 _ **\- Pues no tardarás en recibirlo.**_

Kid hablaba mientras sacaba un sobre blanco de algún bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo abría y sacaba su contenido. Era una nota bastante escueta, pero clara y concisa a la vez. Estaba escrita a mano. Trafalgar la cogió y la leyó en alto.

 _ **\+ "Me complace invitarle a una fiesta que se realizará en la siguiente ubicación. Será una divertida velada con juegos y con un anuncio importante para aquellos que quieran ganar una asquerosa, sucia e indecente cantidad de dinero. Espero verlos allí. Buena cacería a todos por adelantado."**_

Alexia levantó la vista para ver aquella carta… aquella letra. Aquella letra le sonaba, la había visto en algún sitio. En su cuerpo se instaló una sensación rara, algo le estaba avisando de que ir a aquella fiesta no iba a ser buena idea. Y ese final…

 _ **\+ ¿A qué se refiere con "buena cacería a todos por adelantado"?**_

Trafalgar acababa de hacer la pregunta que todos tenían en mente. Todos miraron en la dirección del pelirrojo, que simplemente recogió su invitación y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo divertido. Alexia se estremeció sin saber por qué. No, aquello no era buena idea.

 _ **\- No tengo ni puta idea, pero tengo una tremenda curiosidad por saber de qué se trata. Y ahí es donde entras tú. Yo pienso ir, no sólo por ver de qué se trata, si no por ver quién coño está detrás de esto. Tiene que ser alguien importante para ser capaz de movilizar todo esto en los Bajos Fondos.**_

 _ **\+ …**_

Trafalgar no hablaba, sólo escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el otro, dejando que acabara y sopesando las opciones.

 _ **\- Así que había pensado que, por esta vez, podríamos hacer una excepción y trabajar juntos para un bien común. Cuatro ojos ven más que dos, no sé si me entiendes…**_

Trafalgar lo miró fijamente, y luego miró de nuevo el sobre que aún sostenía el otro en sus manos. El cirujano se cruzó de brazos.

 _ **\+ ¿Y qué se supone que gano yo con esto? Ni siquiera tengo una invitación, y no sé si correr el riesgo merecerá la pena, puede ser fácilmente una trampa.**_

 _ **\- Ahí es donde quería llegar, mi querido Cirujano.**_

Kid se emocionó y se levantó, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y mirándolo prácticamente con fuego en los ojos.

 _ **\- Hazte una idea de quién se va a reunir ahí, por mucho que piensen que sea una trampa… Algún otro Supernova irá, los cabecillas de los peores grupos de asesinos de todo Grand Line, y quién sabe, quizá algún otro Shichibukai se una a la fiesta… ¿estás entendiendo por dónde voy?**_

A Trafalgar le brillaron los ojos por un segundo.

 _ **\+ ¿Crees que ÉL irá?**_

 _ **\- No puedo asegurártelo, pero… ¿no sería divertido comprobarlo con tus propios ojos?**_

Kid sonrió sádicamente, estaba emocionado con el hecho de que quizá, si iba a aquella fiesta y las cosas se torcían, podría volverse a su barco con las cabezas de algún que otro pez gordo. Literalmente, quería sus cabezas para la colección que tenía en su base. Y qué mejor que contar con la ayuda de Trafalgar para ello, a fin de cuentas, dos tripulaciones eran más fuertes que una.

 _ **\- Qué me dices, ¿hay trato?**_

Alexia no estaba realmente entendiendo nada de lo que hablaban. No sabía quién era "él" ni por qué Trafalgar tenía tanto interés, hasta el punto de querer hacer tratos con Kid. Pero, de todas formas, estaba más pendiente del hecho de que algo le decía que aquello no era buena idea. Miró sutilmente a su alrededor, buscando que quizás el resto de la tripulación pensara lo mismo… Pero no. Todos estaban tremendamente calmados. Decidiera lo que decidiera Trafalgar ellos confiarían ciegamente en él. El moreno tardó en responder.

 _ **\+ Según esta carta aún faltan dos semanas para esa fiesta… Y desde aquí se tardan apenas tres días en llegar. En una semana tendrás mi respuesta.**_

 _ **\- Oh vamos, eres un aburrido… Pero bueno, algo es algo. Espero una respuesta positiva, algo me dice que esa fiesta va a dar que hablar Cirujano.**_

Trafalgar lo miró ladeando la cabeza. Si es cierto que si Kid se ponía en contacto con él solía ser por cosas importantes… Pero no esperaba nada de esto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de movimiento en los Bajos Fondos, y era algo ciertamente sospechoso. Quizá merecía la pena ir a echar un vistazo.

 _ **\+ Bien, si eso es todo, nosotros nos largamos de aquí. Este sitio comienza a darme arcadas.**_

 _ **\- Vaya con la princesita, qué gustos más delicados.**_

 _ **\+ Cierra la boca, Eustass-ya.**_

Kid rió a carcajada limpia ante su respuesta, lejos de ofenderse, parecía incluso divertido. La tripulación de los Hearth estaba comenzando a darse la vuelta para largarse por fin de aquel lugar nauseabundo, cuando Kid tuvo que poner la guinda del pastel.

 _ **\- Y si al final vienes a la fiesta, recuerda que los perros no pueden entrar en ese lugar. Y las perras tampoco.**_

Iba a ser Trafalgar el que le cerrase la boca a Kid pero Alexia volvió a adelantársele. Cogió la calavera del esqueleto que más cerca tenía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se la lanzó a la cara al pelirrojo. Fue un movimiento tan rápido que al chico sólo le dio tiempo a esquivarla por poco, rozándole la mejilla en el proceso. En su cara una tremenda sonrisa de satisfacción, pero no la miraba a ella cuando volvió a hablar, si no al moreno.

 _ **\+ En realidad me gusta.**_

Alexia le dedicó un corte de manga, se giró y salió por la puerta delante de todos, queriendo largarse de allí cuanto antes para evitar abalanzarse sobre cierto pelirrojo y arrancarle a él la cabeza en vez de a alguien que ya estaba muerto. Los Hearth la dejaron pasar, escondiendo una sonrisa y algo apenados porque aquella calavera no le hubiera acertado en la cara al otro.

 _ **\+ Te las buscas con carácter Cirujano. No sabía que te iban de ese tipo.**_

 _ **\- Te dije que no jugaras con ella o saldrías mal parado Eustass-ya.**_

 _ **\+ Ya veo ya… Es bastante divertida, no te voy a mentir. Las que tienen ese carácter son las mejores para enseñarles modales.**_

 _ **\- No tientes a la suerte, o la próxima vez no será ella la que te parta la boca si vuelves a hablarle así.**_

Vaya, aquello dejó al pelirrojo de piedra, que pensaba que aún seguían hablando en un tono de broma. Ver a Trafalgar tan enfadado por hablarle así a alguien, y mucho menos a una mujer, era algo Kid nunca hubiera pensado presenciar. Enarcó una ceja y sonrió, tremendamente complacido por la respuesta del chico. Quizá jugar con aquella mujer un poco sería divertido… Pero no por ver la reacción de ella, si no de su capitán.

 _ **\+ Vaya, vaya, quién lo diría…**_

Trafalgar lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos esperando a que terminase aquella frase. Pero no lo hizo. Giró su cara de malas maneras y salió de aquel lugar seguido de su tripulación, para encontrarse fuera con Alexia y otros dos hombres que habían salido tras ella.

 _ **\- Juro por Dios que la próxima vez que me diga algo pienso estrangularlo con mis propias manos, Trafalgar.**_

Apenas habían llegado todos arriba y Alexia ya estaba despotricando. Algunos rieron entre dientes, el moreno en cambio solamente sonrió.

 _ **\+ No me cabe la menor duda de ello. De echo me sorprende que haya sobrevivido a ese mortal ataque con una cabeza.**_

Alexia no estaba para bromas, así que entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de forma torcida para diversión de los allí presentes. Estaba claro que su capitán estaba intentando disuadir la tensión, no sólo de toda la tripulación, si no también la suya propia. Todos habían visto como había saltado a defender el honor de la chica, haciendo ver su enfado… y en realidad había dicho en alto lo que todos ellos pensaban.

 _ **\- La próxima vez le lanzaré la tuya, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro.**_

Y todos estallaron en carcajadas. No sólo porque había sido una muy buena respuesta, si no porque encima se habían imaginado la escena en sus cabezas, y para qué mentir, era tremendamente divertida. Trafalgar rodó los ojos y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el submarino. Aquel trayecto fue más rápido, tenían unas ganas horribles de salir de allí, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, todos estaban a bordo y habían dejado atrás aquella isla, sanos y salvos. Aunque cuando llegaron, el capitán y sus más cercanos, entre los cuales ya se incluía Alexia, se quedaron en la zona de la cafetería hablando de la reunión de hoy. Había opiniones muy diversas entre ellas.

 _ **\+ No se hasta que punto esto será buena idea, capitán.**_

 _ **\- Kid tenía un punto. Hace mucho que no sabemos qué se cuece por los bajos fondos y por lo visto está habiendo movimiento. Es una buena oportunidad para echar un vistazo.**_

 _ **\+ A mi no me inspira confianza, nosotros ni siquiera tenemos una "invitación" de esas, puede que sea simplemente mentira.**_

 _ **\- Esa letra no era falsa Uni, ni Kid ni ninguno de sus brutos e idiotas compañeros sería capaz de falsificar esa letra.**_

Trafalgar escuchaba todas las opiniones sin perder detalle de ninguna y valoraba todas las posibilidades y riesgos que conllevaba cada decisión.

 _ **\+ Realmente no tenemos por qué perder nada… No tenemos invitación, cierto. Pero, imaginaros que nos llega… podemos ir y ver qué está pasando, quién ha hecho eso si es que realmente alguien ha hecho algo. Si es verdad, sacaremos muchas respuestas en claro y quizá nos enteremos de algo más. Si es mentira y es una trampa sólo tenemos que matarlos, ¿no?**_

 _ **\- Tú tan sutil como siempre Jean Bart.**_

Trafalgar asintió ante esta última opción. Parecía la más lógica de todas. Pero se dio cuenta de que desde que habían llegado al submarino y habían estado hablando del tema, Alexia no abrió la boca. La miró fijamente, extrañado.

 _ **\+ Alexia-ya, ¿estás bien?**_

La chica reacción, parpadeando varias veces y volviendo a tierra. Desde que habían salido de la isla había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, y sobre todo a la extraña sensación que se había instalado en su estómago desde que se había planteado la simple idea de ir a aquella fiesta. Era muy raro. Algo le decía que no debían ir.

 _ **\- Sí, sólo… estoy algo distraída, ¿aún no habéis decidido qué hacer?**_

 _ **\+ Bueno, todos estamos dando opiniones menos tú, creo que deberías decir lo que piensas tú también, al fin y al cabo, perteneces a la tripulación.**_

Bepo como siempre tan educado, y consiguiendo con aquella última frase que su corazón se encogiese ligeramente. La chica esperó unos segundos mirando al suelo, valorando como decirlo… porque realmente no tenía explicación para lo que iba a decir a continuación.

 _ **\- Creo que no deberíamos ir.**_

Fue breve, clara y concisa. A todos les pilló por sorpresa que estuviera tan segura de lo que dijo, incluyendo al capitán… Así que por eso llevaba tanto tiempo callada. Bien, había escuchado lo que pensaban todos. Pero aún le quedaba una cosa pendiente tras oír aquello.

 _ **\+ De acuerdo. He escuchado todo lo que teníais que decir… Esta noche pensaré que hacer con esa fiesta, y mañana decidiremos qué rumbo tomamos. Por ahora es hora de dormir, ha sido un día largo.**_

Todos asintieron y se levantaron en orden. Algunos seguían hablando mientras se iban a sus habitaciones, otros simplemente corrieron a dormir. En cambio, Alexia estaba extrañamente callada. Trafalgar la siguió hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, y la llamó antes de que entrara. Ahora estaban solos.

 _ **\+ Alexia-ya, espera un momento.**_

Alzó la cabeza del suelo cuando escuchó la voz del chico. Todo aquel camino hacia su camarote sabía que él estaba allí, detrás de ella, y no porque lo hubiera visto, sino porque lo había sentido: su olor característico, su presencia. Pero no le dio importancia. Tenía tan asimilada su presencia y todo lo que esta conllevaba que ya lo daba por normal en su vida. Quizá dentro de unos meses no fuera tan fácil separarse de aquella tripulación. El chico llegó a su altura y apoyó su codo casualmente en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de la morena.

 _ **\- Dime.**_

 _ **\+ Has estado dispersa desde que has llegado, y me ha sorprendido la respuesta que has dado antes respecto a la fiesta.**_

 _ **\- Uhm… Bueno, era lo que realmente pensaba.**_

 _ **\+ Sí, no me cabe la menor duda. La cuestión es… ¿por qué piensas que no deberíamos ir? Estabas muy segura cuando respondiste.**_

 _ **\- Sinceramente… No puedo darte una respuesta Trafalgar, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Simplemente no tengo una buena sensación respecto a esa fiesta.**_

El chico la miró, analizando su comportamiento. Alexia no era una mujer que agachase la mirada ante nada, ni que perdiera la calma fácilmente. Pero se la notaba nerviosa cuando hablaba de ese tema, y también perturbada. Probablemente porque ella misma no sabía por qué tenía esa sensación… Se tocó el brazo, nerviosa y luego alzó la mirada para fijar sus ojos en los del chico.

 _ **\- Algo malo va a pasar en esa fiesta Trafalgar, no sé ni el qué, ni a quién, ni cómo, ni por qué. Pero tengo la sensación de que va a pasar... Supongo que realmente es una estupidez, pero por otra parte…**_

Alexia dudó si continuar. Si decía lo que pensaba decir a continuación iba a sonar a que estaba loca de remate. Trafalgar esperó paciente, se notaba que estaba dándole vueltas a algo, y por fin encontró el modo de decirlo.

 _ **\- Escucha, sé que va a pasar algo en esa fiesta. Pero también sé qué si vamos, descubriremos algo importante… No se si será bueno, o malo. Sólo sé que descubriremos algo.**_

El chico la miró fijamente, estaba 100% segura de lo que estaba diciendo, cosa que le sorprendía bastante. También se dio cuenta de que esperaba que no la llamara loca mientras esperaba su respuesta. Sonrió de medio lado.

 _ **\+ Me lo estás poniendo realmente difícil Alexia-ya.**_

El simple hecho de ver la sonrisa del otro pareció tranquilizar a la chica, que también sonrió, para después respirar profundamente.

 _ **\- Lo sé, esa es mi especialidad, ya lo sabes.**_

 _ **\+ Pues se te da tremendamente bien.**_

La chica se quedó mirándolo a los ojos unos segundos, unos largos segundos, pensando en qué responderle. Aunque se perdió. Parecía que mirar sus ojos grises la tranquilizaba, y de pronto comenzaron a venir imágenes a su cabeza sin ningún tipo de sentido: todos los momentos en los que se habían besado. Sacudió la cabeza para que aquellas imágenes se fueran. Que momento tan inoportuno e inesperado para que eso sucediera… y que eso pasara sólo la confundió aún más. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo que no había sentido una… una extraña sensación en la parte baja de su estómago, como si estuviera a punto de abrir una puerta hacia un lugar peligroso y del que no había vuelta atrás.

 _Mierda, Alexia, qué narices te está pasando._

Trafalgar observó todo aquello desde fuera sin saber lo que realmente estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica, simplemente observando sus ojos azules y aquella leve sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, esperando quizá a que ella hablase. Aquellos labios que por lo visto tantas veces había besado. Guau, si se paraba a pensarlo habían sido unas cuantas… y todas ellas le habían sabido a poco. Maldita sea, qué coño le pasaba con aquella cría, es como si nunca tuviera suficiente de ella. Ladeó la cabeza por acto reflejo, como queriendo observar mejor su boca, quizá desde otro ángulo descubriera algo distinto. Tampoco ayudaba que la tenue luz que se colaba por uno de los ventanales redondos del submarino se reflejara en los ojos azules de la chica. Parecía estar mirando al mismo mar gracias a las ondas del océano, fuera del submarino, que las reflejaban en sus pupilas. Se acercó más, queriendo observarlos más de cerca.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que llevaban unos minutos en silencio, simplemente observándose.

Y entonces volvió a pasar.

Pero esta vez no fue Trafalgar el que perdió el control absoluto de la situación.

Alexia vio al moreno acercarse, no tenía ni idea de que sus intenciones eran simplemente ver sus ojos más de cerca. Aquel mínimo movimiento y tenerlo tan cerca de ella hizo que el olor del chico la envolviera completamente. Y su delicado olfato no pudo ignorar aquello… aunque esta vez había un deje distinto que no sabía describir en el olor del moreno. Más adelante descubriría qué significaba aquello de la peor manera posible.

Alexia se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y pegó sus labios a los del chico sin previo aviso. Rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos para hacerlo agacharse y tener un acceso más fácil a su boca. Y claro que pilló al moreno desprevenido. Ese no fue el problema. El problema es que automáticamente, él correspondió su beso, como si hubiera estado deseándolo mucho tiempo, como si no se hubieran besado hacía unas horas escasas. Como si estuvieran acostumbrados a hacerlo.

Se besaron con ansia, como si lo necesitasen, como si tuvieran la necesidad de terminar lo que habían comenzado hacía unas horas en aquella pequeña biblioteca. De Alexia se adueñó casi un instinto animal que sólo quería una cosa: a Trafalgar. El resto del mundo daba igual en aquel momento. El chico se movió y pegó la espalda de la otra contra la puerta de su habitación, intensificando el beso y deslizando su mano costillas abajo, por su cintura, su cadera, y de nuevo en su trasero, pegándola más contra él, casi con necesidad.

Un tremendo "mierda".

Alexia ni siquiera estaba pensado coherentemente, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le estaba pasando, pero si tenía claro lo que quería. Bajó una de sus manos del cuello del chico a la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, intentando meterlo entre su espalda y la puerta para encontrar la manija de la misma. Con mucho esfuerzo la encontró y abrió la puerta, mientras que con la otra manó tiró del cuello de la camiseta del más alto, arrastrándolo con ella dentro de su habitación sin cortar aquel beso en el que comenzaba a faltar el aire. Ella intentó arrastrarlo más hacia dentro de su habitación mientras subía una mano a su pelo y tiraba de el, pero él otro tenía otros planes en mente. Tiró de ella y la cogió en volandas, obligándola a que pasara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él mientras el chico la sujetaba del trasero, y no precisamente de forma sutil. Aprovechó aquella posición para pegarla contra la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla, todo en un mismo movimiento.

Estaban completamente pegados, y guau, qué jodida sensación. Nunca estar tan cerca físicamente de una mujer le había producido aquellas sensaciones. La chica lo rodeaba fuertemente con sus piernas y él la pegaba contra la pared. Lo único que sobraba allí era la ropa, pues las ganas que tenía ahora mismo de tocar directamente su piel eran prácticamente una jodida tortura. Apretó el trasero de la chica una última vez antes de separarla de la puerta ya cerrada y asegurada. Dejó de besarla unos segundos para sonreírle de forma traviesa y comenzar a andar hacia algún punto de la habitación, susurrando mientras tanto.

 _ **\+ Así que hemos pasado de querer arrancarme la cabeza a esto… Interesante cambio, me gusta.**_

Alexia le devolvió una sonrisa igual de juguetona que la de él, mientras intuía dónde la estaba llevando. Su cabeza no pensaba, sólo estaba ocupada por el pensamiento de querer una única cosa en el mundo, y aquello nunca le había pasado. Pero lógicamente, no estaba en condiciones de saber lo que significaba, ni de que le importase.

 _ **\- Aún estoy a tiempo, no tientes tu suerte Trafalgar.**_

Llegó a los pies de la cama de la chica y le sonrió ampliamente, esta vez enseñando todos los dientes. Aquella sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno. La dejó caer bocarriba de espaldas en la cama, y estando él aún de pie y mirándola desde aquella posición, cogió la parte de debajo de su camiseta y se la quitó, lanzándola por ahí y dejando a la vista aquellos tatuajes, que se perdían dios sabe dónde… aunque quizá aquella noche por fin descubriría exactamente donde terminaban.

 _ **\+ Veamos si dentro de quince minutos sigues diciendo lo mismo.**_

Se agachó y apoyó una de sus rodillas en la cama, entre las piernas de la chica, gateando hasta colocarse sobre ella. Aquella sonrisa seguía sin desaparecer de la boca del otro. Incluso en esa situación, parecían estar retándose el uno al otro… lo cual lo hacía todo el doble de sexy y divertido para ellos. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, y no era precisamente mala.

 _ **\- ¿Quince? ¿De verdad aguantas tanto?**_

No se esperaba aquella respuesta, y mucho menos con aquella sonrisa que parecía querer decir "no juegues con juego, o vas a quemarte". Si algo había que reconocerle a aquella mocosa es que era tremendamente ágil para responder a aquel tipo de cosas. Lo cual, aunque no fuera a admitirlo nunca, le divertía y le ponía a partes iguales. El descaro de aquella cría era una cosa de la que probablemente nunca iba a cansarse. Toda la respuesta que obtuvo por parte del moreno fue una carcajada.

 _ **\+ ¿Sabes una cosa Alexia-ya? Eres una chica tremendamente maleducada… Voy a tener que enseñarte algunos modales.**_

 _ **\- Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.**_

Entre tanto juego verbal Law decidió que ya era hora de dejar de hablar. Aquella frase por parte de la chica se deslizó más bien como un susurro muy bajo, que acabó muriendo en los labios del mayor, el cual ya estaba dándole trabajo a la boca de Alexia. Ella intentó tomar el ritmo del beso otra vez, pero esta vez no se le fue permitido tomar la iniciativa. Trafalgar mordió sus labios a forma de regaño por querer llevar el ritmo del beso, lo cual perturbó a Alexia, que volvió a intentarlo, entre frustrada y divertida. Otro mordisco, otro regaño, y la sonrisa del otro contra los labios de ella. El chico bajó por su mentón, lamiendo y mordiendo, para volver a subir por su mandíbula y entretenerse con la oreja de la chica. Entre tanto, su mano izquierda viajaba debajo de la camiseta de la otra, subiéndola hasta dejar su sujetador a la vista, arañando un poco la piel allí por dónde pasaba. Sonrió contra su oído.

 _ **\+ En realidad con quince minutos no tengo ni para empezar…**_

La forma en la que lo dijo, susurrando roncamente contra su oreja, hizo que la chica se estremeciera de arriba abajo bajo el cuerpo del otro, cosa que él por supuesto notó. Su sonrisa se hizo más notoria, pero no la dejó responder. Bajó por su cuello, soltando mordiscos allá donde le apetecía, y lamiendo en otros en los que no le apetecía morder.

Alexia solo podía contener escalofríos ante las caricias del mayor. Bueno, claro que había estado en la cama con otros hombres, pero ni por asomo habían sido capaces de hacerle sentir lo que le estaba haciendo sentir Trafalgar sólo con besos, mordiscos y caricias. Maldita sea, tenía la mente en blanco por su culpa.

Y claro que los estremecimientos de la otra hacían las delicias del que estaba encima, pero que aquello le estuviera gustando tanto sólo estaba consiguiendo que sus ansias por acelerar las cosas crecieran… Quería oírla gritar y gemir su nombre, y rogar por más. Pero todo a su tiempo, primero iba a tomarse su tiempo en disfrutar de ella y en hacerla disfrutar. Pensaba desarmarla dejándose de palabras y pasando por fin a la acción. Siguió bajando por el canalillo de ella, mordiendo ligeramente la piel sobre su esternón. Un pequeño gruñido de la otra hizo que soltara una risilla sin separar de allí su boca, lamiendo después la zona del mordisco como disculpa. Sus hábiles y experimentadas manos bajaron a la cadera de ella, en busca de quitarle el pantalón. No fue difícil, pues automáticamente ella levantó su cadera para facilitarle la labor y los pantalones cayeron al suelo, al lado de la camiseta del chico.

Alexia alzó la mirada sólo para ver el pelo negro de Trafalgar, ya que estaba demasiado entretenido mordiendo y lamiendo su pecho, aún sin quitarle su ropa interior, torturándola. Soltó otro gruñido que lo hizo alzar la cabeza desde allí para mirarla.

 _ **\+ ¿Algún problema?**_

 _ **\- Eres un maldito cabronazo.**_

Eso fue todo lo que salió de su boca, y Trafalgar sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

 _ **\+ Aún no has visto nada.**_

Y encima el muy cerdo le había dicho la misma frase que le dijo ella el día que intentó escaparse. Cuando pasara todo aquello iba a matarlo.

Quizá.

Probablemente.

O quizá no.

Entrecerró los ojos, asesinándolo con la mirada, pero la ignoró completamente, volviendo a su trabajo… sólo que esta vez comenzó a bajar lentamente por su estómago. Los mordiscos se hicieron más sutiles, e iba dejando un rastro de saliva hasta el ombligo. La chica se tensó cuando pasó por encima de este y siguió bajando lenta, muy muy lentamente. Maldita sea, iba a volverla loca. Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente, su cuerpo previendo lo que iba a pasar. El moreno se tomó su tiempo cuando llegó a su ropa interior, cogiéndola con los dientes y soltándola, haciendo que Alexia diera un pequeño brinco en la cama al sentir aquel pequeño "latigazo". El calor ya era insoportable, y la chica sólo atinó a levantar la mirada para ver la espalda tatuada del chico tensarse bajo los movimientos que hacía este con los brazos. Alzó la mirada y lo vió.

Quizá jugueteó demasiado con su ropa interior, pero quería llevarla al límite, era su forma de castigarla por comportarse así. Y estaba disfrutando demasiado, incluso para ser él. Por fin decidió que el juego había terminado, y decidió alzar la mirada y ver como estaba la chica. No esperaba que justo en ese momento ella hiciera lo mismo. Sus ojos se encontraron, y parecía que no existía nada más a su alrededor. Saltaron chispas sólo con aquel contacto, ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar… y ambos lo deseaban. Y mucho. El chico sonrió y se relamió sin dejar de mirarla. Llevó sus manos a su ropa interior, dispuesto a quitársela, pues a esas alturas solo estorbaba. Sutilmente, antes de llegar a la goma que sujetaba sus bragas en su cadera para quitárselas, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por encima de su sexo, haciendo que la chica soltara un exabrupto, que hizo las delicias del más mayor. Quería seguir torturándola, pero el mismo chico ya no podía aguantar más.

Lo necesitaba.

 _La necesitaba._

Engancho sus dedos a la goma de sus bragas y…

 _ **\- ¡Capitán! ¡TRAFALGAR!**_

 _ **\+ ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CAPITÁN!?**_

 _ **\- ¡No está en su camarote!**_

 _ **\+ ¡Maldita sea, encontradlo ahora mismo! ¡Es urgente!**_

Voces por todo el submarino gritando el nombre de Trafalgar hicieron que parase de repente en el peor momento. No, no era posible que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Oía a gente correr de un lado al otro por el pasillo, pasando probablemente por delante de aquella puerta. Le daba igual lo que tuvieran que decirle, aquello podía esperar. Lo que tenía delante era mucho más importante.

 _ **\- ¡Joder, esto es increíble, si antes hablamos de ello antes ocurre! ¿¡DÓNDE NARICES ESTÁ!? ¡Law!**_

Las voces provenían del otro lado de la puerta, esta vez estaba claro. Ambos se miraron. Alexia tampoco podía creerse que aquello estuviera sucediendo, y era la primera que estaba deseando que mandara a la mierda aquellas voces y que por dios no se detuviera en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o era capaz de matar a alguien.

Un dilema moral se instaló en la mente de ambos, que difícilmente estaban para pensar fríamente con la cabeza en aquel preciso instante. Trafalgar gruñó, tremendamente enfadado por aquello y mirando a la chica. Podía leerse el deseo y la frustración en su mirada, y no podía sentirse peor sólo pensando en dejarla en esas condiciones. Era la segunda vez que pasaba aquello.

Aún así, Alexia entendió que iba a detenerse, era lo que realmente debía hacer, aunque si por ella fuera mandaría a la mierda al resto del mundo, aunque fuera el fin de este, sólo por continuar con aquello. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, exasperada, mientras una sensación de insatisfacción mezclada con algo más que no entendía comenzaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo. Era una sensación horrible. De entre sus labios sólo salió un:

 _ **\+ Mierda, mierda, y mierda.**_

El chico entendió que sabía que tenía que ver qué narices estaba ocurriendo. Le costó la vida entera separarse de la chica en aquellas condiciones, y cuando se incorporó la miró durante unos segundos: verla medio desnuda tirada en aquella cama, con aquella frustración encima y en aquellas condiciones casi hace que mande a la mierda todo y se abalanzase sobre ella. Pero no, no podía. Un tremendo enfado se apoderó de él, y ninguno pensó en las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer el chico.

 _ **\- Maldita sea, más vale que sea algo importante o van a rodar cabezas.**_

Se giró de malas maneras y abrió la puerta bruscamente. Y eso se encontraron Sachi y Penguin, que justamente eran los que pasaban por allí. Se quedaron clavados en el sitio, estáticos, asimilando que el que acababa de salir por la puerta del camarote de Alexia era un Trafalgar sin camiseta, con el pelo hecho un desastre y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Ver a su capitán sin camiseta no era lo extraño, lo extraño era el contexto.

 _ **\- Qué coño está pasando aquí, y más vale que me deis una razón de peso para que no mate a alguien en este preciso instante.**_

La sorpresa inicial duró aún unos segundos, puesto que en la cabeza de aquellos dos había aparecido una imagen muy clara de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento. Pero decidieron poner en orden sus prioridades.

Alexia se quedó unos segundos en la cama, importándole bien poco que fuera Trafalgar sin camiseta el que abrió SU puerta de SU camarote, e importándole bien poco que alguien lo viera hacerlo. Suspiró intentando relajarse. _Tiene que ser una jodida broma._ Sólo podía pensar eso, pero cuando escuchó la voz de los dos chicos fuera de su habitación, entendió que la cosa no era una simple tontería. Se puso rápidamente lo primero que pilló, que fíjate tú que tremendo cliché, fue la camiseta de Trafalgar, la cual le quedaba de vestido, llegándole por la mitad de los muslos. Un vestido, tremendamente corto, pero un vestido. Apareció en el marco de la puerta al lado del moreno justo cuando Penguin le daba a este un sobre blanco.

 _ **\+ Acaba de llegar ahora mismo. Dice que es urgente… y que sobre todo se requiere nuestra presencia.**_

Sachi y Penguin le dieron un vistazo rápido cuando Alexia apareció tras su capitán y se colocó a su lado, observando el sobre al igual que estaba haciendo él, que parecía querer calcinarlo con la mirada. Parecía que les importaba bien poco lo que estuvieran pensando aquellos dos al verlos juntos… Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas en aquel momento, así que ya se alegrarían por lo que acababan de ver más adelante. Su capitán estaba abriendo el sobre.

 _ **\- "Les informo que han sido invitados a una fiesta en la siguiente ubicación. La fecha de reunión será dentro de dos semanas. Se requiere su presencia urgentemente, ya que son una pieza fundamental de esta fiesta. Esperamos verlos allí, se requiere ir vestidos de etiqueta, ya que será una fiesta de altos cargos. Nuestros más cordiales saludos."**_

La letra de la carta era la misma que la que había recibido Eustass-ya. Pero el contenido no era el mismo. Era muy distinto, de hecho, y era extraño por muchas razones. Venía sin firma, como la del otro Supernova.

Ni siquiera podían llegar a hacerse una idea de lo que iba a suceder en aquella fiesta, ni de como cambiaría el transcurso de su vida.

* * *

LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ESPERABA ESTE FINAL NI YO MISMA, pero tenía tanto mono de estos dos que dije, a la mierda, YA TOCA UN POCO DE FANSERVICE. Espero que os haya gustado querid s lector s, a mi personalmente, este final e/e. Lo siento por cortar el rollo de esta manera, peeeeeeeero tengo algo preparado para estos dos, soy una persona terrible lo sé, pero os lo compensaré, lo prometo33333333333. A partir de aquí empieza la fiesta gorda amig s mí s, se viene el salseo 8DDDD. Gracias por leer hasta aquí de nuevo, ¡nos leeeeeeeeemos~!


	12. Aniversario

UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ESTA VEZ NO HE TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR JEJEJEJE. De verdad que todo el perdón que pida va a ser poco, lo sé, os doy el permiso para odiarme… Pero intento arreglarlo. De verdad ;_;. Espero este capítulo os guste, pasan cosas nasis y ardo en ganas de leer vuestras reviews. Y espero que no me odiéis demasiado… lo veré en vuestros comentarios jeje. Así que, sin más, otro capítulo arriba, todo vuestro por aguantarme con mis idas y venidas xDDDD. MIL MILLONES DE GRASIAS.

 _ **Black D. Megumi:**_ asusdhahsdhuiasdUIAHDAUSHDUHhasoduhaoUAHuahdUAGDOuydgUYA COMO ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO. Te lo debía por estar ahí desde el cap 1 aguantando mis horribles y largas ausencias, y aún así dejar tu review en cada capítulo ;_: 3333333 Siento lo del fanservice, ahí de reconocer que fue marvada PUAAJAJAJA Pero es que les tengo algo especial reservado para estos dos… y ahora con Kid en escena creo que va a haber incluso más risas xDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Así que aquí tienes el siguiente cap, todo tuyo para que lo disfrutes, nos leemos pronto 3.

 _ **DLeonor:**_ no te puedes imaginar lo feliz que me hace leer estas cosas de verdad, mil millones de grasias33333. Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi pequeña Alexia, a mí me encanta escribir sobre estos dos porque me lo imagino tal cual en mi mente y es muy divertido xDDDDD. Aquí tienes otro cap más, todo tuyo y para vuestro disfrute… No puedo decirte nada del villano, peeeeeeeeero si te diré que si vas con esa idea vas a sorprenderte mucho PUEJEJEJE. Nos leemos pronto bonit 33333.

 **Capítulo 12: Aniversario**

No hubo tiempo para lamentaciones. Acto seguido a que Trafalgar leyera aquella carta miró a los allí presentes, y volvió a convocar la reunión que habían hecho hace unas horas. Aquello era urgente. Sachi y Penguin fueron enviados a dar el mensaje a todos para reunirse cuanto antes, así que echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Aquella carta era ciertamente extraña. Trafalgar se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. A ver, había que asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Acababan de interrumpirlos por maldita segunda vez, y encima, lo peor de todo es que era algo grave de verdad. ¿Se podía tener más mala suerte en la vida? Suspiró profundamente aún con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarse y de recuperar la compostura. Aquello no podía empeorar de ninguna de las maneras. O eso pensó hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a la chica a su lado y vio lo jodidamente bien que le quedaba su camiseta a modo de vestido.

Otro enorme "mierda".

Iba a decir algo, o esa era su idea, pero se le secó la boca ante aquella imagen, y Alexia habló por él.

 _ **\+ No sé si te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer.**_

El chico la miró fijamente desde arriba. Claro que la miraba desde arriba, con sus casi dos metros de estatura le sacaba un buen trozo de altura a la chica, que llegaba más bien justa al 1'70. Enarcó una ceja, dando a entender que no captaba por donde iba.

 _ **\+ Mírame. Y mírate.**_

Entonces cayó en lo que decía: Alexia estaba en ropa interior, solo con SU camiseta puesta. Y el estaba sin ella, medio desnudo y probablemente bastante despeinado. Oh, estupendo. Así que las cosas si que podían empeorar. Bueno, es lo que pasaba cuando actuabas sin pensar presa del enfado y la frustración del momento.

 _ **\- Si tengo que serte sincero me importa más bien poco lo que puedan pensar o decir de nosotros ahora mismo. Me interesa más el por qué mi camiseta te queda mejor que a mí, y calculo cuanto podría tardar en quitártela ahora mismo y llevarte a la cama, todo en un mismo movimiento.**_

Aquella respuesta tan directa y sincera dejó a Alexia sin palabras. Su mandíbula inferior se descolgó ligeramente, no solo por la sorpresa inicial de escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca del cirujano, si no porque ella misma estaba planteándose lo mismo ahora que lo acababa de decir. Se abofeteó mentalmente por parecer una cría que sólo pensaba con las hormonas, pero en aquel momento se le estaba haciendo ciertamente difícil pensar de otra manera, más cuando tenía a Trafalgar sin camiseta a escasos centímetros de ella, y gracias a eso y que tenía su camiseta puesta, su olor la envolvía por todos lados. Terminó por reír, con una risa a medio camino de la frustración, diversión, y llanto a partes iguales. Se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar.

 _ **\+ Agradezco que eso entre dentro de tus prioridades ahora mismo, pero creo que deberías cambiar el orden de alguna, ¿no te parece?**_

 _ **\- Me está costando decidirlo, no te creas.**_

Alexia estaba volviendo a acalorarse viendo como la mirada de Trafalgar no paraba de pasear por su cuerpo, comenzando por las piernas y subiendo poco a poco. Se la estaba comiendo con la mirada y parecía importarle más bien poco que ella se estuviera dando cuenta.

 _ **\+ Trafalgar Law.**_

Instantáneamente clavó sus ojos en los de ella en cuanto escuchó la pronunciación de su nombre completo de la boca de la chica. La vio enarcar una ceja y sonreír levemente de medio lado. Por un momento ambos se volvieron a olvidar de lo serio que podía llegar a ser todo el asunto de la carta. El chico resopló frustrado y enfadado, y se pasó la mano por la cara.

 _ **\- Está bien, está bien. No puedo creer que una cría me esté regañando por faltar a mis labores como capitán.**_

 _ **\+ Bueno, hasta hace unos minutos no veía que te estuviese importando el hecho de que fuese una cría.**_

El chico rió entre dientes ante el contraataque de la otra. Tenía respuesta para absolutamente todo, era increíble. Asumió su derrota en silencio y sin rechistar, raro para ser él.

 _ **\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero… vas a tener que devolverme eso.**_

Alexia sabía a qué se refería, señalaba hacia su camiseta. Pero se veía con ganas de molestarlo aún más… ya que no habían podido divertirse de otra manera, qué menos que divertirse de aquella.

 _ **\+ Quítamela.**_

 _ **\- Alexia-ya, no estoy en condiciones de jugar a esto.**_

 _ **\+ Vaya, una lástima. Entonces tendré que quedármela…**_

El chico entrecerró los ojos y se acercó abruptamente a ella, aprisionándola contra el marco de la puerta donde ella estaba apoyada. Llevó sus manos a la parte de debajo de la camiseta, rozando sus muslos en el proceso. Y ya que estaba, pegando su cuerpo demasiado al de la menor, más de lo que era necesario. Acercó su cara en exceso a la de Alexia. Entonces se le encendió la bombilla al chico, y la sonrisa que esbozó le adelantó a la morena que no venía nada bueno tras ella.

 _ **\- Hagamos otro trato. Tú te quedas la camiseta, pero a cambio…**_

Las manos del chico subieron por el muslo ligeramente, arañando la piel de la chica y haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. La boca del mayor volvió a secarse de nuevo, pero aquella excitante situación lo merecía.

 _ **\- …vas a tener que llevarla puesta las próximas horas.**_

Ups. La sonrisa de Alexia disminuyó ligeramente. Le daría igual llevarla si no tuviera claro que toda la tripulación sabía que aquella camiseta era de su capitán. Y probablemente iban a preguntarse por qué narices Alexia la llevaba puesta. Aunque pensando bien en lo que acababa de pasar hacían unos minutos, probablemente ya todo el submarino sabía que habían estado juntos en su habitación, cortesía de Penguin y Sachi. Bueno, a este juego podían jugar ambos, y ya de perdidos, al río.

 _ **\+ De acuerdo. Pero si preguntan, tu das las explicaciones. Si no, no hay trato.**_

 _ **\- Hecho.**_

Valía la pena por verla pasearse con su camiseta por ahí y oliendo a él. Así nadie se acercaría más de la cuenta y la molestaría en exceso. Nunca había pensado siquiera mente en dejarle su ropa a una mujer, pero joder, a Alexia le quedaba condenadamente bien, eso había que reconocerlo. La chica sonrió, divertida con aquel jueguecito. El chico terminó suspirando.

 _ **\- De acuerdo, veamos qué narices hacemos con esa invitación.**_

El chico salió de la habitación pensando que Alexia iría detrás de él, pero como no fue así la miró extrañado.

 _ **\- ¿No vienes?**_

 _ **\+ ¿Pretendes que vaya en bragas?**_

El chico cayó entonces de nuevo en la situación de la chica, y espontáneamente soltó una carcajada.

 _ **\- Bueno, a mi no me importaría en absoluto.**_

Por toda respuesta la chica puso los ojos en blanco y fue cerrando la puerta de la habitación mientras hablaba.

 _ **\+ Nota mental: Trafalgar Law es un maldito pervertido.**_

No hubo respuesta, sólo una sonrisa por parte del chico, que se giró en cuanto se cerró la puerta en dirección a su camarote. Cogió su chaqueta negra larga y fue al salón donde antes se habían reunido. Tenía un sabor agridulce debido a su insatisfacción y al echo de haber dejado a la chica en aquellas condiciones, pero eso solo conseguiría que más tarde la cogiera con más ganas. Maldita sea, no pararía hasta conseguir a aquella chica. Nunca había tenido tal fijación por nadie, pero si tenía que ser sincero, era divertido. Y tenía claro que era divertido porque era Alexia, y porque su forma de ser, de retarlo, de contestarlo, de ser una chica que no era para nada una debilucha, le atraía demasiado. Llegó al salón donde todos estaban allí esperando, y hubo alguna que otra mirada al verlo sólo con su antigua chaqueta negra larga sin una camiseta debajo. Los que ya sabían de boca de aquellos dos de la gorra lo que había pasado, escondieron una sonrisa.

Alexia se vistió rápidamente. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y se puso los pantalones cortos negros que tenía con el logo de la tripulación de uno de los lados. Aunque como la camiseta era demasiado larga, ni siquiera se le veían. Mierda. Quizá aceptar aquel trato no había sido buena idea… y darle a él la potestad de dar explicaciones mucho menos. Mierda. Se abofeteó mentalmente por aquella decisión, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Se metió la parte baja de la camiseta por dentro de los pantalones, y así al menos parecía que llevaba algo debajo. Salió de su camarote y corrió hacia el salón para verlos a todos allí reunidos, Trafalgar incluido. Las miradas que se posaron rápidamente en ella la atravesaron al darse cuenta todos que la camiseta que llevaba era de su capitán. Y la sonrisa general y algunas risillas no tardaron en aparecer. El cirujano rodó los ojos ante lo poco disimulados que era los miembros de su tripulación, aunque tampoco le pilló de sorpresa: conocía a Penguin y Sachi, probablemente medio submarino, si no todo, ya sabía lo que habían visto. El único pobre inocente que había allí presente corrió hacia Alexia, ciertamente contrariado.

 _ **\- ¡Alexia-chan! Esa camiseta… ¿es tuya? ¡Trafalgar tiene una igual que esa! ¿Qué casualidad, ¿no? ¡Incluso huele como él!**_

Las risas generales no tardaron en aparecer, tremendamente mal disimuladas había que añadir. Maldita sea Bepo. Lo peor es que a la propia Alexia le hizo gracia la inocencia de aquel oso, incluso Trafalgar tuvo problemas para contener su propia risa. Ella sonrió, entre divertida y tensa porque no sabía como explicárselo… Aunque recordó que aquel papel le correspondía al cirujano. Lo miró con la ceja alzada, paciente.

 _ **\+ Bepo, es que esa es mi camiseta.**_

Joder, el punto fuerte de Trafalgar no era la delicadeza, eso acababa de quedar más que claro, sobre todo cuando hizo hincapié en el "mí". La cara de confusión del oso no tardó en llegar.

 _ **\- Pero si es tuya… ¿cómo ha llegado a Alexia? ¡Oh! ¿Te has quedado sin ropa limpia?**_

Alexia lo miró casi con lástima mientras el resto de la tripulación se llevaba las manos a la boca para sofocar sus carcajadas sin que el oso se diera cuenta. Se supone que aquello quizá sería una situación incómoda, o eso fue lo que tenía pensado ella… pero fue todo lo contario. Ni ella se sintió incómoda, ni avergonzada. Ni siquiera la tripulación había reaccionado mal o se lo había tomado de forma extraña. Incluso Trafalgar lo trataba como lo más normal del mundo. Y aquella sensación de naturalidad respecto a aquel tema de esos dos la tranquilizaba, por un lado, y la asustaba por el otro. Claro, la tripulación no podía estar más encantada con que aquello hubiera pasado, ya iba siendo hora… lo único de lo que quizá tenían miedo era de la inexperiencia absoluta de su capitán en aquel tema, y de que dudaban que aún con todo aquello, esos dos no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos: que no era sólo una atracción física. Pero ya vendría con el tiempo, presionándolos no ganarían nada. Entre aquellos dos las cosas tenían que fluir como hasta ahora: fácilmente y sin prisa. Fue Jean Bart el que habló.

 _ **\+ Bepo, a veces me encantaría ser tan feliz como tú lo eres.**_

El oso lo miró extrañado, sin entender nada ni el por qué de tantas risas. Puso cara de enfado y se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en el sofá indignado. Aquel momento había estado bien para disuadir un poco la tensión del tema que tenían que tratar a continuación… La carta que había llegado. La sonrisa del moreno disminuyó, sacando aquel trozo de papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras Alexia se sentaba al lado de Bepo dándole una palmadita en el hombro a modo de consuelo. A partir de aquel momento todos se pusieron algo más serios y comenzó el debate.

 _ **\- Bueno, como supongo que ya bien sabéis todos, finalmente la carta de la que nos habló Eustass-ya acaba de llegar ahora mismo… Sólo que el contenido es un tanto distinto. Y si tengo que seros sincero, cada vez me huele peor esta fiesta y tengo más curiosidad por saber quién narices está detrás de todo esto y por qué se requiere nuestra presencia. El echo de que según esta carta somos imprescindibles en ese evento no me hace ni la más mínima gracia.**_

 _ **\+ Es una carta extraña cuanto menos. No me gusta nada eso de altos cargos y de que nosotros seamos imprescindibles. La carta de Kid no era así, Capitán. Y a nosotros no se nos dice que queramos ganar una indecente cantidad de dinero, si os fijáis…**_

 _ **\- En resumidas cuentas, suena a trampa en mayúsculas y con exclamaciones.**_

Un pequeño revuelo se formó en aquel salón, muchos estaban de acuerdo con que era una trampa… Otros también estaban de acuerdo, pero eran partidarios de ir y saber quién se la había tendido y por qué. Y después de enterarse de eso, matarlo, por supuesto.

 _ **\+ El caso es que, sabiendo todo esto que sabemos, que tampoco es que sea mucho, debemos tomar una decisión. Y las opciones son fáciles: o decidimos ir y ver que está pasando, o no vamos y no corremos el riesgo.**_

Trafalgar hizo un muy buen resumen de la situación. Todos se quedaron pensativos, era el momento crucial de decidir qué hacían realmente. Alexia volvió a darle vueltas al asunto… había muchos pros, y muchos contras. Y la sensación de incomodidad cada vez que pensaba en ir a aquella fiesta estaba ahí. Pero, a fin de cuentas, probablemente se haría lo que quisiera la mayoría, o en su defecto, el capitán. Así que simplemente decidió poner la mente en blanco todo lo que pudo y esperar pacientemente. Uno a uno, los que quisieron claro, fueron dando su opinión respecto a lo que debían hacer. Iba ganando por lo pronto el ir a aquella fiesta a ver qué narices estaba pasando. Entonces le llegó el turno a Alexia. Todos la miraron, Trafalgar más fijamente que los demás. Fue él el que le preguntó.

 _ **\+ Y bien, Alexia-ya, ¿cuál es tu opinión?**_

La chica lo miró unos segundos. Por su cabeza pasaron muchas respuestas a la vez. No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Suspiró profundamente y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Por una vez en su vida decidió confiar su futuro a alguien que no fuera ella misma, pensando que quizá más adelante se arrepintiera de ello.

 _ **\- Yo… Lo que el capitán decida está bien para mí.**_

Aquella respuesta cogió por sorpresa a muchos por muchas razones. La primera de todas que era la primera vez que dejaba una decisión al cirujano sin discutir ni protestar; la segunda porque había llamado capitán a Trafalgar por primera vez desde que estaba con ellos, y parecía que realmente lo decía enserio, y no para tomarle el pelo como en otras ocasiones; y la tercera, pero no menos importante, es porque realmente parecía que le estaba confiando su vida, y la de todos, al moreno. Él fue el primer sorprendido por aquella respuesta, y fue ciertamente agradable comprobar que se había ganado un poco su confianza de una vez. Pero no dejaba de estar algo incómodo ante la situación, no acostumbraba a ver a Alexia así.

 _ **\+ De acuerdo… Así que es así como están las cosas. Bien. Veo que la mayoría están de acuerdo en ir a esa fiesta… Así que sí, iremos. Pero antes de que os emocionéis demasiado, escuchadme bien porque sólo voy a repetirlo una vez: no quiero tonterías. Vamos a esa fiesta sabiendo que es una trampa y que probablemente intenten matarnos. Esto no es una visita a una isla de ladrones, asesinos y desquiciados: vamos a los Bajos Fondos. Ahí es la ley del más fuerte. No quiero fallos, no quiero que nadie ande solo danzando por ahí.**_ \+ Aquí miró directamente a Bepo, avisándolo con la mirada. _ **\+ Ni quiero que nadie se vaya de la lengua con nadie**_. + Esta vez le tocó a Alexia la mirada de advertencia. _ **\+ Son los Bajos Fondos, allí se ha matado a gente por menos de una mala mirada, ¿me he explicado con claridad?**_

Todos asintieron ante la seriedad con la que hablaba el chico, incluida Alexia, que pocas veces había visto realmente serio a Trafalgar.

 _ **\+ Bien, pararemos en una isla de camino allí a comprar algunas cosas. Ahora quiero que descanséis. Ha sido un día duro para todos.**_

Poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando de gente, algunos tardaron más, pues se quedaron un rato hablando de la reunión y de la decisión tomada por el capitán. Otros huyeron rápidamente a la cama, psicológicamente agotados después del intenso día de hoy. Finalmente, sólo quedó Alexia en el sofá después de que Bepo se despidiera de ella tras un enorme bostezo de oso. Le sonrió y le deseó las buenas noches antes de que desapareciera por la puerta. Mientras miraba hacia allí notó como la otra parte del sofá se hundía bajo el peso de alguien que acababa de sentarse. Trafalgar Law reposaba tranquilamente en el sofá frotándose los ojos con el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha.

 _ **\+ Mentiría si dijera que no me ha sorprendido tu respuesta Alexia-ya.**_

Era increíble como hacía un par de horas escasas se encontraban solos en la cama a punto de hacerlo y ahora podían estar cómodamente el uno al lado del otro simplemente hablando. Fascinante.

 _ **\- Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo incluso a mí me ha sorprendido.**_

 _ **\+ Uhm… No sé cómo tomarme eso.**_

Alexia sonrió cansada. Sí que había sido un día intenso, sí.

 _ **\- Bueno, puedes tomártelo como quieras, supongo… Yo por lo pronto, creo que voy a irme a dormir. Ha sido un día largo y estresante.**_

 _ **\+ Conozco una buena forma de deshacer el estrés.**_

Vaya, nunca hubiera tomado a Trafalgar por un tipo que hace bromas sexuales tan a la ligera, y menos teniendo en cuenta lo que casi pasa hace dos horas. Era toda una caja de sorpresas. Tampoco pensaba que llegaría nunca a ser capaz de hablar tan naturalmente de ello con un chico, fuera el que fuera. Rió entre dientes.

 _ **\- ¿Te refieres a eso que casi hacemos cuando nos interrumpieron por segunda vez? Lo siento, mi corazón no está preparado para una tercera interrupción… y mucho menos hoy.**_

El chasquido de lengua molesto que soltó Trafalgar dio a entender que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas. Y no era para menos. La chica sonrió mientras se levantaba con parsimonia del sofá, y una vez de pie estiraba los brazos al techo para desperezarse y estirar todo el cuerpo, como un felino recién despierto. En cambio, el moreno observaba cada movimiento de ella desde su privilegiada posición: cómo se le levantaba SU camiseta y dejaba entre ver una fina línea de piel de su barriga, su maldito trasero por el que había descubierto que sentía una debilidad, sus largas y bien formadas piernas…. Y entonces lo soltó.

 _ **\+ Te aseguro que no va a haber una tercera interrupción, puedes contar con ello y tenerlo presente para la próxima vez.**_

Alexia se quedó quieta completamente y lo miró desde arriba. El chico no había variado su posición ni un ápice, pero la forma tan seria y convencida en la que lo dijo hizo que un ligero escalofrío la recorriera desde la punta de los dedos a la nuca. Los ojos le brillaron ligeramente.

 _ **\- Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida.**_

 _ **\+ Puedes estar segura de ello.**_

Los ojos del chico volvieron a viajar por la figura de la otra, poniéndola nerviosa de una extraña manera. La morena suspiró, contando hasta cinco antes de acercarse un par de pasos al chico, que no se había movido. No supo por qué hizo aquello, simplemente se lo pidió el cuerpo.

 _ **\- Buenas noches, Law. Descansa.**_

Era la segunda vez que lo llamaba sólo por su nombre, lo cuál produjo un escalofrío en la espalda del mayor. Cómo era capaz de escalofriarlo con semejante tontería de pronunciar su nombre era algo que nunca iba a entender. Pero no fue sólo el nombre lo que le escalofrío. Antes de irse la chica apoyó la mano en el pelo de él y revolvió suavemente, casi podía decirse que era una caricia. Una sonrisa y Alexia desapareció por la puerta en dirección a su camarote.

Trafalgar se quedó allí unos minutos aún, completamente quieto, asimilando todo lo que había pasado en tan breve lapso de tres horas. Dejó caer su cabeza en la parte alta del sofá, cerrando los ojos y respirando profunda y lentamente. El día había estado lleno de emociones a las cuales el moreno no estaba acostumbrado… Quizá aquella noche, después de todo, consiguiera dormir algo.

En cambio, Alexia llegó a su camarote y lo primero que vio al entrar y cerrar la puerta fue su cama deshecha. Las imágenes de lo que casi pasa ahí la golpearon como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared de hormigón, y de nuevo aquella sensación de insatisfacción mezclada con algo más… Una necesidad y un miedo horrible a lo que podía significar todo aquello le dieron de lleno en el estómago, como si se hubiera tragado una enorme piedra. Estaba confusa, no estaba acostumbrada a aquello y no sabía qué significaba. Y cuando lo descubriera, no habría vuelta atrás. Tuvo que quitarse la camiseta del chico para dormir, pues el olor de él envolviéndola todo el rato junto con lo que casi pasa en esa habitación, no era precisamente la mejor combinación para conseguir pegar ojo.

La noche pasó sin más interrupciones ni accidentes. Alexia se levantó más tarde de lo normal, pues nadie la despertó y la dejaron descansar. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos y se desperezó, consiguió vestirse y adecentarse un poco, para luego salir de la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que había una tranquilidad inusual, acompañada de un silencio un tanto extraño. Incluso la gente con la que se topaba prácticamente no hablaba, ni siquiera entre ellos. Alexia frunció el ceño y se dirigió en busca de Bepo para preguntarle qué pasaba y qué se supone que iban a hacer hoy. Cuando se lo encontró, notó que el oso tenía una mezcla de sensaciones extraña: tristeza e incomodidad a partes iguales. Saludó a la chica falto de su efusividad habitual.

 _ **\- Buenos días Bepo, ¿qué tal ha ido la mañana?**_

 _ **\+ ¡Ah! Buenos días Alexia… Bueno, ha estado bastante… tranquila.**_

Aquella respuesta no convenció para nada a la morena, que frunció el ceño y enarcó una ceja.

 _ **\- ¿Ha pasado algo? Noto el ambiente del submarino un tanto… cargado.**_

El oso la miró fijamente unos segundos… Como valorando, queriendo decirle lo que pasaba. Abrió la boca una vez para decir algo, pero no le salió. A la segunda vez que lo intentó por fin habló.

 _ **\+ Mmmm… Alexia… Digamos que estos días el capitán no está ni estará de bueno humor… Así que te pediría que intentes no enfadarte demasiado con él si está algo… Irascible…**_

Notaba que Bepo estaba nervioso mientras hablaba, pues había dejado de mirarla directamente a la cara para frotarse las manos, como si tuviera un tic. No le gustó lo que le dijo el oso, pues, aunque le estaba avisando de que seguramente Trafalgar estaría de un humor de perros, no le estaba diciendo por qué, y eso le molestaba.

 _ **\- ¿A qué te refieres?**_

 _ **\+ No es… Una buena época del año para el Capitán. En estos días siempre se pone de mal humor y prefiere estar solo para evitar contestarnos de malas formas… Él mismo lo sabe e intenta evitarnos lo máximo posible.**_

 _ **\- Pero… Según dijo ayer vamos a llegar hoy a una isla y pararemos allí dos días… ¿no? Qué va a hacer, ¿huir de nosotros?**_

 _ **\+ Bueno… Algo parecido. No le gusta la compañía en estos días, dejémoslo ahí, ¿vale? No me concierne a mi explicártelo… son cosas del Capitán y no me gustaría que se enfadara por haber contado algo que quizá no debía… Lo siento mucho, Alexia…**_

 _ **\- No… No te preocupes Bepo, lo entiendo.**_

Bueno, al menos sabía que era algo serio y no una tremenda gilipollez. Retiraba lo que había pensado de que aquello le molestaba… sus razones tendría. Pero bien es cierto que ahora tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué le pasaba a Trafalgar, y qué podía hacer que se volviera tan irascible sólo en estos días del año… Cuando Alexia dijo que no hacía falta que se preocupara vio como el oso soltó todo el aire de golpe, tranquilo, seguramente porque tenía miedo de que a la chica le pareciera mal tanto secretismo.

 _ **\+ Gracias por entenderlo Alexia-chan. De veras que si pudiera te lo contaría todo… Y además quería avisarte porque Trafalgar no suele ser así… no querría que se lo tuvieras en cuenta pensando que simplemente está de mal humor por una tontería…**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo Bepo, agradezco que me lo hayas contando… Probablemente si no lo hubiera sabido hubiera acabado matándolo o algo parecido… Es esa la razón de que haya un ambiente tan cargado y tenso en el submarino, ¿no?**_

El oso asintió con pesar. Parecía que a todos les afectaba que el capitán estuviera así. Tenía que ser algo serio. Resopló, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Iban a ser unos días largos… Aunque esperaba que realmente pasaran rápido y que lo de Trafalgar no fuera nada.

 _ **\- Entonces creo que lo mejor será que nos evitemos mutuamente, no quiero que ocurra una desgracia…**_

 _ **\+ Gracias por tu compresión Alexia-chan. Claro que para ti es raro… Es la primera vez que lo vives. Pero no te preocupes, se le pasará enseguida, ¡ya verás!**_

La chica sonrió ante los intentos de Bepo de animarla, o más bien de animarse a sí mismo. Después de eso simplemente se puso a hacer sus tareas ayudando al oso en cualquier cosa que necesitase. Y así pasó parte del día ocupada, hay que añadir que bastante rápido gracias a Dios. Ni rastro del Capitán mientras por todo el submarino se oía la señal de que habían llegado a su destino. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Alexia estaba preocupada por el moreno. Lo que Bepo le había dicho le había dejado un tanto confusa… Y quería ver en qué estado se encontraba Trafalgar. Pero le daba miedo lo que pudiera encontrar… Como estuviera del mismo humor que cuando le pilló recién levantado, prefería evitar un confrontamiento tan directo como el que tuvieron aquella vez. Bien es cierto que nunca más volvió a repetirse, ni siquiera volvió a ver un atisbo de aquel mal humor mañanero desde aquel día. Suspiró de alivio mientras por fin pisaba tierra firme. Había acabado acostumbrándose un poco al submarino… pero jamás sería capaz de estar del todo tranquila dentro de aquella máquina infernal.

La isla en la que pararon se veía apacible. Una larga calle que empezaba desde el puerto subía por el centro de la ciudad serpenteando, y parecía bastante abarrotada de gente, de tiendas, de niños jugando... Gente afable y que parecían no tener ningún problema con verlos por allí… Igualita que la Isla del Tigre que habían visitado hacía poco, vamos. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó la cara de la chica por el simple hecho de ver aquel ambiente tan distendido… Más aún después de las horas que había vivido en el submarino, con aquel ambiente tan cargado y tenso. Se agradecía respirar aire puro. Ni rastro de su capitán. Miró a su alrededor y preguntó.

 _ **\- Uhm… ¿Y Trafalgar?**_

Los chicos a su alrededor suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza, dándole a entender que seguramente tampoco lo vería por ahí. La chica frunció el ceño, descontenta con esa información… Pensar que no iba a verle la cara al cirujano ni a poder meterse con él en todo el día y Dios sabe hasta cuando, le molestaba profundamente, y no sabía por qué.

 _ **\- De acuerdo… Entonces, ¿por qué no damos una vuelta? No viene mal un poco de tranquilidad y desconexión después de estos días.**_

Parecía que la idea había sido bien recibida entre el resto de sus compañeros, ya que todos coincidieron en lo mismo. Un poco de relax no vendría mal, más aún con todo lo que había pasado estos días y con lo que probablemente se avecinaba. Caminaron por aquella ancha calle que comenzaba en el puerto y subía hacia una colina que parecía no tener fin… Pero dudaban llegar a descubrir si lo tenía o no. Aquella calle estaba llena de tiendas de todo tipo: ropa, comida, accesorios, librerías… Alexia estaba maravillada, nunca había estado en una ciudad tan alegre a simple vista. Miraba hacia un lado y había un hombre haciendo malabares con fuego, miraba hacia el otro y veía a una mujer haciendo magia ante un grupo de niños que la miraban anonadados. Era fácil dejarte envolver por aquel ambiente y olvidarte un poco de todo. Y así fue. Bepo echó a correr, y cuando apareció de nuevo traía dos brochetas que la chica no había visto nunca, aunque parecían dulces por el olor… y una de ellas era para Alexia.

 _ **\+ ¡Prueba esto Alexia-chan! Es uno de los dulces más famosos de aquí, te va a encantar.**_

Bueno, recordemos que a ella no le gustaba el dulce absolutamente nada… Pero por la cara de emoción que puso el oso decidió probarlo, cogiéndolo entre risas.

 _ **\- Muchas gracias Bepo…**_

Lo probó. Sí, estaba ciertamente dulce… aunque no demasiado. No era el peor dulce que había comido. Estaba bastante aceptable, y el oso se veía feliz de que le hubiera gustado. Penguin y Sachi ya se habían dirigido a otra parte de la calle, una donde había dos tiendas de cachivaches, mapas, libros de navegación… Y parecían dos críos en una juguetería. No pudo evitar reír ante aquella escena. Se olvidó un poco de todo y se centró en relajarse y disfrutar… Pero algo llamó su atención. Algo que nunca pensó que se la llamaría. Sin decir nada a nadie fijó su vista en una tienda de ropa… Más precisamente en su escaparate. Caminó hasta allí embobada, y cuando llegó vio que lo que había estado observando era incluso más bonito de cerca. Era un vestido largo y completamente negro, con una abertura a un lado que llegaba probablemente hasta la cadera. El vestido brillaba ligeramente, como si tuviera luz propia, pero de forma muy tenue, dependiendo de cómo le diera la luz. Era suelto hasta más o menos la altura de la cadera, y a partir de ahí comenzaba a estrecharse para pegarse al cuerpo del maniquí que lo llevaba… Y el escote, en forma de corazón y sin mangas ni tirantes. Era realmente precioso. Pero, sobre todo, el maniquí llevaba también dos pendientes, eran dos piedras no muy grandes en forma de óvalo… De un color azul que quitaba hasta el aliento. Eran sencillos, pero elegantes a la vez. La chica sin darse cuenta sonrió, pensándose vestida con aquello… Seguro que se vería ridícula. No era su estilo… Pero había que admitir que era un vestido increíblemente bonito. Suspiró, sabiendo que probablemente jamás sería capaz de ponerse algo así.

 _ **\+ ¡Alexia! Es la hora de cenar… Con la tontería se nos ha echado el día encima. Vamos a un sitio que conocemos un par de calles más allá, ¿te apuntas?**_

 _ **\- ¡Claro! Ya empezaba a tener hambre… Y a apetecerme una cerveza.**_

La chica habló mientras se acercaba al grupo con el que había ido a dar una vuelta, ante las leves risas de estos ante la mención de su bebida favorita.

 _ **\+ Tú y tu amor incondicional a la cerveza… Por cierto, ¿qué mirabas allá atrás?**_

 _ **\- ¿Uhm? Oh, no era nada, me había parecido ver una funda nueva para mis espadas… Pero falsa alarma.**_

Los chicos rodaron la mirada, aquella mujer no tenía remedio. No quiso decir nada del vestido, se vería como una cría que se queda embobada en una tienda de chuches… Y, además, no era para tanto. Continuó caminando, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde cenarían todos. Cenaron por encima de sus posibilidades… todos, absolutamente todos, comieron demasiado en aquel sitio. Pero es que la comida era casera y encima estaba increíblemente buena… y claro, aquello pasaba factura.

 _ **\+ Ugh… Creo que voy a vomitar.**_

 _ **\- Si lo haces que sea fuera del submarino.**_

 _ **\+ Yo preferiría que no fuera en ningún sitio, la verdad.**_

 _ **\- Probablemente ahora podría hibernar durante unos 10 años.**_

La chica reía ante las frases de sus compañeros… Pero reía por no llorar, ella se encontraba también tremendamente llena. No iba a ser capaz de dormir nada si se acostaba ahora, iba a sentarle fatal. Todos iban en dirección al submarino ya de vuelta, dispuestos a morir en sus camas, felices y gorditos.

 _ **\+ Chicos, si no os importa yo quizá de una vuelta por ahí, ya sabéis, para bajar un poco la cena…**_

Bepo entrecerró los ojos mirándola, fiándose más bien poco. A lo que la chica rió.

 _ **\+ No voy a huir a ningún sitio Bepo, puedes estar tranquilo.**_

 _ **\- No me da miedo que huyas, me da miedo que te metas en problemas.**_

 _ **\+ Oh venga ya, ¿has visto este sitio? Meterme en problemas sería imposible incluso para mi ahora mismo.**_

 _ **\- Uhm…**_

 _ **\+ Vamos, es sólo un paseo. Confía en mí, ¿quieres?**_

El oso la miró unos segundos más y suspiró. Es cierto, tenía que confiar en ella.

 _ **\- De acuerdo, pero si tienes algún problema avísanos, ¿de acuerdo?**_

 _ **\+ Descuida, te prometo que sólo será un paseo y me iré directa al submarino, palabra.**_

Alzó la mano al aire con la palma abierta para hacer más solemne su promesa, con lo que Bepo se quedó ya contento. Se despidieron todos de ella y se dirigieron al submarino dispuestos a dormir toda la noche. En cambio, ella siguió caminando. Ya era de noche, las calles estaban prácticamente vacías… Y se respiraba una paz y una tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo completamente despejado que dejaba ver todas y cada una de las estrellas. Era una noche idílica para dar un paseo. Estaba disfrutándolo, a la par que por fin se regalaba un momento de paz para pensar en sus cosas, en su vida, en su presente y en su futuro. Muchas cosas habían cambiado a lo largo de estas semanas… Y algo había cambiado en ella desde que se había unido a aquella tripulación de locos. Y era todo culpa de Trafalgar… su vida era mucho más estresante ahora… Pero también mucho más divertida. Meterse con el cirujano se había convertido en uno de sus hobbies favoritos. Sonrió sola por la calle recordando alguno de sus mejores momentos en cuanto a disputas. Y luego su sonrisa disminuyó ligeramente recordando los besos que habían compartido. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, muchas cosas venían a su mente cuando recordaba esos momentos. Era una sensación muy extraña debido a la cantidad de sentimientos que se encontraban entre ellos… suspiró profundamente, tenía que despejar la mente, e inhaló todo el aire frío que le era posible a sus pulmones para enfrías sus ideas. Pero hacer esto no fue una buena idea. Un olor conocido golpeó de lleno sus fosas nasales, haciendo que su estómago se removiera ligeramente de nervios. ¿Qué narices? La chica siguió su olfato, pero cuanto más se acercaba, más fuerte se volvía… Y se daba cuenta de que estaba mezclado con algo más. Dios santo bendito, no podía oler más a alcohol ni a posta cuando entró por aquella callejuela, siguiendo aquel olor. Frunció el ceño, aquello distaba de ser normal en muchos sentidos. Siguió el rastro, terminando la callejuela en un giro hacia la derecha… Pero antes de tomar el giro, escuchó un tremendo golpe de algo estrellándose contra la pared. Se quedó estática. Sabía perfectamente quién era… Pero también sabía que aquel comportamiento no era normal en él. Jamás lo había visto así. Sin hacer un solo ruido, asomó la cabeza sin que el otro la viera.

Maldita sea… Odiaba aquellos días con toda su alma. Los odiaría hasta el día en que muriera. Y dudaba que aún después de la muerte, dejara de odiarlos. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, ni si quiera donde estaba exactamente, pero tampoco le importaba. Sólo sabía que tenía ganas de romper cosas. De hecho, tenía ganas de destrozar aquella ciudad entera, si no fuera por la cantidad de vidas inocentes que se llevaría por delante en el proceso. Cogió lo primero que pilló del suelo, un enorme jarrón que en cuanto levantó estrelló contra la pared con un sonoro golpe, reduciéndolo a polvo, acompañado de un grito. Estaba lleno de rabia, de pena y de odio en aquellos momentos. Únicamente la soledad sería capaz de hacer que se tranquilizase mientras pasaban estos días, los que más odiaba de todo el año. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, frustrado consigo mismo por varias razones, y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. La borrachera que llevaba no le permitía nada más. Pateó un trozo de madera que se estrelló contra la pared, quedando completamente hecho astillas por la fuerza del golpe.

 _ **\+ ¿…Law?**_

El chico se quedó completamente estático, aún con las manos de nuevo en la cabeza. Aquella voz le sonaba… No se giró hacia ella aún. Muchos sentimientos le abordaron de repente. Sentía rabia y vergüenza porque alguien le había visto de esa deplorable manera… Pero también, el escuchar salir su nombre de la boca de Alexia actuó como un ligero bálsamo momentáneo que le calmó unos segundos… Pero sólo fueron unos segundos.

 _ **\- Qué coññño… quieressss…**_

La chica no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Trafalgar había destrozado aquel callejón entero, y ahora entendía el por qué olía tantísimo a alcohol. Jamás lo había visto tanto borracho. Tanto que ya ni siquiera distinguía su olor natural. Ni siquiera se giró para mirarla. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Bepo. Le daba miedo incluso preguntar.

 _ **\+ E-Estás… ¿bien?**_

La respuesta de Trafalgar fue una irónica carcajada, como si se estuviera riendo de ella en la cara. Entonces sí, decidió girarse.

 _ **\- ¿A ti… q-qué te pareccce?**_

La chica no se había alejado demasiado de aquella esquina, miraba al moreno desde la lejanía… Pero incluso desde allí podía leerse en sus ojos claramente todo lo que estaba sintiendo, unido a las horribles ojeras que tenía, que nunca se las había visto tan marcadas. Para ser sincera, estaba hecho un asco… Y ver a Trafalgar así, sobre todo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, hizo que su estómago se revolviera y su corazón se encogiera. La chica apretó los labios. No tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba, ni de cómo lidiar con aquello… Pero no podía dejarlo solo en aquellas condiciones.

 _ **\- Vamossss… S-Sé que lo estás dessseando. Riéte de mi desssgracia… S-Seggguro que tienesss para unasss cuant-tas bromasss.**_

Aquella frase salió de su boca con tanto asco y odio… Pero no, no hacia la chica. Si no hacia sí mismo. Las tripas de Alexia cada vez encogían más. Se atrevió a dar un par de pasos más hacia el chico.

 _ **\+ Espero que realmente no pienses que soy capaz de reírme de ti ahora mismo, Trafalgar. ¿Qué ha… pasado?**_

 _ **\- Q-Qué me hannn… Ssssecuesstrado en un b-bar, y me hannn obligado a bbbbeber para contarlesss todos mis secretossss… ¡tú qué cresssss! ¿¡q-qué mássss te da a t-ti!?**_

Alexia estaba dudando qué coño hacer. Trafalgar quería estar sólo, lo sabía y además a él no le importaba demostrarlo de la peor manera posible. Recordó lo que le dijo Bepo también… Pero no, no era capaz de dejarle solo en aquellas condiciones. Algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía, no quería que pasara por lo que coño estuviera pasando él sólo.

 _ **\+ Me da más, porque quiero saber qué te ha llevado a estar así. No… no me gusta verte de esta forma, Trafalgar, no es propio de ti.**_

 _ **\- O-Ohhhh… V-Vaya, si Alexia t-tiene sentimientossss y todo… ¡q-qué divertido! ¿q-qué será lo prossssssimo? ¿d-decirme que te importtt-ta lo que me passsse y c-cuidar de mi?**_

El chico rió a carcajada limpia… y ella estaba comenzando a molestarse bastante con esos comentarios. Dio otro par de pasos, acercándose aún más al otro. El enfado creciendo dentro de ella. Se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba ocultando su dolor con esos comentarios hirientes para que le dejasen solo. Pero no, aquello no iba a suceder. Al menos no con Alexia.

 _ **\+ Deja de decir gilipolleces y de tratarme de esa forma Trafalgar, sólo quiero ayudarte.**_

Se acercó a él y extendió su mano para hacer que se sentara en uno de los pocos barriles que quedaba en pie. El chico se apartó bruscamente de su mano y la miró de malas maneras.

 _ **\- N-No me toquessss… Tú, precissssamente tú me dicesss eso… c-cuándo eressss la primera q-que intentó huir… del submarinnnno la primera vez que tuvissssste oportunidad… Eressss una hipócrita…**_

Oh, no. Ya está. La había liado. Alexia no iba a entrar en su juego del todo, pero iba a ponerlo en su sitio de una maldita vez. Y aunque discutir con un borracho no era la mejor idea del mundo, no pensaba cerrar la boca, y menos cuando Trafalgar se estaba comportando como un maldito capullo. Aunque tuviera sus razones, quería saberlas, no que le faltase al respeto de esta forma.

 _ **\+ ¿Hipócrita yo? Claro, porque no fuiste TÚ el que me OBLIGÓ a entrar en su tripulación de malas maneras y me dejó inconsciente para meterme en el submarino, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\- U-Umpf… T-Te sssssalvé la vida… Eresss una dessss..agradecida…**_

Estaba llegando a su límite y como siguiera así iba a acabar cerrándole la boca de la forma más directa que conocía. Y eso no iba a ser agradable para ninguno de los dos.

 _ **\+ Trafalgar, estás rozando el límite de mi paciencia. No sé qué coño te pasa, o qué coño te ha pasado para que estés así, pero yo no tengo la maldita culpa de eso. Sólo quiero ayudarte, y voy a empezar sacándote de aquí y llevándote al submarino.**_

 _ **\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡m-me encantaría… verte intent-tándolo!**_

La chica lo miró fijamente ante la actitud burlona y altanera que estaba adoptando el chico, al cual ya le costaba mantenerse de pie sin tener que balancearse ligeramente hacia los lados. Alzó ambos brazos extendidos, como diciéndole a la chica _"ven a intentarlo"_. Y entonces todo se torció de la peor manera posible.

 _ **\+ Te estás comportando como un maldito capullo, y lo peor es que lo sabes. Deja de hacer el gilipollas. Si no quieres venir no vengas, pero al menos deja de comportarte así y de preocupar a tu maldita tripulación de esa manera, ellos te aprecian y te aseguro que no les gusta verte así.**_

 _ **\- ¡D-De qué coññño me estás hablando! N-No se te ocurra venirrr… a darme leccionessss sssobre mi tripulación, ssssé muy bien lo que hay…**_

 _ **\+ Pues si lo sabes parece que te importa muy poco.**_

 _ **\- Al menossss ellosss me aprecian y me dejan en paz… No como tú, q-que sssssólo eres una maldita m-mocosa q-que ha venido a molessstarme en vez de d-dejarme tranquilo por una m-maldita vez.**_

 _ **\+ ¡Te dejan en paz porque tienen miedo de cómo puedas reaccionar! Sea lo que sea lo que coño te pase, deberías intentar superarlo de alguna manera… No lanzándote a la maldita calle a beber como un cerdo y destrozar cosas que ni siquiera son tuyas, Trafalgar. Te estás comportando como un puñetero crío.**_

 _ **\- Psssst… H-Habló, l-la chica de la q-que no se n-nada porque no se fía de n-nadie… Y q-que le da igual tod-do p-porque ssssu f-familia está muerta y no l-lo ha ssssuperado, p-pero preffffiere ssseguir h-haciendo como que t-todo está bien y perf-fecto, e-en vez de h-hablar de ello… N-No vengas a d-darme lecciones de m-moralidad, mocossssa…**_

Trafalgar lo vio. Bueno, vio muchas cosas. Dijo todo aquello mirando a los ojos a Alexia… y dándose cuenta del daño que acababan de hacerle las palabras que habían salido de su boca. La vio dolida, sí, aquello acababa de sentarle peor que si le hubiera metido un guantazo en toda la cara. Achinó los ojos, apenada por la actitud del chico. Su interior ahora mismo era un hervidero de sentimientos que no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba a salir. Y Trafalgar entró en un bucle en el que sabía que acababa de hacerle daño, mucho daño. Había dicho eso sin pensarlo realmente y sabiendo que le iba a hacer daño, y eso le hizo enfadarse aún más consigo mismo.

 _ **\+ Al menos yo no me escondo detrás del alcohol ni de comentarios hirientes hacia personas que intentan ayudarme. Esta actitud solo te convierte en un cobarde.**_

Quizá en otro momento la mirada que le echó Trafalgar la hubiera asustado… O al menos le hubiera hecho replantearse sus próximos comentarios. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado dolida como para pensar en las consecuencias de lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora.

 _ **\- ¿C-Cobarde? Y para d-decirme eso tú debesssss de ser…**_

 _ **\+ Basta ya Trafalgar, si no quieres que esto termine mal.**_

 _ **\- P-Pobrecita… Vio m-morir a su familia delante de ell…**_

No habló más. No pudo. En una exhalación Alexia se plantó delante suyo y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, que no era poca, golpeó al mayor con el puño cerrado en la cara. El golpe fue tan brutal que el chico cayo hacia atrás, pegándose un tremendo tortazo contra el suelo y llevándose automáticamente ambas manos a la cara. Quizá era por la borrachera, por la fuerza del golpe o porque cuando levantó la mirada vio los ojos de Alexia brillando, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no pudo reaccionar. Ambos se quedaron así mirándose unos segundos. Alexia temblaba de arriba abajo por la rabia contenida, y por querer aguantarse las lágrimas. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía tales ganas de llorar, y estaba segura de que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona la que le hubiera dicho todo aquello le hubiera dado igual. Pero que fuera Trafalgar precisamente el que lo hizo, le ocasionó un daño que ni ella misma se esperaba. Dolía, y dolía mucho escuchar aquellas cosas de la boca del moreno.

Trafalgar se quedó sin habla. Simplemente la miraba, sólo podía hacer eso. Las palabras no salían. Notaba su cara hincharse por el golpe y un líquido caliente caer de su nariz y de la comisura de su labio. Probablemente se lo había reventado. Era la primera vez que veía a Alexia componer ese tipo de expresión… Y no sabría explicar con palabras lo sucio, rastrero y miserable que le hizo sentir el saber que era por su culpa. La borrachera se le quitó prácticamente del todo, pero la sensación de ser una mierda y de que todo era por su culpa solo creció después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera pensaba todo lo que había dicho sobre Alexia. No habría disculpas suficientes para lo que acababa de pasar.

 _ **\- Y-Yo… No eres la única que ha visto morir a alguien querido delante de sus narices y que se sigue sintiendo culpable.**_

La excusa era horrible, porque realmente no era una excusa, es lo que realmente había pasado: era el aniversario de la muerte de Corazón. Y su muerte aún pesaba en la conciencia del chico, y lo haría hasta el día en que muriera. Desvió su mirada, ya no podía mirar a Alexia a la cara. Nunca, jamás, se había arrepentido de nada de lo que había dicho en su vida. Pero desgraciadamente siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Alexia tampoco podría explicar lo decepcionada que se sentía con él ahora mismo. Decepcionada, dolida y confundida. Y más aun sabiendo que la razón de que estuviera comportándose así era por la pérdida de un ser querido enfrente suyo. Se sentía terriblemente identificada con él en aquellos instantes… y una parte de ella quería perdonarlo, quería hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, llevarlo al submarino y que mañana fuera otro día distinto, que hablasen sobre todo lo que había pasado, lo que había dicho, y sobre la muerte de quién fuera que hubiera muerto. Pero otra parte quería hacerle saber el daño que acababa de hacerle, y no paraba de darle vueltas a cada palabra que había salido de su boca: porque lo que más daño le había hecho de todo aquello, es que, en parte, tenía algo de razón. No confiaba en nadie, ni contaba su pasado a nadie porque sabía que sería duro para ella hablar de todo. Pero pensaba que Trafalgar había llegado a entender eso el día que pasó lo de Marguerite y Jack. Por lo visto no. Por fin consiguió hablar sin que se le rompiera la voz, después de que se le deshiciera el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

 _ **\+ Ya. Por lo visto tenemos distintas formas de afrontar nuestros problemas. Espero no llegar nunca al punto en el que tú estás ahora mismo, Trafalgar.**_

No tenía palabras. Todo el perdón que pidiera era poco. Se sentía avergonzado y dolido consigo mismo. Jamás se había sentido así. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla. La escuchó tragar saliva. Ahora, ¿qué? Era la pregunta que se hacían ambos. Ella lo miraba con lástima, pena, rabia y enfado. Él ni siquiera la miraba.

 _ **\+ Creo que ya eres bastante mayorcito para cuidar de ti mismo, y por lo que veo no me necesitas… Ni a mí, ni a nadie.**_

Hubiera esperado que volviera a gritarle, que le insultase, incluso que volviera a pegarle un puñetazo en la cara… pero no. Simplemente le ignoró. Y ahí fue cuando descubrió que la indiferencia, depende de quién proviniese, hacía mucho más daño que cualquier tortura que pudiera haber en el mundo. Se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí tan rápido que a él ni siquiera le dio tiempo a alzar los ojos para verlo. Simplemente se esfumó de allí. Y de pronto, cuando ella desapareció, se sintió solo. Pero no solo como cuando estás sólo tú en un lugar. Se sintió abandonado. Sintió lo que era de nuevo la soledad después de mucho tiempo por el simple hecho de que Alexia ya no estuviera allí con él. Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, aquello terminó de consumirle aquella noche.

* * *

UN POQUITO DE DRAMA NUNCA VIENE MAL JEJE. Y estos dos jamás habían tenido una discusión seria… qué mejor que por todo lo alto. No me odiéis, de verdad, todo tiene un por qué y os lo compensaré fuertemente… O eso espero. Además, este ha sido un poco más cortito que los anteriores... pero bueno, también ha sido bastante intenso. En el próximo capítulo… afú afú, si sale como tengo pensado puede que terminéis de odiarme o de amarme, O AMBAS. Es un bonito preámbulo JEJEJEJEJE. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, nos leemos pronto~


	13. Bienvenida al Inframundo

Y AQUÍ LO TENÉIS. Capítulo 13 en marcha después del sabor agridulce del 12… Ais, incluso a mí me ha costado escribirlo imaginándomelo en mi cabeza. Ha sido duro… pero necesitaban algo así, estaréis de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdas? Bueno, dejo de daros la tabarra, y os dejo con este, que también viene cargadito cargadito… Y además, creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha jejeje. Espero que lo disfrutéis, o que al menos, os guste tanto como el anterior. Besos de fresa para tod s 3.

 _ **DLeonor:**_ si es que en realidad nuestro Cirujano es un pervertido, todas lo sabemos (o queremos pensar que es así PUAHAJAJAJA), además, como para no intimidarse y que se te pongan los pelos de punta, imagínate al Capitán diciéndote eso… Omg, yo seguramente infartaría y me moriría… Bueno, no diré nada de cortar rollos, porque a este paso vais a acabar odiándome de verdad… Pero tengo algo bueno preparado para ellos en mi cabeza, NO OS PREOCUPÉIS JEJEJEJE. Mil gracias por tu review, espero ansiosa leer tu review de este capitulo… Nos leemos proooonto~

 _ **Black D. Megumi:**_ GUAAAH, no te preocupes, ¿qué tal tu parcial? Ya me contarás e_e Law es el rey del disimulo, le cuesta poco como puedes comprobar JAJAJAJA. Empiezo a pensar que mi maldad es por algún tipo de trauma por no poder casarme con el Cirujano(¿) quizá sea eso… La vida es dura. Era hora de un poco de drama chiquilla, aún no habían tenido ninguno… Y ya te adelanto que este capítulo viene cargadito cargadito, así que prepara tu corazón, que vienen curvas y quizá termines de odiarme JAJAJAJA, disfruta de el como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo, noooos leemos~3

 _ **Capítulo 13: Bienvenida al Inframundo**_

Todo el submarino estaba en completo silencio. Y no porque no hubiera nadie levantado. Todo el mundo estaba en pie y dedicándose a sus labores… Pero todo el mundo también había notado que algo había cambiado, que algo malo había pasado. Alexia se levantó como hacía siempre y se tomó su café… Pero se lo tomó sola, apartada del resto de la tripulación. Se notaba que quería estar a solas un rato y nadie fue capaz de acercarse a ella y preguntarle qué le pasaba. Su cara era un poema: parecía no haber dormido nada, tenía ojeras y los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando o algo, aunque en realidad era falta de sueño. Bepo y los más cercanos a ella estaban terriblemente preocupados al verla. Además, los nudillos de su mano izquierda estaban magullados como si le hubiera dado un golpe a algo, y el aura a su alrededor les avisaba de que no se acercaran a ella más de lo debido. Y entonces confirmaron que algo malo había pasado. Trafalgar apareció en escena, y el tiempo dentro de esa cafetería se congeló durante unos minutos que parecieron décadas. Todos se giraron, su cara estaba hecha un desastre. Su mejilla estaba hinchada y morada, y tenía puntos en la comisura izquierda de su labio. Su expresión… Dios santo bendito. Los que llevaban con él mucho tiempo en la tripulación tuvieron que apartar la mirada. Las tripas de todos ellos se revolvieron al ver la expresión de desolación, tristeza, enfado y rabia que estaba plasmada en su cara. Todo el mundo se sintió incómodo, quizá porque algo les decía que estaban viendo algo que no debían ver. En cuanto Trafalgar entró por la puerta y se quedó allí estático, sus ojos sólo se quedaron fijos en un punto: allí donde Alexia estaba sentada. Ella se encogió ligeramente, sabía que la estaba mirando, puesto que últimamente era bastante más consciente de la presencia del chico que al principio, pero no pensaba devolverle la mirada. No después de lo de ayer. Los allí presentes sólo tuvieron que atar cabos y ver la situación tan tensa que se estaba viviendo allí en aquel momento. Nadie se atrevía a moverse, ni a hablar, algunos ni siquiera a respirar. Entonces se escuchó un ruido de una silla moverse y todos se giraron hacia Alexia. La chica dejó su taza en la pila de platos para lavar y se dirigió hacia la salida, la mirada fija en un punto que conllevara que no mirase a Trafalgar ni siquiera por el rabillo del ojo. Y cuando le tocó salir y pasar por su lado no dudó ni un segundo: no desvió su mirada ni un milímetro. La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo y la temperatura de aquella sala incluso parecía que había disminuido. Pasó al lado del moreno como quién pasa a través de un fantasma, ignorando completamente su existencia y sin dedicarle ni medio segundo de su tiempo. Y desapareció de allí. La expresión de Trafalgar se contrajo, como si de repente estuviera enfermo, y la gente no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ni de qué decir. Tampoco sabían si el período de dejar a su capitán solo había terminado o no… Nadie sabía qué pasaba. Sólo lo sabían aquellos dos.

 _ **\- Capitán… ¿S-Se encuentra bien?**_

Preguntó Sachi con cautela y muy bajo, como si tuviera miedo de perturbarlo. El moreno le miró unos segundos, sopesando qué decir. Había mucha gente en la cafetería, demasiada para su estado emocional ahora mismo. El chico suspiró, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y salió de allí sin mediar palabra. No fue a su camarote, no fue a ningún lado del submarino. Salió de el y se dirigió al pueblo, perdiéndose entre la gente y sus pensamientos. La tripulación se quedó aún más preocupada que antes. Algo había pasado entre esos dos… Y no había sido agradable.

 _ **\- N-No se habrán… encontrado, ¿verdad? Alexia no sabe cómo se pone el capitán en estos días. Ni si quiera sabe el por qué.**_

 _ **\+ Yo se lo dije. No le conté exactamente por qué le pasaba esto, pero sí que le conté cómo se solía poner estos días. Aunque… Me dijo que lo entendía y que intentaría pasarlo por alto. No sé qué ha pasado… Ni cuándo, ni cómo, ni por qué.**_

 _ **\- Bepo… Ayer Alexia se fue a dar una vuelta por el pueblo después de cenar, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\+ Sí.**_

 _ **\- Entonces…**_

 _ **\+ … Oh… No…**_

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que seguramente había pasado… Y ninguno se alegró lo más mínimo de llegar a aquella conclusión. Porque por lo que conocían a Trafalgar y lo poco que conocían del carácter de Alexia, la relación entre aquellos dos no podía estar más en peligro… Y jamás habían visto a su capitán con esa cara de desolación ni con aquella mezcla de sentimientos, no desde que le pasó lo mismo con Bepo la primera vez que estuvieron todos juntos como tripulación. Aquello que hubiera pasado, había afectado de la peor manera a cada uno de esos dos, y en el peor momento de todos… a un escaso día y medio de aquella reunión en los Bajos Fondos. Mañana a estas horas estarían muy cerca de llegar al lugar acordado. Y con esa situación en el submarino ninguno estaría al 100%. Maldita sea. Todos se quedaron pensado que podían hacer mientras volvían apesadumbrados a sus labores… Tenían que prepararse para mañana. Bepo, en cambio, fue en busca de Alexia, sabiendo que seguramente la encontraría en su camarote. Picó a la puerta suavemente.

 _ **\- ¿A-Alexia-chan?**_

La chica escuchó su voz desde dentro, maldita sea, estaba claro que Bepo iría a preguntarle qué le pasaba, se preocupaba por ella y seguramente después de aquella escenita en la cafetería el pobre oso debía de estar tremendamente preocupado. Pero no le apetecía hablar del tema ahora mismo, estaba demasiado reciente, y el haberse encontrado con Trafalgar y haber visto su expresión no había ayudado en nada a su estado anímico.

 _ **\+ Dime Bepo.**_

 _ **\- Yo… puedo pasar… ¿un minuto?**_

Tras un suspiro de la chica, la puerta del camarote de esta se abrió.

 _ **\+ Pasa, anda…**_

El oso pasó dentro de la habitación y la chica cerró la puerta tras él. Le ofreció sentarse en una silla mientras ella se sentaba en su cama, aún deshecha.

 _ **\+ Venga, suéltalo…**_

 _ **\- No quiero molestarte, Alexia-chan. Sólo quiero saber cómo estás… Porque… Después de lo de hoy… U-Uhm… Supongo que ayer te encontraste con el capitán, ¿verdad?**_

La mirada de Alexia se ensombreció y tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Bepo la vio cerrar los puños con rabia y se asustó. Tenía miedo de preguntar qué había pasado exactamente.

 _ **\+ Tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste sobre el Capitán de estos días, pero no sabía que podía ser tan extremo.**_

Cuando dijo la palabra "capitán" había una frialdad horrible destilando de sus palabras. El oso se estremeció.

 _ **\- Y-Yo… No sé lo que ha pasado, y no sé si quiero saberlo realmente… Pero por favor, no se lo tengas en cuenta… Estos días… Es el Aniversario de la muerte de alguien muy importante para él.**_

La chica giró el cuello bruscamente hacia Bepo, clavando sus ojos azules en los del oso. Pocas veces había visto los ojos de la chica tan amenazantes como en ese preciso momento.

 _ **\+ Vi morir a mis padres y a mi hermana pequeña delante de mis malditas narices Bepo, no me vengas con mierda.**_

El oso se quedó de piedra ante aquella confesión. Y Alexia lo notó. Así que no sabía nada… Vaya, Trafalgar sabía guardar secretos. Bueno, mini punto para él.

 _ **\+ ¿No lo sabías? Pues ya lo sabes, los asesinaron delante de mi cara. Y te aseguro que cuando es el aniversario de su muerte lo último que hago es ponerme a beber como una cerda e insultar a todo aquel que se me acerque a intentar ayudarme.**_

Con cada palabra que la chica decía el oso se encogía sobre sí mismo aún más… Acababa de darse cuenta de que no sabía prácticamente nada de la vida de aquella chica a la que tanto cariño le había cogido esas semanas, y se sintió ciertamente mal por ello. Alexia siguió hablando, y Bepo se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba realmente enfadada y dolida con Trafalgar, y de que fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado, había sido muy serio.

 _ **\+ Tu capitán ayer se comportó como un capullo y un maldito cobarde, y para eso no hay excusas Bepo.**_

 _ **\- No sé… ni qué decir Alexia-chan. De verdad lo siento. Además, no sabía nada de lo de tu familia.**_

 _ **\+ Bueno, pues Trafalgar sí que lo sabía. Súmale eso a todo lo que te acabo de contar y entenderás por qué hoy están las cosas como están. Además, tú no tienes que pedir perdón por nada Bepo. No es culpa tuya, incluso intentase avisarme de esto.**_

 _ **\+ Pero… De todas formas, quiero decirte que lo siento. Nunca te pregunté por tu pasado… Y además… Aunque pienses que estoy intentando defenderlo porque es mi Capitán… Tengo que decirte esto. Trafalgar no es así, jamás lo es**_ _ **, excepto estos dos o tres días al año. Dice cosas que ni siquiera piensa y se siente avergonzado de sí mismo por muchas razones Alexia-chan… Lo sé porque a mí también me pasó algo parecido a lo tuyo cuando comenzamos a navegar juntos.**_

 _ **\- …**_

 _ **\+ Y con esto no intento hacerte sentir peor por haber hecho lo que hiciste. Seguramente estabas en todo tu derecho… Pero… No sé cómo decirte esto… U-Uhm… Trafalgar te aprecia, mucho. Y aunque tú no te lo creas o no lo notes, nosotros sí nos damos cuenta. Te digo todo esto porque me gustaría que… al menos si él viene a disculparse no lo evitases… Sé que, aunque no lo diga, el hecho de que tú le ignores de esta manera le duele más de lo que le gustaría admitir.**_

 _ **\- Há, como si realmente fuera a venir a disculparse.**_

 _ **\+ No tengo ni la más mínima duda de que lo hará Alexia-chan, conmigo lo hizo. Confía en mí, cuando sucedía con alguno de nosotros… Siempre se disculpaba. Encontrará la manera de hacerlo contigo, pero cuando llegue ese momento, por favor, no lo ignores… Te aseguro que el que peor se siente ahora mismo de todos es él mismo.**_

 _ **\- No lo sé Bepo… Ayer… Upmf… No sé qué pensar, de verdad. Está demasiado reciente… Quizá cuando pase algo de tiempo, sea capaz de pensar con claridad sobre esto.**_

 _ **\+ Es normal Alexia-chan… Pero sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo y con los demás, ¿verdad? Si necesitas hablar con alguien de lo que sea, ¡ya sabes! Super Bepo al rescate.**_

A la chica se le escapó una levísima sonrisa por cómo se estaba comportando Bepo. Estaba intentando animarla, no cabía duda, y había conseguido que se sintiera algo mejor… pero todo lo que acababa de decirle sobre el capitán, cada palabra, seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Sobre todo, lo de que la apreciaba, y lo de pedirle disculpas… Esperaba que ambas cosas fueran ciertas. Y se sorprendió a si misma pensando que realmente lo esperaba con todo su corazón.

 _ **\- De acuerdo… Muchas gracias por todo Bepo, de veras. Quizá… Quizá salga a echarte una mano con algo, así estaré entretenida un buen rato. Me vendrá bien dejar la mente en blanco.**_

 _ **\+ ¡Por supuesto! Tengo que bajar a arreglar las calderas… Y no me vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda.**_

 _ **\- Muy bien, ya tenemos misión entonces. Me cambio y nos vemos allí en diez minutos, ¿vale?**_

 _ **\+ ¡Genial! Voy a por las cosas… ¡te veo allí!**_

Bepo puso la pata en la manija de la puerta para abrir… Pero antes pareció acordarse de algo que no había hecho.

 _ **\+ ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!**_

Se giró rápidamente hacia Alexia y le dio un tremendo abrazo, levantándola incluso del suelo y pillándola desprevenida.

 _ **\+ Todos te apreciamos mucho aquí Alexia… Y no queremos verte así, ¿de acuerdo? Intenta animarte, por favor, sé que todo esto se arreglará pronto, ¡ya lo verás!**_

Con una enorme sonrisa de oso salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Ella se quedó clavada en el sitio, asimilando lo que acababa de decirle y sintiendo todavía aquel tremendo abrazo que le había dado. Un nudo se empezó a formar en la parte baja de su garganta, aquel idiota sabía dar donde dolía. Sacudió la cabeza y fue corriendo a echarse agua fría en la cara para despejarse. Respiró unas cuantas veces y salió de su habitación, dispuesta a olvidarse de todo por un buen rato mientras arreglaba unas sucias y enormes calderas.

Cuando se encontró con Bepo en el lugar en el que habían quedado, lo primero que le extrañó fue el botiquín que vio… No se le pasaba ni una a ese oso. La riñó por ser tan brusca y por hacerse daño a sí misma mientras le vendaba la mano que tenía los nudillos. Mejor no decirle que eso había sido fruto de la colisión del puño con la cara de Trafalgar, aunque seguramente ya se lo imaginaba, tuvo el detalle de no preguntar. Con la tontería de aquella avería en las calderas perdieron toda la tarde y parte de la noche, y no fue hasta más o menos las diez y media, cuando ya había anochecido y todo, que por fin terminaron. Estaban sucios hasta las orejas, pero al menos todo había quedado como nuevo y ambos habían estado entretenidos todo el día. Estaban cansados y sucios… y mañana era el gran día. Así que quizá lo mejor era ir a descansar. Cenaron algo rápido, no sin antes comprobar que Trafalgar no se encontraba en la cafetería… Y ambos se fueron a descansar a sus respectivos camarotes.

 _ **\- Gracias por mantenerme ocupada Bepo.**_

 _ **\+ ¡No ha sido nada! Ahora céntrate en descansar en cuanto entres en la habitación Alexia-chan… Mañana va a ser un día… duro.**_

Una ligera sensación de incomodidad se instaló en el ambiente, al darse cuenta ambos de que mañana probablemente a aquellas horas ya estarían rodeados de gente en los Bajos Fondos.

 _ **\- Tienes razón… Descansa, y buenas noches.**_

 _ **\+ Igualmente Alexia-chan.**_

Ambos se despidieron y Alexia se dirigió a su camarote… mañana era el gran día. O la gran noche. Por fin descubrirían qué narices pasaba en aquella fiesta. Seguía sintiéndose extraña sólo de pensar en acudir allí… y además, no había visto a Trafalgar en todo el día. No se había dignado a aparecer por el submarino. Quizá estuviera por ahí emborrachándose. El solo recuerdo de aquello le entristeció y enfadó a partes iguales, así que decidió apartarlo bruscamente de sus pensamientos mientras por fin llegaba y abría la puerta de su habitación. Pero en su camarote había algo distinto. Alguien había entrado. Lo supo porque en cuanto encendió la luz vio un enorme paquete en forma de rectángulo encima de su cama. La chica se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, ¿qué coño era eso? Tenía una nota encima.

" _Para una ocasión especial."_

No ponía nada más que eso. Ni si quiera sabía de quién era aquella letra, aunque tampoco miró más, los nervios le habían invadido de repente. La chica frunció el ceño, ¿a qué se refería con una ocasión especial? Dejó la nota a un lado, encima de su mesita de noche, y abrió la caja por fin. La mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo cuando vio lo que había dentro. Era el vestido que había visto en aquel escaparate… no, no sólo el vestido. Dentro también estaban aquellos pendientes que tan bonitos le habían parecido, incluso unos zapatos a juego con el vestido, negros, sencillos y preciosos. Se le olvidó respirar unos segundos… ¿cómo había llegado esto aquí? Si ni siquiera se lo había dicho a nadie. Nadie la había visto mirar aquel vestido… No entendía nada. Pero el vestido estaba ahí. Lo sacó. Dios mío, era incluso más precioso cuando lo tenías en la mano. La tela era suave y delicada, se parecía mucho a la seda, y caía cuan largo era, moviéndose y mostrando todos los brillos que tenía. Era suyo, era para ella… ¿de verdad? Dónde narices estaba la cámara oculta. Y por ocasión especial… quiere decir que… ¿era para la fiesta de mañana? La chica entró en pánico absoluto, ¿cómo se supone que iba a ponerse eso ella? Iba a estar ridícula, ni siquiera sabría caminar con esos zapatos… Y era para mañana… Pero la pregunta que más le atormentaba… era quién narices había puesto ese vestido en su habitación. Si aquella noche contaba con dormir, todos sus planes se habían ido a la mierda.

Al día siguiente todo el submarino se levantó temprano, pero el que primero se levantó fue Bepo. Iba en busca de su capitán, y rezaba a todos los dioses porque se encontrase en su camarote… Tenía que hablar con él antes de la fiesta y ver cómo se encontraba. Y gracias a que debieron de escuchar sus plegarias, el capitán se encontraba allí. Abrió la puerta de su camarote y dejó pasar a su navegante. Su cara había mejorado bastante desde el día anterior, al menos la hinchazón se había ido del todo y su cara no estaba morada. Tenía un color normal. El problema eran sus ojeras, y que su expresión de desolación no había desaparecido… Pero ahora mismo tenía muchos problemas en su cabeza, y uno de ellos era la fiesta de aquella noche.

 _ **\- Capitán, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?**_

 _ **\+ Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para responder a esa pregunta.**_

 _ **\- U-Uhm… Comprendo, pero… Yo me estaba refiriendo a otra cosa, capitán.**_

La mirada del moreno se clavó en la de su navegante. Tragó saliva y luego suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Bepo se atrevió entonces a hacer la pregunta.

 _ **\- ¿Q-Qué pasó?**_

 _ **\+ Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, Bepo-ya.**_

Y claro que lo sabía. Él fue el primero con el que perdió los papeles la primera vez que vivieron el aniversario de Corazón juntos, como tripulación. Y no fue agradable. Para ninguno de los dos. El oso tragó saliva.

 _ **\- Entiendo… ¿Y ha intentado disculparse ya con ella?**_

 _ **\+ No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Jamás le hablé de Corazón-ya, ni sabe lo que significó para mi…**_

Pronunciar su nombre dolía. Bueno, en realidad dolía contar todo lo que estaban pensando en esos momentos y decirlo en voz alta.

 _ **\+ … y encima me comporté como un maldito hijo de puta. Tenías que haber visto su cara, Bepo… He arrancado lenguas y matado gente por decir mucho menos de lo que le dije yo ayer a Alexia-ya.**_

Bepo se arrepintió al instante de haber hecho aquella pregunta. El mero hecho de recordar lo que había pasado tiñó sus palabras de un dolor que hacía mucho que no escuchaba por parte de su capitán. Y aquello le encogió el alma al oso. El moreno apreciaba a aquella chica, y mucho más de lo que pensaba que lo haría jamás.

 _ **\- Capitán… Si acepta un consejo, yo creo que necesita algo de tiempo… Para asimilarlo todo. Pero también creo que, cuanto antes vaya a hablar con ella, será mejor. Debería explicárselo todo con calma… Y Alexia lo entenderá, estoy seguro. Y debería hablarle de Corazón… Sería un buen comienzo.**_

Trafalgar negó con la cabeza. No quería hablar más del tema. No sabía cómo abordarlo, mucho menos después de que en la cafetería hiciera como no existía. Su indiferencia le había dolido más que si le hubiera vuelto a pegar un puñetazo.

 _ **\+ Ya… Ya veré lo que hago. Por lo pronto vamos a centrarnos en la fiesta de esta noche. Haré una reunión hoy para informar a todos y trazar un plan… ¿Podrías avisar a Alexia-ya? También necesito que ella… asista.**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto capitán, se lo diré en cuanto salga de aquí.**_

Pocas palabras más cruzaron antes de que Bepo saliera del camarote y fuera avisando a toda la tripulación de la reunión que habría a la hora de comer. Fue a decírselo a Alexia directamente a su habitación.

 _ **\- Alexia-chan, tengo que decirte algo. El capitán quiere hacer una reunión para hablar sobre la fiesta de esta noche… Quiere tratar temas importantes… asistirás, ¿verdad?**_

La chica tragó saliva. Volver a encontrarse cara a cara con él, más aún después de ignorarlo, y más aún sin haber hablado sobre lo que había pasado… iba a ser incómodo para todos.

 _ **\+ Yo… Iré. Pero me quedaré fuera escuchando sin que él me vea. No creo que sea el mejor momento para que una charla tan importante se vuelva incómoda.**_

El oso se entristeció ante la respuesta de la chica… Pero también lo entendió. Y en parte tenía razón. Asintió, al menos iría a escuchar lo que el capitán tenía que decir y entendía la gravedad de la situación. Llegó la hora de la reunión y todos estaban en la sala… Todos, menos Alexia. Fue de lo que se dio cuenta Trafalgar según llegó allí. Intentó no variar la expresión al darse cuenta de este detalle… Lo que él no sabía es que en cuanto el chico entró en la sala, Alexia apareció y se quedó de pie, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta fuera del salón. Así escucharía todo lo que Trafalgar decía, pero no tendrían por qué verse. Todo estaba desarrollándose muy rápido para tener una misión tan importante en escasas horas.

 _ **\- Muy bien, creo que todos sabéis por qué os he reunido aquí. Hoy es el día de la fiesta en los Bajos Fondos… Y quiero que quede bien claro todo antes de que cada uno se vaya de esta sala, ¿de acuerdo?**_

Todos los allí presentes asintieron. El capitán no era el único que echaba de menos a Alexia en aquella sala. Bepo les explicó la situación a quienes preguntaron por ella, los más cercanos. Pero Trafalgar no había preguntado. Así que no sabía cuál había sido el plan de Alexia. Sólo sabía que no estaba allí.

 _ **\- En primer lugar, tenemos que tener claro que es una fiesta. No podemos tener ninguna actitud sospechosa. Tendréis que poneros vuestras ropas de gala y mezclaros con el ambiente… Sin olvidar el por qué estamos allí.**_

La charla se alargó un poco más, a Alexia la estaba costando escuchar la voz ronca de Trafalgar tan cerca de ella, pero si poder verle. No estaba preparada, no hasta que le pidiera disculpas.

 _ **\- Y eso es todo. Creo que he sido bastante claro. Y por favor…**_

La pausa que hizo consiguió que Alexia pusiera toda su atención en lo que fuera que iba a decir a continuación.

 _ **\- … tened mucho cuidado. Si veis cualquier atisbo de peligro, o de que sea una trampa, debéis decírmelo inmediatamente. Lo único que me faltaba estos días es perder a alguien de mi tripulación por una fiesta de mierda, ¿de acuerdo?**_

Todos asintieron. Sabían que su capitán se preocupaba mucho por ellos… y más en estos días, que debía tener los sentimientos y las sensaciones a flor de piel. Cuando terminó algunos se quedaron charlando sobre el plan. Otros se fueron directos a sus habitaciones a prepararse para la noche. En cambio, Trafalgar llamó a Bepo.

 _ **\- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Me gustaría que le transmitieras a Alexia-ya todo lo que he dicho… sobre todo… esta última parte.**_

Bepo entendió que, con última parte, se refería a la que dijo que tuvieran muchísimo cuidado. Iba a contestar que por supuesto que sí, feliz porque al menos Alexia sabría que se preocupa de ella. Pero no le dio tiempo.

 _ **\+ Lo he escuchado todo, Capitán.**_

Alexia, desde su posición escondida detrás de la puerta, había escuchado cada palabra que había salido de la boca del moreno desde el principio… Y cuando le insistió a Bepo en que sobre todo le repitiera la última parte de su charla, su corazón dio un salto de más. Maldito cirujano… Miró hacia otro lado antes de salir de su escondite y aparecer en la puerta. El moreno giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia ella cuando escuchó su voz.

 _ **\- A-Alexia-ya.**_

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, Bepo no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Trafalgar parecía querer decir muchas cosas y nada a la vez.

 _ **\- Y-Yo…**_

 _ **\+ Me ha quedado claro. Nos veremos en unas horas. Bepo, ¿podrías venir a buscarme a mi camarote a las ocho en punto?**_

Y ahí estaba, Alexia había vuelto a ignorarlo rápidamente.

 _ **\- P-Por supuesto, Alexia-chan, ¿estarás lista para esa hora?**_

 _ **\+ Eso espero.**_

Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se marchó. No sería capaz de aguantar más tiempo viendo a Trafalgar sin que su pecho comenzara a dolerle, así que huyó a su habitación. Bepo se dio cuenta de que, cuando Alexia se fue, Trafalgar soltó todo el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones.

 _ **\- Vaya Capitán, eso ha sido breve pero intenso.**_

 _ **\+ Hubiera preferido un puñetazo en el estómago.**_

 _ **\- Sí, puedo entender por qué…**_

 _ **\+ Bepo… tengo que pedirte un favor.**_

La atención del oso se volcó completamente en su capitán y el favor que tenía que pedirle. La tarde pasó sin incidencias, todo el mundo estaba ultimando los últimos preparativos para la noche y estaban comenzado a prepararse. Todos habían quedado a las ocho y media, pues tenían prevista su llegada allí a las siete y media más o menos. Y así fue. A las siete y media exactamente una puerta submarina se abría para dejar paso al submarino dentro de una enorme cueva. Todos comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, vestidos ya con sus trajes negros de fiesta, cada uno con el Jolly Roger de su tripulación bordado en amarillo. Sutil pero conciso y elegante. El submarino atracó en un puerto subterráneo y todas las ventanillas del submarino se cerraron. Y allí estaban todos, fueron descendiendo en grupos desde el submarino hasta tierra firme, mientras todo el mundo acababa de prepararse.

Alexia se miró al espejo. Definitivamente aquello no estaba hecho para ella. Y lo peor es que ya no había vuelta atrás. En breves Bepo llamaría a su puerta y ella tendría que ir y hacer el ridículo delante de todos los Bajos Fondos, delante de toda la tripulación… y delante de Trafalgar. Una enorme mierda. No tenía absolutamente ninguna gana de meterse en aquella trampa mortal de cabeza, pero no quedaba otra. Había aceptado, y había aceptado con todas las consecuencias. Bepo picó a la puerta y no pudo pensar más. Se dirigió a abrirla tan rápido como pudo, mientras hablaba en el proceso.

 _ **\- Oye Bepo, escúchame, cuando abra la puerta no quiero que te rías de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Me siento bastante ridícula así vesti…**_

Abrió la puerta a la persona que picaba. Pero no, no era Bepo. Las palabras se quedaron atragantadas en su garganta cuando a quién vio fue a Trafalgar… Y no a un Trafalgar cualquiera. Sus zapatos habían cambiado por unos más elegantes, su pantalón era completamente negro y llevaba una larga americana negra, a juego con la camisa que llevaba debajo. Un par de botones de esta estaban desabrochados, dejando ver perfectamente sus tatuajes. Y no, no llevaba su estúpido gorro, si no su pelo alborotado en todas direcciones. No es que las palabras se atascasen en su garganta, es que se había quedado sin aire por muchas razones. Primero por ver a Trafalgar sin esperárselo, y segundo, por verlo así. Estaba impresionante, había que admitirlo. Y luego estaba ella, que donde ya antes se sentía estúpida así vestida, ahora se sentía el triple.

En cambio, los pensamientos de Trafalgar cuando Alexia le abrió la puerta no pudieron ser más distintos a los de la chica. Sus ojos se encontraron de pleno, y el moreno dejó de respirar unos segundos. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño bajo, pero deshecho; elegante a la par que informal. Algunos mechones de pelo caían por su frente y por sus orejas… de las cuales colgaban aquellos pendientes, que lo único que hacían era resaltar aún más el color azul de sus ojos. Bajó la mirada por su cuello desnudo hasta llegar a sus clavículas, y aquel escote no podía quedarle mejor ni a posta. El vestido se entallaba perfectamente desde su pecho hasta su cadera, resaltando una figura que Trafalgar ya sabía que tenía, pero para la cual no estaba preparada en ese preciso instante. Sus pronunciadas curvas hacían que el vestido le quedara como un guante. Hasta la altura de su cadera, que comenzaba una abertura gracias a la cual quedaba al descubierto su pierna izquierda. El broche de oro lo ponían aquellos zapatos, que resaltaban aún más todo lo anterior, haciendo que sus piernas pasaran de largas a infinitas. Dios santo, mataría a medio Grand Line ahora mismo sin dudarlo sólo por comprobar cómo de largas eran esas piernas. Por fin pudo volver a subir la mirada hacia los ojos de la chica, en los cuales leía sorpresa y confusión. El chico carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. Menudo calor tenía de repente.

 _ **\+ Bepo-ya no ha podido venir… Se le ha hecho… tarde.**_

Alexia reaccionó por fin y se enderezó, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba teniendo demasiados sentimientos en un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto. Seguramente su corazón no iba a sobrevivir a aquello. La chica lo miró fijamente, no había dicho ni una palabra. Y por lo visto no pensaba hacerlo. Sólo se estaban mirando mutuamente durante unos largos y tensos segundos, puesto que el enfrentamiento que habían tenido aún estaba muy reciente… Y Alexia no estaba por la labor de ser la primera en hablar, más aún después de la sorpresa de verlo de repente sin esperárselo. Trafalgar por fin cogió aire y suspiró.

 _ **\- Lo siento mucho. Yo… me comporté como un auténtico capullo, lo admito. Sólo quería que me dejasen solo…**_

Se llevó la mano a la nuca, sintiéndose incómodo, a la par que desviaba a la mirada.

 _ **\- Jamás he pensado de ti nada de lo que te dije esa noche. Puedes creerme o no, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. Sé que una disculpa no es suficiente para todo lo que te dije, pero por algo tengo que empezar… Y… bueno… me gustaría hablarte de Corazón cuando pase todo esto… Todos en la tripulación lo saben menos tú… Quizá cuando te hable de él… puedas entender un poco… aunque seguirá sin haber excusa.**_

Volvió a mirarla en busca de algún signo que le indicara algo, algún cambio en su actitud... Los ojos de la chica se suavizaron ligeramente a la par que el moreno hablaba y pedía disculpas. Lo miró algún segundo más. Sus disculpas eran sinceras, al menos. Las aceptaba, por supuesto… Y si lo que quería era hablar con ella de Corazón, que suponía que era el nombre de la persona que había perdido delante suyo, estaría encantada de escuchar. El moreno se ponía cada vez más nervioso ante el silencio de la chica.

 _ **\- Joder, di algo, vas a conseguir que me dé un infarto.**_

Aquello la pilló de sorpresa. ¿Tan preocupado estaba por lo que había hecho? Pues al final parecía ser que sí. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

 _ **\+ A veces te comportas como un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto… ¿No hubiera sido más fácil hablarme de esto antes de que ocurriera lo que ocurrió? O al menos, que me avisaras. No te pido que me cuentes tu pasado, puesto que tú no me has pedido que te cuente el mío… Pero una advertencia no hubiera estado de más.**_

El chico estaba cada vez más tenso, más aún después de la contestación de la chica. Estaba claro que siendo Alexia no iba a arreglarlo sólo con una disculpa… La vio ladear la cabeza y medio sonreír.

 _ **\+ Aun así… Acepto tus disculpas, sería una idiota si no lo hiciera. Pero creo que, después de la noche de hoy, deberíamos tener una conversación… Por ambas partes…**_

Al ver aquel amago de sonrisa y escuchar su respuesta, Trafalgar se relajó. Parecía haber perdido veinte kilos de encima al escuchar la voz de la chica decir aquellas palabras. Suspiró, volviendo a mirarla y dándose cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros.

 _ **\- Es decir… Yo te hablo de Corazón… Y tú me… hablas de ti... ¿no es así?**_

 _ **\+ Bueno… Creo que ambos nos merecemos una explicación después de esto… No me gustaría que algo así volviera a ocurrir.**_

 _ **\- Me parece un buen trato.**_

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. La tensión se había disipado, y aunque aún tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, aquello era un gran comienzo. Además, que Alexia hubiera accedido a contarle algo de su pasado era algo que, sin saber por qué, le hizo tremendamente feliz. Más aún después de cómo se había comportado con ella. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, pues tendrían esa conversación después de la noche de hoy. Ahora tenían que centrarse en aquella fiesta.

Alexia se tranquilizó también al escuchar las sinceras disculpas del chico… Al menos había confirmado de nuevo todo lo que Bepo había dicho. E incluso había ido a pedirle disculpas, cosa con la que sinceramente no contaba. Bueno, tenían aún muchas cosas de las que hablar… Pero sería cuando acabase aquella probablemente larga noche.

 _ **\- No pensé que te lo pondrías.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Eh?**_

 _ **\- El vestido.**_

 _ **\+ Uhm… ¿de qué me estás hablando?**_

 _ **\- ¿No leíste la tarjeta?**_

 _ **\+ Sí… Eso creo.**_

 _ **\- No le diste la vuelta, ¿verdad?**_

Alexia respondió con el silencio. No, ni siquiera le había dado la vuelta a la tarjeta para comprobar si había algo más escrito. Se abofeteó mentalmente por ser tan idiota, pero es que estaba demasiado nerviosa y extrañada como para haberse parado a pensarlo. Chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta, entrando en su habitación y cogiendo la tarjeta. Al darle la vuelta entendió por qué le había hecho aquella pregunta. Una firma abajo a la derecha: _"T. Law"_ con una caligrafía ciertamente bonita. Cualquiera diría que era de un médico. La chica se quedó sin palabras por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, pero ¿cómo lo supo? Se giró hacia él, con la sorpresa plasmada en su cara.

 _ **\+ P-Pero… ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Y por qué me lo has comprado?**_

 _ **\- Te vi pararte en el escaparate de esa tienda… Y me extrañó que algo llamara tu atención de esa manera. Más me extrañó cuando luego pasé a ver qué era lo que te había llamado la atención.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Me estabas observando? No, espera. Contesta a lo primero.**_

Demasiado sentimientos y preguntas estaban abordando a Alexia en aquel momento, y Trafalgar se estaba dando cuenta. Contuvo una risa, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la confusión de la chica. Dios, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había echado de menos hablar con ella tranquilamente hasta que lo había perdido.

 _ **\- Era una forma de pedirte perdón por lo que hice… Y por lo visto he acertado. Te queda increíble.**_

Ahora tenía aún más cosas en las que pensar. Trafalgar acababa de echarle un piropo, y ella acababa de recordar cómo estaba vestida otra vez. De repente quería cerrarle la puerta en las narices y huir.

 _ **\- Y respecto a lo de observarte… Os estaba observando a todos. Aunque no quisiera hablar con nadie eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe de si a mi tripulación le pasa algo.**_

Alexia recordó entonces lo que le había dicho que de que no se preocupaba de su tripulación la noche que discutieron… Y se sintió terriblemente mal. No sólo sí se preocupaba, si no que encima le había regalado aquel vestido. Y los zapatos. Y los pendientes. No podía negar que estaba emocionada por aquello, hacía años que no recibía un regalo.

 _ **\+ Y-Yo… no sé muy bien que decir… Pero, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **\- No deberías dármelas. Además, parece que ha sido hecho para ti.**_

En el breve lapso de tiempo que habían estado hablando Trafalgar se había relajado. Su conciencia estaba más o menos silenciada, y había recuperado un poco su humor de antes. Incluso sus ojeras habían disminuido. Es como si fueran un indicativo de su humor.

 _ **\+ Ya está bien de piropos, por favor. Nunca sé que narices contestar a ellos y se me hace muy raro recibirlos.**_

El chico sonrió. Solo alguien como Alexia podría dar una respuesta así ante un piropo.

 _ **\- Tengo algo más que darte. Date la vuelta.**_

Alexia enarcó una ceja, sin hacerle caso. Quería que dejara de darle cosas y además, ¿por qué tenía que darse la vuelta?

 _ **\- Confía en mí, ¿quieres?**_

Suspiró profundamente y finalmente terminó por hacerle caso. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Las manos de Trafalgar se deslizaron por su cuello rozándolo sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos mientras dejaba algo frío alrededor de el.

 _ **\- En los Bajos Fondos si no llevas un indicativo de que perteneces a alguna tripulación en este tipo de eventos, pueden confundirte con un espía, con un asesino, o con una señorita de compañía… Así que mientras estemos allí, te agradecería si llevaras esto puesto para evitar todos los problemas posibles.**_

Mientras hablaba sentía las manos del otro colocar lo que parecía un fino colgante alrededor de su cuello, rozando su piel y poniéndosela de gallina. Los cinco sentidos de Alexia se activaron. Joder, era capaz de ponerla nerviosa sólo tocando su piel. En estos momentos se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Y a él también.

 _ **\- Ya está. Con esto no habrá problemas.**_

Se miró en el espejo que tenía a su derecha, colgado en la pared… Era lo que imaginaba. Una fina cadena de plata a juego con el metal de sus pendientes, y de ella colgaba un pequeño Jolly Roger de los Hearth. Quedaba hasta bonito. Lo tocó con la yema de sus dedos. Estaba abrumada por todo lo que acababa de suceder.

 _ **\+ Y-Yo… Muchas gracias Trafalgar. Es un detalle.**_

 _ **\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.**_

Ambos se miraron, por primera vez desde la discusión, directamente a los ojos sin decir nada. En silencio, simplemente mirándose. Los dos se alegraban de por fin poder hablar el uno con el otro. La chica salió de su habitación armándose de valor. Por unos minutos se la había olvidado qué habían venido a hacer allí. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a andar.

 _ **\+ Por cierto, estás mucho mejor sin ese estúpido gorro. Te favorece el que te tape media cara a veces, ya sabes, para no asustar a la gente… Pero he de decir que hoy estás ciertamente favorecido.**_

El chico rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzarla. Vaya manera de tirar piropos tenía aquella mocosa.

 _ **\- Eres insolente hasta para llamar guapa a la gente.**_

 _ **\+ No te he llamado guapo en ningún momento Trafalgar.**_

 _ **\- Ya, ya… Lo que tú digas.**_

Ambos caminaron en silencio, esta vez un silencio cómodo, hasta llegar a la puerta del submarino. Por lo visto eran los últimos en llegar. Se pararon justo antes de salir. Alexia respiró profundamente y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones de forma lenta, para tranquilizarse. Trafalgar la miró de reojo, poniéndose serio.

 _ **\- En el momento en el que veas que algo va mal, o te des cuenta de que pasa algo extraño, quiero que me lo digas. Sin tonterías. Esto no es el bar de Marguerite, por favor.**_

 _ **\+ Seré la primera en decírtelo, no te preocupes.**_

 _ **\- Muy bien… En ese caso, ¿preparada?**_

El chico le ofreció su brazo con toda la caballerosidad más exagerada posible. En el otro llevaba su nodachi bien cogida apoyada en su hombro, como de costumbre. Y por fin, la chica rio después de un par de días bastante duros para ambos. Se colgó de su brazo, aceptándolo y sonriéndole.

 _ **\+ ¿Y tú?**_

Rodó los ojos y por fin, ambos salieron del submarino. La luz cegó a la chica de repente al no esperárselo y al estar allí dentro en una penumbra continua, por lo que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de conseguir ver algo. Miró hacia abajo y lo primero que vio fue a toda la tripulación esperando por ellos, cada uno vestido con su respectivo y elegante traje. Luego echó un vistazo al resto del lugar. Y prefirió no haberlo hecho. Estaban en un puerto subterráneo, lleno de lujosas lámparas de cristal colgadas del techo. Barcos atracados a ambos lados del puerto de los que salía gente de la que siempre había oído hablar, pero que jamás había visto en persona. Y nunca hubiera querido verla. Allí estaban los mayores mafiosos, asesinos y las personas más influyentes de todo Grand Line. Los barcos de alguno de los Supernovas estaban por allí atracados, mientras que otros más humildes acababan de llegar. A lo lejos, vio el barco de la tripulación de Eustass. Apretó el brazo de Trafalgar mientras se concentraba en no caerse rodando por las escaleras y comenzar tan pronto a hacer el ridículo.

 _ **\- ¿Nerviosa? No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada.**_

 _ **\+ No, no es eso. Acabo de ver el barco del imbécil de Kid.**_

 _ **\- Así que ya ha llegado… Muy bien.**_

Ambos llegaron hablando con el resto de su tripulación, que no podía estar más encantada. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero en cuanto aparecieron por la puerta del submarino todos se quedaron mirando hacia ellos. Bepo suspiró tranquilo al ver que no se habían matado y que el plan de Trafalgar había salido bien. Aquel había sido el favor que le había pedido, que le dejara ir a él a por la chica para poder hablar con ella, pues sabía que si no lo ignoraría por completo. Y segundos después se alegró de verlos juntos de nuevo, y al parecer sin grandes problemas a la vista. Todos sonrieron al verlos, por fin había vuelto todo a su cauce… Y además…

 _ **\+ ¡Alexia-chan! Dios mío, ¡estás preciosa!**_

 _ **\- Bepo por favor, no empieces… Odio que me hagan piropos.**_

 _ **\+ Pe-Pero… Es que… Estás muy guapa… L-Lo siento…**_

El oso estaba tan emocionado que estaba incluso al borde del llanto. Pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, había que admitir que, acostumbrados a verla vestida como una pirata, verla en esas ropas hacía que todo fuera mucho más espectacular.

 _ **\- Estás increíble Alexia, vamos a tener que andar con tres ojos para que no se te acerquen demasiados hombres.**_

 _ **\+ No te preocupes, si se me acercan puedo encargarme yo solita de ellos… Con los zapatos que llevo podría matar a más de uno.**_

Todos rieron, felices de volver a recuperar a su capitán y a su Alexia de siempre. Todos se dieron cuenta de que, aunque hubieran llegado ya abajo, Trafalgar no había soltado a Alexia, ni Alexia a Trafalgar. Aunque hubiera sido inconscientemente.

 _ **\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Guardaos las hormonas y las fuerzas para más tarde.**_

 _ **\+ Ohhhh, cuidado chicos, nuestro capitán se pone celoso.**_

Alexia soltó una carcajada ante tal comentario, seguido de las risas generales de los demás. Trafalgar se cansó de tanta niñería y tanto meterse con él, así que decidió echar a andar delante de su tripulación, con Alexia aún pegada a él y colgada de su brazo. El resto de la tripulación le siguió a una distancia prudencial, cuchicheando todo el rato sobre como aquellos dos estaban increíbles juntos hoy.

 _ **\- Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu cara?**_

 _ **\+ Bueno, a base de anti inflamatorios y calmantes bien… Me soltaste un buen puñetazo.**_

 _ **\- Lo siento, te lo merecías.**_

 _ **\+ No te digo que no… Y tus nudillos, ¿qué tal están?**_

 _ **\- Bien, no es nada realmente. Cómo no, Bepo se dedicó a curármelos en cuanto tuvo ocasión…**_

Estaban teniendo una conversación de lo más tranquila, probablemente para distraerse el uno al otro mientras avanzaban entre la gente por aquel escandaloso pasillo, lleno de decoración excesiva allá donde miraras, cuando una voz terriblemente conocida les interrumpió a gritos.

 _ **\+ ¡Pero que ven mis malditos ojos! Mirad quién ha llegado, el Cirujano y su…**_

Kid miró a Alexia enarcando una ceja y relamiéndose. Y la respuesta de esta fue un corte de manga bastante poco elegante.

 _ **\+ Querida, vestida con eso eres un peligro andante. Menudo culo.**_

 _ **\- Cuida tu boca y recuerda lo que te dije en la Isla del Tigre, Eustass-ya.**_

El humor de Trafalgar cambió drásticamente en cuanto el pelirrojo abrió la boca para comentar algo sobre Alexia. Kid rió a carcajada limpia.

 _ **\+ Y tu cuida de esa cría hoy Cirujano, me da a mí que vas a tener que andarte con cuidado de que no te la roben.**_

Alexia estaba cansada de callar la boca, más aún cuando tenía a semejante cerdo delante de ella y diciendo esas cosas. Y no sabía si lo decía como advertencia, o como amenaza.

 _ **\- ¿Quieres que me pinte las uñas con tu sangre?**_

 _ **\+ Ñam, ahí está ese carácter que me encanta.**_

 _ **\- Eustass-ya, lárgate de mí vista antes de que decida que tu presencia aquí es un jodido estorbo para el ser humano.**_

 _ **\+ Claro, claro… Lo que el cirujano celoso mande… ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Nos vemos en un rato cabronazo!**_

Y entre carcajadas Kid y su tripulación desaparecieron entre la gente, en la dirección en la que estaba la entrada a la fiesta. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que Trafalgar tenía la cara algo herida, como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto… Al menos, de momento, hasta que confirmara algo. Alexia no tardó en despotricar de él mientras la tripulación los alcanzaban preocupados.

 _ **\- Odio a ese hombre con toda mi alma.**_

Trafalgar no comentó nada, simplemente se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido y dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de decirle.

 _ **\+ Alexia-ya, procura no separarte demasiado de mí.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? Es una broma, ¿verdad? No vas a creerte lo que dice ese imbécil.**_

 _ **\+ Eustass-ya no ha dicho eso al azar Alexia, créeme. Aunque parezca un maldito imbécil y la mayor parte del tiempo lo sea, no suele decir las cosas sin un significado. Intenta hacerme caso, por favor.**_

Entrecerró los ojos, molesta por tener que hacerle caso a semejante personaje. Pero si Law lo decía, por algo era, aunque le jodiese admitirlo. Era él el que conocía a aquel gilipollas desde hace más tiempo…

 _ **\- … De acuerdo.**_

 _ **\+ Y los demás, andaos con mil ojos… Estamos a punto de entrar.**_

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que, en cuanto habían comenzado a andar, varios grupos tanto de mujeres como de hombres se habían quedado mirando hacia la tripulación de los Hearth. Más concretamente hacia su capitán y su acompañante, pues no era normal verlo en ese tipo de eventos… y mucho menos acompañado de una mujer. Alexia ignoraba las miradas de odio y asco que le estaban dedicando cierto tipo de mujeres que iban de acompañantes de otros piratas, pues ver a esa cría cogida del brazo de uno de los Shichibukais hizo que automáticamente se ganara el odio de casi todas ellas, las cuales no pertenecían ni si quiera a una tripulación. Pero después de un rato caminando, su sexto sentido la puso alerta y empezó a ser más consciente de su alrededor, viendo como mucha gente los miraba.

 _ **\- Oye Trafalgar… ¿Por qué nos mira todo el mundo? ¿Tan raro es veros en un evento de estos?**_

 _ **\+ Creo que no nos miran a nosotros. De hecho, creo que no me miran ni a mí.**_

El moreno sí que se había dado cuenta de este detalle desde el momento en el que pusieron un pie en aquel lugar. Aunque que la mirasen las mujeres no le importaba, lo que le importaba es cómo le estaban mirando los hombres que posaban sus ojos en ella. Y no sabía por qué, pero ya le estaban dando ganas de arrancar corazones con sus propias manos.

 _ **\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **\+ Te están mirando a ti, Alexia-ya.**_

 _ **\- … ¿te estás riendo de mí?**_

 _ **\+ En absoluto. Va enserio. Deben de tenerte envidia por ir cogida del brazo del capitán más guapo de esta fiesta.**_

A Alexia se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo. Jamás hubiera pensando en aquel chico como el típico que hace bromas de ese tipo, pero ahí estaba, sorprendiéndola de nuevo. La chica soltó una suave risilla entre dientes.

 _ **\- Eres un completo y perfecto capullo.**_

El chico decidió quitarle hierro al asunto de aquella forma, no pensaba explicarle que la miraban a ella porque era la primera vez que Trafalgar Law aparecía con una mujer en público. Se encogió de hombros, medio sonriendo para continuar con la broma.

 _ **\+ Y tú una privilegiada, por lo visto.**_

Decidió ni siquiera contestarle, sólo puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado, más concretamente hacia la enorme puerta que estaban a punto de cruzar, y a través de la cual salía un bullicio horrible. El chico se tensó a su lado, lo notó en su brazo, pues aún seguía cogida a él. Ella respiró hondo imperceptiblemente para calmarse, ignorando todo el barullo de su alrededor y enfocándose solo en la presencia del chico a su lado y de sus compañeros detrás de ella, que caminaron algo más rápido al ver que estaban llegado a la puerta para colocarse cerca de los dos chicos. Bepo se colocó al lado de Alexia, queriendo inconscientemente protegerla. Trafalgar habló entre dientes acercando su boca al oído de la chica, pues ya había mucho ruido a su alrededor, mientras cruzaban por fin la puerta.

 _ **\+ Bienvenida al Inframundo.**_

En otro momento se hubiera puesto nerviosa por la cercanía repentina del chico, pero en aquel momento estaba sin palabras. Aquel enorme salón tenía los techos más altos que había visto en su vida. No se acercaba nada a la imagen que tenía de los Bajos Fondos, pues pensaba que aquello era el basurero del Grand Line, un simple lugar donde se reunía la peor escoria de todo el mundo conocido. Qué lejos de la realidad y qué equivocada estaba. Aquello estaba lleno de lujos por todos lados. Las tripulaciones se dividían por el enorme salón formando grandes grupos de gente, que rara vez se mezclaban entre ellos; sólo en algunos casos en los que se encontraban alianzas, o piratas que eran amigos entre ellos. En medio una enorme pista, al fondo una pomposa orquesta tocaba música en directo para el deleite de todos los allí presentes, a un lado de la sala malabaristas colgaban del techo haciendo todo un espectáculo… No escatimaron en nada para aquella fiesta. Camareros por todo el lugar ofreciendo copas y comida, una enorme fuente en mitad de la pista de la que salía lo que parecía ser oro líquido. Era tan excesivo que resultaba hasta grotesco, y Alexia no se pudo sentir más fuera de lugar. La chica apretó los labios y se agarró más fuerte al chico.

 _ **\- Aún no he visto prácticamente nada y ya quiero largarme de aquí.**_

Trafalgar sonrió, pues había dicho en alto lo que toda la tripulación, incluido él, estaban pensando en aquel momento. Bepo a su lado asintió ante lo que dijo la chica, y algunos de sus compañeros sonrieron irónicamente, dándole la razón. Aquel lugar era agobiante por muchas razones, pero cuando Trafalgar comenzó a caminar y adentrarse en aquel salón, una presión apareció de nuevo en el pecho de la chica. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación que le decía que no debía estar ahí. Intentó ignorarla lo más fuerte que pudo, pero esta vez parecía haber venido para quedarse un buen rato. Tragó saliva pasando entre la gente, esta vez sí se dio cuenta de las miradas a su alrededor desde el principio, algunas ciertamente le dieron ganas de girarse y empezar a soltar guantazos a diestro y siniestro. Pero aquello no era un bar en una isla perdida de la mano de Dios. Tenía que hacer de tripas corazón si querían salir de allí con vida. Caminaron entre la gente, intentando ignorarlos a todos lo más descaradamente posible. Pero alguien los interrumpió. Una mujer se plantó delante de Trafalgar y Alexia, parándoles el paso. No parecía tener ningún Jolly Roger a la vista, por lo que la chica ató cabos. Además de que su ropa era bastante… llamativa. Alexia notó como Bepo a su lado se tensaba y giraba la cara, pero justo antes lo vio esconder una sonrisa por el rabillo del ojo. No entendía nada.

 _ **\+ Vaya, vaya… Qué ven mis ojos, Trafalgar Law dignándose a aparecer en público.**_

La chica ronroneaba prácticamente a la par que hablaba con el moreno, ignorando completamente a la chica que estaba cogida de su brazo, como si realmente no existiera. Alexia enarcó una ceja, pudiendo hacerse una idea de por qué Bepo tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Pequeño oso cabrón…

 _ **\- Buenas noches, Mirajane-ya.**_

 _ **\+ Oh querido, te he dicho mil veces que me llames Jane, no hacen falta tantos formalismos entre nosotros.**_

Jane rió estúpidamente mientras tocaba deliberadamente el brazo del chico, haciéndose la avergonzada. Alexia notó como Trafalgar se ponía tieso y ella misma tuvo que contener una risa. Aquella mujer estaba tirándole los trastos al chico de la forma más descarada que había visto jamás.

 _ **\+ Luego si quieres búscame para bailar y bueno… Para lo que quieras. ¡Oh, disculpa, no te había visto! ¿Tú quién eres, pequeña?**_

A la chica le estaba haciendo gracia la poca vergüenza de la otra a la hora de querer ligar con el capitán, incluso el hecho de que la estuviera ignorando le estaba dando igual solo por lo bien que se lo estaba pasando al ver al chico en aquel apuro. Y por lo visto no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Lo que no le hizo tanta gracia fue el cómo se dirigió a ella, con aquel tono de soberbia y de menos precio hacia Alexia, mezclado con aquel "pequeña" casi escondiendo una sonrisa de lástima mientras le echaba el ojo de arriba a abajo. La chica podría haberle contestado de forma vulgar, pero decidió dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras Trafalgar hacía el amago de presentarla antes de que Alexia la liara.

 _ **\- Ella es…**_

 _ **\+ Alexia, me llamo Alexia. Un placer Marijane.**_

Trafalgar se quedó sin palabras ante aquel alarde de buenos modales y de amabilidad por parte de la chica. Se la quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si de repente le hubieran cambiado a Alexia por otra persona. Incluso Bepo giró la cabeza, sabiendo que, siendo como era, aquello no se iba a quedar solo ahí. Bepo esperó la explosión mordiéndose la lengua, mientras a Trafalgar solo le quedaba echarse a temblar.

 _ **\- Vaya, sí, un placer, una pena que hayas decidido venir con esta mocosa… Conmigo te lo hubieras pasado mucho mejor.**_

 _ **\+ Oh, no me cabe la menor duda Mirajane… Disculpa si te ofendo, pero ¿dónde está tu tripulación? No veo que lleves ningún Jolly Roger…**_

Alexia hizo como que buscaba con la mirada, haciéndose la preocupada porque quizá era culpa suya, que no lo estaba viendo, mientras preguntó aquello con la mayor ironía posible. Aquello no sentó demasiado bien a la otra, pudo verse al instante en el momento en el que por fin giró su cara bruscamente hacia Alexia y la fulminó con la mirada.

 _ **\- ¿Tienes algún problema, niña? Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores.**_

 _ **\+ Y tú deberías aprender a controlar tu lengua de víbora… Quizá algún día te la muerdas y te envenenes. Lárgate de aquí, estás molestando a mi capitán.**_

La otra chica abrió la boca, seguramente para despotricar e insultar a Alexia viendo el hincapié que hizo al decir las palabras "mi capitán" … Pero se indignó tanto y se puso tan nerviosa que simplemente chistó, la miró con asco y se largó de allí con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Alexia no borró aquella amable sonrisa de su cara incluso cuando la otra se fue. Y no se dio cuenta tampoco de lo tajante que acababa de ser hasta que Sachi y Penguin estallaron en carcajadas, en parte por la cara de póker de Trafalgar, en parte por la escena que se había desarrollado allí.

 _ **\- Eso acaba de ser maravilloso Alexia, jamás había visto a Mirajane tan ofendida ni abandonar tan rápido a Trafalgar como ahora mismo.**_

 _ **\+ Tché, estaba empezando a molestarme esa forma de tratarme como una niña.**_

Ninguno dijo nada ante aquello, pues seguramente no fue solo por haberla tratado como una niña. Pero todos rieron, menos Trafalgar que enarcó una ceja.

 _ **\- Vaya, creo que debería darte las gracias… Normalmente se me pega demasiado y resulta incómodo.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Y no sabes decirle que te deje en paz?**_

El chico desvió la mirada y esta vez fue Sachi el que puso el broche de oro.

 _ **\- Nuestro capitán no es bueno tratando con ese tipo de mujeres.**_

La chica lo miró dándose cuenta de que él ahora mismo la ignoraba completamente, puesto que estaba atravesando con la mirada al pobre Sachi, que no podía parar de reír. Entonces, después de mucho tiempo, por fin la chica se echó a reír, soltándose incluso del brazo del moreno para sujetarse la barriga con ambas manos. Aquello no le estaba haciendo ni la más mínima gracia a su capitán, que ahora los miraba a todos con ganas de matarlos. Se limpió una de sus lágrimas con su dedo corazón.

 _ **\+ Vaya, no me esperaba esto de ti Trafalgar.**_

 _ **\- Cállate y no les hagas caso, simplemente son idiotas.**_

 _ **\+ Bueno, he de decir que no te he visto muy locuaz con ella, sinceramente.**_

 _ **\- No empieces tú también o te dejaré una semana sin cerveza.**_

La chica abrió la boca y los ojos demasiado, sorprendida por aquello. No, no sería, capaz, ¿verdad?

 _ **\- Además, no he sido yo el que ha sacado sus dientes para defender a "su capitán".**_

El chico contraatacó y alzó ambas cejas, sonriendo de forma soberbia y divertida. Se oyeron unos "uuuuhhh" entre el resto de la tripulación, que estaban completamente absortos en su batalla verbal, mientras la chica entrecerraba los ojos y lo miraba de forma retorcida, sonriendo.

 _ **\+ Con que esas tenemos… Bien…**_

La chica asintió, había empezado la guerra, y continuó porque en vez de cogerse del brazo del capitán, se cogió al de Bepo.

 _ **\+ Vamos a buscar un sitio donde ponernos, ¿no?**_

La chica miró de reojo al capitán y Bepo rió, comenzando a andar con ella del brazo mientras el resto quedaban atrás. Trafalgar los miró entrecerrando los ojos, sin quitarles la vista de encima, hasta que un par de palmadas en el hombro lo sacaron de su fijación. Era Penguin.

 _ **\- Dese por perdido, Capitán, lo siento mucho.**_

El chico lo miró sin entender mientras Penguin señalaba a los dos que se habían adelantado con la cabeza. Entonces entendió por qué: lugar por el que pasaba Alexia riendo alegremente con Bepo, completamente ajena a todo, lugar en el que había hombres que asesinar por el simple hecho de cómo la miraban. Entrecerró los ojos, suspirando y negando con la cabeza. Iba a ser una noche larga.

Alexia y Bepo encontraron un sitio, no muy alejado de la puerta, pero tampoco muy concurrido, puesto que estaban a medio camino de la puerta y en la otra punta de la orquesta. Poco después llegó el resto de su tripulación, Trafalgar no llevaba cara de buenos amigos, pero el resto parecían estar divertidos a más no poder. El lugar en el que decidieron quedarse era perfecto: había sofás, un sillón enorme, tres alfombras demasiado pomposas para su gusto, una mesa en medio… Parecía un salón con demasiados lujos. Se habían colocado unas cuantas zonas con varios sofás y sillones, probablemente para cada tripulación, y Trafalgar decidió que aquel era un buen sitio. Él decidió que se sentaría sólo en el sillón, mientras que el resto comenzaron a sentarse en los sofás de su alrededor. Algunos se quedaron de pie de todas formas, entre ellos Alexia. El capitán habló.

 _ **\+ Hay demasiada gente, no contaba con que vinieran tantas personas importantes.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, bien es cierto que es una fiesta que llama mucho la atención… Me refiero a las invitaciones. Es todo muy misterioso.**_

Alexia se sintió incómoda unos segundos al recordar aquella carta ante las palabras del chico, e inconscientemente buscó con la mirada a Trafalgar. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con el capitán mirándola fijamente, y además parecía molesto. Estaba sentado en el sillón con su nodachi apoyada en uno de los reposabrazos, sus codos puestos sobre sus rodillas e inclinado hacia delante, mientras miraba intensamente a la chica con sus dedos entrelazados escondiendo su boca. Alexia dejó de respirar unos segundos al verlo, y de pronto dejó de escuchar todo el ruido a su alrededor, y de ver a toda la gente de su alrededor. Solo podía mirarlo a él. Tragó saliva al ver como el chico disimuladamente retiraba una de sus manos de su cara y palmeaba el reposa brazos en el que no estaba apoyada su nodachi.

Claro que no estaba de buen humor, desde aquella perspectiva podía ver cómo la gente detrás de Alexia, a la cual ella no veía, miraba hacia ella y cuchicheaban, algunos mirándola de una forma que a Trafalgar le ponía de muy mala hostia. Y empezaba a comprender el por qué. Actuó sin pensar, raro para ser él, y decidió que no quería que estuviera allí de pie sólo para que la gente pudiera criticarla y decir a saber Dios qué cosas sobre ella. Aprovechando que sus miradas se habían encontrado, palmeó sutilmente el reposa brazos de su sillón, dándole a entender que podía sentarse allí. Y de verdad rezaba porque lo hiciera, o comenzarían a rodar cabezas demasiado pronto en aquella fiesta. No hizo falta más.

Alexia se movió de pronto como por un resorte, prácticamente sin pensar en lo que hacía. Caminó directa hacia el sillón donde estaba Trafalgar ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La tripulación a su alrededor se dio cuenta de aquello, pero disimularon muy bien siguiendo con sus conversaciones entre ellos, y a la vez completamente atentos a lo que seguramente iba a pasar. Algunos tuvieron que esconder una sonrisa.

Alexia se colocó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo ligeramente para sentarse en el reposa brazos del chico. Trafalgar sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el sillón y su cara en la mano para mirar a la chica. Ahora, para su desgracia, era aún más consciente de su presencia. Fue ella la que habló primero.

 _ **\+ Vaya, parece que ahora no sabes vivir sin mi presencia.**_

 _ **\- Más que eso, prefiero ahorrarme un numerito como el de antes.**_

 _ **\+ Ya... Eres malísimo poniendo excusas Trafalgar, ¿lo sabes?**_

 _ **\- Y tú eres malísima disimulando, y queriendo hacer ver como que no querías sentarte aquí.**_

 _ **\+ Se me estaban cansando los pies, ya sabes, estos zapatos no son lo más cómodo del mundo.**_

El chico acabó por rodar los ojos y frotárselos. No tenía ni idea de cómo se las apañaba para tener respuesta para absolutamente todo. Iba a replicarle, pero pasó algo que hizo que perdiera cualquier atisbo de coherencia. Alexia ni si quiera se dio cuenta, lo único que hizo fue cruzar sus piernas para acomodarse en el reposa brazos, pero al tener una abertura en uno de sus lados, ambas piernas quedaron al descubierto, una encima de la otra cuan largas eran, terminando por fastidiarla con los zapatos. A Trafalgar se le secó la garganta mientras paseaba sus ojos disimuladamente (o eso creía él) por las piernas de la chica. Mierda, las tenía demasiado a mano. Menuda jodida tortura. Alexia se giró hacia él para preguntarle algo, pero justo lo pilló en plena misión de observación y sonrió de medio lado.

 _ **\+ ¿Algún problema, capitán? ¿Todo en orden?**_

El nombrado alzó los ojos rápidamente hacia los de ella y no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír entre dientes. No se le veía avergonzado absolutamente para nada.

 _ **\- En absoluto, sólo miraba lo bien que te queda mi regalo. Todo en orden.**_

 _ **\+ Vaya, ¿vanidad? ¿dónde?**_

 _ **\- Bueno, bueno, bueno, no tengo claro si viendo esto me apetece vomitar o suicidarme.**_

Las miradas de ambos se posaron bruscamente en el pelirrojo que de nuevo había aparecido en escena. Toda la tripulación del cirujano hizo lo mismo, poniéndose en guardia. Alexia fue la que respondió primero mientras el moreno suspiraba de exasperación.

 _ **\+ Quizá habla tu envidia y te gustaría ser tú el que está aquí sentado.**_

 _ **\- Oh no cielo, hablan mis ganas de que estés encima de mí en vez de ese reposa brazos. A ti seguro que te encantaría el cambio.**_

Poco duró Alexia sentada después de escuchar aquello salir de la boca del otro. Una pena que no pudiera montar el numerito y matarlo allí en medio. Caminó ágilmente hasta colocarse cara a cara con el otro, y Trafalgar iba a levantarse para ir tras ella cuando recordó que no podían llamar la atención. Apretó tanto los dientes que pensó que iba a partírselos mientras solo se quedaba allí de pie observando.

 _ **\+ Para lo único que me pondría encima de ti sería para escupir sobre tu cadáver.**_

La forma que tuvo de decirlo tan calmada, tan tranquila y con aquella sonrisa tan angelical plasmada en el rostro, hizo que los pocos que habían escuchado aquella amenaza se estremecieran ligeramente.

 _ **\- Anda, si has intentando aprender modales. Se te da bastante mal, la verdad… Y te pega más bien poco bonita.**_

Fue toda la respuesta del pelirrojo, con aquella asquerosa sonrisa adornando su cara mientras la miraba desde arriba.

 _ **\- En fin, no te enfades preciosa, estamos en una fiesta. Y hablando de la fiesta, ¿qué tal os va por aquí?**_

Esta vez sí que se acercó Trafalgar a ellos, colocándose detrás de Alexia y mirando al otro con cara de muy pocos amigos.

 _ **\+ Bien hasta que has llegado Eustass-ya. Deja de faltarle al respeto a Alexia-ya o vas a tener que ir fabricándote otro brazo.**_

 _ **\- No te enfades Cirujano, sabes que estoy de broma…**_

La risa que acompañó al final de esa frase no hizo que pareciera verdad. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos, hasta que Alexia se cansó de aquel tipo. Pasó un camarero ofreciendo bebidas y ella ni se lo pensó, cogió una y se sentó en el sillón donde antes estaba Trafalgar, no por nada, sino para evitar que alguien como Kid se sentara a su lado en el sofá. Se dedicó el resto de la conversación a beber mientras observaba fijamente al pelirrojo y pensaba para sus adentros todas las formas en las que lo mataría lentamente. El susodicho levantó la mirada por encima de Trafalgar para verla y sonreír.

 _ **\- En fin, parece que la verdadera diversión todavía no empieza, ¿no?**_

 _ **\+ Eso parece.**_

 _ **\- Algo he oído por ahí, que el plato fuerte será después de un baile de mierda o algo así. Tsch, van a conseguir matarme de aburrimiento.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Baile?**_

 _ **\- Por lo visto… Al parecer quieren montar un paripé antes de dar la sorpresa de la noche. Ya sabes cómo son estos imbéciles. Degollaría a más de uno de los que están aquí sin parpadear.**_

Kid puso cara de asco mirando a su alrededor, parecía que estaba tan descontento como los Hearth de estar aquí, cosa que sorprendió a Alexia. Vaya, cómo de horrible tenía que ser la gente que estaba aquí reunida para que le dieran asco a un tipo como Kid. Increíble.

 _ **\+ Intenta controlarte, creo que no sería demasiado inteligente por tu parte matar a nadie de los que estamos aquí.**_

 _ **\- Hasta yo se eso Cirujano, no me tomes por idiota.**_

Ambos oyeron un carraspeo claramente irónico e intencionado, y ambos miraron hacia Alexia, aún allí sentada. Hizo como que no había sido ella y le dio un sorbo a su bebida; sus compañeros disimularon una risilla mirando hacia otro lado. Kid la fulminó con la mirada, pero sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que Trafalgar sólo la avisó con la mirada de que se mantuviera calladita.

 _ **\- Qué pasa, ¿tienes ganas de fiesta o qué?**_

 _ **\+ Tengo ganas de que te largues de una vez.**_

 _ **\- Por favor, basta ya los dos. Estáis agotando mi escasa paciencia.**_

 _ **\+ Ha empezado ella esta vez.**_

 _ **\- Sois peor que putos críos, de verdad.**_

Alexia prensó los labios para esconder una sonrisa, puesto que ver a Trafalgar perder los nervios de aquella manera tan absurda le estaba haciendo cierta gracia. Kid también sonrió al escucharlo, más bien se carcajeó en su cara.

 _ **\+ En fin, yo me largo ya de aquí antes de provocarte un infarto Cirujano, si me entero de algo más te lo diré.**_

 _ **\- Ahá.**_

No se despidió, simplemente se largó de allí en dirección a reunirse de nuevo con su tripulación. Entonces los Hearth comenzaron todos a reírse mientras Trafalgar se giraba en redondo para mirar a Alexia. La chica hacía como que la cosa no iba con ella en aquel momento, dando sorbos a su bebida mientras miraba a su alrededor disimulando. Trafalgar se cruzó de brazos, luchando por no sonreír.

 _ **\- Alexia-ya.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Uhm?**_

 _ **\- ¿No crees que eso último era innecesario?**_

 _ **\+ ¿A qué te refieres?**_

Puso su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado que no entendía nada, consiguiendo que el chico negara con la cabeza. La chica sonrió, tranquila, viendo como el otro caminaba hacia ella.

 _ **\+ Era Kid. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro no lo hubiera hecho.**_

 _ **\- Ya… seguro… Y ahora, ¿puedes devolverle el sitio a tu capitán?**_

Rodó los ojos, probablemente aquel era su castigo por haber hecho aquello, pero no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada. Volvió a recuperar su sitio en el reposa brazos y de nuevo Trafalgar estaba sentado en el sillón, aunque más cerca de ella que antes. Se estaba conteniendo para no alargar la mano y tocar una de sus piernas, y le estaba costando bastante.

 _ **\+ Parecéis una postal de anuncio de un casino.**_

La chica miró a Penguin, el cual sonreía divertido, para luego mirarse a sí misma con las piernas cruzadas y a Trafalgar así vestido y así sentado en aquel sillón, como si fuera algún tipo de Capo de la mafia. Pero no le dio tiempo a responder a ninguno de los dos.

 _ **\- Oye Alexia-chan, ¿sabes bailar?**_

Aquella pregunta de Bepo los cogió a todos de completo improvisto, puesto que no venía ni siquiera a cuento ni estaban hablando de nada parecido a bailar. La chica parpadeó varias veces y frunció el ceño.

 _ **\+ No creo que sea buena idea que intente bailar con estos zapatos, si es eso lo que vas a preguntarme.**_

 _ **\- Ohhhh, Alexia-chan… Por favor… Nunca nadie quiere bailar conmigo…**_

Ya empezaba el oso con sus ojos de cachorro a pedirle cosas. Si es que lo peor es que cuando se ponía así no había alma en el mundo que pudiera decirle que no a lo que fuera que le estaba pidiendo.

 _ **\+ Bepo de verdad, no me hagas esto… Se me da fatal, y además ni siquiera se caminar con esto.**_

Se señaló a los zapatos mientras rogaba que el oso comprendiera que no iba a bailar delante de toda aquella gente. En cambio, lo único que hizo fue aumentar los pucheros de su compañero. Ahora que lo decía, a Trafalgar le había entrado curiosidad por ver bailar a la chica… Nunca se planteó si quiera que pudiera o quisiera hacerlo. Pero ahora que Bepo lo había puesto tan en bandeja, sentía ganas de verlo.

 _ **\- Vamos Alexia-ya, tenemos que integrarnos bien en la fiesta… Además, mira al pobre Bepo, te lo está pidiendo por favor... No irás a dejarle tirado, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\+ Eso es chantaje emocional Trafalgar.**_

 _ **\- No, eso es una realidad.**_

 _ **\+ Por favor Alexia-chan, ¡sólo uno! ¡te lo prometo!**_

 _ **\- Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba bailar Bepo.**_

Justo comenzó a sonar otra canción y al oso se le iluminaron los ojos. Dios, aquello era chantaje en toda regla. Pero entonces Trafalgar puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, empujándola ligeramente para que se levantara. La chica se puso rígida ante aquel contacto tan inesperado con el chico y lo miró de repente. Él no le dijo nada, simplemente la miró alzando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado. El muy cabrón estaba retándola. Y casi prefirió levantarse antes que seguir poniéndose nerviosa por la actitud del chico. Bepo tomó aquello como una afirmación a su petición y sin más cogió a la chica y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el lugar donde había gente bailando. La chica se vio envuelta de pronto en gente por todos lados que bailaba grácilmente, y no sólo eso, si no que encima sentía la mirada de todos sus compañeros en la nuca. Pero, sobre todo, sentía la mirada de su capitán muy fija en ella, esperando ver qué hacía. Suspiró profundamente, armándose de valor y de paciencia mientras Bepo la cogía de una mano y ponía su pata en la espalda de la chica. Ambos comenzaron a bailar, la chica simplemente estaba dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música y por el oso, y más o menos parecía estar haciendo algo decente. Decidió olvidarse de todo lo demás y concentrarse en no pisar a su compañero ni caerse con sus propios pies. Todo iba bien, un paso hacia un lado, una vuelta hacia el otro, y el oso parecía feliz de que por fin alguien bailara con él. Incluso había contagiado algo de su alegría a la chica, que poco a poco fue soltándose cada vez más. Pero entonces pasó algo que nadie esperaba, por lo visto la canción incluía un cambio de pareja repentino que pilló a ambos desprevenidos. Mierda. Bepo se separó de la chica agarrado por otra mujer de las que estaban bailando, y cuando Alexia se quiso dar cuenta tras dar otra de sus vueltas, ya no estaba en brazos del oso. En cambio, uno de los brazos que la cogía era de metal y el otro era humano. Sin verlo, y sólo por su olor y presencia sabía con quién estaba bailando ahora, y su sonrisa desapareció del rostro instantáneamente.

 _ **\+ Vaya, no pensé que tu capitán fuera a dejarte libre tan fácilmente.**_

Siguió concentrándose en bailar sin caerse, pero esta vez fue más consciente de su alrededor, fue como un tortazo de realidad repentino. Se dio cuenta de que ahora la gente de su alrededor los miraba demasiado: cómo para no, estaba bailando con uno de los Supernovas más llamativos de todo Grand Line. Estaba BAILANDO con Eustass, cómo si alguien pudiera llegar a imaginarse que ese torpe y bruto asesino a sangre fría sabía bailar. Y como todo el mundo estaba mirándolos, Alexia se dio cuenta de que tenía que guardar las apariencias si no quería verse envuelta en una polémica: ahora pertenecía a una tripulación, y armar bronca en mitad de tanta gente sabiendo eso no era la mejor idea del mundo. Así que se obligó a componer la misma sonrisa que antes compuso para Mirajane, alzando los ojos y retando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

 _ **\- No suele dejarme libre a menudo. Dejar a un animal salvaje libre no es muy buena idea si no quieres lamentar muertes innecesarias.**_

 _ **\+ Tienes los huevos bien puestos mocosa, me sorprende que tú y ese idiota de Trafalgar aún no os hayáis matado… Aunque por su cara y por tus nudillos veo que ha habido problemas en el paraíso.**_

Alexia rechinó los dientes, no pudo evitarlo, y el pelirrojo sonrió ante el silencio de la otra, que le había dicho más que si se lo hubiera gritado.

 _ **\+ No te preocupes, no voy a juzgarte, convivir con ese tipo tiene que ser frustrante.**_

 _ **\- No más que convivir contigo, seguro.**_

 _ **\+ Estarías encantada de convivir conmigo.**_

Madre mía, ¿por qué tenía que estar rodeada de gente con un ego más grande que ellos mismos? Era agotador lidiar con ese tipo de gente.

 _ **\+ Vaya, parece que a tu capitán no le está haciendo demasiada gracia.**_

Justamente Kid aprovechó para darle a la chica una vuelta sobre sí misma y que así pudiera ver la cara del susodicho. Y no, no se le veía muy contento. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Parecía que iba a saltar hacia ellos en cualquier momento. Algo se removió dentro de la chica, que incluso se sintió algo feliz de verlo así. Pero seguramente era porque estaba preocupado por si le saltaba otro diente de una patada y la liaba allí en medio. Pero no, esta vez no le iba a dar el gusto.

 _ **\- Seguramente esté preocupado por si te pateo la cara otra vez.**_

 _ **\+ Uhm, es cierto… aún no te he devuelto lo de aquel día.**_

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se amplió de una forma que no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia. Todo eso acompañado de un tirón del chico que hizo que se pegara más a él, al punto de bajar su boca a la oreja de la chica.

 _ **\+ Ten mucho cuidado pequeña, yo no soy lo peor que hay suelto en esta sala hoy.**_

Aquello la pilló desprevenida… ¿era una amenaza? ¿era una advertencia? ¿un consejo? ¿era Kid siendo gilipollas como de costumbre? Pero entonces recordó lo que había dicho Trafalgar hacía un rato sobre él… Y se lo quedó mirando, pensativa, analizando con cuidado lo que había dicho. El ritmo de la música cambió y se volvió más rápido, y entonces el Supernova comenzó a darle vueltas más rápido, y en un parón brusco de la música el chico le dio un tirón hacia atrás, haciendo que su pelo rozara el suelo con su espalda curvada, sujeta por uno de los brazos del otro, y quedando boca arriba. Su pierna se alzó inconscientemente para mantener el equilibrio, y el otro aprovechó ese momento para coger la pierna de la chica desde el tobillo, subiendo lentamente por esta con su mano, deslizándose por su piel. La otra se revolvió de mala manera. Solo con sentir el tacto del otro sobre su piel le dieron ganas de vomitar. Fue a incorporarse para alejarse bruscamente de él cuando volvió a tirar de ella y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir nada ni reaccionar, la música volvió a sonar y comenzó a darle vueltas sobre si misma sin parar. Estaba algo mareada, pero por el rabillo del ojo podía ver su sonrisa: estaba tramando algo. Y consiguió su objetivo. En una de sus vueltas sintió una presencia familiar y de pronto, paró bruscamente de girar contra el cuerpo de alguien, golpeándose la nariz contra su pecho. Pero no era Kid.

 _ **\- …**_

 _ **\+ No te enfades hombre, sólo estábamos jugando.**_

Alexia alzó la mirada para ver a un Trafalgar ciertamente cabreado, luchando seguramente por contenerse y no perder los papeles. La última vez que lo vio así fue cuando interrumpió su desayuno armando escándalo, fue la única vez en la que Trafalgar le dio miedo por su cara de loco. Y allí estaba otra vez, luchando consigo mismo para no desmembrar al pelirrojo allí en medio. La chica se estremeció imperceptiblemente entre sus brazos.

 _ **\- Cambio de pareja.**_

Fue lo único que salió de su boca de forma brusca y agresiva mientras lentamente el moreno colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y cogía su mano con la otra que le quedaba libre. Kid se estremeció ligeramente al darse cuenta de que de verdad le había tocado la fibra a Trafalgar, y su sonrisa disminuyó ligeramente. Pocas veces en su vida lo había visto así.

 _ **\+ Esto va a ser tu ruina Cirujano.**_

 _ **\- Desaparece de mi vista.**_

Antes incluso de acabar la frase otra mujer había cogido al pelirrojo y había comenzado a bailar con él… Pero este pronto se aburrió y la empujó de malas maneras, desapareciendo de la pista de baile. En cambio el chico comenzó a moverse, cogiendo a Alexia de una mano y apoyando su mano en la parte baja, esta vez de su cadera. Quizá demasiado baja. Pero ahora mismo la chica no se atrevía a hablar para decirle nada, no hasta que se calmara un poco. Simplemente se dedicó a seguirle el ritmo asimilando que estaba bailando con Trafalgar Law en este preciso instante. Bailando. Con Trafalgar. De nuevo, volvió a abstraerse de todo a su alrededor. La gente, el ruido, ni siquiera escuchaba la música. Sólo lo seguía a él. Y con eso le bastaba. Notó como poco a poco el otro se fue relajando y destensando sus músculos, y fue entonces cuando decidió alzar la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

 _ **\+ ¿Ya te has terminado tu café?**_

El chico parpadeó varias veces ante la frase de ella… Y tardó unos segundos en entender por qué lo decía. Mierda, aquella cría conseguía calmarlo con aquellas seis estúpidas palabras, era increíble. Rió entre dientes ante la comparación.

 _ **\- Sí, ya me lo he terminado.**_

 _ **\+ No ha sido para tanto. Si me hubieras dejado unos segundos más yo misma lo hubiera largado de aquí.**_

 _ **\- Si seguía tocándote y mirándote así unos segundos más iba a tirar abajo todo este salón y hacer que aterrizara todo en su maldito cráneo.**_

 _ **\+ ¿… eso que oigo son celos?**_

El chico clavó su mirada en ella, que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa mientras enarcaba una ceja. Y entonces, lejos de responder rápidamente, se vio a si mismo pensando la respuesta. ¿Aquello habían sido celos? No, ¿verdad? Sólo había querido proteger a un miembro de su tripulación. Frunció el ceño, lo cual desconcertó bastante a Alexia, que solo lo había preguntado en broma. Y al final, el otro no consiguió responder, pues no encontraba una respuesta que le satisficiera lo suficiente.

 _ **\- ¿Te dijo algo mientras estabas con él?**_

 _ **\+ Sí… Me dijo que él no era lo más peligroso que había aquí hoy.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, eso ya lo sabía. Solo que seguramente su ego no le permitió darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle hasta que estuvo aquí y lo vio con sus propios ojos.**_

 _ **\+ Y…**_

La pausa que hizo la chica consiguió que captara toda su atención.

 _ **\+ Me dijo que tuviera cuidado.**_

El chico se quedó mirándola, analizando lo que acababa de contarle. Si Captain le había dicho aquello es porque había descubierto u oído algo. Y si se lo dijo a ella precisamente fue con visión de futuro, pensando que seguramente luego iría a contárselo a él. Aquello cada vez le gustaba menos. Estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que por un momento perdió el ritmo y pisó a la chica, haciendo que tropezara y cayera contra él.

 _ **\- Joder, lo siento Alexia-ya.**_

Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, pero ni parecían darse cuenta, ni parecía molestarles. La chica soltó un "au" cuando la pisó, alzando su pie.

 _ **\+ Ya me parecía a mí que le hecho de que tú bailaras tenía que tener algo raro.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tan raro es que sepa bailar?**_

 _ **\+ No realmente, es sólo que no me lo hubiera imaginado jamás.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, aunque sepa no es algo que me guste, así que me debes una por esto.**_

 _ **\+ ¿Qué? Oye, yo no te he pedido que bailes conmigo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Preferías bailar con Eustass-ya?**_

La otra se quedó en silencio, simplemente alzando una ceja. Qué pregunta más estúpida, preferiría bailar con cualquiera menos con él. Pero no, no parecía ser eso lo que le estaba preguntando el otro. La miraba fijamente mientras esperaba su respuesta, que tardó en llegar. Le dio otra vuelta sobre sí misma y al volver, la pegó más contra él. Ambos quedaron cara a cara, quizá demasiado cerca para estar en público. Su mano bajó unos centímetros más abajo, acercándose a una zona peligrosa. Pero parecía importarles más bien poco.

 _ **\- ¿Y bien?**_

Alexia tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de la cercanía del otro. Maldita sea, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

 _ **\+ No.**_

Aquella respuesta fue recibida por una sonrisa por parte del chico.

 _ **\- Entonces me debes una.**_

 _ **\+ No te soporto.**_

Con aquella afirmación la música terminaba y el baile finalizaba. Menos mal, habían pasado muchas cosas en una sola canción, como para arriesgarse a bailar otra.

 _ **\+ ¿Ves? Por esto no quería bai…**_

Estaban comenzando a separarse cuando de pronto Alexia se tambaleó ligeramente. El chico la cogió inconscientemente, pensando que iba a caerse.

 _ **\- ¿Alexia-ya? ¿Estás bien?**_

No, en realidad no lo estaba. Si no hubiera sido por él hubiera terminado en el suelo. Su olfato, demasiado desarrollado para no verse afectado con tanta gente allí dentro, percibió de pronto un olor dulzón en el ambiente. Un olor que envió descargas a cada nervio de su cuerpo, haciendo que perdiera la fuerza y se tambalease. Su vista se nubló por unos segundos y no era capaz de sentir nada a su alrededor. No hasta que volvió en sí y escuchó la voz de Trafalgar llamándola preocupado. Algo no iba bien. Aquel olor no había sido inintencionado. Aquel olor no solo la golpeó físicamente. Psicológicamente la llevó al día de la Gran Caza. Aquello no estaba allí por casualidad.

 _ **\- Maldita sea, respóndeme Alexia.**_

 _ **\+ U-Uhm… No me encuentro muy bien…**_

El moreno pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica para caminar juntos hacia el resto de su tripulación, que lo único que habían podido hacer fue observar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos desde aquel lugar justo desde el instante en el que Bepo se la llevó y comenzó todo. Y claro, cómo no, Bepo era el más preocupado y el que peor se sentía en aquellos momentos.

 _ **\- Alexia-chan, l-lo siento…**_

Trafalgar llegó con la chica y la sentó en el sofá, sentándose a su lado en el proceso. En el momento en el que se sentó, la menor se echó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, para luego apoyar su cara en sus manos, cubriéndosela por completo. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces.

 _ **\+ Capitán, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿se ha mareado bailando?**_

 _ **\- Quizá es lo que ha bebido antes.**_

Los chicos lanzaban suposiciones al aire mientras el moreno no le quitaba ojo de encima. No, aquello no era nada que había bebido, y mucho menos se había mareado bailando.

 _ **\+ Alexia-ya, qué sientes.**_

Y ella entendió aquella pregunta. No era sólo como se sentía ella físicamente. La chica alzó la mirada, realmente preocupada por aquello que acababa de sentir.

 _ **\- Y-Yo… Algo no va bien Trafalgar. Esto ha sido muy raro…**_

El chico ladeó la cabeza, esperando más explicaciones, aunque sin presionarla. El resto de sus compañeros la miraba expectante, y en cuanto salieron aquellas palabras de su boca todos se pusieron más serios.

 _ **\- Recuerdas la isla en la que encontramos aquella planta, ¿verdad?**_

El moreno reaccionó y se incorporó en el sofá, poniéndose realmente serio. La miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi con miedo a lo que fuera a escuchar después de aquello. No, aquello no pintaba bien.

 _ **\- Pues… Me ha pasado algo parecido.**_

La vio tragar saliva y ponerse nerviosa. Y como para no ponerse nerviosa. Los recuerdos de aquel día no era algo agradable para tener en la cabeza. Y mucho menos si había una evidencia física que la hacía recordarlo. Se retorció los dedos de las manos, nerviosa. O alguien usaba una colonia muy poco común… O alguien sabía que estaba allí.

 _ **\+ ¿Crees que ha sido una casualidad?**_

 _ **\- Yo… No lo creo. Creo que alguien sabe que estoy aquí Trafalgar.**_

El chico la miró extrañado. ¿Quizá era esta la razón por la que no quería venir a la fiesta? Incluso seguramente era la razón de que ni siquiera quisiera unirse a su tripulación al principio. Mierda, quizá tenía que haberla escuchado cuando era el momento para ello. Se la veía preocupada, pero por dentro era mucho peor. Alexia no paraba de darle vueltas a todo, recuerdos horribles la golpeaban cada poco cuando pensaba en aquel olor. Y aún era peor si pensaba que allí había alguien que sabía quién era. Un momento… Si aquí estaban los más influyentes del Grand Line… Era muy probable que él… Precisamente él estuviera aquí. La chica soltó un exabrupto y el olor volvió a golpearla. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, apretándosela mientras cerraba los ojos con tanta fuerza que veía luces.

 _ **\+ ¡Alexia-ya!**_

Todos se preocuparon. Trafalgar se acercó más a ella y le pasó un brazo por el hombro intentando calmarla. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando? Cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Odiaba no tener el control de la situación en todo momento, y más aún si Alexia estaba de por medio. Mierda, aquello estaba sucediendo en el peor momento de todos en el peor lugar del mundo. Apretó los dientes mientras miraba a la chica, que pareció calmarse unos segundos. Pero cuando ella fijó sus ojos en los de él, sólo vio angustia grabada en ellos.

 _ **\- Tengo que… decirte algo Law… Yo…**_

El chico la miró fijamente esperando a que hablara. Lo había llamado por su nombre, aquello era serio. Quería continuar, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, sus palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta y el tener aquel olor golpeándola cada poco no ayudaba a ello. Notaba como alguien la observaba fijamente desde lejos. Su mirada quemaba, pero no sabía de dónde venía. Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Entonces las luces de todo el salón bajaron su intensidad hasta hacerse muy muy tenues. El capitán se levantó como por un resorte, mirando a su alrededor y viendo el desconcierto de toda la gente en general. Su mirada cruzó con la de Kid en la otra punta del salón, y al pelirrojo se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara. Ambos sabían que iba a pasar algo. Agarró su nodachi con fuerza mientras miraba de nuevo a Alexia, que solo observaba a su alrededor completamente desconcertada, como ida. Joder, ¿qué estaba pasando allí? Toda la tripulación se puso en guardia, mientras veían como el desconcierto crecía entre el resto de la gente.

 _ **\+ Vaya, es toda una sorpresa verte por aquí, Law-kun.**_

El chico se quedó estático. Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas… Si él estaba aquí, quería decir que entonces…

 _ **\- Vergo-san.**_

Se giró para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Bueno, era algo que podía ocurrir, sólo que lo había pillado desprevenido. En cambio, Alexia fijó su mirada en el hombre que acababa de aparecer. Le sonaba de algo… Pero no su cara… Quizá su nombre… Una voz se escuchó por todo el salón.

 _ **\+ "Por favor, es el momento de que cojan a su pareja para dar comienzo al verdadero baile. Después de este baile habrá una sorpresa para todos, el plato principal de la noche. Así que apresúrense al centro de la pista, cualquier persona que se haya labrado un nombre importante en el Grand Line está invitado a participar en el baile."**_

Trafalgar entrecerró los ojos, aquello no le estaba gustando nada. Pero Vergo ya no estaba frente al chico… Si no frente Alexia. Ambos se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos mientras el más alto le ofrecía su mano.

 _ **\- ¿Serías tan amable de concederme este baile?**_

 _ **\+ ¿Q-Qué?**_

Trafalgar se colocó a su lado rápidamente. La cosa empeoraba.

 _ **\- Creo que Alexia no va a bailar contigo.**_

 _ **\+ Vamos Law, no seas idiota. Todo el mundo está viéndome ahora mismo… ¿Qué crees que pasaría si un miembro de tu tripulación se niega a bailar conmigo y, además, te ve a ti de esas maneras?**_

Sabía a lo que se refería. Desde que había visto a la otra marearse y encontrarse mal Trafalgar estaba muy nervioso, y el resto de los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en tan poco lapso de tiempo no estaban ayudando a calmarlo. No iba a permitir que aquel hombre le pusiera una sola mano encima a Alexia.

 _ **\- No se encuentra bien.**_

 _ **\+ No veo que se esté muriendo o algo por el estilo.**_

 _ **\- Vergo…**_

Alexia estaba viendo toda la escena que se estaba montando. Y es cierto que cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor, había mucha gente mirando en aquella dirección. Incluido Kid, que no tenía cara de muchos amigos. La presión en la parte de atrás de su cabeza se hacía cada vez más intensa, pero no podía dejar que aquello se saliera de madre. La chica se levantó con cuidado de no marearse y volver a caerse.

 _ **\- No va a bailar conti…**_

 _ **\+ Lo haré.**_

Trafalgar se giró hacia ella, ¿en qué momento se había levantado? Y además de eso, su cara le decía que aún no se encontraba bien: estaba pálida y los ojos le brillaban ligeramente, y no, no era por el alcohol. Y aún tenía que contarle aquello que había comenzado a decir antes.

 _ **\- No vas a hacerlo.**_

 _ **\+ ¿El Capitán de los Hearth está negándole a un Donquixote bailar con alguien de su tripulación?**_

Trafalgar lo miró con asco, y Alexia se quedó tiesa, viendo además como la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a cuchichear. ¿Donquixote? Ahora lo entendía todo. Su visión hizo otro amago de desvanecerse, pero intentó ignorarlo lo más fuerte que pudo. No podía ser, no allí. No tenía que haber venido. Había puesto a todos en peligro por su culpa. Con más razón tenía que bailar con él ahora.

 _ **\- ¡No! N-No lo está haciendo. Bailaré contigo y no habrá ningún problema, ¿verdad, capitán?**_

Alexia lo miró, advirtiéndole con la mirada de que la dejara hacer aquello. Y no, por supuesto que él no quería dejar que Vergo se le acercase siquiera… pero mierda, tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Inconscientemente apretó su nodachi tanto que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. Comenzó a ser consciente del cuchicheo a su alrededor. Ninguno de sus compañeros quería dejarla en manos de aquel tipo… pero no les quedaba otra.

 _ **\+ Está bien.**_

Alexia cogió la mano de que aquel hombre le tendía, concentrándose en no caerse de nuevo. En cuanto tocó su mano otra ráfaga le golpeó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Antes de que el cirujano hablara, habló Vergo.

 _ **\- No te preocupes Law, cuidaré bien de esta chica. Además, es sólo un baile, ¿verdad, Alexia-san?**_

La nombrada tragó saliva y se obligó a sonreír, volviendo a abrir los ojos. Prefería no pensar en "sólo un baile", después de todo lo de hace un rato también fue "sólo un baile"… y no acabó precisamente bien.

 _ **\+ Sí, claro. No hay de qué preocuparse capitán.**_

La chica le dio una última mirada al moreno mientras decía aquello e intentaba hacer que se calmase. Vergo tiró de ella, instándole a ir hacia la pista de baile. Pero antes de que se fueran, Trafalgar se interpuso en su camino una última vez, hablando para que sólo lo escuchara Vergo. Y su cara, aunque estuviera sonriendo, decía que no estaba bromeando. Más bien todo lo contrario: una sádica sonrisa adornaba la cara de su capitán, y eso no solía ser buena señal.

 _ **\- Si veo algo raro en esa pista te mato aquí mismo, Vergo-san.**_

El nombrado no contestó, sólo sonrió ligeramente mientras ignoraba completamente al moreno y dirigía a la chica hacia allí. Era muy fácil llevarla, puesto que aún estaba débil por culpa de lo que había estado sucediendo hasta ese instante. Ella ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta al 100% de lo que estaba pasando, sólo caminaba a su lado sintiendo las miradas de la gente a su alrededor… Pero en realidad sólo había dos que le importaban. Una de ellas era la de Trafalgar, que parecía querer matar a Vergo con la mirada, y estaba poniéndole bastante empeño. La otra… la otra ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía, pero quemaba como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo envuelto en llamas. Cuanto más se acercaba a la pista de baile, más intenso se hacía aquel olor.

 _ **\+ Ugh…**_

 _ **\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he notado un poco… distraída. ¿Quizá hace demasiado calor aquí dentro?**_

La chica se esforzó en alzar la mirada para mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre, y no le costó poco precisamente. El corazón le iba a mil por hora, casi parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento.

 _ **\+ Sí… Es sólo que… me duele la cabeza…**_

 _ **\- "Muy bien, ya veo que todos los valientes están en la pista de baile… así que, vamos a dar comienzo a esta maravillosa velada. Bienvenidos a todos, y disfruten del espectáculo."**_

La chica estaba tan desorientada que ni siquiera notó cuando Vergo la cogió y comenzó a bailar con ella, de forma grácil y sencilla. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba poniendo los pies, sólo lo seguía a él, pues no era capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo. Cada vez sentía que le pesaban más las extremidades, y escuchaba la música como a lo lejos, como embotada. Sin ella darse cuenta comenzó a sudar en frío, el olor era cada vez más potente y estaba envolviéndola por completo. Los recuerdos la golpearon como un mazo en el estómago, y se dio cuenta de que lo único que evitaba que cayera al suelo desplomada era Vergo. Algo no iba bien, pero no podía hilar un pensamiento coherente con otro. Tenía que salir de allí, lo sabía, pero no era capaz de tomar la iniciativa. Cada vez que Vergo la giraba su cabeza se desconectaba y recibía punzadas de dolor repentinas. No supo cuando empezó a jadear. Pero de pronto la música fue disminuyendo, o eso pensaba ella. Parecía acercarse el final de la canción. Y de pronto, Vergo la giró completamente, quedando detrás de ella, cerca, demasiado cerca. Alexia miraba una sola dirección, jadeando por el esfuerzo: hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros, que la miraban entre preocupados y enfadados; hacia el lugar donde estaba Law. Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo. Vergo se agachó desde detrás y acercó su boca al oído de la chica, y la vista de la chica se nubló aún más. El olor la invadió por completo. Vergo sonrió mirando al Cirujano.

 _ **\+ Despídete de tu capitán, pequeña.**_

Trafalgar observaba todo desde su sitio contando hasta cien millones para intentar relajarse. Ver a Alexia bailando con ese ser le estaba comiendo por dentro, sabía de lo que era capaz ese hombre, y el estado en el que estaba Alexia no ayudaba a que se calmara. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más ansioso, viendo encima que a cada vuelta que daba, la cara de la chica enfermaba aún más. No sabía qué le pasaba, lo único que quería era sacarla de allí y ver qué coño le estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que jamás debía de haber permitido que Vergo se acercara a ella. Pero se dio cuenta tarde. Le dio una vuelta, haciendo que la chica se quedara mirando directamente a sus ojos. A duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, y sus ojos brillaban como si tuviera una fiebre muy alta. Además, la veía jadear desde su posición. Que Vergo se acercara tanto a ella y pegara su boca al oído de la otra fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Trafalgar dio un paso hacia adelante sin pensárselo dos veces, pero pasaron demasiadas cosas que hicieron que se detuviera en seco. La mirada de Alexia lo único que le transmitía, por primera vez desde que la había conocido, era un terror absoluto. Se quedó plasmado en el sitio justo para ver como ese terror se desvanecía, a la par que ella terminaba de cerrar los ojos para caer inconsciente en los brazos de Vergo. Mientras él sonreía de una forma asquerosa.

La luz de todo el salón se apagó. Todo se quedó completamente a oscuras y en completo silencio durante unos segundos en los que nadie reaccionó porque nadie se lo esperaba. Exactamente diez segundos después la luz se encendió. El pánico invadió a Trafalgar por primera vez en muchos años. Soltó todo el aire que había contenido inconscientemente de golpe. Y de pronto, una tremenda angustia mezclada con una rabia incontenible se instaló en su pecho.

Vergo no estaba donde debía estar. Había desaparecido.

Y Alexia también.

" _ **Sean todos bienv**_ _ **enidos a esta fiesta… Por fin puedo decir que el espectáculo comienza de verdad. Bienvenidos todos al Inframundo, dónde cualquier cosa puede pasar."**_

* * *

NO ME ODIÉIS VALE ASUDHOADHASDHJASDASDIKLAJNSDSDJIJ Dios mío he superado como en 7000 palabras mi capítulo más largo xDDDD. Sí, aquí lo dejo a riesgo de ganarme vuestro odio… pero os prometo que pronto tendréis el siguiente, incluso tengo el titulo ya e_e. Eso sí, quizá tarde un poco porque 17000 palabras de capítulo me han dejado X_X, y quiero tomarme mi tiempo para hacer bien el siguiente y explicarlo todo bien JEJE. No desesperéis, el siguiente capítulo es bastante intenso, eso sí que puedo decíroslo… Y ya, por fin, sabréis muuuuuuuchas cosas 8DDD. ¡Noooos leemos pronto amig s mí s!


End file.
